


QuickShots II

by Desert Sunrise (sniderde92)



Series: Chronicles of Samantha Shepard [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 115,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniderde92/pseuds/Desert%20Sunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Shepard sideline stories and other miscellaneous pieces from alternate POVs that fit within the Chronicles storyline, including, amongst other things, the backgrounds of my key OCs, where they came from and how they linked into the main story.  You never know what else you might see here... All comments, critiques, thoughts, and prods more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misplaced Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens immediately following the destruction of the Normandy.Occurs over time from Ch 2 of Only Hope Remains through chapter 7 of Working with the Enemy.

Ashley watched Liara snatch up her helmet and walk purposefully to the door of the Madrid. The minute the hatch was open wide enough to step through, the Asari stepped out and almost immediately vanished into the crowds of Arcturus Station. Not once did she look back as Ashley watched Garrus and Riana hurry to keep up with her on their way out the door. She glanced at Karin Chakwas and saw the woman struggling not to cry, so she walked over. "There's a lot of anger pent-up in that normally serene blue body, isn't there?"

Karin started and turned to the Lieutenant. "Yes, there is. I worry about her. About how she'll cope with the loss of..." Karin paused and shook her head. "For her, Shepard and the Normandy became everything. Over the last year her world has shifted dramatically. Twice. Maybe even three times if you count the loss of her archeology career at the start of it all. That's a lot for anyone to handle." Karin pressed her fingertips hard against her eyebrows and traced them outward, continuing all the way to her temples in an attempt to push away the headache that was quickly gaining purchase. "All we can do is pray that she finds her way through this."

Ashley nodded. "She's strong, Doc. She'll make it. And she's got Garrus." Ashley's eyes closed as she whispered, "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Living one day at a time, enjoying one moment at a time, accepting hardships as the pathway to peace."

As Ashley was speaking, an Arcturus Station official had come in the door and was requesting the Normandy crew begin moving toward the debriefing rooms. Karin laid a hand on Ashley's shoulder, interrupting the Serenity Prayer. "I fear Liara will face many more hardships than joy in the coming months. We need to try and stay in touch with her."

"Yeah. I tried to get her to stay until the debriefs were done. Told her I could probably get a couple weeks' leave and go with her." Ashley sighed. "But no way she was going to wait. I can't say I blame her, but whether they go now or eight hours from now..." Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath before she continued. "...they're still only going to find a body. Assuming they find anything at all." With a final shake of her head, she glanced one last time at Karin and saw the same pain reflected in the doctor's eyes as what she felt. They had lost an important part of themselves that day. Something they doubted they could ever replace.

\-------------------------------

The debriefs were horrible; having to relive the torturous attack. Ashley berated herself for leaving before everyone was off the Normandy, thinking she should have checked. She should have looked for the skipper. As Liara was directing everyone into the escape pods, she told Ash that Shepard had gone to get Joker. It was just a fleeting thought... 'Go get the skipper' had run across her brain but was gone just as quickly, replaced with what Ashley was sure was the truth. The commander knew how to take care of herself, but Ashley also knew it always helped to have someone covering your six. Ashley didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself. The debriefing official was sympathetic and reminded Lieutenant Williams she did the right thing. Her responsibility was commanding the squad of marines, the ground team, and it was her job to accompany them and ensure the mission went on. He had told her, "Shit happens. It's war. We lose people. Don't blame yourself, blame the enemy."

When she walked out of the debrief, she was surprised to find Councilor Anderson waiting for her. "Lieutenant Williams. A word?"

She promptly walked over to him and stuck her hand out. "Good to see you, Sir. Wish it was under better circumstances."

A pained look flashed across his face as he shook her hand in welcome. "Yes, well. It is what it is. The loss of any ship is tragic, but the Normandy? She was top of the line." He paused and let out a deep sigh before he continued. "You know Shepard was much more than just a commander to me. I worked with her mother and watched her grow up from a distance. I followed her career and handpicked her for this job. Pulled her out of a bad spot to get her back on track."

Ashley nodded but didn't say anything, unsure yet where the conversation was going. Anderson sniffed and continued. "Sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't call you over here to reminisce. I'd like to offer you a job as my military aide." The look on Ashley's face told him she was going to decline, so he rushed ahead.

"Before you say no, hear me out. Hackett's working on some sort of special project. I'm not sure yet exactly what it is, but we'll need someone to run it and we want it to be you. We can't do that if you're locked into some other three-year assignment. As my aide, as soon as he gets the project running, I can request a new aide and turn you loose."

Ashley crossed her arms and stared at the floor in thought, wondering what the project could possibly be. She looked back up at Anderson, "Any way I can talk to Admiral Hackett about it before I say yes?" She saw Anderson grin as his eyes flicked up over her left shoulder. She turned to see the Admiral standing a ways behind her and snapped to attention. "Sir, I take that's a yes?"

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant. If you'll follow me, please."

Ashley cast a quick glance of farewell to Anderson and promptly followed the Admiral into a secure briefing room. He sat her down and discussed the real reason they had the Normandy out in the Terminus Systems. The remaining Geth and the ships that had gone missing were just the start of their problems. Small colonies were also falling off the grid. Communications were going dead and supply ships were rerouted with all their cargo because those same colonies seemed abandoned when the transports arrived. No signs of struggle, no indications of pirate or slaver activity. Just gone. Hackett looked at her. "I'll be honest, Lieutenant. Many of the colonies already have anti-Alliance leanings and I'm afraid they're being recruited by Cerberus. With the Geth still out there along with the potential Reaper threat, we can't afford to add Cerberus into the mix. We need to get someone on the inside out there to find out what the hell's going on. It'll be dangerous; you'd be on your own. You won't have a squad. I'd love to send an N7, but those colonists are out there to get away from the Alliance. There's no way they'll accept an N7 Operative."

Ashley smirked, "But a brand new baby lieutenant as a liaison isn't so much of a threat?"

Hackett nodded. "Exactly. We're just trying to find a colony that's willing to accept a bit of Alliance aid. Money, equipment, colonial defenses. That sort of thing. You'd be part of the package deal once we get one put together. Sort of a one-person oversight committee, purportedly to make sure they're actually using the resources and not reselling them."

"Ok, Sir. But why me?" Ashley looked to Hackett with honest curiosity on her face.

The Admiral shrugged. "Because Shepard had an eye for talent and she wanted you on her squad. Then she fought to get you promoted. And I've seen nothing that would disprove her notion that you're worth the investment. I trust her judgment, and if you're good enough in Shepard's eyes, then you're good enough for me."

\-------------------------------

Ashley suffered through almost fifteen months of being Anderson's aide. The job itself wasn't horrible, but the civilian aide was Udina and given their previous interaction with the lockdown of the Normandy, Ashley was not a fan. Fortunately, they generally moved in separate circles and Ashley had to admit she learned a lot about how the council worked and how strained the military-civilian relationships could be during times of uncertainty. She certainly couldn't complain about her accommodations on the Citadel. Normally ambassadorial aides were more senior officers, so she was living well for a lieutenant. Finally the day came when she was summoned to Anderson's office and when she arrived, Hackett was waiting for her. She was headed for Horizon.

Her welcome at the colony was mixed and it didn't take her long to figure out there were basically three factions. There was the group that was happy to see her; the ones who weren't there to avoid the Alliance but for the adventure of colonial living and the unexplored. They were nervous about the rumors of disappearing colonists and were eager for aid. The next group was composed of the folks who just didn't care one way or another; happy to take assistance from whomever was willing to offer it, as long as it came with no strings attached. They were the true adventurists and were out there just to prove they could do it. Then there was the third group; the malcontents. This was the group that Ashley was concerned with because they actively despised the Alliance, for any number of reasons. Thing was, the group wasn't a large enough percentage to account for any real threat of a Cerberus defection. Therefore, what she reported back to the Alliance was a mixed blessing in that since Cerberus wasn't mining colonies for personnel, something else had to be going on, but what?

Since her arrival, the colony had flourished with the new Alliance support, accepting everything from school supplies to perimeter anti-personnel defense cannons. The one thing that continued to plague them was the anti-ship weapon network. It was supposed to deter pirate and slaver attacks, but they couldn't get it calibrated properly. Ashley was striding through the colony with one of the colony's electronics experts. "Lilith, we've got a problem."

The woman shook her head, "Still can't calibrate the targeting matrix?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and responded, "Those defense towers are useless if we don't get it figured out."

"Sorry, Ashley, but getting our communications systems back on line takes priority." Lilith shrugged in apology.

Ashley stopped and Lilith stopped and turned to her. "Yeah, ok. I'm surprised certain people haven't tried to blame that one on me, too."

Lilith smiled. "You know some of the people out here don't trust the Alliance. Don't take it personally. You've only been here a few months. Give 'em some time. They'll warm up."

Just then, a rumble from the heavens interrupted their discussion and they looked up to see a black cloud forming rapidly in the sky. Ashley's mind jumped back in time to Eden Prime, remembering the last time something caused an unexplained atmospheric disturbance. Purely as a reflex action, her hand reached over her shoulder and she grabbed her assault rifle. She looked through the scope and saw a massive ship coming out of the unnatural black rolling cloud. "Shit! Get everyone to the safe house." As a huge cloud of what looked like swarming bees appeared, moving quickly in their direction, Ashley's orders became more urgent. "I'll cover you! Run!"

The colonists scattered and Ashley started a fighting withdrawal, her assault rifle firing in rapid controlled bursts but having little effect. One of the things stung her and she felt her muscles slow down and then refuse to respond altogether. She watched helplessly as more and more of the colonists were affected and the unknown ship flew overhead, sounding like it eventually settled on the other side of the colony. In her head, Lieutenant Williams screamed in frustration, able to see and hear but completely unable to do anything to help. She suddenly realized she knew that ship. It was the same configuration as the vessel she saw from the Normandy's data drive recordings that Admiral Hackett had mysteriously obtained. Whoever had killed the Normandy was also collecting the colonists and as she stood there completely paralyzed, she understood she may get first-hand experience as to what was happening to them.

\-------------------------------

She listened to the sounds of gunfire in the distance and tried to determine who the hell could have gotten to Horizon so quickly to lend support. She had no idea how much time had passed when her muscles finally started to relax and she heard the first booms of the anti-ship guns. She didn't know who had gotten them firing, but she didn't care, she was just ecstatic they were working! Her eyes were dry and she involuntarily blinked, causing her to realize she was regaining control of her own body. She fought the paralysis and slowly started moving as she heard the ship's engines fire up in the distance. As she moved, her body responded better and better, but she was still cautious. As she worked her way across the compound, she saw strange beings, unlike anything she'd ever seen before, staring at the sky in the dawning comprehension they had been abandoned. Knowing they were somehow responsible for all the missing colonists, Ashley took no chances and cut them down without remorse. She glanced up and watched the ship vanish into the sky and an eerie quiet settled over the colony.

She moved faster in the silence, realizing the enemy was dead, and could hear one of the dissidents, a mechanic named Delan, yelling just around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a female voice mention Shepard, then moved in a more controlled fashion when she heard Delan answer, "Shepard? Wait. I know that name. Yeah, you're some big Alliance hero."

Shepard's head snapped around and huge smile lit her face when Ashley walked out and spoke, "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a god, Delan. Back from the dead."

Delan crossed his arms in loathing. "All the good people we lost and you get left behind. Figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types." He threw his arms up in disgust and stalked off.

Ash walked up to the commander and looked at her warily, "I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did." She stuck her hand out and the commander grabbed it and pulled Ash in for a hug.

"So did I, Ash. I've been in a coma for two years...just woke up not too long ago. Damn good to see you!" Shepard still had a big smile on her face.

Ashley looked at the woman before her, all smiles and obviously happy at the reunion but Ash just couldn't believe it. Two years and not a peep of her survival reached the Alliance. She was sure Anderson or Hackett would have mentioned it had they known. She had been working with them too closely for the last two years for them to have kept that a secret from her. Shepard, or whoever nursed her back to health, had to have worked very hard to keep her survival a secret. Ashley felt betrayed. This woman had been her best friend. Ashley had attended her memorial service and cried like a baby when she met Hannah and felt like she was looking at Samantha, they looked so much alike. Ashley suddenly got angry for having been kept in the dark. "I would have followed you anywhere, Commander. I thought you were gone...I...you were more than our commander. Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

"I tried, Ash. I asked Anderson where you were, and he wouldn't tell me. All he'd say was that you were on a classified mission."

Ashley took a step back. No way Anderson would have kept that information from the Shepard they all knew and loved. They had all heard the rumors and seen the intel reports, but at the time Ashley had dismissed them as impossible, a case of mistaken identity or some imposter trying to cash in on Shepard's fame. Now she wasn't so sure. As she looked around the squad that was with the commander, she noticed the Cerberus emblem on Miranda's uniform and instantly understood Anderson's refusal. She practically spit out her response. "Because you're with Cerberus now? I can't believe the reports were right." Ash backed away, shaking her head in disbelief.

Miranda commented, "Reports? So much for security."

Ashley growled, "Alliance Intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies. We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. I went to Anderson, but he wouldn't talk. But there were rumors that you weren't dead...and worse, that you were working for the enemy."

"The Alliance abandoned me for dead, Ash. They left me on Alchera along with twenty dead soldiers. Cerberus found me and put me back together. When I woke up, I went to Anderson and the Council; Sparatus wanted my head for treason and the others just wanted me gone, out of Council space and back out into the Terminus. Cerberus is the only organization willing to give me the resources to fight the Collectors, but I'm not working for them. It's my ship, my crew, my mission."

Ash got in Shepard's face, "Your ship? Do you really believe that? Or is it just what Cerberus wants you to think? I wanted to believe that you were alive...I just never expected anything like this. You've turned your back on everything we stood for!" The lieutenant wanted to grab Shepard by the neck and shake some sense into her. It took all of her restraint to not have a go at her right then and there.

"That's bullshit, Ash! They turned their backs on me! I went to them, asking for help and they tossed me out like yesterday's trash. You know me. I'd only do this for the right reason. It's the only way I could find to get into the fight. You saw it yourself... it's the Collectors attacking the colonies, not Cerberus... and they're working for the Reapers!"

Ash shook her head as she responded, "I'd like to believe you, Shepard, but I don't trust Cerberus. And it worries me that you do. What did they do to you? What if they're behind it? What if they're the ones working with the Collectors?" Ashley knew the technology existed in many forms; implants, control chips, you name it. She knew the woman before her was Shepard, but couldn't trust that she was operating under her own free will.

Miranda couldn't stand it; she crossed her arms and commented, "Typical Alliance attitude. So focused on Cerberus that you're blind to the real threat."

Shepard tried to ignore Miranda and kept eye contact with Ashley. "You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts, Ash. I'm not asking you to trust Cerberus...I'm asking you to trust me."

"How can I trust you, Shepard, when you're working with the enemy? Maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Doesn't matter. I know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. It's in my blood. I'm reporting back to the Citadel. I'll let them decide if they believe your story." Ash took another step backward as she finished, preparing to turn and walk away. Her head was reeling with the implications of Shepard being with Cerberus. She had been an adamant defender of Shepard's reputation for all those months, only to be played the fool.

Shepard glanced down to the ground in disappointment. "Ash...Talk to Anderson. He'll tell you I was there. He cut off the treason charge because he still believes in me. Just be sure to tell them what you saw here... the Collectors taking the colonists. Not Cerberus... And Ash?... Ash!" At the sound of the pleading shout, Ashley stopped and looked back as the commander continued. "I'm glad you didn't end up on that damn Collector ship. Even if you don't believe in me, I still believe in you. Keep fighting the good fight. You'll find us on the same side in the end. I promise you that."

Ash sighed sadly, holding onto the hope that in the end Shepard really would prove loyal. She replied, "So long, Commander...and...Good luck." As she walked away, she prayed that her faith in the skipper would turn out to not be misplaced. She just didn't see how.

 


	2. Riana Iregos - Early Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing Little Sister and Misplaced Faith, I started thinking about the various characters and I got inspired to start a series of background pieces for my OCs... This is only the first.

**Riana Iregos - Early Years**

 

**2135 - T'Soni House Armali**

A young Riana Iregos bounced on the balls of her feet, eagerly awaiting the results of her testing by Captain Relyna T'Lasia of the T'Soni House Armali commandos. At a mere 120 years of age, many thought her presumptuous to assume she would be hired, but Riana knew she wouldn't be just another huntress. She was a Vanguard; a rare specialty among the Asari traditionally found only within the Justicars. Most Asari didn't possess the inclination to attempt the close contact hit-and-run tactics required, preferring to attack from longer ranges with their biotics and enhanced weapons. However, Riana had grown up watching all the Justicar Adventures vids and there was plainly something magical about watching a Justicar call on her power to flash across the screen in a blaze of blue and crush the enemy to the ground. Riana had dreamt of becoming a Justicar until the day she met one in person. It was the worst day of her young life and the Justicar changed her life forever.

\-------------------------------

**2078 - Ulee, Thessia**

The life of the Justicar seemed so romantic; traveling the stars throughout Asari space, righting wrongs, seeking justice following their unwavering code of more than five thousand sutras. Riana and her friends constantly tried to emulate the moves they watched the Justicars perform in the vids and Riana pestered her biotics instructor about one in particular, the biotic charge. The instructor had repeatedly refused to teach such a dangerous advanced skill to a student of only sixty-three years of age... until Riana did it in class one day, completely by accident. Well, 'by accident' wasn't really an accurate assessment. Riana had been watching the vids again and saw something in the stance of the Justicar just before her charge. Something Riana had never noticed before, like the Justicar was placing her foot in an invisible racer's starting block. Riana knew that several specialized biotic skills were cued by particular motions and body positioning, but thought it odd that something as powerful as a charge could be cued by something as simple as an unusual bend of the toes. Expecting her attempt to turn out the same way as all her previous efforts, Riana was not prepared when she suddenly found herself lying on the floor on the other side of the room with a broken nose and wrist. As the sand from the shattered heavy bag spilled around her and tears of pain streamed down her face, Riana was undeniably ecstatic with her success.

From that day forward, her primary biotics instructor pulled the impulsive student aside and taught her the proper preparations and control mechanisms of the charge, knowing that if she didn't, Riana would do it anyway, unsupervised, and risk not only herself but any others who inadvertently got in her way. It was normally a complicated skill to accomplish and even more difficult to master, requiring a high level of control and a temporary reckless abandonment of the natural desire toward self-preservation, but Riana had a gift for it. After only a few months, Riana's skill in the charge surpassed the instructor's and she had nothing left to teach the impetuous youth regarding the charge. Instead, the instructor focused on martial arts to hone balance and control, along with other biotic skills that used the same basic techniques as the charge, like dodge and flash-step. Riana, having mastered what she considered a key skill set, continued to absorb the romanticized tales of the Justicars, adamant that some day she would join their ranks.

\-------------------------------

 **2090 -** **Ulee, Thessia**

Riana was seventy-five years old and preparing to attend university for advanced biotics training when Justicar Davos came to the house. Each of her Asari parents had born a child and Riana had a younger sister, Aresia.   Aresia had been unusually pale as of late and Riana had thought her ill, but when she and her parents returned from the hospital, Aresia was not with them and Davos had followed in trail. Riana hadn't understood then, and wondered why a Justicar was now standing in their foyer instead of her sister. At first she was concerned, yet excited, thinking that somehow her parents had met Davos and convinced her to come home to meet their eldest daughter. Her excitement waned as her mother sat her down and started to explain about Ardat Yakshi. About how her father apparently carried the gene and Aresia had manifested the disease and wouldn't be able to come home again for a very long time, if ever, and then solely for very short visits. Riana was then told Justicar Davos was there to evaluate her, to determine if she also carried the gene for the disease.

Riana didn't remember many specifics from that day, other than long, repeated interrogations by the Justicar, eventually culminating in a meld. By the end of the multiple sessions, Riana was a typical recalcitrant young maiden, tired and uncooperative, and the meld ended up being forced after she had refused to voluntarily comply. Her romanticized visions of the Justicar order were shattered that day with her realization that Justicars would do whatever was necessary to meet the demands of their code, to include the highly taboo act of a forced meld on an unwilling participant. In that solitary moment, the Justicar order changed from the defenders of the Asari Republics to a group of vigilantes, above the law and wreckers of families. Justicar Davos had apologized in the end, having found Riana completely free of the Ardat Yakshi influence, but in Riana's eyes it was too little, too late. Her sister gone, a depression settled over the family and Riana spent the next couple of months suffering from headaches and frequent bloody noses from the force of the meld inflicted upon her. She couldn't utilize her biotics for a full two months after the incident without precipitating the symptoms and she felt violated and lost.

\-------------------------------

**2100 - University of Serrice**

Riana's lifetime dream had been ripped away from her in a matter of just a few hours. No longer knowing where her life was headed, she delayed starting University until after she could utilize her biotics again, and once she arrived on campus, she lacked her previous enthusiasm for the biotics development program she had selected. It had been a ten-year, directionless daily grind of just going through the motions before she once again discovered any motivation, and it was through no active seeking on her part. One of her biotics instructors, Huntress Elzia Trani, was teaching the basics behind the biotic charge and noticed that one of her students was not participating in a satisfactory manner in the practicals.

The instructor frowned as she stepped crisply to the unmotivated student. "Maiden Iregos. Your performance in this class is not such that you can afford to get a poor evaluation on your participation score. Whether you want to or not, I would suggest you at least attempt to perform the biotic charge as specified."

Riana sighed, wishing she didn't feel the need to explain herself. "I'm sorry, Huntress. Performing a charge brings back unpleasant memories and I have no desire to perform a charge ever again."

Trani's eyes opened a bit with that remark. "Perform again? Are you telling me you already know how and have previously successfully completed a charge? Without ever having received University instruction on such an upper-level skill?"

Riana said nothing, merely closing her eyes against the painful memories and nodding her head.

Now, Trani was intrigued, more by her actions than the spoken words. "Who taught you such a thing?"

Riana's eyes opened, though pinched with the emotional torment she still felt deep in her soul at the loss of her sister. In a subdued voice, she told an abbreviated story she had only told her closest friends, about wanting to be a Justicar. About learning all she could about the various skills she saw demonstrated in all the vids. About Davos ripping her family apart and shredding her dreams. And about how she had never performed another biotic charge since. Huntress Trani's eyes softened as Riana relayed her story, realizing the student had never properly dealt with the ramifications of the Justicar's actions. "I see," she said plainly. "If you are not opposed, I would like to speak with you after class. In private. Sometime soon."

The sorrowful expression on Trani's face and the quiet tone of her voice was soothing, and for the first time in a long while, Riana felt the vise-grip around her heart loosen ever so slightly with the sharing of the burden she had carried so long alone. The opportunity did not arise until the end of that week and, after-hours, she found herself in the private office of Professor Trani. Elzia welcomed her in and directed her to a chair at a small table loaded with various fruits and other refreshments. Riana's eyes widened at the unexpected offerings. Elzia smiled gently. "I felt we might be here a while and didn't want to have our discussion interrupted by hunger."

Riana felt a knot of dread forming in her stomach and her trepidation must have shown on her face, as Trani immediately set about calming her nerves. "Don't concern yourself over nothing, young one. I am not here to pry out your long dark secrets. I want instead to discuss your future."

Riana stared at the table, unsure what her teacher expected. In the ensuing silence, Elzia shook her head sadly. "I understand you lost faith in the Justicars, but that should not cause you to lose faith in yourself. Not many can master advance skills like the charge and it indicates to me the huge amount of potential you possess. I would be remiss if I did not counsel you on your career choices."

Riana set her jaw for a moment as her anger at the Justicars flashed through her eyes. Elzia sensed something coming so remained quiet, carefully observing the expressions crossing her student's face. Riana practically spat her words when they finally came. "I will never be a Justicar. I will not condone the disguised cruelty of their order. I do not believe they mete out justice... only punishment, and not always befitting the supposed crime." She sneered in anger. "I cannot believe I actually _desired_ to be one of them. I was an ignorant child and nothing you can possibly say will change my mind."

Desperately wanting to change the tone of the conversation, Elzia reassured the young Asari and carefully observed Riana's facial expressions and body language as she spoke. "I have no intention of attempting to do so. Instead, I want to help you explore your other options. Your biotics are very strong and I feel it would be unfortunate if you chose to waste such talent by becoming a dancer or some other such thing." As Riana looked ready to protest, Elzia hurried to continue. "There are _many_ areas open to one who can master biotics to such a level. There is private security; there is any number of mercenary groups..." Elzia saw a flash of distaste cross Riana's face, so skipped many of the things she was going to list and went straight to her strongest option. "... or, for those of good conscience and sturdy constitution, there is always the possibility of joining one of the elite commando squads of the high houses of Thessia."

Trani was relieved when she actually saw something akin to interest light Riana's face. "Ah. So. Commando it is, then. Very good. That will give us a direction in your training, and seeing as you have already come close to mastering the charge, I would think as a Vanguard you would stand an excellent chance to be accepted at any number of houses. It is a unique skill set, especially in one so young."

Riana's eyes reflected challenge when she finally spoke again. "Whose commandos are the best?"

Knowing Riana had found a new goal toward which to focus her energies and trying to not let her approval at the change of attitude show too blatantly, the professor smiled only lightly. "There are a number of houses with excellent commandos, but not all of those also have the favor of the Matriarchy. If you desire to be well placed, I would recommend one of three, T'Syria, T'Lura or T'Soni, with T'Soni probably being the most reputable and the most difficult to gain entrance to. Their standards are exceptionally high. The house has been long established and Matriarch Benezia is well known and highly respected."

Elzia stood and Riana went to stand with her, assuming the discussion was over, only to be stopped by a hand gesture. "Not so quick, Riana. We will need to adjust your course of study..." A scowl replaced the instructor's smile as she grabbed her student log book. "Your performance to date will not win you a position, but I have judged this to be more lack of motivation than a lack of ability. That will have to change if you desire my recommendation to one of the high houses. It is not an easy path you choose. The average course of study is thirty years, but for one of standing such as house T'Soni... I would add an additional five or ten years of specialized study based on their personalized training curriculum, so you know what to expect once you arrive for testing."

Riana's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Another thirty-five or forty years of training?"

Huntress Trani stifled a bout of laughter at Riana's dismay. "If you desire to join the best, you must _be_ the best, and that requires years of demanding training and practice. Once you attain the appropriate level of proficiency, you must maintain it until they have an opening they need to fill, though I believe the T'Soni commandos almost always have a few vacancies. They never employ anyone who doesn't fully meet their requirements, just to fill a slot, and their standards never waiver. The matriarch, her house stewards and her commando captains all have very exacting performance expectations, so many get tired of the constant demands for perfection and seek another post. The average term of employment tends to be short except for only the most dedicated commandos. Will this be a problem?" Trani fell silent, waiting on a response.

Riana masked her previous surprise and responded quickly. "No, Huntress. If that is what it takes, I will give you that and more. I am tired of the same shit every day, not knowing where I am going and not having a firm purpose or direction. I will be a commando of House T'Soni. If you are willing to train me, I vow to you that I will succeed."

"Good." Professor Trani flipped open the log book to a blank page. "Then let's get you started."

The two sat together much of the evening, with Trani collecting much more detail on what training Riana had accomplished. When they were finally done, Trani leaned back in her chair and silently studied the youthful Asari before her. Being firmly entrenched in her melancholy, Riana had missed the 'happy early years' of university and had never even gone out with friends to get the standard tattoos. Despite her lack of any definitive facial markings and all her youthful trauma, to a casual observer she appeared a relatively typical Asari maiden... belying her extraordinary biotic ability. She was light and lean with superb musculature and Trani was sure she would make an excellent commando. Riana was fast when she was motivated and had an added bonus of being left-handed. It was less common and could provide a slight advantage during combat because opponents failed to look for the correct body cues, always looking to the wrong half of the body for that slight movement that would give away her next attack. The advantage never lasted long, but for a well-trained fighter those few precious seconds could determine who dealt the first blow, and if combined with a biotic charge, that blow could ensure victory.

Riana reviewed the training plan she was expected to execute with some trepidation. She realized it was probably less than what would have been required as a Justicar, but still much more than she anticipated. At least she didn't have to memorize a five-thousand-sutra code, but reading the list, she quickly understood why it took thirty or more years to complete commando qualifications. As a Vanguard, mastery of the biotic charge was just the beginning; she would have to _perfect_ it, along with the dodge, dash and flash-step. They were all related to the charge, but each had its own advantages and shortfalls, as well as its own particular cues that she would have to practice until she could do them not only well, but as a reflex; without consciously thinking of the need. They would require practice to the point of excellence, and that meant a lot of training time... and most likely a lot of recovery and healing time early on until she developed at least a core competency in each. There were also other biotic skills that needed to be brought up to the same levels, like stasis, a heavy biotic blast, and a grenade _lift_ augmentation. And those were just the minimum requirements. There were also various weapons' competencies she would have to establish, amongst a multitude of other skills like survival training, land and star navigation, and Zero-G operations. Each additional skill she brought to the table would add to her testing score and improve her chances of selection. The area in which she was most lacking was in hand-to-hand and martial arts. Her primary school biotics instructor had taught her the basics of one of the standard forms, strictly as a mechanism for improving her ability to concentrate. The T'Soni house required her to be proficient in at least three separate disciplines, with a mastery of at least one. Riana's head started to hurt trying to calculate the number of hours she would have to put in on the training floor to accomplish such a feat, but she was not dissuaded. She finally glanced up to meet Huntress Trani's eyes, alit with some sentiment Riana could not discern. She caged her own emotions and asked, "So when do we start?"

Trani no longer suppressed her reaction, her laughter dancing through her eyes as she smiled widely. "The last student I showed that to got up and walked out in disbelief, thinking I made it up to discourage her from pursuing that particular course of action. She never completed her training and never got accepted to the commandos. Last I heard, she had joined the Eclipse sisters and ended up off-world somewhere." Trani's smile faded and the joy left her face. "She had such potential. I never saw her again and I believe she perished on her second assignment. I would not have the same fate befall you. If you accept this challenge and agree to take me on as your advisor, I will make sure you get the appropriate instructors to ensure your success."

Riana glanced at her professor with a question evident in her eyes. "Why are you willing to do this for me?"

Trani's face held a wistful expression. "Because I was once in your place and never had such an offer extended to me. I trained and tested based on the standard university curriculum and was found wanting." She shook her head. "I was not bad. I simply wasn't good enough for House T'Soni and could not wait to test again. I needed a job right away so I ended up with a lesser house for a number of years before coming here to teach." She laughed at Riana's expression. "Do not worry, young one. I am content with where I am and learned from my own mistakes just what it takes to make it in a great house. I used my lack of success to ensure others can achieve their dreams. I have helped a few get there since my failure. There is great goodness in that and I am happy."

Riana stood solemnly and bowed deeply. "You honor me, Matron. I will not disappoint."

\-------------------------------

**2135 - T'Soni House Armali**

Professor Trani delivered as promised and Riana took on every challenge with gusto. Riana studied for thirty-five years before Trani felt she was adequately prepared and ready to apply for a commando position at House T'Soni. Riana felt ready when she arrived at the gates of the T'Soni training facility, but even though her mentor had warned her, she was still surprised by the large number of applicants. Their first step was to demonstrate their competencies on all the required weapons, martial arts forms and biotics skills. The candidates stood side-by-side in a large arena, with judges above, watching with a critical eye as they progressed through the required maneuvers. If the judges or any of the commandos interspersed with the candidates on the ground detected weakness, the applicant was singled out to leave the field, dreams of being a T'Soni commando dashed by reality. Those who passed the basics advanced to demonstrating all the extra skills they claimed to possess, ensuring none had stretched the truth regarding their abilities. There was a nerve-rattling dead time while the judges collated the initial testing scores. From that point, only the top sixteen selectees would advance; the rest would go home disappointed. When Captain T'Lasia emerged from the back room, the competitors fell deathly silent, awaiting the news. The captain's instructions were simple. She was going to read the list of sixteen names. If your name was on the list you would stay; if it wasn't, you would collect your belongings and return to the shuttle dock where they had arrived. She thanked them all and proceeded to read the list; Riana didn't have to wait long... her name was third and she breathed a deep sigh of relief as she moved to the designated area within the training grounds.

Those remaining were placed into a double-elimination tournament bracket and they had to compete against one another in hand-to-hand combat. Each combatant would fight a minimum of three times and those who lost an early bout would have to fight a fourth time to see who returned to the main pool. They would end the testing with five combatants still standing; two undefeated and three returnees from the losers bracket. The next step in the selection process would be revealed at that time.

The draw was random and Riana ended up fighting one of the biggest Asari she had ever seen. She gritted her teeth at her bad luck; she had been hoping to keep her Vanguard status a secret until farther along in the competition because she would lose her element of surprise once the other applicants knew she had the skill. She could only hope her opponent was a lumbering giant who relied on strength, not speed. All of the competitors entered the first round somewhat cautiously, trying to get a feel for their opponents without over committing on any of their initial attacks. After a number of gentle prods at Riana's defenses, the large Asari finally committed to an attack and launched a singularity, immediately followed by a warp. As soon as the singularity started to coalesce off to her right side, Riana dove off to her strong side, quickly rolling back up on her feet. As her opponent focused on the singularity and launched a detonating warp, Riana did a very short flash-step, keeping the movement slight enough so her enemy wouldn't notice, but moving far enough to put Riana in an excellent flanking position. The maneuver worked and Riana launched her own warp, striking her opponent, totally crashing what remained of her shields and knocking her off her feet. As Riana moved quickly forward to engage the downed Asari and prepped her biotics for a finishing shot, a barrier appeared out of nowhere, protecting the other contestant and bringing Riana's non-biotic attack up short. She swore under her breath; she hadn't expected her opponent to be able to regenerate so quickly. She still had the advantage if she pressed in quickly so was about to charge forward to shatter the barrier and finish the fight hand-to-hand when one of their two commando judges stepped into the arena and called a halt. Riana frowned, unsure about the turn of events and wondering why the fight was being called.

The judging commando laughed. "The barrier is mine. We are not only here to judge, but also to try and prevent unnecessary injury. Your opponent was stunned and you had free rein to finish the fight unimpeded. Once I saw you preparing your final attack, I put up the barrier to keep you from harming a defenseless opponent."

The larger Asari rose shakily to her feet and stuck her hand out, palm up. "Fairly won. You pack a wallop for being so slight. I hope to see you again in the final round."

Riana placed her hand on top gently. "Thank you. I wish you luck with the remainder of your evaluation bouts."

Riana pulled her hand back and nodded as the other Asari wandered off to wait on her next fight. The commando watching over the fight laid a hand on Riana's shoulder. "You fight well. I look forward to watching your progress through the tournament. I imagine you will easily make it to the final selection group."

Riana smiled. "I would hope so, but I am not counting on all the bouts being as easy as that one. She overextended and failed to watch her flank. I suspect it was a ruse that backfired when I launched my counter so quickly. I cannot expect to be so lucky again."

The commando smirked. "Yes. I noticed you got to the flanking position amazingly quickly..." Her voice trailed off and one eye opened a bit wider in query.

Riana chuckled. "I'm fast... And let's leave it at that until this is done."

The commando smirked. "I understand. A wise precaution, though I think your secret will not be safe for long." The smirk changed to a hopeful smile as she stuck out her hand in greeting. "Ryati Thaptos at your service, Riana Iregos. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Something in the commando's tone made Riana hesitate slightly before placing her hand atop the one offered. Ryati had practically _purred_ her last sentence and Riana's stomach fluttered as their hands touched. The hint of blush that crept to her cheeks did not keep her from speaking plainly. "Why do I feel as if at the end of the day, the pleasure may be both of ours?'

At that, Ryati laughed aloud. "You are most definitely bold. A good trait for a commando. What if my response is only if at the end of the day you are victorious?"

Riana's face turned serious. "Then my answer would be I'd better be sure to stay focused and win the day, Ryati Thaptos."

Ryati closed her eyes and dipped her head slightly, "Then I shall no longer distract you from your purpose." She suddenly turned and was gone, speaking quickly to the other judge and moving to one of the other fighting arenas. Riana watched for only a moment before turning and looking to the progress board to see where her next fight would be.

\-------------------------------

Riana's next bout was long and hard fought with an opponent very similar to herself in build and speed. She wasn't a Vanguard, but her barrier skills were top-notch and Riana found herself unexpectedly at a disadvantage almost as soon as the contest started.   There was no slow probing of defenses and her competition launched an aggressive first shot almost immediately. Riana was constantly on the defensive; the pace such that she couldn't find time to recover enough to change the tide. She was tiring and as a last ditch effort she actually stopped fighting and threw up a strong barrier to just _breathe_ for a quick second, going down to one knee with her hands extended before her holding a firm barrier in place. The sudden stop in the action actually threw her opponent off, causing a brief hesitation while she wondered if Riana was preparing to yield. Riana pulled on her biotics, gave up on keeping her Vanguard specialty a secret and utilized her first full-up biotic charge of the day. As Riana had anticipated, the first opponent to find out she was a Vanguard was caught completely flat-footed and was thrown decisively from the fight circle. Riana stood, victorious, but at the expense of her one big advantage being lost for the remainder of her fights.

Riana's fortune took a downturn. Her last fight had gone long and she drew the first fight of the next round, giving her hardly any recovery time before she found herself in the ring again. It proved her undoing, and before she knew it she was flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her vision was spinning from the force of the warp that dropped her barriers and the impact of her head on the floor from a well-timed leg sweep. Suddenly a barrier sprang into place and a warp detonated harmlessly above her. This time the barrier was protecting _her_ as the defenseless combatant and Riana found herself moving to the loser's bracket. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and stood, recalling her first bout. She willingly offered her hand. "Nicely done. Congratulations on being one of the finalists."

Her opponent was gracious. "Thank you. I count myself fortunate you got a bad draw, but I am confident I will see you in the finals as well."

Her opponent's prediction rang true and after a reasonable rest and her next fight, Riana easily found herself amongst the five going forward out of the original hundred plus applicants. Captain T'Lasia once again approached the now much smaller group to outline what came next.

"Congratulations on making it this far. Do not presume by my next statement that you have been accepted as a T'Soni House commando, but the house has five vacancies so your future is in your own hands.   You will spend the night with us in the commando quarters and tomorrow you will be tested against each of our five most junior commandos. You will be rank ordered first by your number of wins and then, if necessary, by total time in the arena. Your time will be calculated by the length of time for your defeats minus the length of time for wins. Lower times win the draw. Finally, you must have at least one win to qualify as a House T'Soni commando. Are there any questions?" T'Lasia glanced around and absorbed the silence. "Good enough. Grab your bags and follow us. Welcome to the hospitality of House T'Soni."

The group made their way to the quarters and the five were assigned bunk space and a place to drop their gear before they all progressed to the dining hall to share in the evening meal. Professor Trani had warned her of this hidden portion of their test, and as much as Riana wanted to just eat and go to bed, she took her time eating and watched the others to see what they all did. One of the applicants ate as fast as she could and retreated back to the rooms while the other three stayed and spoke amongst themselves. After a short while, Riana sought out Ryati. "Might I join you?"

Ryati smiled and nodded. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as one of the other commandos poked her in the side and teased about her finding a new friend. When none at the table objected, Riana eagerly sat down with the group of those she already thought of as her newest friends, confident she would be successful at earning a place among them the next day. She spent more than an hour speaking with them and getting to know a bit about how House T'Soni operated; the members of the group more than happy to tell stories and laugh at one another as they spoke of their own initiations. As time passed, the other three candidates migrated over and joined in on the conversation. Finally, Riana yawned and chuckled at herself. "I guess I'm done for the night. Thank you for your hospitality, and I look forward to tomorrow." She retreated to her assigned bunk and slept an easy sleep, already feeling comfortable and at home.

The next day's round-robins seemed to go by quickly, the matches generally taking less than ten minutes with a two-hour rest period between. Riana was pleased with her performance, having won three of her five matches. Keeping an eye on the combat status board, she realized she had secured the first slot and stayed there the entire day. Two of the five didn't win a single match and would be eliminated and the two remaining applicants won two matches each. Riana excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet as she eagerly awaited the entrance of the commando captain, along with the other contestants and every House T'Soni commando who wasn't on duty. At the top of the hour after the last match finished, Captain Relyna T'Lasia finally walked in and stood in front of the group.

T'Lasia cleared her throat and all the idle chatter immediately ceased. "Any day we get to welcome new members to our family is a good day." Her eyes drifted to the two who did not win any matches in the final qualifier. "You made it far in the process and I hope you are not discouraged. All who come here bring their own methods and tactics and teach all of us something new. We are the better for having met you. You brought great skill and are always welcome to apply again after you gain a bit more fighting experience, assuming your records remain clean." Her eyes then shifted to the Asari who had returned to the rooms as soon as she finished eating. "You also put in an admirable performance but as I already mentioned, we are family. We have not only been judging skill, but also temperament and how well we think you will fit amongst us. Family does not turn their back and run away to hide in seclusion. We expect all candidates to actively participate in our social activities. The forming of bonds, knowing who you fight with and, more importantly, who you fight _for_ is important. We do not only fight for House T'Soni. We fight for the friend standing next to us. Our comrades in arms. Our sisters. When you learn the importance of those bonds and the necessity of relying on one another, you also will be welcomed to return and attempt again." She paused before her last statement to the three. "It is with sadness that I must ask you to gather your things from the commando quarters and be escorted off the property. You were all part of an excellent final group and this morning I awoke with the hope of filling all five of our vacancies, but the tides are and our search will continue. Stay well, fight well, and go with the Goddess."

Riana remained standing with the applicant who had sent her to the losers' bracket. T'Lasia approached and offered them each her hand. "Riana Iregos. Dayna Axessi. I welcome you both to House T'Soni." Two additional commandos approached as T'Lasia continued. "Huntress Iregos. You will be assigned to Team Leader Livos Tanni for training and assignment. Huntress Axessi, you will be working with Team Leader Aressa T'Saptos."

The two team leads stepped forward from the rest of the commandos and identified themselves, welcoming their two newest sisters to their respective teams. Captain T'Lasia spoke one last time before leaving. "You both have one week to finalize whatever outstanding personal business you may have. Work with your new team leaders to establish uniform and gear requirements as well as your report date. You have just joined one of the high houses of Thessia. Be proud, yet humble. Capable, yet modest. We expect professionalism in all aspects and complete, undivided loyalty. Again, I welcome you to House T'Soni and look forward to getting to know you. I leave you in the capable hands of your team leads."

\-------------------------------

Riana stood on the University of Serrice transportation dock with all her worldly belongings packed into only three duffle bags, awaiting the arrival of her skycab. Huntress Trani stood before her, smiling broadly as she admired her ex-student's new brown commando leathers, the T'Soni crest emblazoned on her right shoulder and left breast. Trani gripped Riana by the shoulders with both her hands. "I am so proud of you, Riana! I will miss the time we spend together. Please stay in touch."

Riana beamed at her teacher and mentor. "I will never leave you behind, Professor. I was disillusioned and lost before you took a personal interest in me. I owe you for everything I have now and I will never forget that. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done."

A still smiling Trani dropped her hands from Riana's shoulders. "You owe me no thanks. I was happy to do it. Your acceptance to the commandos is my reward." Trani's hand came up and she gently caressed Riana's cheek. "Do me proud, Huntress Iregos."

As Riana departed for the shuttle port, a single tear trickled down Elzia Trani's cheek. She whispered quietly to the skycab fading quickly in the distance. "You will do great things one day, Riana. I am sure of it. Go with the Goddess."


	3. Riana Iregos - Building Ties

**2135 - T'Soni House Armali**

The team was eating breakfast when Riana bolted out of her chair to stand at attention as Captain T'Lasia walked in. Livos Tanni gave a short laugh at Riana's actions, but also stood in respect for Matriarch Benezia's personal guard captain. Just not quite so... enthusiastically. "What's up, Rel? Slumming it today?"

"I wish. You know the drill. The Matriarch wants to meet her two newest accessions now that they've had some time to settle in." Relyna shook her head, never understanding why Benezia demanded to personally know everyone in the house. Not like the Matriarch didn't have enough on her plate to be worrying about the entry-level huntresses that she would never see.

"No sweat. She want her now?" Livos was actually hoping it was right away as she had some training exercises scheduled for the afternoon.

"Not immediately, but she wants Iregos at her 10 o'clock morning tea." It was almost as if T'Lasia could read Livos mind. "I can probably bump it a day if you have training scheduled."

Livos' lips quirked up into a smile. "Nope. Training is this afternoon. The schedule actually works for a change. She'll be there."

As the guard captain left the room, Tanni glanced at Riana. "Relax, recruit! Nobody pops to attention when the captain walks in. You only need to stand if she speaks directly to you or you want to talk to her. And just stand... none of that formal 'at attention' shit. We certainly don't want you doing that out in the field... you'll broadcast to the enemy who they need to shoot first... It's a bad habit to get into so we don't do it. Now, finish your breakfast, get your workout in, and make sure you're at the Matriarch's private sitting area on time."

Riana slipped back down into her chair in embarrassment. "Yes, Ma'am."

Riana looked nervous and Tanni could tell she had a question. "What?"

"I've never met a Matriarch. I... It sounds silly, but I have no idea how to act." Riana visibly paled with her admission.

Tanni was surprised. "Your mother never showed.... Oh, shit. Sorry, Ri. I didn't think. After your sister... Your mom...." Tanni just stopped and shook her head. "Well, shit. Come on. I'll show you the formal bows and greetings you need to know for today, and then I'll make sure we add some etiquette lessons into your training schedule. We'll have you comfortable around the Matriarch and her guests in no time."

\-------------------------------

The house steward, Matron Aratiana Axeuss was waiting for her when she arrived for tea and gave her the once over. "Very nice. You look quite presentable for the Matriarch." She smiled when she saw Riana pale slightly. "Don't worry. She doesn't bite. Quite the opposite, really. Come on, I'll introduce you."

As they walked into the room, Riana was taken aback by the bright colors and all the flowers. She wasn't quite sure exactly what she had expected, but this wasn't it. Matriarch Benezia's face lit with a welcoming smile the moment they stepped into the room. "Ahhh. Our newest member." The Matriarch swept elegantly to her feet and met them halfway across the small room.

Riana froze in place and completed the practiced bow she had learned mere hours before. "Matriarch. It is my honor and privilege to make your acquaintance."

A gentle laugh escaped between Benezia's lips. "Oh please. I can see Livos got her claws into you already, hasn't she?"

Riana was unsure how to answer a question about her superior and Benezia picked up on her discomfort immediately. "Don't worry. You don't need to confirm it, I already know. She's very proper for a commando." Benezia spun gracefully and returned to her chair at a small table by a large window, overlooking the city. "Please. Relax and come join me."

The matriarch turned out to be very personable and though she was careful to keep her behavior appropriate, Riana's guard was down in no time. She was surprised when the matriarch engaged her in idle chatter and told her a bit about the T'Soni family and her own daughter, Liara, who was sixty-two years Riana's junior. It was obvious the matriarch was proud of her, even though she considered herself an utter failure with her inability to understand her offspring's fascination with the past. As Liara had grown older and more independent, she interpreted her mother's lack of understanding as disapproval and they had not parted on good terms when Liara left for university. As the conversation ran on, Riana realized that Benezia had done her homework before teatime and knew most of the basics of her early childhood, including her sister's condition and her father's admittance to a home for the mentally ill. "I am sorry if this is a sensitive topic, Riana, but I need to ask." The matriarch paused as a frown crossed her face. "We have a couple of commandos on staff who have an issue... similar to yours. Who have sisters at the monastery. I know your sister is only fifteen years your junior, yet you have never visited her. Why is that?"

Riana stared at the Matriarch in astonishment. "Visit? We're allowed to do that?"

Benezia was troubled by the question. "You didn't know? No one ever told you that you could visit your sister?" She shook her head in bewilderment. Her voice was almost angry. "By the Goddess! How could no one have ever told you? Family is allowed short monthly visits after she reaches one hundred years of age, assuming she hasn't had any difficulties and isn't on any type of probation or restriction."

Benezia had started doing calculations in her head when Riana answered the question she knew the matriarch was trying to discern for herself. "She turned 105 two months ago, and I haven't seen her in forty five years." Riana clapped a hand over her mouth, thinking she had spoken completely out of turn. If the matriarch wanted an answer, she would have asked a question.

Benezia saw the gesture and frowned at the implications. "No. You're right. That is exactly what I was figuring in my head... but you knew the answer much too quickly. You've been counting every year since she was taken, haven't you?" Benezia's eyes glassed over when she saw Riana's pained expression. "Goddess. You have. Tell me you have at least spoken with her?" As Riana's face fell even more, Benezia continued, her anxiety growing with every denial. "Messages?"

Riana couldn't take any more and croaked out an anxious whisper. "I... I wanted to, but my mother told me it wasn't allowed." The expression on her face was one of complete betrayal.

In 934 years of life, the matriarch had rarely seen such a pained expression cross the face of one so young. Benezia realized that for whatever reason, Riana's parents had taken her sister away from her forever with a single lie, and by revealing that lie, she may very well have destroyed whatever remained of Riana's strained relationship with her parents. She had meant to reunite two estranged sisters, not destroy what tenuous attachments still existed within the family. She surged to her feet as she spoke. "By the Goddess, child! Come here!"

Riana stared up at her, uncomprehending and unmoving, until Benezia grabbed her hands and pulled her from the chair, enveloping her in a maternal embrace. "I am so sorry," she whispered softly in Riana's ear. "I merely meant to reintroduce you to your sister if you so desired. I should have been more careful. I spoke of things about which I knew nothing and I have hurt you."

Riana was at a loss. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. The Matriarch of one of the highest houses of Thessia held her in an embrace the likes of which she had not felt since her sister had been diagnosed and taken away. Professor Trani had helped redirect her focus to the future instead of the past and had never delved into what she had called Riana's long dark secrets. For all the care Trani had shown her, it had remained a professional friendship, never anything more. When first swept into the matriarch's arms, Riana stood rigidly in her grip, but as Lady Benezia spoke, unwanted memories slowly snuck from their hiding places and the young Asari's body started to tremble. Her parents had withdrawn into themselves, her father to the point of being unable to function, and with Riana being old enough for university she was left to fend for herself, thrust unceremoniously into adulthood. The trickle turned into a flood and the years of hidden memories, emotions and doubts burst forth from the corners of Riana's mind where she had so carefully sequestered them. Riana's legs no longer wanted to support her and her body threatened to slip to the floor until Benezia's voice called her away from those horrible days.

Remembering where and when she was, Riana drew a deep, stabilizing breath and pushed herself away from the matriarch while wiping away the flood of tears she wasn't even aware she had shed. Her attempts at apology were shunted away without a second thought as Benezia lead her to a small couch, still holding her hand and sitting closely beside her. Riana swallowed and closed her eyes, wanting to disbelieve that any of this had actually transpired, but the soft warmth squeezing her hand told her Lady Benezia was still by her side. She stepped away briefly when Matron Axeuss had come by to remind the matriarch of her next appointment, but only to offer her own apology and a polite order to cancel her remaining appointments for the day. She then whispered something very quietly. Riana couldn't really hear what was said, but thought she caught Livos Tanni's name. Her eyes snapped open and she searched the room desperately for something that showed the time. She had no idea how long she had been here and Huntress Tanni had instructed her to not wear a chrono. She had said, "The Matriarch's time is her own and she will release you when she is ready. If you do not wear a chrono, you cannot be so rude as to look at it when you are in the presence of the Matriarch, as if your time is more important than hers."

The matriarch returned to her seat and a comforting hand was placed gently on Riana's thigh. "Peace, Riana. Huntress Tanni is being informed of what has happened and I have accepted full responsibility for you missing this afternoon's training. It is nothing for you to be concerned about. We have other things we need to discuss."

Riana drew another deep breath and spoke. When her first attempt failed and her voice cracked before she was able to form words, she had to stop and start again, her voice almost a whisper. "I do not know what to say, Matriarch." She shook her head. "I thought those memories were well secured and no longer held power over me. I have never been more wrong." Benezia was patient and said nothing, letting Riana find her own way. "I never even considered that my parents... my mother... would lie to me about such a thing, so I never bothered to check on it myself. Rationally I know I should not, but I cannot help but feel as if I abandoned my sister. I do not know how I can ever make up for that." Riana blinked and wiped yet more tears from her cheeks. "How do I tell Aresia of yet another betrayal by our parents?"

"Oh, Riana. I cannot imagine what you must feel." Benezia stroked Riana's leg when the commando's face turned cloudy. "Please try to not be angry with them. When your mother took Aresia to the doctor, in her heart she already knew what the outcome would be. A daughter would be unable to hide such melding difficulties from a parent, and the law requires that such persons either submit voluntarily to the monastery or suffer penalty of death. It seems cruel, but the monastery offers the necessary training and focus for them to master their disease. Those that prove successful will eventually be allowed to travel outside the monastery for short trips and all who have at least the minimum levels of self control are allowed monthly visits."

Benezia sighed. "The true betrayal was in their lie to you. You and Aresia lost each other unnecessarily with that lie. I feel it was most likely your parents' inability to deal with what they had done, and if you had been allowed to contact her, it would have been a monthly reminder of how they had failed. They could not deal with the consequences, so they shut you out." Benezia stood and held her hand out to Riana. "I cannot judge the gravity of what that abandonment has done to you, but it is one I will try to help remedy."

\-------------------------------

Before she realized where they were headed, Benezia stood with her in the communications room. Benezia stood tall as she spoke. "Lesuss Monastery. I need to speak to the headmistress, Matriarch Gallae T'Vori."

It was only a couple of moments before the screen lit up with an older Asari looking back. The voice contained joy as Gallae's face lit up when she realized who was calling. "Benezia! Always a pleasure. What can I do for you? Certainly it's not time to arrange the annual visits to Thessia?"

Benezia offered her friend a soft smile. "No, it's not. I'm afraid I'm calling to ask a special favor."

Gallae's smile faltered just a bit. "You know I can't set any unusual precedents here, Nezzie. 'What is good for one is good for all' and all that nonsense, no matter how much I wish to accommodate you."

Benezia continued to smile. "I'm sure if you had any others in this situation, you'd be happy to do the same for them, across the board, so I don't think it will be an issue."

Riana wanted to melt into the floor as the matriarchs discussed the unique situation with seemingly clinical detachment. Even though the conversation was about her, Riana felt like an interloper to a conversation well above her station and tried to ignored what was being said, best as she was able. As the conversation continued however, Gallae started to find it hard to contain her anger and her voice became heated. Even though not paying attention to the words, Riana picked up on the change of tone. She knew Benezia was going out of her way on her behalf and could not bear the thought of the matriarch losing a friend on her account. Realizing it was far from the wisest thing to do, Riana stepped in and interrupted the conversation. "Matriarchs. Please."

The passionate conversation stopped immediately and both matriarchs focused sharply on the impudent young huntress. Riana took a deep breath and plunged in, committed to her action. "Please. Do not destroy your friendship over this issue. I have lived with this for forty-five years and do not need any special favors. I'll... We'll... My sister and I will figure it out within the normal boundaries."

Gallae surprised Riana with her response; by not eavesdropping, the huntress had completely misread the matriarchs' anger. Both of the matriarchs' expressions had softened toward the young Asari when they realized the purpose behind Riana's interruption. "Nonsense." The matriarch's tone was one of abrupt dismissal. "My friendship with your matriarch is not at risk here. The fact that your parents lied to you and kept you and your sister apart and out of contact this whole time is despicable. The last thing the younger people here need is to be cut off from the loving support of their family. It is apparent to me that you never knew your sister tried to contact you. Multiple times the first year. Your parents refused her calls every time, so she finally gave up on her attempts."

Riana's mouth snapped shut in shock at Gallae's revelation. _Aresia had called and her parents had completely cut her off and out of their lives._ A deep anger started to smolder in her eyes and must have expressed itself on her face because Benezia gripped her forearm. "Don't, Riana. Just focus on the now and concentrate on the future. The relationship you have with your sister will become what you make of it."

Riana's anger didn't fade, but she looked to Lady Benezia and nodded in acceptance. Gallae spoke again, the beginning of the end of the conversation. "We will speak with Aresia and explain the circumstances. Should she desire to renew contact, I'll have Superintendent Jethra contact Aratiana and set up a time."

Benezia nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Gallae. I hope to hear soon. It's been good speaking with you, but I must let you get on with your day."

Gallae laughed. "I'm sure you had to cancel many more appointments than I did for this, Nezzie. Maybe you can come out this year on one of the visits? It's been far too long."

"I'll try, but can't make promises. Thank you, again. Farewell." Benezia turned and studied the expression on Riana's face. She still saw the remnants of anger but there was also something else; a slight glow of hope.

\-------------------------------

It was a nerve-wracking two days before the vid call came through and Riana was called out of training to take it. Still not truly believing that Lady Benezia had arranged all this for her, she looked at Livos Tanni with trepidation, but her team leader smiled broadly. "Go, you idiot. Talk to your sister."

Her teammates yelled encouragement as she left the room and Riana made it from the unarmed combat training room to the communications center in record time, shouting apologies at the people she startled along the way as she sprinted through the hallways, her footsteps echoing loudly off the tiles. As she skidded to a halt in front of the vid screen, the joy of the reunion was tempered with what Riana could only assess as fear on the face of her sister. Riana knew that Aresia had somehow dealt with the pain of rejection and all the self doubt that sprang naturally from her family turning their backs on her. For forty five years that had been her reality. To suddenly find out it was a lie and that Riana still thought of her and loved her was a miracle she was almost certainly afraid to accept. In spite of the fear she saw there, Riana grinned like an idiot at the sight of her sister standing before her. "Hey, Squirt. I've missed you something awful."

\-------------------------------

The conversation had been somewhat stressful and awkward, the ease of their previous sisterly relationship long gone to dust over the forty-five years of silence. They were strangers, but that fact gave them many topics of conversation for their attempt at getting to know one another again. When their 30-minute slot ended, Riana had promised to get the contact schedule and call whenever she was available during the allotted times. Riana realized that while she had suffered in ignorance, her sister had suffered rejection and it would take some time to rebuild that trust, but with a thousand-year lifespan if the Asari had nothing else, they had time.


	4. Riana Iregos - Ties That Bind

**2136 - T'Soni House Armali**

It was early morning, pre-dawn, as Riana patrolled the perimeter. Her one-year anniversary of working for House T'Soni was just around the corner and she had thought she was going to be one of the five 'junior' commandos in the arena for this year's talent search, but such was not the case. She had been assigned to security instead. When she protested, thinking she was being kept out of the arena because she had become Lady Benezia's special project, Livos had actually laughed. "The matriarch has nothing to do with it, Riana. Yes, she's taken an interest in you, but that's because you've got the most potential out of all of us. Hell, we can't let you in the arena to fight this year's applicants... you'd break their bones and scare away all our future candidates; we'd never hire anyone again." Livos shook her head, still chuckling. "I'll let you in on the big secret. Junior doesn't mean newest. It's the least capable; the five lowest ranking commandos on our battle-board. The candidate requirement to win at least one bout means that whoever we hire improves our team's fighting ability. Think about it. Only the best five of the 100 we let in the door make final. Solid candidates normally win one bout, winning two is rare. We've honed and practiced our skills for years. You and your three wins? You walked in off the street and beat three of the best commandos on Thessia. That only happens once or twice every century... of course the matriarch would take notice."

When Riana had been hired, her three wins had placed her in the eleventh of fifteen positions. Since then, through additional formal training and growing accustomed to each commando's fighting styles, Riana had climbed steadily in the quarterly evaluations and now sat at eighth. With seven commandos below her, she would not be participating in the fights, and the Matriarch's personal guard corps provided the evaluators and judges. That didn't mean she'd be idle though, as while the bottom five were in the arena, the remaining ten had rotating security shifts. She stopped her ruminations and stared at a doorway on one of the balconies. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right so she approached the door. As she got closer, she realized it was casting a shadow because it was ajar. The bottom had been blocked so it couldn't close fully and automatically lock. _Shit!_ "Central, this is perimeter 2. We have a potential breach, I repeat, we have a potential breach! Balcony four entryway has been blocked open."

An alarm rang and the outer perimeter collapsed on the townhome, with every available commando starting their preset search pattern. Lady Benezia was secured by her personal guard and the five candidates who had cleared the first day were placed in lock-down. As the commandos proceeded to methodically clear the corridors, all that was heard was the patter of feet and occasional search commands directed at those who had not yet memorized the newest patterns. Suddenly, gunfire interrupted the search and a call came over the radio. "Positive breach! We have a cloak! Watch for thermal disruptions!"

Riana and her search partner, Sella Temi rounded a corner and converged on another search team. As they approached, Riana caught a glimpse of a shimmery distortion in her field of view, directly behind Livos Tanni and her search partner, Sellis Boni. On instinct, Riana shouted out, "Positive contact!" and pulled on her biotic charge. As she crashed into the shimmer, smashing the assassin unconscious against the back wall, Riana grunted in unexpected pain. The reason was immediately clear; an assassin's Karambit blade was now firmly wedged between Riana's ribs. "Oh, shit..." was all that Riana could manage before her world went gray. It had never occurred to her the trespasser would wield a bladed weapon.

The attacker's cloak failed with the collision and the commando team closed on the now visible attacker and secured the unconscious assassin while Tanni called in the positive capture. The searches would continue until they verified the home was clear of hostiles. No one would assume the assassin was a solo act. Tanni turned to Riana to congratulate her on the catch just in time to see the huntress slump to her knees. Only the handle of the knife protruded from her commando leathers... The force of Riana's charge had buried it to the hilt. Given its position, Tanni feared the blade was stuck right through Riana's lung. "Shit!" Tanni was once again on the radio. "Med team, corridor 5. Now! Call an emergency transport!"

She took two quick steps and squatted next to Riana, helping her to lay back flat on the floor. Riana's body was shaking as if shivering from cold, but sweat was dripping from her face. Riana winced and gritted her teeth against the pain as she moved, but her eyes searched out Tanni's. Her breathing was shallow and her voice weak as she whispered. "Hurts... to... breathe, Liv."

The team leader tried to keep the conversation light. "Normally if something hurts, I'd tell you to not do it anymore, but in this case I think I'll skip that advice. You try to stop breathing, I'll kill you myself, recruit."

Riana's chest bounced with the start of a laugh, but it was cut short by a surge of pain and Riana clenched her fists in an unsuccessful attempt to not cry out. "Only... call... that... one more... day. Hire... a. new... kid." She couldn't seem to catch her breath and pain was etched on her face as her eyelids started to flutter. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, the physical shock was overriding her will. As her eyes closed, she clasped Livos' hand with waning strength and whispered so softly Livos had to lean forward to hear it. "Don't. let. me. go."

\-------------------------------

Lady Benezia stood at her desk, her head bowed as she silently awaited word. Of course it had to be Riana. Of all the commandos who could have noticed the door. Of all the commandos who could have seen the shimmer of the cloak. Assuming she would recover, Riana had a definite future within the T'Soni house. She was the best commando candidate they had seen in the last two hundred years... the best since Shiala. So of course it was Riana who noticed the breach and who acted first when she saw the cloaked perpetrator. It had been over two hours since the medical transport had left and still they had heard nothing from Thessia Medical. A soft knock on the door drew her attention as Aratiana stuck her head in the door. Benezia looked worriedly at the house steward. "News?"

Aratiana nodded. "You'll be pleased to know she'll be fine." Relief spilled over Benezia's face as the steward continued. "The knife separated her ribs, caused a stress fracture and punctured her lung, but it was tainted with a biotic suppressant, not poison. It's a core injury, so her recovery will be slow, but she should be able to come home in a couple of days. She'll still be on bed rest, but if all goes well, she'll be up and about in maybe a week. Able to enter light training by the end of a month. If she doesn't push too hard and reinjure herself, she should be fully healed in two."

Benezia absorbed the information and finally allowed herself to sit. She lowered herself slowly to her chair, her hands still gripping the edge of the desk. "Thank the Goddess. I still cannot believe an assassin penetrated the grounds so eas..."

Her sentence remained unfinished as a third voice chimed in. "It wasn't an assassination attempt, Matriarch." Captain Relyna T'Lasia had stepped in through the open doorway while Aratiana had given her the status update.

Lady Benezia frowned and contemplated the captain's words. "No? Then what exactly were they attempting to accomplish?"

Relyna frowned in return. "If it was assassination, the blade would have been poisoned. The biotic suppressant suggests kidnapping or theft. For the kidnapping half of the equation, I can't imagine one of the commandos being a target and Liara is at university, which only leaves you, Matriarch."

Benezia launched herself out of her chair. "Goddess! Liara!"

Relyna held up a hand. "Is already being watched. I immediately dispatched our best infiltrator, Allis Selaptos, to watch without being seen and she has Vasia and Axanni as back up. Liara has not been touched and I personally guarantee that she will be kept safe."

Benezia breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent. Thank you, Rel. Please put together an escort. I'd like to go to the hospital to see Riana."

Relyna was stoic. "Absolutely not, Matriarch. Until we determine who is behind this and put a stop to it, security will be very tight. You should limit any public appearances until our investigation is complete."

"And how long is that going to take?" Benezia's tone reflected that she did not take kindly to being told no.

The captain shrugged. "Hard to say. The door was blocked open, so we knew it was an inside job. We've already reviewed the security tapes and found it was one of the candidates. Best guess is someone who has been here before gave up some information on the building layout and our watch schedules, so the kid knew exactly how to get to the door. Fortunately for us, I change the schedules, codes and camera placements every quarter, so such information doesn't have much of a shelf life. We're reviewing her path to the door now. We'll compare it with our previous security set-ups and it should give us a timeframe to focus on. Between that and the questioning, we should have it narrowed down pretty quickly."

"Pretty quickly isn't very specific. Are you talking hours or days?" Benezia was not prepared to wait long before visiting her injured commando.

"It's a lot of data. I would think the whole investigation will be completed in just a couple of weeks..."

Rel didn't get to finish her sentence before Benezia made her position clear. "Fine. That's two weeks too long. Arrange an escorted transport. I'd like to leave in thirty minutes." Rel was about to protest again when Benezia glared at her. "Captain T'Lasia. I have made my decision."

Rel closed her mouth and bowed formally. "Understood, Lady T'Soni. I will escort you personally when the shuttle is prepared."

\-------------------------------

Riana's eyes crawled open and she found herself looking at a sterile white ceiling. She turned her head slightly trying to take in her surroundings and started to stretch; her midsection felt tight and confined, but didn't hurt until the stretch began. Her muscles rebelled and she cut short her attempt with a grunt of pain. The rustle of the covers drew the attention of the two people in the room and she immediately felt a hand take hers. "It's ok, Ri. Relax. You're safe."

Ryati's hand stroked softly down the side of her face and her eyes slid closed again, relishing the comfort the touch brought. A disapproving tone highlighted Ryati's words. "You have to be more careful. Livos told me what you did. A cloaked enemy, Ri? You _never_ charge what you can't see. You don't know what they're hiding! What if that blade had been poisoned?"

Riana's eyes opened again and she turned her head, her blinking eyes meeting those of her lover. Still trying to focus and a bit groggy from the sedative, she slurred out, "You mean it wasn't?"

Ryati leaned forward and kissed her gently before responding. "Thank the Goddess, no. It _was_ tainted, but with a biotic suppressant."

"Suppressant? What...?" Riana's eyes widened and she forced herself more awake to consider the implications. "Lady Benezia?"

Livos laughed and entered the conversation. "Is fine. Leave it to you to be barely awake after surgery and be already thinking about others." The team lead shook her head. "That assassin bitch was getting ready to backstab me and you intercepted her blade. I had no idea she was there; you probably saved my life, Ri. Thanks."

Riana smiled in relief. "It's what we do, right? Watch one another's backs." She paused. "I hate this. Can I sit up?"

Ryati immediately placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from attempting such a thing, accompanied with an emphatic, "No!"

Riana looked at her with a smirk. "Ok, mother hen. I meant with the adjustable bed thingy... not on my own, you dope. Just stretching hurt. Don't care to do that again anytime soon."

Ryati looked at her sheepishly before concern wrinkled her brow. "Sorry, Ri. It's just... You worried me a bit. I want you healthy and back home, so don't do anything stupid to delay that."

"I'll try to remember that." Riana tried to take in a deep breath, still unsure of the extent of her injury and felt a light twinge. "I'm actually pretty surprised you're here and not guarding the Matriarch. What's up with that?" Riana was unsure how they could get leave to be with her during a time like this.

Livos growled. "An attempt was made on House T'Soni, and we don't know the whys or whats yet, so no one is out on their own. We sent three to Serrice to cover Mistress Liara and we are here to cover you. We protect our own."

A commotion in the hallway instantly had Livos and Ryati on guard and they assumed protective postures at the sides of the bed until a familiar face showed at the doorway. Shiala walked in with an appreciative look to the two commandos. "Excellent. We've cleared the hall. Lady Benezia is on her way up and will arrive momentarily."

Riana looked at Shiala in surprise. "The matriarch is coming here?" Her glance shifted to Ryati. "Ri! Get this bed up!" Riana was fishing with her hands over her head in an attempt to find the bed controller, wincing with every move.

Ryati slapped her hands down. "Settle down, Ri. I've got it." She smiled and started moving the head of the bed slowly upward as she watched Riana's face for any indications of discomfort. "You're so concerned with appearances. You've just come out of surgery for Goddess sake. The matriarch isn't going to care."

Trying to remain professional but failing, Shiala's lips quirked up into a smile. "You both call the other 'Ri'...? Doesn't that get confusing?"

Ryati grinned. "No. We obviously know who we're talking to when it's just us... and everyone else either uses our full names or gets two for the price of one. Good thing we're not allowed to work on the same team."

Shiala nodded. "Yes. Commands in the heat of battle could be interesting if someone slipped to first names."

Ryati had just gotten the bed to where Riana was happy with its position when Benezia's first team posted themselves in the hallway. The matriarch and Captain T'Lasia entered the room together and the standing commandos moved back from the bed to give the matriarch space and bowed in unison.

"I know my requests fall on deaf ears, but I do wish all of you would stop that." Benezia walked straight to the bed and brushed her fingertips lightly across Riana's cheek. "You look well, considering." Her face was pinched with concern. "I hate when any of my commandos are injured, especially so severely. How do you feel?"

Riana took Benezia's hand from her cheek, holding it softly. "As you said, Matriarch. I feel well, considering. I haven't been awake long. I don't even know what all happened, other than the blade was not tainted with poison as I initial feared. I was lucky."

"Yes, you were. I know you were stabbed and the blade punctured your left lung. If it had been poisoned, it would have worked quickly through all the vessels in the lung. It is good we are in the city and the hospital is close." She threw a quick glance over her shoulder at the captain. "Rel has already inquired with the Ju..." Benezia remembered Riana's issues with the Justicar Order and rephrased her statement, "...with the expert Vanguards we have available on Thessia and there is a lightweight combat mesh that can be worn under your leathers, specifically designed to stop non-kinetic weapons such as knives. We will order you a couple of sets and get you new leathers that fit over top." Benezia shook her head in regret. "We have never had a Vanguard and did not realize such protections were available. I am sorry. You should have been better protected."

Riana squeezed Benezia's hand. "It was not your fault, Matriarch. I'm the Vanguard and I know the mesh exists. It's just atrociously expensive and I haven't purchased it yet."

Benezia pulled her hand away and looked at the huntress with a mix of dismay and anger. "Do you think so little of us as to think we would not pay that price for your safety?"

Riana's face flushed at her blunder. "No, Ma'am! That's not what I meant at all. It's just that we all buy our own specialty gear outside of the standard issue weapons and leathers."

"Then this _is_ my fault." She looked to the captain. "Do we not buy the specialty rifles for the snipers?"

Relyna nodded. "Yes, Matriarch. We do, but we do not buy the specialty scopes or targeting visors. Each huntress prefers to purchase their own and customize them to suit."

Benezia frowned. "And we have always done it this way." A nod from Relyna confirmed her assumption. "Then that policy changes today. We have the assets to do better for our house. If someone identifies a piece of specialty gear that will improve their safety or enable them to do their job better, we will review the request and purchase them as necessary."

The captain contemplated the change. "Much of the specialty gear is fitted and individually modified. As such, it would not be transferable between commandos and may cause inequities."

Benezia was not to be dissuaded. "Then we shall categorize it as an equipment bonus, and everyone will receive an equalizing stipend at the end of the year with which to purchase or repair personal gear, so no one is cheated. However, the stipend will be limited to work-related items, not personal use. Get with Aratiana to work out the details so everyone is treated equitably."

The captain nodded and glanced with a smile at Riana. Sometime during the course of the discussion, her eyes had closed and she had fallen back to sleep. The matriarch followed Relyna's glance and her expression softened as she watched the commando sleeping. Her hand trailed tenderly across Riana's forehead one last time. "Sleep well and come home soon, young one."

Her gaze shifted to Livos. "You are needed back home for the judging of the remaining four candidates. I am sure we will hire at least one to your team, so you need to be present. I will leave Arlis here in your stead."

She then turned to Ryati with a knowing smile on her lips; while Benezia normally left commando operations completely in the hands of the captain, she did know her people. In that aspect, there was little that went on in the house that the matriarch was not aware of. "I know you will watch her carefully. Call as soon as she is allowed to leave this place and Aratiana will dispatch Judea to fetch all of you."

"As you wish, Matriarch." Ryati smiled in return. "I promise you, no harm shall come to her in my care and you'll see us home safely in a few days."

\-------------------------------

Riana winced as Ryati lowered her gently into the chair by the window before finally breathing a sigh of relief. "About time. If I had to spend another day in that hospital bed I would have gone crazy." She grabbed a blue hand before Ryati could pull complete away and flashed her lover a smile. "Thank you."

With her free hand, Ryati feathered her fingers across Riana's crest before squatting down next to the chair. "Think nothing of it. You know I'd do anything for you."

Riana's eyes twinkled in merriment. "Anything?"

Ryati smirked. "Anything but that. It certainly speaks to your improving attitude, but you're not well enough yet. That's going to be a while. You're not even supposed to be up yet, but I know you don't want to receive Lady Benezia still flat on your back."

Ryati stood and kissed Riana softly on the top of her crests. "It's good to be home, Ri. I wasn't confined to the bed and even I was getting tired of being there. Not a big fan of hospitals."

Livos strolled into the common room between the wings of the dorms and her eyes opened wide in question. "What are you doing up? You have four more days of bed rest yet."

Riana grimaced. "If I have to lay in a damn bed another minute you won't have to worry about when I'll be returning to work. I'll be declared crazy and thrown out."

Ryati came to her aid. "And she didn't put herself here. I carried her in and set her here to meet the Matriarch. We got word she would stop in as soon as we landed in the shuttle."

Livos smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Riana had wheedled the concession out of Ryati. "Whatever. The matriarch will be a little delayed, but she should still be here within fifteen or so."

It was obvious word had gotten out that Riana had returned home and commandos started crawling out of the woodwork.   The next fifteen minutes were busier than Riana would have liked and she was already tired by the time a voice of authority rang through the common. "Your sister is recovering. Do you not have better things to be doing than exhaust her when she is supposed to be resting?" The voice of Lady Benezia was unmistakable and every commando in the room silenced themselves as they jumped back and turned to look guiltily at the matriarch. However, as they turned, they did not see an angry face as the tone had suggested. Benezia had a soft, appreciative smile on her face. "Yes. I too am happy to have Riana home, but we must be considerate of her injuries and not press her too hard." Her gaze turned disapproving as she turned to Riana. "And she is supposed to be on bed rest, not cavorting with the likes of you all in the common room."

The room emptied amazingly quickly with Benezia's 'suggestion' and soon it was just her and Riana remaining, Ryati promising to return as soon as her shift was over. Benezia waved her hand at the doorway the commandos had used to disappear. "It _is_ good to have you back, Riana. As you can see, we've all missed you." Benezia sat in a chair across from Riana so they were face to face. "You look tired, child. One of our medics will be checking on you hourly and you should have been given their omni contact in the event something happens or you need assistance?" A nod told Benezia it had been done. "Good. I just wanted to see you for myself, but I will leave you to your rest. Would you like to return to _your_ bed to sleep for a bit? I imagine you got tired of that hard thing at the hospital."

"I was _definitely_ tired of the hospital and for more reasons than just the bed. It always amazes me when they wake you up from a sound sleep at 2 AM just to renew your sedative so you sleep ok." Riana shook her head while Benezia laughed.

"Yes. I always found that rather annoying as well. But, you didn't answer my question. Would you like help to your room? My biotics are certainly sufficient to carry you to bed." Benezia's lips quirked into a smile at the look of dismay on Riana's face. Another light laugh escaped her as she continued. "Don't look so horrified by the prospect, Riana. I am a mother and the leader of a house with a staff of over seventy Asari. It wouldn't be the first time I've tucked a maiden in; injured, sick or otherwise."

Riana blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Matriarch. I've been here a year and I still can't get used to how much you care about all of us. You treat us all like family... " A brief frown flashed across Riana's face, but it was gone in an instant. "It's just something I've not experienced for a long time and I'm still finding it hard to get used to." She paused. "Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just... different for me." The troublesome memories were pushed aside and a reflective smile lit Riana's face as she truly realized for the first time that she had in fact found a new home and a family that cared for her. She shook her head and laughed. "And I still didn't answer your question! I would actually prefer to stay here for a while, if you don't mind? I'm tired of being flat on my back and I actually breathe a bit easier when I'm upright."

"Alright." Benezia stood and closed the gap between them, laying a gentle hand on her commando's shoulder. "But do not try to get up by yourself. Promise me."

"Yes, Ma'am. You have my word that I'll wait for one of the medics."

"Very well." The Matriarch paused one last time. "It really is very good to have you home, Riana. You are a part of House T'Soni and we all felt your absence. Your return makes us whole once more."

After Benezia was out the door, Riana settled back into the chair and closed her eyes for a much needed nap. _My return not only makes House T'Soni whole once more, Matriarch. I didn't think about it before, but I belong here. House T'Soni makes_ me _complete._


	5. House T'Soni - Janiris

**2145 - T'Soni House Armali, Janiris Morning**

Riana swatted sleepily at the hand on her shoulder and rolled away, mumbling into her pillow. "Not on duty t'day... mm sleepin' in."

Being First Team had its benefits. Team 2 had the first shift and Team 3 had the second, leaving Team 1 free to enjoy the entire holiday unless something happened to activate the full staff. However, the hand was insistent and pulled Riana back flat. She growled and cracked her eyes open to see which of her teammates was being the ass and not letting her sleep, only to see a grinning Ryati with a cup of hot tea in her hand and two necklaces of flowers already hanging around her neck. Riana was instantly wide awake... the _only_ thing Ryati was wearing was the flowers. Ryati was obviously pleased with the reaction. "Happy Janiris, grumpy."

Riana blinked a couple of times as a grin spread slowly across her face. "Certainly happier than how I originally anticipated the start of my day." She flipped her covers back. "Why don't you divest yourself of that bothersome cup and get in here?"

Ryati laughed and took a long, slow sip, slowly sauntering over to the nightstand and setting her tea down. "You do realize it's already three hours past when you normally rise? I think I gave you plenty of slack time."

Riana smirked. "Sleeping until seven instead of four does not count as slacking off."

Ryati was taking her sweet time, her hips swayed with every tantalizing step as she returned to the side of the bed. Riana growled again, but the deep, throaty sound held a completely different tone and intent than her first growl of the morning. Her hand impatiently snapped out and grabbed hold of the object of her affection and yanked her unceremoniously down into the bed with her, quickly rolling them both over and pinning a surprised and squeaking Ryati on the bottom. "Happy Janiris to you, too." Riana glanced at her chrono, confirming that it was indeed only 7:15. "When does your shift start?"

Ryati's hands traveled across Riana's chest. "If it wasn't for the expected formal reception with all her business associates, I think she wouldn't even go to the Estate this year... But the House must keep with tradition so the Matriarch will go, but we won't leave for the estate until after lunch..."

Riana grinned mischievously as she leaned down and gently bit the side of Ryati's neck and ran her tongue teasingly up through a neck fold. "Excellent."

Ryati's eyes darkened, even as she tried to finish the conversation. "Mistress Liara comes home from University this afternoon, so Benezia is hoping to return as soon as Liara has a chance to say hello to all her friends on the staff. The Matriarch is aiming for 4 PM, but we'll see how it goes. The Mistress can be somewhat... willful." She groaned and shivered in pleasure as Riana's hands and tongue continued to wander. "Goddess, Ri. You are such a tease. I think I'm done talking now."

Ryati's eyes went black and as her mind reached out, Riana willingly opened herself to her lover's light meld. Their sexual play kept them entertained for over an hour before it ended abruptly with Riana's commando partner, Sellis, returning to the room. The lovers' eyes returned to normal as they separated, watching as Sellis slipped over to the nightstand and set down some fresh hot tea and Janiris cakes. She smiled at the two before leaning over and giving each of them a deep kiss. "Happy Janiris! The scavengers are already up and at the tables, so thought I'd grab some cakes for you before all that was left were the crumbs."

Riana's face was flushed and she was still panting as she whispered her thanks. Sellis chuckled as she spoke, "I think you need a break anyway." She winked at Ryati before reaching over and running her hand enticingly across her crests. "Let me know if you wear the young one out and need someone more experienced to satisfy you. I'm more than happy to volunteer."

She laughed and ducked as Riana threw a pillow at her and shouted a joking protest. "Hey! Maybe we'll just have to see who has more stamina, Boni!"

"Bring it on, Iregos! You haven't beaten me the last ten years, you won't beat me in the next ten... but I'm always willing to let you try! To the victor go the spoils!" She sidled over to the bed and leaned down, whispering in Riana's ear but purposely loud enough for Ryati to hear. "But I don't want you to worry if Ri gets held up with the Matriarch at the estate... if she does, I'll make sure your maidenhood is well displayed after the fertility parade. Wouldn't want anyone to think you've gone all matronly and already settled down at the young age of only 130! You'd break half the hearts in the room!"

Riana's face turned a deep blue and Ryati busted out laughing, giving her lover a slap on the hip. They weren't bonded, and in true Asari tradition, she was more than happy to share such an enticing prize with her sisters. "Alright! Up and at 'em. Those cakes do look good and I'm starving!"

\-------------------------------

The cakes vanished quickly and they showered and dressed in their Janiris gowns, Ryati happily sharing one of her floral necklaces with Riana before they walked out to the commando's common room. They were greeted with enthusiastic welcomes and additional flowery adornments as they worked their way to the tables of treats and drinks. The T'Soni house spared no expense on their celebrations and Sellis' warnings of there being only crumbs were wholly unfounded. Apparently, Riana was the last to rise, so her appearance meant the party could truly begin; someone started the music and pairs immediately began dancing. It was a good thing Sellis had brought them some food because before she even made it to the tables, Riana felt an arm wrap around her from behind and a body pressed tight to hers, undulating with the beat. She started dancing without even knowing who it was and the next hour or so was lost to continuous movement with multiple partners, everyone joyously celebrating the new year and the coming of spring.

Shortly before 11 AM a chime sounded, indicating it was time to shut off the music and head to the main hall for the Matriarch's offering of the standard Janiris prayers for a year of good health and bountiful harvests. Afterwards, Benezia's Personal Guard vanished back to their rooms to get dressed and ready for travel as everyone else helped ready the hall for the main communal meal of Janiris. When the commandos all emerged in their ceremonial leathers, the entire house sat together for a large lunch before the Matriarch and her guards departed for the Country Estate.

\-------------------------------

**2145 - T'Soni Country Estate, Janiris Afternoon**

Since Liara had grown up mostly at the Estate, she joined the Matriarch there to complete her duties and formally greet the Janiris guests of House T'Soni. Benezia greeted her warmly when the shuttle arrived and they moved quickly inside, away from the brisk seaside air. Once inside, Liara shed her cloak and turned to her mother, kissing her quickly on both cheeks. "It is good to be done with mid-terms and home for the holiday!"

Liara seemed content and the Matriarch's mood reflected the same. "I am happy to have you home as well! We have a short time before the guests arrive. Come, let's take tea and you can tell me of this semester's classes."

Liara was exuberant and Benezia could see just how much Liara loved University; it showed in her voice and her body language as Liara described her class work. She was already halfway through her second series of classes, which meant that after summer break she would be entering into her specialty classes as she moved into her third series of study. Benezia smiled at her enthusiasm. "So, did you sign up for the philosophy class I recommended to you?"

Liara shook her head, "No. That's an advanced class and I have to take the basic curriculum first." Liara wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And the basic philosophy course was horrible, so I doubt I'll take any more... at least until I get a good share of my history requirements done. I may take it as an elective course second half of next year."

Benezia lost her smile. _Take the class as an elective?_ "Liara. You'll never know if you like it or not if you don't try it. I would still like you to consider a religion or philosophy focus. History is just so..." Benezia paused, trying to find a word that wasn't derogatory. "... dry." What she really wanted to say was 'useless,' but she knew that would instantly put her daughter on the defensive. Benezia was eager to share a joyful Janiris with her only daughter and did not want to spoil the young one's attitude, so didn't want to do anything to upset the festive mood.

Even so, Liara frowned a bit. "Only to you, Mother. I find it fascinating! I'm sure with study I could easily develop a predictive model for societal development that could be utilized to theorize on the causal factors of the downfall of the Prothean civilization." By the end of her statement, Liara's face was once more lit with happiness. "That's why I've decided to complete a parallel path of study in archeology! There's not enough verified data on the Protheans, so much of my research will have to be actual groundwork on Prothean dig sites! I've already talked to a couple of my professors, and there's a dig this summer that I could go on to fulfill one of my research requirements!" Liara looked pleadingly at her mother, knowing she was already fighting an uphill battle on her academic choices and it would be even more of a challenge to be allowed on a remote dig at only sixty-eight years of age. "I could take one of the commandos with me..."

Her mother had already warned she wouldn't give permission to the school for her daughter to go on any remote trips until Liara was at least seventy-five, meaning she'd have to complete her entire third series studies before she could even begin to work on her two history research requirements. Liara had already done the math. If she didn't get this concession, the addition of the dig requirement for her archeology track would delay her graduation. She planned to finish her secondary education in the spring of 2160 and start her doctorate that fall. If she didn't get the dig in now, she'd have to complete it that summer and wouldn't be done in time to apply for that year's doctoral program. She'd be delayed a whole year and wouldn't be able to start until the fall of 2161.

Benezia saw an argument in the making, so just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Liara on the forehead. "That, Little Wing, is a discussion for the weekend. Today is Janiris and we have guests to attend to."

Liara was ecstatic that her mother didn't flat out say no, so jumped up and hugged Benezia. "Thank you, Mother!"

Benezia canted her head in caution. "I did not say yes, Liara."

Liara practically skipped into the foyer ahead of her mother to greet the guests. "But you didn't say no, either!"

The guest reception lasted a couple of hours, during which Liara was the model hostess. She still couldn't believe her mother hadn't refused the dig on the spot, so she had until the weekend to build a solid argument for the trip. Her mother was a top negotiator, so Liara knew she'd have to have her facts and figures straight to present a solid case. It occupied her thoughts as she went through the motions of 'the matriarch's daughter' during the reception, but was still grateful to see the last of them out the front door. As Benezia tried to corral her so they could head to Armali, Liara put on a terrific pout. "Since we sat for tea until the guests arrived, I've had no chance to say my hellos to the staff!"

Benezia shook her head in defeat, knowing it wasn't worth the fight or the attitude that would result if she forced the issue. Instead, she smiled at her young one. "Fine. Make your rounds, but please do at least try to be quick?"

Liara squealed in happiness and hugged her. "Thank you, Mother! I'll be fast. I promise!"

\-------------------------------

**2145 - T'Soni House Armali, Janiris Evening**

Once Lady Benezia was gone, the afternoon had passed quickly, easily filled with friendly competitions of strength, stamina and balance, interrupted frequently with bouts of kissing, petting, eating, drinking and dancing. After lunch, the main drinks had been augmented from only juices and teas to include those of the alcoholic variety, adding greatly to the entertainment value of the competitions... particularly those related to balance. Everyone laughed and cajoled their way happily through the day and were somewhat surprised when the shuttles bearing the Matriarch and her guards reappeared, suddenly realizing it was already after 5 PM. The only tense moment of the afternoon came as the sun was starting to set and it was time for Liara to lead the Fertility Parade as a start for the evening activities. Benezia feared a battle of wills was brewing when Shiala suddenly rolled onto the scene, slipping her hand into Liara's and spinning her quickly in a pirouette, cutting the argument off before it could begin. The scowl that had been starting to form on Liara's face disappeared in an instant with her old friend's antics. "Come, Liara. You know it's expected of you so it's not worth ruining the day. I am more than happy to be your escort as of old, though I refuse to carry you on my shoulders as I did when you were ten!"

Liara laughed in relief at her biotics instructor and friend of her youth as the parade tune started to play. Shiala led her by the hand along the designated route; spinning, dancing and generally acting the fool as she occasionally helped Liara toss the traditional floral necklaces out to the crowd, only to have each and every Asari tag onto the end of the growing gaggle as the parade passed. The route ended in the grand hall, with all the older commandos and house matrons separating themselves from the group to become spectators along the outskirts. Shiala led Liara to the front of the room, where Benezia waited expectantly, standing on a small raised platform. With a flourish, Shiala dropped Liara's hand and bowed, backing away to join the non-maidens on the edges of the room and leaving the young maiden alone at the front of the pack. Shiala had made the experience quite enjoyable despite Liara's shyness, and the young Asari smiled widely as her eyes locked on those of her mother, Lady Benezia, the leader of House T'Soni. "Matriarch. I present to you our future. The maidens of House T'Soni." Liara executed the intricate formal bow required by custom with perfect, practiced ease and held it, as still as granite.

The moment seemed frozen in time and Benezia was positively delighted with Liara's unexpectedly flawless performance. Her mother beamed favorably down at her, her pleasure obvious in her tone. "What boon would you ask of me?"

Liara slowly stood upright, careful to maintain her perfect form. "I would ask that you bless the house in the name of Janiri, so that she may bring enlightenment to those who reside within, bountiful harvests that will keep us well and fed, and each of the beautiful seasons she so faithfully delivers year after year, so that we may enjoy all the bounty and beauty that Thessia is capable of offering over the coming year."

Benezia nodded in acceptance of the time-honored request and the blessing rolled off her tongue perfectly in archaic Thessian. The room erupted in cheers as soon as she fell quiet and lively music began to play. Benezia stepped down from her platform quickly, before Liara could make good on an escape, and grasped her daughter's hand. "I know you do not like being put on display before the entire house like this, but we are expected to adhere to the customs." Liara started to frown at the reminder, but rather than scold her, Benezia pulled her into a tight hug. "Enough with the sad faces, young one. You may not appreciate your duties at times like this, but you performed them perfectly. Besides, it does not matter if you do them perfectly. I will always love you, Little Wing, no matter the circumstance." Benezia held her out at arms' length but did not release her. "Now, please. It is Janiris! Would you do me the honor of letting me dance with my daughter?"

Liara blushed, both at the combined reprimand and compliment her mother had so skillfully woven together, and at the knowledge that her mother was doing her utmost to save her socially inept daughter from the embarrassment of not having a lover to dance with for the traditional Dance of the Maidens. No one would dare interrupt the Matriarch's first dance. Liara quickly blinked away the tears that wanted to form and smiled softly. "Of course, Mother. That would please me immensely."

\-------------------------------

At the conclusion of the blessing, Riana immediately sought out Ryati for her first dance, but she was captured first by her team lead, Livos Tanni. Livos laughed, "Oh, no you don't, Riana. She had you all morning and she'll probably have you all night. This evening, she has to share!"

Riana laughed in return. "Not my fault you were off doing your own thing this morning. Had you been in the Common, you would have already gotten your dance... I must have danced with everyone in the room!"

Before Livos could challenge the truthfulness of her statement, Ryati danced up beside them with her personal guard team leader, Cyenia Axeuss, also the house steward's daughter. "Let her be, Livos. She's telling the truth. I share well enough!"

With a laugh, Ryati spun away with Cy, obviously enjoying their own dance. Livos chuckled and pulled Riana close. "Alright then, so I'm late... but I'm still going to get my turn with one of the most eligible maidens in House T'Soni!"

Riana smirked and danced with the joy of being alive, with Livos just being the first of many over the course of the evening. Riana had set a personal goal to dance at least once with everyone in the house on Janiris night, but in ten years she had never succeeded. This year was no different, the most elusive target being the Mistress T'Soni. It was as if Liara was purposely avoiding contact with her, as every time Riana got close, the young maiden would start dancing with someone else, but always with someone on the personal guard whom she had grown up with. Her favorite dance partner was obviously Shiala, so Riana targeted the commando instead, intent on asking why. When it finally happened, Shiala's response was beyond cool. "Mistress T'Soni's preferences are her own business, and it is neither our business nor our place to question her. I suggest you remember that and pursue this line of inquiry no farther."

Riana stepped back. "I apologize. I was not questioning her relationships... I merely desired to dance with her."

Shiala's attitude immediately changed. "I see. Perhaps I could ask her for you?"

Riana's face clouded. "Is that necessary? I'd rather ask her myself."

Shiala laughed lightly. "Mistress Liara is very reserved around people she does not know. I imagine you would not be well received. Especially since your reputation precedes you."

"What reputation?" Riana was curious to hear what the other commandos were saying about her.

"That you are very popular among the commandos." Shiala smirked. "In more ways than one."

The expression on Shiala's face almost made Riana choke on her drink. "What? By the Goddess! I just like to have fun! I just dance with them and joke around! It's not like I've joined with them all!" Her face flushed and Riana shook her head in disgust. "Never mind. If that's my reputation, I wouldn't want to sully that of the Mistress T'Soni by having her seen dancing with one who is assumed to be the house player!"

In her surprise at the response, Shiala didn't say anything else before Riana turned and left, heading back through the commando common room to be alone in her room, her Janiris day ending on a rather sour note. She wasn't there very long before she cussed in frustration and put her leathers on. She slipped out the back door and located the first on-duty commando she could find. "Hey, Day."

Dayna Axessi was running the perimeter patrol route on the south side. "What's up, Ri?"

Riana shook her head. "I'm calling it a night and looking to give someone a break. I'll take your spot... go enjoy what's left of the holiday."

Dayna looked at her in surprise and then realized something had happened. No way would Riana Iregos be out here on Janiris of her own free will. "What happened, Ri? You and Ryati have a fight or something?"

"Nah. We're good. I just need some alone time. It's personal." Riana shook her head. "You game or do I find someone else?"

Dayna looked at her, trying to decide if she should leave Riana alone out here in her current mood or not. She finally decided that Riana was probably one of the last people in the house she needed to worry about. "Yeah. I'll take you up on it. You've got my omni data. Call me back out if you change your mind."

Riana nodded. "Thanks, Day. I owe you one."

As Dayna started to head back to the house, she laughed. "Call it even, Ri. I'm the one rejoining the Janiris celebrations!"

\-------------------------------

Relyna T'Lasia wasn't the guard captain for no reason, and immediately noticed when Dayna walked in. She cornered the young Asari. "Axessi. Care to explain why you're not on shift?"

Dayna shrugged her shoulders. "Riana Iregos came out to replace me and told me I could come in."

Rel frowned. "Did she happen to say why?"

"She said personal reasons." Day realized the captain wasn't happy with that answer, so tried to expound. "I asked if she and Ryati had a fight or something and she said no, that she just wanted some alone time. I did tell her that when she was ready to come back in, to just call me. I'm not gonna drink or anything... just in case she does call."

Rel nodded her head and shrugged. "Ok. She's certainly responsible enough, so I won't question it. Enjoy yourself."

As Day walked into the throng of dancing Asari and disappeared in the crush, Rel went in search of Ryati. "Hey. Ri. Got a minute?"

Ryati excused herself from her dance partner and stepped over to a quiet corner, concern showing on her face. Rel looked troubled, and the captain looking troubled was never a good omen. "What's up, Cap?"

"Do you know where your lover is?" Rel's question caught her completely off guard.

"Uh....no? She's a consenting adult, and I have no claim on her..." Suddenly Ryati's head snapped up. "Oh, Goddess. Last I knew she was going to try to get a dance with Mistress Liara. Please tell me nothing happened!"

Rel's eyes got wide. "An affront to Mistress Liara would be grounds for dismissal. Riana went out on patrol and voluntarily took Day's spot on the south perimeter. Find Livos and bring her out. I'm going to go find Iregos."

Relyna walked directly to the south perimeter check point and waited. It wasn't long before Riana showed up after completing another circuit. As soon as she saw the captain, she broke into a jog. "Hey, Captain. Is it not ok that I relieved Day?"

Rel looked at the young commando and was thankful to see no guilt in her eyes. "Depends on the why, but I think I may have jumped the gun on the reasons."

Riana sighed. "I take it 'personal reasons' wasn't enough of an explanation?"

Before she knew it, three more commandos came out of the darkness and Ryati, Livos and Day joined them. Riana's face turned deep blue and she muttered under her breath, "Oh, Goddess."

Day shook her head. "Sorry, Ri. I didn't mean for this to happen but the captain saw me as soon as I walked in and asked why."

Riana closed her eyes and sighed. "It's fine, Day. Not your fault. Sorry to get your hopes up for a Janiris night."

Dayna solemnly resumed her shift while the other four walked back to the captain's office in the business wing. Riana took comfort in the fact that they were at least far away from the rest of the party so she had hope of limiting her embarrassment. She let out a groan when Shiala walked in and joined them in the office. A very subdued Riana explained what she had been doing at the party and how she reacted to Shiala's comment. She then went on to talk about how she frequently went out with a lot of different people. She looked at Ryati in silent apology when she tacked on, "Especially when Lady Benezia is traveling and the personal guard is gone."

Ryati spoke quietly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Riana. This misunderstanding is not of your doing. We have no commitments to one another and I know you date when I am not here. Besides which, you have never attempted to keep that a secret from me. You are just being a typical young maiden and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Then why do I feel so guilty and how by the Goddess did I ever get a rep as a player?" She admitted to limited physical contact with a few of them, but also stipulated that she had never had sex with any of them and certainly hadn't joined with any others since she had started seeing Ryati. "Sure, some of us melded, but it was just sharing melds, never unions... of any degree! The ones in the house I've melded with over the ten years I've been here I can count on one hand..."

"I feel this is my fault for highlighting the rumor." Shiala looked at the young maiden sadly. "I know better than to speak of things I have no personal knowledge of, especially if I cannot speak to their truthfulness. I have done you a disservice, Huntress."

Riana glowered. "Actually, no. You've done me a favor. I had no idea I had such a reputation, and now I want to find who's spreading the lies about me."

Livos and Rel both spoke at the same time. "No." Livos stopped and nodded at the captain to continue. "You will do no investigation on your own. I do not want to have to take disciplinary action on you for getting into an altercation with another commando. I will handle this discreetly and determine if there was intended malice or just poor judgment."

The captain stood. "I am sorry, but I will need to brief the Matriarch on this." She felt for the young Riana who looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. "If the intent was malicious, such slander cannot be accepted and the person will be released from House T'Soni. Because of that, I am afraid Lady Benezia will need to be kept informed on the investigation, especially since some of the conversations involved her daughter."

Riana fell forward and banged her head hard on the table, covering her head with her hands. "Please. Just kill me now so I don't live a slow death of embarrassment."

Shiala looked at her across the table and spoke in an attempt to correct her previous error in judgment. "This is not your fault. Should you still wish that dance with Mistress Liara, I could arrange it."

"What? NO! Absolutely not!" Riana looked stricken. "I mean, not that dancing with her would be bad or anything, just... now, I'd be too embarrassed! Oh, Goddess. Just, no. But thanks anyway... I think." Riana ran a hand nervously over her crest as she realized this had to be her most disastrous Janiris evening ever.

Ryati laughed and stood with the captain. "Come on, Ri. I still haven't gotten _my_ dance from you... and then we should go do some of what you're getting credited with."

She snickered when Riana bolted up out of the chair and turned to her, her face the deepest blue Ryati had ever seen it. "Ryati!" She glanced nervously around the room and realized everyone else was trying hard to not laugh, all of them now positively sure the reputation she had was not earned. "Oh yeah. Fine. Just yuk it up, all of you!" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "And I'm supposedly the irresponsible maiden in the room."

Ryati threw her arm around the maiden's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek before pulling a reluctant Riana out of the office, with Livos trailing out not far behind them. Shiala still sat at the table staring at nothing and Rel watched her for a moment before finally speaking, once it became apparent that the other commando wasn't moving any time soon. "Shiala? Need me for something?"

"Oh... no. Sorry, Rel. Just lost in thought." Shiala stood to leave, but Rel reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm and turned her back.

"You're worried about something, and my guess is it's about how Lady Benezia is going to take this." Relyna sought to comfort her friend; she had known Shiala for a long time, since they had worked together at House T'Soni for over two hundred years. "You don't need to worry. The matriarch supports Riana, and Riana is not at fault here. Things will be fine... you haven't ruined her career with this misunderstanding if that's what's bothering you. Matter of fact, you may have helped it by bringing the false rumors to light. In the end, it will improve her standing."

Shiala smiled wanly before answering. "No. I have no doubts Riana will be well. I actually fear for Mistress T'Soni."

At Relyna's confused expression, Shiala sat back down in her chair with a huff. The captain followed suit and waited patiently for her second team leader to speak. Shiala shook her head slowly. "Liara is such a... unique child. She's so intelligent it places her well above other children of the same age and pushes her out of sync with time. All her... friends... are within the older maidens and the matrons of the house. We are all at least two hundred years her senior and she's a maiden with absolutely no social life! I had hoped University would change that, but ten years in and Liara still has no close friends... just classmates."

Rel had figured out where Shiala was going. "And you just trashed a chance for someone close to her own age who actually expressed an interest in your young charge." The expression on Shiala's face told Rel everything she needed to know. "Oh, Shiala. Liara will be fine, you'll see. Give her time... she's not quite seventy yet."

"Yes. And how old were you when you had your first meld with someone not your mother or your biotics teacher?" Shiala almost sounded angry, but Rel knew it was just the frustration speaking.

"I was... maybe fifty-five?" Relyna suddenly realized why Shiala was asking the question and her voice reflected surprise. "Are you saying Mistress Liara has _never_..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Rel. Never! My greatest fear is that some opportunist at University will figure it out and take her virginity just for the sake of the conquest of a T'Soni, and then thoroughly break her heart." Shiala shook her head sadly. "There is nothing I can personally do to protect her. And for all her school smarts, poor Liara knows absolutely nothing about affairs of the heart."

"Like you said, she's smart. She'll figure it out." Relyna looked at Shiala, not truly believing her own words. Liara would eventually learn about love, but Rel imagined Shiala was probably right. Being at University with Asari thirty to fifty years her senior... and most likely _much_ more experienced... Liara's first experience just might come from the school of hard knocks. They'd just have to pray to the Goddess it didn't happen that way. She shook her head and patted Shiala on the shoulder. "Hell of a way to end Janiris. Come on, we're senior leaders. We've got to put on our happy faces and at least pretend we're having a good time."

 

 

 


	6. Riana Iregos - Liara

**2155 - T'Soni House Armali**

Riana dodged quickly and completed a leg sweep, throwing her larger opponent to the mat. Allia Vasia rolled quickly to her feet with a smile and shook her head. "Goddess be damned. Every stinking time since that first meeting in the qualifiers! One of these days, Iregos!"

When Riana had been selected to House T'Soni, Allia was the first one she had sent to the losers' bracket in the combat tournament. However, Allia had returned the very next year, qualifying for the T'Soni commandos and Team 1, making up for her lack of hand-to-hand combat skills with the long distance reach of her sniper rifle. In fact, she was the best shooter Riana had ever seen. Allia had caught up with her after Riana's short stint in Thessia Medical and they had been friends ever since, with Riana working with her regularly to help improve her combat skills.

The T'Soni training regimen was extremely demanding and over the last twenty years they had both seen new recruits come and go, either unwilling or unable to keep up with the physical aspects. They had also watched a couple Asari get discharged for loyalty conflicts, but that was rare. While the second and third teams still only had five members each, Team 1 had been rock solid and maintained a full team of six and the bonds within the team had grown strong.

They had just finished another sparring round when the room electrified and Riana's eyes went wide when the surge of energy made her skin prickle. She looked toward the door and was surprised to see a young Liara T'Soni crossing the room in a quiet rage, her skin aglow with the blue of poorly suppressed biotics. Liara was extremely intelligent and had already started her secondary education at the age of only fifty-eight, the same year Riana had been hired, so the commando had little contact with the T'Soni heir. Liara was also somewhat antisocial and hadn't been home often enough to make any friends among the newer T'Soni commando accessions. The only person Riana had seen her speak to with any regularity was Shiala, her mother's personal guard Team 2 lead. The one time Riana had gotten close to actually meeting Liara face-to-face, the day had ended in complete failure after Shiala blocked her access because of an unfounded taint on Riana's character. It had been cleared up, but Riana was too embarrassed at that point to make a second attempt. Based on Liara's current mood, Riana and Allia gave her a wide berth and moved to the weight training side of the exercise room as she blew by them with hardly a glance, heading straight to the biotics drones.

Liara growled, "Max shields!" before her biotics lit up full. Riana and Allia couldn't help but cast sidelong glances at the young Asari as she launched warp after warp until the drone's shields crumpled to nothing and she blasted it out of the air. She immediately activated a second drone. She spoke again, this time sounding slightly winded. "Combat mode." As she lit up her barriers, the drone started dodging around the training area and blasting at her barriers, but Liara hardly flinched. She held the barrier and still managed to launch a few warps before pulling on her reserves and actually generating a singularity to capture the drone. Riana was impressed. Few Asari could manage the control and energy output to maintain a full-strength barrier and a singularity at the same time. Being impressed was one thing, but Riana was also disconcerted because Liara was talking to herself the whole time, maintaining a constant stream of remarks that if said by anyone else in the house would have been borderline treason.

\-------------------------------

As Liara stormed into the practice room, she barely registered the two commandos present in the room before her. She didn't care and didn't even give them a second glance. After she activated the first drone, she started venting. "I cannot _believe_ her!" _warp_. "Twenty years in! I have only five years left of my program, I am maintaining top marks, and she still will not accept that I will _not_ change my direction of study to suit _her_!" _warp_. "I do not want to study _politics_! I do not want to study philosophy or religion! I have no interest in them and such esoteric studies would be a complete waste of my time!" _warp_. "Why can she not just accept the study of history is useful... besides which, I _enjoy_ it! But it is never about what I like or what _I'm_ good at!" _warp_. "It's always the good of the _house_. Why must I follow in _her_ footsteps to become a leader for House T'Soni? A student of history can lead just as well! We must learn from our errors of the past. I do not need to be a _political_ genius to run our house!" _warp_. As the drone disintegrated, she practically growled and used a biotic pull to yank another off the storage rack.

Liara fell silent for a few moments as she concentrated on solidifying her barrier against the attack drone before launching her next warp. When she continued her diatribe, Riana cringed at her words. "I am going to graduate the top of my class and she dares tell me I am wasting my life! I will not have my future dictated to me; I don't care what she says! She travels all over the galaxy, yet can't trouble herself to visit me at University for a single day when I win awards for academic excellence!"

\-------------------------------

Riana missed the rest of Liara's rant while she wondered if Benezia had actually said those things to her daughter or if Liara had either read into them or misinterpreted the words. Everything Riana had ever heard from the Matriarch was about how proud she was of her daughter and Riana wondered what could have caused the change if what Liara was saying was true. Riana stopped when she realized what she was thinking. _No_. _Benezia took me in and has treated me as her own. She treats all of us that way! How could she treat us better than her own daughter? Liara must have misunderstood._

She started when Allia grabbed her shoulder and spoke. "You ok? You look ready to kill something."

Riana blushed a little and whispered urgently, "Yeah. I just can't believe what Mistress T'Soni is saying! What if someone of importance overhears her?"

Allia chuckled lightly. "They will take the comments for what they are worth... the angry ramblings of an eighty-year old maiden who just had a fight with her mother. Nothing more."

Riana rolled her eyes. "Goddess. You're right." She shook her head. "I guess I expected more because she's already at University, but I suppose intelligence doesn't necessarily equate to maturity. She _is_ young, isn't she?" Riana laughed with her friend. "She's pretty mad, but she's got some pretty decent biotics. I certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of them!"

Just then, Liara detonated the drone-capturing singularity with a warp, blasting the drone into a hundred pieces. Liara dropped her barrier and flopped down on a nearby bench, her head in her hands. Riana stood and watched, understanding completely the feeling of betrayal Liara was probably feeling at the moment, but wasn't sure what to do about it. She glanced at Allia and the older Asari smiled knowingly. "You should talk to her. You're not really that much older and she might listen to you. If nothing else, maybe you can listen to her and just let her vent. It can't hurt."

Riana punched her friend in the arm. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" She paused and glanced back at Liara sitting alone, her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I guess. She looks like she could use a friend right now." She looked back at Allia. "I'll see you tomorrow. Same place, same time!"

Allia nodding. "Definitely. You know, sooner or later, I _am_ going to beat you."

Riana laughed as Allia walked away. "In your dreams, Vasia. In your dreams."

Riana made her way slowly over to Liara and very gently queried, "Mistress T'Soni?"

Liara's head snapped up and she quickly wiped the tears from her face as she barked, "What?" She immediately hung her head but started to rise. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Do you wish to use the drone station? I'll get out of your way."

Riana took a deep breath and laid her hand on Liara's shoulder, keeping her from standing. "No. You're fine. I... um. Sorry, this is kind of forward, since we've never met, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Liara's face blushed a deep blue and she barely managed to whisper, "Oh." before her voice cracked and she quit speaking.

Riana sat down on the bench, leaving plenty of room so Liara didn't feel crowded. "I'll just go away if you don't want to talk about it, but it was kind of hard to not hear what you were saying while you blasted the shit out of those drones." Riana laughed lightly. "Pretty damn good display of biotics by the way. Impressive."

Liara glanced up shyly and flashed a quick, light smile before frowning and staring at the floor again. "Thanks. I guess it helps me concentrate when I'm mad."

"I'm not comparing myself to you or anything, but I didn't exactly have a great parting with my mom either..." Riana went on to give a brief history of her sister ending up at the monastery and her mother lying to her about not being allowed to contact her. "So, needless to say, I haven't spoken to my mom in probably what? Sixty-five years, I guess."

Liara shook her head but still wouldn't make eye contact. "Goddess. Makes my argument with my mother seem trivial."

Riana shook her head in disagreement. "No. It's obviously important to you and nothing can be important and trivial at the same time. But I have to tell you. Whenever your mother speaks of you, she glows. She really is incredibly proud of you, Mistress."

Liara's voice picked up a hint of anger and she clenched her fists. "Then why does she always have to try and change me? Why does she insist I do something with my life that would bore me to tears? How can she misunderstand me so badly?" Her hand came up and wiped away another batch of tears.

Riana sighed. "She's older, Mistress. I mean, she's almost a thousand years old and she has so much living wisdom stuck in her head she's likely forgotten how much fun it was putting it all there. And she fears the many mistakes she made along the way. She probably wants you to skip the pain of the mistakes and go straight to success, but forgets that everyone has to take their own path to get there. Life is all about the journey."

Still angry, Liara didn't take Riana's explanation well at all. "So, what are you saying? That me pursuing an archeology degree is a mistake to be skipped?" Her head came up and she glared at the commando before her, only to see two hands held up in apology.

"Absolutely not! I'm sorry if it came across that way. That's not what I meant, not at all. I think she's just trying to save you the pain of _her_ mistakes, but she can't. We all have to learn our own way. We can't ride in the shadows of those before us or that's all we'll ever be. A shadow. You need to forge your own path, and she knows that. She just loves you too much to remember to let you go." Riana sighed. "When I found out about my sister, I was so angry. Your mother sensed it and she told me something that day that made all the difference in the world in how I dealt with my mother's betrayal."

Liara's anger abated and her natural curiosity got the better of her when Riana fell silent. "So, what did she say to you?"

Riana smiled at the memory. "She told me to not dwell in the past. To focus on the here and now and that the future would become what I would make of it." She looked at Liara. "Your future is what _you_ will make of it, Liara T'Soni. Not what your mother wishes. You obviously have the passion necessary to pursue your dreams. Don't let anger alter your path. Channel that energy into the pursuit of your dreams and you will go far. I promise you." Riana shifted on the bench in preparation to leave.

"Just remember that your mother _does_ love you and she is proud of you. She just may not know the best way to show it. She may be a matriarch, but no one's perfect." Riana stood with a final gentle pat on Liara's shoulder. "It's easier said than done, but don't waste energy on anger." Riana chuckled. "Unless, of course, you're fighting someone with biotics. In that case, get mad and go kick their ass!"

In spite of herself, Liara laughed along with the commando at her comment. "Thank you. I do feel better."

"Good." Riana checked her chrono. "I've got to get ready for my shift. I'm glad I could help."

Riana turned and left the practice room, leaving Liara sitting alone. It wasn't until Liara's thoughts settled that she realized she had never even gotten the commando's name.

 

 


	7. The Matriarch

**2157 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

Livos Tanni roared into the armory, "Riana! Let's go! Matriarch Benezia wants to see us."

Riana turned to Livos. "Right now, or time to clean up?"

Tanni shook her head. "Now. She called an emergency session for all five team leads... and she wants you there, too. Something's up."

Riana grabbed a towel and wiped the oil and grease off her hands, trying to clean up best she could as they made their way to the Matriarch's office. There was an energy in the house that Riana had not felt before. Aratiana, the house steward, stood in the grand foyer directing traffic. Luggage and supplies were moving out the door to a large shuttle waiting out front. Livos got a glimpse of it as they passed. "What the hell? That's from the Citadel Council..."

Shiala was awaiting them in the hallway. "Come. We are the last three."

They stepped into Benezia's office and as Shiala closed the door she turned and nodded at the matriarch. Benezia stepped away from her desk and joined the elite group standing before her. Her eyes were focused and intense as she began. "A serious development has come to the attention of the Council and they have requested my aid. I cannot refuse them. Someone violated the Council decree prohibiting the activation of an inactive relay." Benezia closed her eyes and sighed, "Goddess, give me patience," as a collective gasp rose from her audience. She opened her eyes and looked to her team leaders. "When Relay 314 activated, our charming militant Turian allies took it upon themselves to punish the offenders rather than try talking to them... Only they turned out to be a new race, not hoodlums accountable to Council law. We cannot blame these newcomers for defending themselves and we now have a brewing inter-species war on our hands."

The group erupted in chatter until Captain Relyna T'Lasia's voice cut through the noise. "Listen up! We're team leads, not gossiping maidens." She looked at Benezia, who had told her to prepare the guard for an unscheduled trip, but hadn't said why. "I hope, Matriarch, they are calling on your skills as a negotiator and not to call up the Asari military?"

Benezia nodded. "For now, at least." She shook her head. "This new race is as militant as the Turians, if not more so. The Turians violated established first-contact protocols when they took an unauthorized offensive action against an unknown race. They compounded their error when they failed to withdraw after their discovery, instead choosing to lay siege to a colony. Matters escalated quickly and they were completely unprepared when the newcomers not only fought back, but managed to evict the Turian forces from their colony world of Shanxi." She noted the shocked surprise on everyone's face. "Yes. I know. It is frightening to think some unknown entity out there has the military prowess to challenge the might of the Council races, which is exactly why I must go. The Turians are definitely _not_ negotiators and are gearing up for a full mobilization as we speak." She looked to T'Lasia. "Rel?"

The captain nodded and took over. "Because of this, obviously the Guard is going with the matriarch to ensure her safety. As long as we are gone, Team 1 Lead Livos Tanni will be acting Captain and Riana Iregos will take over Team 1. You will all be preparing for mobilization in the event this goes badly." She glanced at Benezia. "No matter how good our Matriarch may be at what she does, we have no way to judge the reactions of this new race. We don't know if we can even communicate with them, yet. Negotiations may not be possible. You must prepare for war and you must be prepared to make the temporary appointments permanent. Lastly, you must also support the transition of Mistress Liara to Lady T'Soni, without question, in the event we do not return."

T'Lasia heard a grumble at her last statement, but couldn't tell from whom it came. Her look was hard as she studied the faces in the room. "Mistress Liara is the Lady Benezia's rightful heir and that _will not_ be questioned. I don't care how young she may be. If any of you have an issue with that, tell me now and we will air and settle the grievance." She glanced at Livos. "If it comes out after the matriarch departs Thessia, it will be viewed as sedition and you will be cast from House T'Soni without a second thought. We support House T'Soni, not just Lady Benezia."

Livos Tanni nodded to affirm she got the message that it would be her responsibility to handle any such traitors to the house. Everyone was surprised and Benezia actually inhaled sharply when Shiala stepped forward. Shiala's lips quirked into a smirk. "Goddess. Do you actually think I would speak against Liara?" She laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, I will not. But I do have a recommendation, if it has not already been provided for. You must admit there are those who would seek to influence her... or possibly remove one who they see as a willful, uncontrollable child. She will have the house stewards to call on for assistance, but I think she would be well served if you appointed a trusted matriarch as an interim executor, perhaps for the first year, until Liara finds her feet. She is very intelligent... but she is still young and may find all of this a bit overwhelming." Shiala paused and looked at Benezia. "Particularly if she is also dealing with the loss of her mother at the same time. And there are other things to consider in regard to her as well..."

She had left the last statement open, but Benezia knew exactly what she was referring to. Liara still did not know who her father was and it had been agreed that Liara would be given that information on her 100th birthday, still twenty years hence. Benezia closed he eyes for just a moment. "Thank you, Shiala. I honestly had not thought of all the true implications of my death at this juncture. I shall give that consideration as we transit to the Citadel."

She looked to the group. "Thank you all for your dedicated service. I know if the Goddess chooses to take me from this world, House T'Soni will remain in good hands."

Aratiana stepped into the room as Benezia finished speaking. "Let us hope it is not yet time for that, Matriarch. The shuttles are packed and ready to depart whenever you chose."

Benezia walked to the door and looked around the group one more time. "May the Goddess be with us all." Then she was gone.

\-------------------------------

With Matriarch Benezia, Captain T'Lasia and both teams of her personal guard gone, the house was amazingly quiet, even with all the mobilization prep going on around them. It was startling how subdued everything felt and Riana couldn't decide if it was the threat of war, the threat to Benezia's well being, or just the uncertainty born of her absence; not knowing for sure when or even if she would be back. It didn't help that Aratiana had the newswire on every hour of every day to monitor the status of the war; it didn't do much to sooth frazzled nerves to learn the Turians had completed their mobilization and were simply waiting on the other end of the relay to jump through the minute negotiations failed. When her omnitool beeped unexpectedly, Riana glanced at it and hustled to the office, wondering what had happened that prompted Livos to request an unscheduled meeting.

"Riana. Come in and take a seat." Livos slid a datapad across the desk to her. "I just received this from the captain. Take a look at it and scroll down towards the bottom until you find the section on the Ascension of Mistress T'Soni to Lady T'Soni."

Riana gaped at Livos. "The Matriarch! She's not...."

Riana couldn't even finish the sentence, but Livos immediately realized what Riana had inferred. "Oh, Goddess! No! It's just plans, not an implementation order!"

Riana closed her eyes in relief. "Goddess, Livos! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Such a thought wasn't even in my head, so I didn't think about how it may come across." Livos frowned at her faux pas. "Sorry about that."

The pad had a lot of information on it; instructions for the mobilization, bunker locations, forward operating locations, emergency evacuation routes... Riana did as told and started reading. Riana hadn't gotten very far when something stopped her cold. "What? This can't be right." She looked up at the interim captain. "Why would they skip you?"

Livos smiled. "Because I told them to." She held up a hand to stop Riana's protest before it began. "I'm good, Riana. But I'm at my best in a team. You? You're also good in a team, but as a Vanguard, you're _great_ on your own. As a First, you'd be a solo act with maybe your transport pilot as a backup, but that's it. Liara will need whoever is our best solo operator, and hands down, that's you."

"Shit, Livos." Riana shook her head in disbelief. "I never meant..."

Livos stopped her. "Of course you didn't, but that doesn't change the facts, does it? You're damned good, Riana, and you should be proud of it." She laughed. "Besides. You go play babysitter to the heir apparent for a week and come back and tell me if it's the dream job you always wanted as a commando. I'm quite content to sit here as the next captain of the House T'Soni Guard. You have to admit, that's not too damn shabby."

Riana laughed. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you've got a point. So what's it really mean for now?"

Livos shrugged. "Not a lot, unless Benezia doesn't come back. Your training will change up a bit. We'll focus more on single ops for you instead of the standard teamwork drills and you'll get some new gear. You'll be carrying everything yourself, so we'll get you the compact, lightweight models of everything in a full kit and make sure to check you out on all of it." Livos sighed. "When they get back, Capt T'Lasia will pair you with someone in the guard to complete your specialized protection detail training. If they don't... well, you won't have time to do training, so you'll just have to do your best with the tools you already have. Fortunately, you've already saved my life once and you've improved a whole bunch since then, so I'm confident your toolkit is pretty damn substantial."

\-------------------------------

**2157 - Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

When Lady Benezia arrived, she was immediately ushered to the Asari Councilor's office. Councilor Tevos bowed politely, "Matriarch Benezia. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Benezia smiled graciously, "Of course, Rae. How could I not, when our galaxy is in upheaval? Please, let us not stand so much on formalities. We've known each other too long for that."

Tevos smiled. "Come then. Let's sit and I'll tell you what I know and what we are asking you to accomplish."

As they moved to the couches, Benezia hesitated before sitting. "Raesia."

Tevos looked at her friend and realized something was amiss. "What's the matter, Nezzie?"

Benezia closed her eyes as she sat down. "Before we begin, I need to ask a personal favor." She opened her eyes and looked at the councilor. "And before you agree, you must know exactly what I will ask of you."

Tevos waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. As you said, we've known one another a long time. You know you can ask anything of me and if it is within my power to help, I shall."

"Yes. Well, we'll see." Benezia squared her shoulders. "I need to make arrangements for Liara." She saw the question forming in Tevos' eyes. "In the event this explodes into a full-scale war and I do not go home."

The surprise was evident in the councilor's face, but she said nothing as she nodded for Benezia to continue. "Liara is young. She is extremely smart, but too young to bear the full burden of running house T'Soni. You are a busy councilor, so I would not ask you to personally handle it, but in the event of my death I would ask that you identify a suitable matriarch and appoint her as Regent for Liara, at least until she reaches the age of 100, if not longer. I will not have my death steal her life. She deserves a chance to finish her schooling and find her own way."

"Why would you ask this of me? Certainly there must be someone within your house?" Tevos was easily willing to take on the task, but confused as to why Benezia would ask her.

Benezia shook her head. "No. It must be someone unrelated and I need your objective input. My family was never close. Quite the opposite, actually. The cousins in particular would wish Liara to fail. They would purposely undermine her... and possibly even try to threaten her to gain the inheritance. My greatest fear would be that Liara would be disinterested enough that if someone posed a significant threat, she would simply walk away from it all to avoid the danger and the house would be ruined by their greed. Liara will appreciate it when she is older, but for now..." Benezia looked pained. "We are currently at odds and if I do not take care to protect her interests, I fear she would give it up willingly."

Tevos sat back in surprise. "Nezzie. You love your Little Wing beyond all! What could possibly have come between you so completely for you to fear such a thing?"

Benezia sighed. "I pushed her too hard to follow in my footsteps and she rebelled. She is nothing if not Aethyta's daughter. She is a fighter just like her father. Stubborn, willful and strong. Should I pass, those traits will serve her well once she gets past the initial shock of it, but we must get her through my winter and out from under my dark shade so that she may blossom in the spring of her own life."

Tevos sat forward and took Benezia's hand. "Don't trouble yourself over this anymore. Of course I will do it, Nezzie. Gladly. Through my numerous contacts as councilor, I have a number of prospects. If you will pass permission to the stewards for me, just to look, not touch, I will review your family holdings and decide who would best serve your desires and Liara's needs under the circumstances."

Benezia's face relaxed with the relief of shedding a huge burden. "Thank you, Rae. I'll inform them before I depart the Citadel." Benezia hesitated and she frowned before continuing. "There is one more issue that I would leave to your discretion. My agreement with Aethyta is that I will tell Liara about her once our Little Wing reaches the age of 100. If I should pass before then and you feel Liara needs her, could you please arrange for Thyta to know I release her from our oath and that she should contact our daughter. Otherwise, I will leave a time capsule to be given to Liara on her 100th birthday."

"Consider it done, Matriarch. I will gladly help watch over her during your absence and, the Goddess forbid, but should that absence become permanent, I will ensure she is cared for and her future secured." Tevos rose out of her seat far enough to lean in and kiss Benezia gently on both cheeks. "You have been a supporter and friend to me for centuries. I can do no less for you."

Tevos sat back down and released the matriarch's hand. "Now. As much as I hate to rush into this, we have the situation between our errant Turians and a new species who call themselves 'Human' to discuss. Are you prepared to begin?"

With Benezia's affirmative response, Tevos explained all that had happened to date and the dire circumstances that had driven the request for Benezia's expert negotiation skills. She had no doubts the matriarch was capable of solving the dilemma and hoped her promise to care for Liara would not need to be tested. Her faith was not misplaced.

\-------------------------------

Benezia brought a relatively quick end to the hostilities, with which the Turians were not really pleased... on multiple fronts. They had lost face with their defeat at Shanxi and the quick end prevented them from regaining their honor. To add to their embarrassment, they were also forced to pay reparations to the Humans because the Turians had violated first contact protocols and were considered the aggressors in an illegal act. The Asari and Salarian Council members, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier with Benezia's success. She returned with a new Council ally that rivaled the Turian military might and decreased the overall Turian influence within the Council races as a result. Everyone but the Turians were happy with the result.

Anytime a new race was accepted into the Citadel, both old and new relations were strained for a number of years until everyone found a new balance. The forceful aggressiveness and military might the Humans brought with them pushed that balance more off-center than any other newly admitted race in recent history, so the Council proposed to Benezia that she accept a position within the Council as an envoy, until firm military, economic and political regulations were negotiated and established that would bring the Humans into accord with the existing Citadel Conventions. There was only one answer Benezia would give. "It is my duty to serve."

\-------------------------------

**Gagarin Station (Jump Zero)**

The two years after the war were busy with a number of differences in opinion arising that required Benezia's mediation. Her travel team found themselves almost always on the road, frequently augmented with Riana Iregos so she could get in the specialized protection training with her appointed training instructor, Shiala. Benezia took a personal interest in the training of Liara's future First and Riana hadn't minded at all when Benezia dictated that Riana travel with them so she could observe. They spent a lot of time on the Citadel, but they also saw some of the Sol System when they went to see the Humans, some of Palaven when they visited the Turians, and very little of Sur'Kesh when they visited the Salarians... everything there was some big secret and they never let any of the Asari off the compound. It was miserably hot and humid, the compound was claustrophobic and their every move was monitored and recorded. It quickly became their least favorite place to travel. For Riana, the best part of it all was when they had a bit of downtime that she could spend with Ryati. The worst part was that the trip to Gagarin Station was Riana's two-year anniversary as Liara's First-in-training and, with Benezia's blessing, Shiala had pronounced her training complete. It would be Riana's last trip with the travel team, but she still wouldn't be returning to Armali. Shiala had dictated that she needed to spend at least six months at each of the households to become familiar with the different personnel and procedures, so Riana was still a year out from returning to where she considered home.

Since their arrival at Gagarin Station, Benezia had felt an overbearing sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake. Her discomfort came mostly from the accidental discovery that Humans were natural biotics like the Asari, but their ability was controlled by a normally dormant gene that could be activated by exposure to eezo. What disturbed the Council community at large was that since the discovery of the dormant gene, it seemed that incidents of 'accidental' exposure seemed to increase soon afterward. The Humans claimed it was an item of interest now, so it wasn't that the number of 'accidents' had increased, just their reporting had. The Council questioned the veracity of the claim, but had no proof otherwise, so the trend continued unabated. As a result of the discovery, the Humans had purchased Gagarin station to convert it into a biotic research and training center and had surprisingly looked to the Turians as potential instructors. There was nothing Benezia could do to dissuade them, and it was immediately clear the Humans were more interested in the military applications than any of the other uses of biotics. Benezia sensed an impending clash between the two races; there was still an inherent dislike and mistrust between the two, so it was merely a matter of time. Benezia was actually relieved that Riana would be leaving them, content in the knowledge that Tevos and Riana were now both in a position to protect her daughter in the event war made Benezia no longer able to do so.

After Riana's departure, the team stayed on at the station and helped the Humans develop their training program, which they called BAaT, or Biotic Acclimation and Training. Three years time was miniscule in the life of a Matriarch, and almost before Benezia realized, it was spring of 2160 and Liara was due to graduate from her Secondary Education. Benezia made time to call her daughter and pass on her congratulations because she would not be able to attend in person.

As she started to explain why she would be unable to attend, Liara cut her off. "Don't worry about it, Mother. I honestly didn't expect you. You would have surprised me more by calling to say you were coming."

Benezia was momentarily taken aback before gathering herself to reply. "Liara T'Soni. There is no reason to be rude. I raised you better than that."

"Rude, Mother? If you are accusing _me_ , I don't believe you understand the definition of the word." Liara closed her eyes for just a second before continuing. "Rude is calling to congratulate me on a graduation that isn't happening yet because of a decision you made and then promptly forgot about because to you it was inconsequential. A decision that made it impossible for me to graduate with my class, because I won't finish my coursework until the end of the summer... which will also make it too late to apply for my doctoral program this year. I almost wish you had been able to attend, if for nothing else than for the shock when you realized I wasn't there. Perhaps then you would have remembered."

Liara huffed and shook her head at the look of utter confusion on her mother's face. "I'm out on a field dig, Mother, fulfilling my last outstanding research requirement. If you ever looked at any of the messages I've sent, you would have been reminded of that, but I know you always file them away to read later. Only 'later' never seemed to come when I was concerned. You never have the time."

Tears started to stream down Liara's face. "I'm sorry I was such a disappointment that you felt the desire to completely bury yourself in your work to avoid me. But don't worry about it." She angrily wiped the tears off her cheeks and plowed ahead. The dam had broken and the nearly fifteen years of frustration and feelings of abandonment suddenly came pouring out of her. "Since you most likely won't take time to read my last note to you either, I'll just tell you my news. The University got a research grant from the Thessia Guildhall and they hired me to lead one of the teams. They hired _me_ , Mother, based solely on the promise of my graduation at the end of the summer. So, I'll be staying on-site and working under the grant for the year until I can start my doctorate. I won't be returning to Thessia until school starts next year. So, like my non-graduation, you don't need to feel guilty about not getting back home to see me."

Liara glanced off to the side for a second and when her attention returned to the vid screen, her face held an expression that Benezia could only describe as pain. "Don't you find it rather telling that the first time you make room on your schedule to personally contact me in over three years, it's to tell me you won't be able to attend a graduation ceremony that isn't even mine?" Liara blew out a calming breath. "Well, at least I actually crossed your mind for a change; that's new. I'm supposed to be working and my professor is inquiring as to where I am. I need to go." Liara dipped her head in respect out of pure habit. "Thank you for actually taking time to call, Matriarch, no matter how misdirected it may have been."

As the screen went black, an absolutely dumbfounded Benezia stared at it for a long time. While Liara had ranted on, Benezia had slowly sunk into a chair at her desk in stunned silence. She was speaking to herself as she contemplated the very one-sided conversation. "By the Goddess. When did I so lose touch with my daughter and what is going on in her life? When did it all go so _wrong_?"

She opened her omnitool and looked at her private messages, only to discover Liara had spoken a suddenly very painful truth. Fifteen years of messages from her daughter sat unopened, unread and unanswered in a holding queue she had set up so long ago she had forgotten it. Over two-hundred messages. One at a time, starting with the oldest, the Matriarch started skimming, then reading. As she moved slowly forward through the fifteen years, she quickly realized that Liara had started out sending her weekly updates, telling her about her classes, inquiring as to her thoughts on research topics, asking her to review papers. Getting no response, over time the weekly notes had turned to every other week, then every month. The last five years, Liara had sent them less than once a quarter. But she had still sent them... telling her mother about her class standing, inviting her to ceremonies for the presentation of academic awards, her plans for the next series of classes... and still Benezia hadn't taken the time to read them. "For Goddess sake, Liara has already passed academic review and _published_ and I never paid it any attention!"

As she sat there, done reading about all the trials, tribulations and successes of her wonderful, smart, driven and accomplished daughter, Benezia realized that over the course of Liara's diatribe, while Liara had started out calling her 'mother,' by the end she had referred to her simply as 'Matriarch.' Liara had done to Benezia what she had done to Liara for so many years; depersonalized the conversation and treated her as just another business transaction. With the sudden realization of everything she had missed, Benezia hung her head in shame and cried.


	8. Archeology and Politics

**2160 - Gagarin Station (Jump Zero)**

Following the disastrous conversation with Liara, Benezia immediately sent a note of apology and tried her best to wrap things up on Gagarin Station so she could go visit her daughter and attempt to repair the relationship. She contacted the University and discovered the grant was for a research site on Kahje, and was a combined effort with the Hanar on their home-world's largest surface ruin. Unfortunately, Kahje was on the exact opposite pole of the galaxy from where Benezia was currently standing, so just the round trip would be a ten-day venture not including the visit time. It was also considered a protected religious site by the Hanar and the grant administrator told her getting permission to visit if not listed on the grant would be extremely difficult, downright impossible without identifying specific dates. That was out of the question for Benezia while in the middle of volatile Turian-Human negotiations. Her job as envoy made predicting her schedule for more than a couple of weeks at a time completely unfeasible.

Additional commitments never stopped dropping into her lap and her supposedly short-term assignment as envoy was quickly stretching into a five-year obligation. By the time the BAaT curriculum and instructor situation was somewhat settled, the Systems Alliance formed their Parliament on Arcturus Station and Benezia was required to attend as the representative for the Asari Matriarchy in November of 2160 to establish formal diplomatic and economic treaties.

The early part of 2161 was Benezia's first good opportunity to break away for a while and she worked with the grant administrator to schedule a visit to Liara's dig site. To say the least, she was unpleasantly surprised when she got the response that her application had been denied. Benezia was not at all pleased, as she felt the timeframe within which she had the opportunity to repair the relationship with her daughter quickly fading. "What do you mean, denied? Certainly they must realize I am a representative of the Asari government and a Consular Envoy?"

The administrator was sympathetic, but had no influence over the decision. She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Matriarch. I was very clear when I passed your credentials along with the request. Matter of fact, I think it may have actually hurt your chances because the Hanar representative who did the initial application review made some comment about there being no such envoy appointed to help them with integration when they joined the Council races, and wondered why the Humans deserved such special treatment."

"You have _got_ to be joking." Benezia put a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Obviously, you're not, but that's absurd. They should take it as a compliment that we thought them civilized enough to not be a threat and felt them capable enough in their own right that they didn't require our assistance!" She dropped her hand and refocused on the vid screen. "Well. It's too late to argue the point now. So, what was their 'official' reason for denying the application?"

"I'll just read it to you; it'll be easier than trying to explain their reasoning." The administrator picked up a data pad and flipped to the file, pausing and sighing before beginning to read.

"After vigilant and meticulous consideration of your aforementioned application, it is the humble opinion of this Illuminated Primacy that given the exceedingly generous duration of each Asari's presence in this corporeal galaxy, it is deemed both superfluous and irreverent to interrupt the righteous employment of our dutiful researchers when the duration of the labor is less than one year of your plentiful millennium. Of greater consequence, it is also the judgment of this Illuminated Primacy that the sanctified religious heritage sites of the most benevolent and gracious Enkindlers are not to be treated as idle curiosities to be scrutinized for what appears to be merely the satisfaction of one's personal inquisitiveness as to the character of your progeny's most esteemed occupation. Therefore, this Illuminated Primacy does lament to enlighten you that the aforementioned petition for visitation has been disapproved and necessitates that you postpone the desired renewal of your familial associations until said activity may be conducted at a more suitable location and point in time. Regrettably, this Office of Cultural and Religious Affairs of the Illuminated Primacy."

Benezia grimaced as she absorbed the meaning of the words, trying her best to ignore the odd speech patterns of the Hanar. "And I assume, based on their reasoning, they will not accept a new application for a different date?" Benezia asked the question, but her tone and the way she phrased it indicated she already knew the answer.

The administrator frowned. "That is correct, Matriarch. I truly am sorry, but their religious zealotry is well known, and you cannot say that I didn't warn you this would be the most likely outcome."

"Yes, yes. I know. But she's my daughter. I had to try." Benezia shook her head in annoyance. "Thank you for the attempt, even if it was doomed to failure. If you could please forward me a copy... I'd like to include it in my next note to Liara."

"Certainly, Matriarch. I'll do it right away. If that's all I can do for you, Lady Benezia?" Benezia did not fail to notice that the administrator's hand hovered over the disconnect key.

"Yes, thank you. I'll let you get back to work." As the screen went black, Benezia slumped in her chair in disappointment. "Goddess. At this rate, Liara is never going to forgive me."

Benezia hadn't realized that Captain T'Lasia had walked in toward the end of the conversation and overheard. "Has she not responded to any of your messages yet?"

"Rel. I... didn't hear you come in." Benezia spoke softly as she sat up a little straighter and turned her chair to face the guard captain. "No, she has not. Not that I can honestly blame her. I owe two more years of penance under her silent treatment and am still behind by at least sixty messages before she has repaid my neglect in full... I have no right to complain. And that is assuming she doesn't hold a grudge and plan to collect interest on my debt, which would be no more than I deserve." Benezia blinked her eyes in an attempt to stop tears from forming but all it did was force the droplets out upon her cheeks. "I was hoping an in-person visit would help my cause, but it's not in the tides. At least not for this year."

"I'm sorry, Matriarch. I wish there was something I could do" Relyna looked at the matriarch sadly, knowing she saw a side few were privy to. "I just wanted to tell you we're packed up and ready to return to Armali at your leisure. Everyone is looking forward to being home for Janiris this year. Let us hope the Goddess graces us with a quiet year and we are able to stay home for awhile. Though a trip to Kahje would have been welcomed, all things considered."

Benezia stood and flashed Rel a disheartened smile. "I think perhaps I'll spend some time at the Estate this summer; Liara always loved it there. Some time on the ocean would do us all good, I think." Drawing a shaky breath, Benezia picked up the last couple of datapads she had laying about and turned resolutely to the captain, reining in her emotions and becoming the controlled matriarch once more, before stepping back out into the public eye. "Come. Let's go home."

\-------------------------------

Liara stood upright and stretched her back, trying to release some of the tension resulting from the long hours spent bending over artifacts while identifying and dating them. This particular ruin seemed to have originated in the third age, but there were hints that it lasted at least into the start of the fourth, before the Protheans had retreated under the seas. _Perhaps during my doctoral studies I will be able to gain access to one of the sanctuary domes beneath the waves..._ She tried to take in a deep breath of the heavy sea air and coughed. She'd been on-site for almost six months, but there was no getting used to the atmosphere's thickness. Being permanently enveloped in clouds and having ninety percent of the planet's surface covered by water, it was like trying to breathe with a wet rag held over your mouth. Every third or fourth day, Liara wore a breathing mask, just to dry the air and give her lungs a break; Kahje was nothing like the light airiness of the Thessian shores. That line of thought brought her mind quickly to the message she had received from her mother the night before. Liara supposed she should reply, but all she would say was that she wasn't surprised. Her mother should have known the Primacy would never let someone stomp around the ruins just to come see her daughter. To the Hanar, the Protheans were practically gods, the Enkindlers as they called them, and even asking for such a thing was probably considered sacrilegious. _If she had really wanted to see me, she would have put some thought into it and written the request to come view the site as Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, Doctor of Philosophy in Religious Studies, instead of trying to invite herself in as a Consular Envoy._

She stepped back from the table she was working at and turned to scrutinize the worksite. "It's probably for the best. I wouldn't have had much time to visit anyway. We're on a deadline and there's too much to do to be taking time out for a... questionable... family reunion," she voiced her objection quietly to herself before searching out her Drell assistant.

She had no complaints about the work force she had been put in charge of. The Hanar on her team were fanatical workers and extremely careful with the artifacts, treating every piece, no matter how small or inconsequential, with reverence. The two Drell were hard workers as well, but never touched the artifacts unless an item had been selected to be shipped to one of the shrines. Then, Liara and the Hanar Lead, Tavelin, would carefully label and crate the selected item for the Drell to transport to one of the priests. Tavelin was quite taken with Liara's fascination with the Protheans and the honest excitement she exhibited over every find. After working side-by-side with her every day for four months and finding that her enthusiasm remained undiminished, he had actually told her his soul name, Seeks the Eminence of the Ancients. Hanar soul names were something reserved strictly for family and close friends, and Liara was pleased to be considered as a kindred soul and granted such an honor. Being trusted with such a thing elevated her in the eyes of the other Hanar and made working within the Primacy a bit easier, which was a welcome boon.

Liara finally found her target and waived to get her attention. "Rasha! It's beginning to get dark. Can you start turning the lights on, please?"

The female Drell's head bobbed in acquiescence. "Certainly, Liara. Are we continuing in zones three and five tonight?"

"Yes..." Liara glanced one more time through the site, "but I think we'll also be expanding into zone two. A lot of the recent finds have come close to its edge, so I think it's time to push in."

Rasha smiled, "Excellent! Amonti and Solitad have been bugging me about moving over. They'll be thrilled and can quit pestering me about it now!"

Liara laughed, both at Rasha's response and at the enthusiasm of the two youngest Hanar on the work site. "Good. I'm glad I can ease one of the _horrible_ burdens you are forced to carry."

Rasha's smile turned into a grin. "I'm sure it's only a temporary reprieve... within the week they'll be bored and wanting to move into zone one!"

At times like this, Liara absolutely loved what she was doing and couldn't imagine ever doing anything else. "Go!" Liara shook her head, still smiling. "Lights, Rasha. Lights!"

\-------------------------------

The next four years passed more quickly than Benezia would have liked with a number of relatively small, yet explosive, incidents that kept her focus hopping about the galaxy. The Humans 'discovered' Gellix in 2161, the second planet in the Arrae system, and started to turn it into a penal colony. The Turians immediately protested, having claimed the planet after the Krogan Rebellions, and it took Benezia months to finally broker a lease agreement between the Humans and the Turians with the Volus acting as the intermediaries for all financial transactions. In the meantime, Human expansionism also started taking its toll on peaceful coexistence within the Council worlds with increased conflicts along the Skyllian Verge with the Batarians. The Batarians had established a history of aggression, so when the Hegemony asked the Citadel Council to declare the Verge an area of "Batarian interest," they garnered little sympathy and were refused. The Council's position was that the Hegemony had been part of the galactic community since the 1500s and if they hadn't colonized a world yet, the Humans had every right to do so. Benezia warned them that such an approach would lead to trouble, but the Council wanted the worlds colonized and productive, not used for transient slaver camps and pirate hideouts, so stuck by their decision.

During the same timeframe, Benezia made several attempts to get together with Liara but their schedules just refused to mesh. Either Benezia was called away, her schedule completely unpredictable because of the tensions in the Verge, or Liara didn't have the time because her pursuit of a dual doctorate demanded that much of her time be spent at remote historical and archeological sites. Benezia read silently through Liara's latest missive, yet another disappointment on the reunification front.

_Apologies, Mother, but the dates you have selected once again don't work for me. I'll be out at Shastinasio on Invictus in the Wastes. It really is a intriguing example of Turian determination of the early 1900s. Yes, I know it has nothing to do with the Protheans and you're probably surprised, but it's one of the mandatory visits for my history 'Council Foundations' class. I must admit, I will be glad when my first series of classes is over and I can actually focus on my area of desired specialization. I know you are spending a lot of time in the Verge... perhaps you could meet me on Sol in four months? I'll be there studying the same time period in Human history. The trip sounds fascinating; 'Pre-industrial to Manned Space Flight in 200 Years, 1761 - 1961.' It took the Asari nearly 1700 years to do the same! How do you find dealing with the Humans?_

By the time she finished, Benezia was smiling. Even though her offer to visit had once again been rejected because of scheduling conflicts, for the first time in a very long while, Liara actually asked her about something... and better yet, she actually proposed an alternate date to try to get together. But, Benezia was concerned about the visit to Sol and called in Captain T'Lasia to speak with her about arrangements. When Relyna walked in, she could immediately tell the Matriarch was disturbed about something. "Lady Benezia. What's wrong?"

"Rel. Liara is speaking of being on Sol in four months for one of her classes and has asked us to join her there. I don't know if things will be calmed down yet from the assassination attempt on Volus Ambassador Tax by the Human, Johnstagg, so I need an estimate on how safe it will be. I realize the University provides security for the trips so please evaluate their capacity to handle whatever may happen. But you must be discreet. Liara is almost actually talking to me again; I don't want to put her off now, by making her think I don't trust her to take of herself."

Rel thought for just a moment before replying. "That actually shouldn't be difficult. You're currently in negotiations with the Humans for their Embassy on the Citadel. We should be able to check in easily on the political climate on Earth without gathering any undue attention. But to be certain, I'll handle it personally."

"Thank you. Please contact the University to get a copy of the planned agenda. I just hope the actual dates don't conflict with the Embassy opening, because I will need to be on the Citadel for that. Knowing how bad our luck has been, it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Rel actually laughed at the matriarch's dour expression. "She asked. Be happy. It's definitely a step in the right direction."

"Yes, you're right, of course. Whether or not it can truly happen, at least she's willing to consider such a thing. Even six months ago, I wouldn't have dared hope for it." Benezia smiled again. "Thank you, Rel."

As the captain nodded and left the office, Benezia turned back to her desk to draft a reply.

_We'll contact the University for the trip itinerary and I'll do my utmost to find a good meeting time and place. Thank you for the invitation... It means more to me than I think you realize. It has been too long since I have seen my Little Wing. As for how I find the Humans, that is a difficult question. I have looked into their history and for the millennium of my lifetime they have been little more than savages, their world constantly at war, including during the period you spoke of with such fascination. It seems as if war is a primary driver for their technological advancements. We must somehow provide them with other alternatives for promoting growth._

_Under our guidance, I would hope they begin to enter an age of peaceful coexistence, but I find them still very much the bully; brash, arrogant, rude and seemingly always in a hurry. Not quite as abrupt as the Salarians, though, so I tend to think it has much to do with their longevity being barely over a century. How they deal with the Batarians along the Verge indicates they are not quite ready for an age of true enlightenment yet, but I still have hope. I blame that mostly on the Batarians and I pray the Humans will find a kinder path and rise above such barbarism. Only the future knows and I do not have the sight to predict how the tides will flow._

\-------------------------------

Not two months later, Benezia's world exploded in conflict. The Systems Alliance was granted their Embassy on the Citadel and the Batarians were furious, still angry about the Council's reaction to Human expansion in the Verge. In reprisal, the Batarians found an irresistible target and struck the fledgling associate members, hoping to have their embassy rights withdrawn. A Batarian-led band of Blue Suns attacked a facility on Sidon, revealing an illegal AI research program being run by the Systems Alliance. The Batarian plan didn't work; Human ambassador Goyle played her cards well and after an impassioned speech about the need to understand synthetic intelligences to effectively deal with races like the Geth, the Council backed down. She challenged them to prove the Humans were the only race conducting AI research and stated that humanity was not so naive as to believe such an obviously naive assumption. She quickly volunteered David Anderson as the first Human Spectre candidate to help track down the Batarian responsible for that attack, as well as the missing scientists responsible for the research.

The Council agreed and selected Turian Spectre Saren Arterius, both for the mission and to evaluate Anderson as a Spectre. The pair successfully tracked their targets to an eezo refinery but the mission ended in disaster; the Batarian leader and the scientists dead, the refinery destroyed. Saren blamed Anderson for the failure and Anderson accused Saren of framing him, saying Saren blew up the building and stole the research, but the Council found no definitive evidence either way and sided with their existing Spectre, denying Humanity's first candidate entry to the elite program. Anderson's rejection and the quick dismissal of his allegations against Saren reignited tensions between the Humans and the Turians and Benezia once again found herself incredibly busy, attempting to soothe battered egos. With the fragile peace Benezia had worked so hard to broker threatening to collapse, the so-far unsuccessful attempt at reunification with her daughter once again fell by the wayside.

In an attempt to start reconciliation, Benezia tried to find common ground between Saren and Anderson, but instead discovered discrepancies in Saren's version of events at Sidon. Looking into Spectre activities proved impossible, so she was forced to change her approach and began to investigate his background. She quickly found that Saren's brother had died in the First Contact war and the Spectre held severe anti-Human leanings. Knowing that individual Spectres held an extraordinary amount of authority and influence on Council decisions and policy, Benezia decided that in order to be successful in truly integrating Humans into the Council, she had to find a way to mitigate Saren's prejudice. Saren quickly realized he was being scrutinized by the influential Asari matriarch and decided it would be prudent to just drop out of sight for awhile. Not knowing the reason behind it, Benezia breathed a sigh of relief when Saren's anti-Human rhetoric died down and, in early 2167, he refocused his activities out in the Terminus instead of in the Verge. All that mattered to Benezia was that the Turian Spectre was no longer constantly irritating the Humans.

Meanwhile, Liara finished her first series of doctoral classes and began happily gallivanting about, visiting cultural heritage sites and Prothean ruins, literally all over the galaxy. Catching up to her was nigh on impossible, and Benezia was ecstatic when she received the occasional missive describing where Liara had been and to know for sure that her daughter was still alive and well and not dead in some far corner of the galaxy. She charged Captain T'Lasia with tracking her down with the end goal of attaching Riana Iregos to her as an escort, but Liara proved elusive and after a year Relyna gave up and had to admit her failure to the Matriarch.

"What do you mean, you can't find my daughter?" Benezia stood and glowered at her captain. "You've had an entire year, and you haven't been able to cross her path? Not once?" The matriarch stared at her in disbelief. "You have two squads of trained commandos at your beck and call, you're trying to find an inexperienced maiden, and she's eluded you for an entire year! I don't understand how that's possible. Can someone please explain it to me?"

Shiala actually laughed at the situation, and when the matriarch's penetrating gaze turned on her, she just shrugged. "You have no idea, Lady T'Soni. She's virtually impossible to track. We received her travel schedule from her doctoral advisor and it was _totally_ worthless! Liara misses transport calls. She doesn't show up where or when we expect her. She gets a hint of something that sounds interesting and she changes her tickets at the last minute to chase a new lead and ends up somewhere other than where she's scheduled. What's worse is she doesn't even tell her advisor... no one knows where she is until she sends her next missive and by the time we get it, she's already on her way to her next destination. We are constantly at least one step behind. She is _completely_ unpredictable. I just thank the Goddess she's not a deadly criminal!"

Benezia stared at the look of incredulity on Shiala's face and her own frustration started to turn to humor as she realized the ridiculousness of the situation. She closed her eyes and threw her hands up in surrender, "Goddess, help us. The T'Soni commandos have been stymied by an eccentric, ninety-year-old academic!"   After a moment she reopened her eyes as she chuckled. "So, any thoughts on how my normally elite commandos plan to reclaim their honor?"

Rel drew a deep breath and exhaled it explosively. "Absolutely none. We've tried all our tricks." She shrugged. "I figure, if we can't catch her, no one else can either, so she's pretty safe."

Benezia shook her head. "As unexpected as this all is, I really would like you to find her. I can't stand the thought of her being out there alone for the entire remaining nine years of her doctoral program." Her hand went up and she rubbed her forehead. "I don't care how you do it. She's certainly not a starving student, so we can't simply put out breadcrumbs and expect her to follow them home. Just... Try to think of _something_. Would you, please?"

\-------------------------------

With Saren slipping out of the picture, Benezia thought there was a chance of things slowing down a bit, but despite her best efforts to find common ground between the two races, Turian antagonism and pride still almost managed to break the fragile relationship with the Humans. A newly arrived Turian BAaT instructor, Commander Vymnus, continually provoked the biotic students at Gagarin Station, even going so far as to introduce himself to one of the students by stating, "I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father."

Vymnus was not popular by any stretch of the imagination and his training tactics were severe. He eventually pushed too far and broke an arm on one of the female students; one of the male students came to her aid and, displaying a typical student's lack of biotic control, accidentally killed the instructor during the ensuing altercation. The political fallout resulted in all the Turian instructors being ordered back to Palaven and the BAaT program being shut down in 2169. Surprisingly enough, the Council's relatively quick and non-partisan intervention issued in an era of peace between the Humans and the Turians, but Benezia's sigh of relief came too quickly. Less than six months later, the conflict between the Batarians and the Humans came to a head at the colony of Mindoir, where Batarian slavers destroyed the entire colony and most of the residents were killed or captured. Matriarch Benezia's protracted attempts to negotiate a peace agreement between the two races was a spectacular failure and when ultimately threatened by the Council with sanctions because of the slave trade, the infuriated Batarian Hegemony closed their Citadel Embassy in 2171, severed all diplomatic and economic treaties, and withdrew to their home systems under a policy of isolationism as a rogue state, supplied and supported by the very slavers and pirates the Council had feared.

The next five years were littered with Batarian raids all across the Human colonies, finally culminating in the Skyllian Blitz in 2176, a major Batarian assault on the Human-run colony of Elysium. It was a popular garden world and the capitol, Illyria, boasted a population of over six million, half of which were non-humans. The massive Batarian assault was successfully repelled by the Humans and a young female Alliance officer by the name of Samantha Shepard became the golden child of the galaxy. Following the virtual meeting with the Citadel Council about the incident, the normally calm and controlled Benezia came out of the communications room and stormed back to her office. Captain T'Lasia slipped in behind her and closed the door, but not before the entire staff either saw, or at least heard, Benezia explode in an extremely rare fit of anger. The matriarch threw a datapad onto her desk with such force it skipped off, bounced across the floor and shattered against a wall. "By the Goddess! Sometimes I would swear the entire galaxy has conspired against us!"

T'Lasia didn't budge. She knew Benezia would eventually calm down and explain what had caused such an outburst. She was correct, and as Benezia paced angrily back and forth in the room, she gave the captain a quick synopsis of the Batarian's actions on Elysium and the amazing hold action performed by an incredibly small Alliance ground force. "I'm sorry, Matriarch, but I really don't understand how a Batarian pirate raid turns into a galactic conspiracy against House T'Soni." T'Lasia readied herself to withstand the assault from Benezia, but it never came.

Instead, Benezia collapsed into a chair, looking ready to burst into tears. "By 'us,' I mean Liara and myself." The confused look on Rel's face prompted the matriarch to explain more of what was going through her mind. "The Council wants me at the Citadel immediately, followed by a trip to Arcturus to talk with the Alliance Defense Committee in order to prevent all-out war with the Goddess be damned Batarians!"

Benezia paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Liara has finished all of her formal class work and next week is the presentation of her doctoral thesis proposal to the board. The results will determine the course of her next three years of research for her final dissertation. I already told her I would be there to support her and, instead, I'm going to be three relay hops away on damned Arcturus Station!"

Captain T'Lasia's eyes opened wide in understanding. The last time Liara had actually been home was in 2155, when she and Benezia had a huge fight about Liara's choices concerning her University degree. The next few years had been rocky, Liara finally exploding in open rebellion in 2159, issuing, amongst other accusations, a somewhat sarcastic apology to the matriarch for having been such a disappointment to her. When faced with Liara's statements, Benezia actually accepted fault for their poor relationship and had been working consistently at trying to reconcile with her daughter ever since, but Benezia's work and Liara's school schedules seemed to be in constant conflict, making it a difficult process for both of them. In spite of the hardships, over the last few years the communications between them had improved slightly, but they still had not managed to coordinate schedules to meet in person and truly resolve their differences. The matriarch had not actually seen Liara in over twenty years and it was finally supposed to happen the very next week. Until the Skyllian Blitz and Benezia's new assignment at Arcturus.

T'Lasia frowned. "And Humans are impatient. They'll only wait so long before they go to war. But I have to say I'm with them on this one; over a million of those colonists are Asari!"

"No, they won't wait... but Rel, we can't risk a full-scale war. It always hurts more than just those we seek to punish. I'm sorry to do this to you again, but as much as I hate it, we need to make haste; I have to go immediately. So, please make the arrangements and... I need to speak with Riana." Benezia looked to her captain. "Thank you, Rel."

Captain T'Lasia bowed. "Think nothing of it, Matriarch. It's why I'm here. It is my honor to serve you and House T'Soni." She stood back up straight. "I'll inform Aratiana, activate the Guard, and have Riana sent to you. I'll inform you as soon as we are ready to depart."

It wasn't long before Riana was knocking on her door. "Matriarch. You needed to see me?"

The matriarch was standing at the window looking out over the city and didn't turn as she spoke. "Yes, Riana." She hung her head and whispered. "I'm sure you've heard what has happened and I must ask you for a difficult, but very important, personal favor..."

\-------------------------------

Riana was nervous as she stood before the door, dressed in ceremonial leathers and a special package tucked under her arm. She had been assured Mistress Liara was home and had knocked, but had not yet gotten a response. She knocked again, louder, wondering if perhaps Liara was napping. She suddenly heard a disgusted exclamation inside the campus apartment. "Goddess! I ignored you the first time for a reason! I'm very busy trying to prep..." The door was yanked open abruptly and Liara's words died in her throat when she saw a T'Soni commando standing in her doorway. A puzzled frown crossed her face as she spoke. "Has my mother arrived early?" Before Riana could reply, the maiden continued. "No. It's days too soon and you would be Shiala." She turned from the door and walked away, speaking over her shoulder. "Well, do come in and close the door behind you. I'll make tea and you can tell me why you're here. But I'm very busy fine-tuning my thesis proposal, so I ask that you get directly to the point."

Riana did as she was told, and as she stepped in she quickly realized Liara had no news source turned on and was most likely completely oblivious to what had happened. It made her job that much more difficult, but the matriarch had warned her it would likely be the case, so she was prepared. She followed Liara into the kitchenette and started speaking, explaining about what had happened at Elysium and the request from the Council. Liara held her hand up and stopped Riana, her expression resigned. "So my mother sent you instead of calling me." Liara blinked slowly and let out a quiet, disappointed huff. "I don't know why I really expected anything other than a last minute cancellation. She's very good at that."

Riana was under orders from the Matriarch, so squared her shoulders and prepared for Liara's wrath. "Think what you will, Mistress, but your mother really did have every intention of coming next week. She was furious with the Council decision and created quite the spectacle as she stomped through the house to her office, cursing the Batarians. I've never seen her so angry." Liara was readying a retort when Riana shook her head and pulled the box out from under her arm, holding it out. "She knows your research will carry you far afield, and since she cannot go with you, she commissioned this for you. She was confident in your success and had her heart set on presenting it to you in person after the board _accepted_ your thesis proposal."

For the first time since Riana's arrival, there was actually doubt on Liara's face. She slowly reached for the box and took it gingerly from Riana's grasp as she asked quietly, "What is it?"

Riana suppressed a smile and answered softly. "A gift." Liara gave her a look that made Riana laugh. "It has been twenty years, but things haven't changed all that much, have they, Mistress?"

Liara still held the box carefully but frowned thoughtfully at the commando's words; they had been spoken in a tone too familiar for a commando she had never met. "What do you mean?"

Riana smiled. "Your mother is _still_ proud of you, Mistress... and while she may still have trouble saying the actual words to you, perhaps the matriarch has learned how to _show_ it a bit better."

Riana watched as Liara's mind started working. The maiden's eyes seemed to dart back and forth like she was reading invisible text in front of her as she sorted through her memories. Liara knew she had heard similar words before and was working hard trying to remember when and where. It suddenly hit her and she gasped as her eyes lit up in recognition. "You! It was _you_ in the practice room! You spoke to me the day my mother and I had that awful argument!"

Riana laughed lightly at the reaction and nodded. "Yes, Mistress. That was me. Did I not tell you, you would go far? Look at you. Your mother has every reason to be proud. You are following your dreams and will soon be _Doctor_ T'Soni."

Liara rolled her eyes. "I never even got your name! I was so embarrassed by my lack of manners, I didn't dare ask anyone at the house... It bugged me until I got so busy with that session's finals I finally let it go..." Liara looked straight at Riana and shrugged apologetically. "I never ran into you again, so assumed you were one of the second team commandos who was gone after a year... I'm very glad I was wrong." Liara's voice got quiet and she looked at the floor. "I never forgot your words. You restored my belief in myself that day."

"Thank you." Liara's head came back up and her eyes sparkled. "So, I ask again. What is it?"

Riana laughed, "And I answer again. It is a gift, for you, from your mother. Please open it. She directed me to stay to answer the questions you will undoubtedly have about it."

Liara's brow knit, wondering what it could possibly be that would require a commando to answer questions. She started to open the box and stopped, looking again to the mystery commando in front of her. "I'm not going to open this until you answer one more question for me." Riana looked at her expectantly and waited. Liara shifted the box to one hand while the other made a fist and rested on her hip. "I'll not let myself do this again. What's your name, Huntress?"

Riana busted out in laughter and it took her a moment to collect herself before she was able to answer. "It's Riana. Vanguard Riana Iregos at your service, Mistress." She dipped her head in respect to Liara, but still had a wide smile on her face.

Liara's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Vanguard? Well then. It's very nice to meet you, Riana. For the second time." Liara smiled. "I guess we'll see just what Mother sent me."

Liara opened the package only to reveal another box, the inside one some type of storage box made of beautifully carved wood, with a hinged lid and a lock. Puzzled, Liara pulled it out and set it carefully on the counter before undoing the latch and lifting the lid. "Goddess." Liara stared at the sleek pistol in the box, matte midnight black on a bed of blue velvet, the T'Soni crest inlaid in the grip. "It's beautiful, but why would she give me this?" Her eyes came off the pistol and she looked at Riana.

The commando's expression was pure business. "It's a Haliat Armory Stiletto, and it's the best commercially available pistol out there made for an entry-level user. It's simple to maintain, reliable and packs a good punch. The Turians might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but they know guns. And the Matriarch got it for you because your solo travels around the galaxy during your doctoral studies scared her to death. She always waited impatiently for your next missive, the longer intervals giving her fits as she wondered if you were lying dead on some faraway planet or in the hands of some malcontent waiting to use you as revenge against her."

Riana smirked. "She even sent the commandos after you at one point but your unpredictable travel pattern sent them home in shame, having to tell the matriarch you had eluded them." She watched Liara's eyes get big as she explained. "They tracked you for a year and you were always at least one step ahead." Riana could no longer hold it in and started to chuckle. "I never would have known, but Shiala told me one night while we were relaxing after dinner. She said that your mother was at first angry, and then entertained by the idea that her daughter, a ninety-year-old academic, had managed to avoid the best of the T'Soni commandos without even trying."

Liara couldn't help but laugh along with the commando. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but I can just picture it! I can't believe she was so worried about me. I have my biotics..."

"Yes, you do. And they are very formidable. But biotics can be blocked, and without a backup plan..." Riana looked at the maiden with absolute sincerity. "Mistress. In the hands of evil, things can happen that are much worse than death. The commandos have a saying for those situations; when faced with insurmountable odds, save the last round for yourself."

Liara paled when she realized what Riana was talking about and her voice shook as she spoke. "By the Goddess. I... I don't know that I could."

Riana nodded. " _That_ is why you need a reliable pistol. And why you have me."

Liara's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Have you? I don't understand."

"The matriarch is leaving to try to stop yet another war and her return from such things is never guaranteed." Riana suddenly stood up straight and bowed formally, as she would in the presence of the matriarch. When she straightened, she was stoic as she continued, "And if you will have me, it will be my job to ensure you never find yourself in the position where you have to take that final shot. I have been honored with the nomination to be your First."


	9. The Archaeologist

**Fall, 2177 - University of Serrice**

Riana stood to the side with her arms crossed in defiance, a scowl from her conversation with Liara prominent on her face. She had been with Liara since her thesis presentation was accepted and had been bored to death as the doctoral student submitted site visit applications and established her research travel schedule. Just when it looked like she would finally be able to actually do her job, she was told she wouldn't be traveling with her charge. Riana was not happy. "Mistress, I still don't understand why the board refused the request that I accompany you, even after the House verified they would completely pay my way, at no cost to the university!"

Liara let out an exasperated sigh. "Because, Riana. We've discussed this already. The doctoral work must be unquestionably my own and they made it quite clear that I can take no one who could possibly serve as a research advisor." Liara continued to pack. "If I was attending some off-world school, we could plead an Asari culture argument, but Serrice? They know full well the implications of their decision and want to ensure the Matriarch isn't sending someone to help me, under the guise of being a T'Soni commando."

"Guise? By the Goddess! I attended my commando training at this very university! One of their own professors vouched for me! Professor Trani is the one who sent me to House T'Soni..." Riana became more frustrated as the discussion continued.

Liara stopped and turned to face Riana. "Who also has a cousin employed by the House. The board won't trust in her impartiality, especially knowing my mother and how much of a long-term planner and manipulator she can be." A short burst of laugher escaped Liara. "Not that I blame them. My mother is very good at what she does. Too good, sometimes."

Riana grumped. "I think that's probably what's most annoying about their refusal. I can sympathize with their concerns, but I do _not_ like that they question the matriarch's and my integrity when we stated the purpose of my going with you."

Liara closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back again, now with a steely glare. "Enough, Riana. I understand your anger and frustration, but you have pushed it to a point of distraction that I can no longer tolerate. I have preparations to make and work to do, so if you aren't going to help me, then at least stop hindering me with pointless repeated arguments!"

Riana glared back for a moment before acquiescing. "Fine. Besides, I already packed a small bag for you. It has a compact travel case for your Stiletto, much smaller than that clunky decorative box, some spare sinks that I hope you never need, and an emergency transmitter, which I hope you never have occasion to use."

Liara frowned and her head came out of her closet as she turned to look at the commando. "A what?"

Riana sighed. "You heard me, Mistress. An emergency transmitter. I can't _stay_ with you, but that doesn't mean I can't be close enough to come to your aid in an emergency. If you run into any trouble, University be damned. You press a short code into the transmitter and I'll get to you as fast as I can. The comm buoys will triangulate your position and have it pinpointed, so I'll know exactly where you are when I get dirt-side."

Liara blinked in surprise. "I don't know what to say, Riana. I can't imagine needing such a thing but I suppose it's not a bad idea to carry it with me, provided it doesn't take much space. But won't you be bored out of your mind?"

Riana ignored the question of boredom as irrelevant and explained about the device. "It's very compact and fits easily in one hand; smaller than a heat sink. Nothing more than a transmitter and power source with five number buttons down the side to be punched in the right sequence. Very simple and nondescript. A red indicator comes on as long as the distress beacon is functional. Renter the code to cancel the request; the light will flash green for a few seconds then the unit will deactivate itself after broadcasting the all-clear message. Simple."

Liara nodded. "Very good. And what happens then?"

Riana looked at Liara with an expression that brokered no argument. "I come find you either way, Mistress. First, to make sure you are alright. Second, to confirm you were not forced to terminate the signal. At that point, whoever has harmed you will be very, very sorry and will likely not survive the encounter."

\-------------------------------

Liara had selected and proposed five known sites for her research, planning six months for each of them, including preparation and travel time, and reserving the final six months to finalize the collation of her data and prepare her thesis presentation. Many desirable sites fell out of consideration because of the cost; they were out in the Terminus Systems and the security budget alone was more than the university was willing to fund. The sites on Thessia had already been well catalogued and Liara had all the material from the Thessian Guildhall Archives. She had also spent significant time at each of the main sites over the course of her studies, so her research immediately took her off-world.

Liara's first order of business was a return to Kahje to get into one of the submerged ruins. With the Hanar near-fanatical protection of all things Prothean, she assumed material would be well preserved and she was not disappointed. Her previous work for the Primacy almost guaranteed approval of her research permit and they quickly granted her access to one of the largest of their sites, Mount Vassla. Liara was disappointed that she would be on a mountain instead of one of the underwater locations, but knew better than to protest the site location so graciously provided by the Hanar government. Because of her lack of inquiry into the location, she was pleasantly surprised and relieved once she landed and was met by her good friend Rasha, who immediately laughed at Liara's assumption that the site was above ground just because it was called 'Mount' Vassla. "Have no fear, Liara. The Illuminated Primacy would not deny your request; they were extremely pleased with our previous work. Mount Vassla is an underwater volcano at the heart of the third largest ruin on all of Kahje. It is a great honor for an outsider to be granted access to such a site, with the only higher honor perhaps being allowed admittance to one of the shrines. Both events are extremely rare. It is a highly revered site and the nexus of celebrations for the Hanar holiday of the 'First Cresting Bloom,' also known as Nyahir."

Liara was ecstatic, both for the location and by the fact they had provided Rasha as her assistant for the five months of research time. Though submerged, the site was enclosed in a controlled atmospheric bubble and was undeniably fourth age, the technology similar to other sites settled after the extinction event had begun. While some parts of the site were open to the public, a large portion was protected and set aside for the researchers and religious scholars. Liara told Rasha what she was looking for and sent the Drell to the research archives while she wandered the site looking for anything pertinent to the Prothean extinction. The Hanar were surprised to see an outsider, but more than happy to assist once they were introduced. Apparently, the Primacy had announced her coming and they were told to extend every courtesy; Liara was humbled, which only managed to endear her even more to every Hanar she met.

Her second stop was in the Sol system for a quick side trip into the Prothean ruins on Mars. It wasn't a major research point, but Liara figured since she was transiting the system anyway, it didn't hurt to stop and look. The Humans had obviously cleared the site of any useable technology, but that was not Liara's focus and the curators of the small facility were more than happy to answer her questions. It seemed the facility was a biosciences observation post that the Protheans used to study early Humanity. The scientists equated it to man's study of the great apes, which required a whole other explanation about the theory of the evolution of man. The removal of the Prothean databases and the focus of the personnel currently in the ruins being to debunk theories of Human religious 'creationism' quickly led Liara to conclude all the Prothean data she was interested in was being housed elsewhere; somewhere she did not have access to. She said her farewells and eagerly returned to Sol to catch the shuttle to her next location.

By the spring of 2178, Liara had moved on to Eden Prime. Established in 2152, it was one of the first Human colonial enterprises, settled five years before the First Contact War.   When she completed her initial research during site selection, Liara was surprised at the size of the colonization effort, with the population being close to three million after less than thirty years. She did the quick math in her head, realizing the colony was sustaining a growth rate of well over one hundred thousand every year. She was initially concerned about the dig sites, but her fears were eased as soon as the shuttle flew in. The habitations were very efficient, and the majority of the land was preserved for the agrarian economy, leaving the planet relatively undisturbed. Colonial farming was hard work, filled with long days and short nights, so the populace left most of the Prothean ruins to the scientists, finding much better ways to utilize their limited free time. That boded well for Liara and, once again, her expectations were exceeded. The scientific community was small, meaning the sites still contained a lot of raw data collection opportunities and the researchers there were more than happy to have an attractive young Asari provide them with her Prothean expertise. Her time went too quickly and she put Eden Prime on the list of sites she wanted to revisit in the future.

When Liara headed to the port to transit to her next location, she received some very unwelcome information. There were two missives awaiting her, one from her mother and one from her doctoral advisor. She sat down in the passenger lobby and read the one from her advisor first.

\-------------------------------

_Liara,_

_I have unfortunate news. I have been notified that your research permit for the site on Feros has been rescinded. Apparently, a commercial enterprise purchased rights to the site and all related research. Whoever wrote the contract was either very bad at their job and did not adequately research existing permits, or the Human corporation that purchased the rights, ExoGeni, paid them off to remove the standard pre-existing permits clause in the purchase contract. Either way, it equates to exclusionary rights in their name and they are granting no exterior permits at this time. They kept this very quiet; had I known it was in the works, I would have juggled your schedule and had you start there. I apologize for the opportunity lost._

_I also received a copy of a flash missive from your mother. If you have not yet read it, do so before you attempt transit of the Attican Beta relay. Pirate activity has been excessive and there is something going on that is severely delaying transit times, as all ships are being boarded and examined. No exceptions. Your mother cautions that you should stay away for two or three months to be safe. Based on this and your findings at Eden Prime as to the number of virgin sites, I would suggest you go to the colonial leadership and request an extension to stay right where you are for an extra six months. You'll actually get in a few more extra days of research because of the savings in travel time and, by then, everything in AB should be settled down._

_Tides are,_

_Matriarch Matiana_

\-------------------------------

_FLASH PRIORITY: EXTREMELY URGENT_

_Liara: Please heed. Extreme Systems Alliance anti-pirate actions ongoing in Armstrong Nebula. Attican Beta relay is active control point and all non-human through-traffic is being boarded, searched and questioned. Your research permits would probably allow you passage, but all heavily armed commando teams would likely be detained, potentially for a significant period of time, until operations are complete and the Alliance takes time to verify credentials. You would likely lose the entire security team, just as you enter an active pirate zone. Forgive me for taking the liberty of advancing a copy of this to both Riana and your advisor. Please follow any advice either one of them provides. Allow a minimum of two months, preferably three for operations to conclude. I know I haven't always shown you the attention you deserve, but I love you, Liara. Please stay safe and come home to me. Mother._

_FLASH PRIORITY: EXTREMELY URGENT_

\-------------------------------

Liara sat back and stared at the flash missive, but the content fell to the background with the last two sentences. "I know I haven't always shown you the attention you deserve, but I love you, Liara. Please stay safe and come home to me."

Of all the content contained within the two messages, the open and honest confession by her mother was the most unexpected. Liara folded the missives and tucked them away before wiping away the tears she felt drifting down her cheeks. With a soft smile, she stood and headed to the government hall to show the antiquities department the missives and request her extension. Fortunately, the spaceport was in the capital of Constant, so the trip was a relatively short one and they saw no reason to not grant the request, so Liara soon had a new permit in hand. She drafted a quick note to her advisor, thanking her for the advice and providing her new permit number for the university records, before drafting the response to her mother.

_Mother,_

_Thank you for your timely warning. I have extended my permit here on EP for the duration of six months. It actually works out well, because a corporation bought up exclusive rights to Feros and my research permit for the site there was rescinded. Relatively untouched sites are plentiful here, so there is an abundance of research opportunities to keep me busy. On the schedule, Chasca will slip from slot three to four and I will still finish out on Quana, as originally planned since the specialty team required there would be most difficult to reschedule._

_I would like to see you when I return to Thessia to prepare my doctoral presentation. Certainly, we should be able to find a few days within the six-month window? I suddenly find myself looking very much forward to our reunion. I know we have both said and done regrettable things, but they are all in the past. I love you too, Mother._

_Always your Little Wing,_

_Liara_

\-------------------------------

Her research progressed steadily, with all evidence continuing to confirm the Prothean's unexplained decline and complete disappearance occurred within a span of less than four hundred years. It was the very lack of a definitive cause that was the basis for Liara's thesis. It was as if over the same time period, every Prothean in the galaxy packed their bags and emigrated to a completely different galaxy. They simply vanished off every planet they had ever occupied, and as Liara continued to diligently hunt for any clues as to the why, the continued lack of evidence only strengthened her convictions that a long-lived, non-organic life form attempted to methodically remove all evidence of the Prothean existence.

Benezia smiled and shook her head when she got Liara's latest report on her complete inability to yet find a single clue that pointed to war, disease, or any mass extinction event of any kind in regard to the Protheans. The matriarch had never seen anyone be so excited about such a complete lack of evidence. She had warned her daughter about the difficulty in proving a negative, but Liara was adamant that she could find sufficient evidence to prove what didn't cause the Prothean extinction as to enable her to theorize on the singular remaining viable option. Benezia smiled as she recalled Liara's rejoinder to her objections; Liara confidently stated that while it may be difficult for her to prove the negative, with the lack of evidence to anything else, it would be even more difficult for the Doctoral Review Board to dispute it, when no solid evidence existed to support their argument. In the end, Benezia had to laugh and acquiesce when she realized Liara was right; the very lack of evidence was her strongest argument. The matriarch smiled at the memory, and it was with great sorrow that she typed her next missive, knowing she would miss the increasing communication and banter she had found such pleasure in over the last year.

_Liara,_

_I will be out of touch for a while. You will recall my lament about a certain disruptive Turian Spectre. He has shown back on the scene and has hinted to me of a dangerous plot developing out near the fringes of the Veil. I must go to him and at least attempt to steer him to a gentler path. I will miss you, my daughter, but look forward to my return and our reunion. I cannot wait to watch you cross the stage and earn your well deserved doctorates. Stay safe and, Goddess willing, I will see you again on Thessia._

_Mother_

\-------------------------------

In the spring of 2179, with the Attican Beta relay open for travel and the pirate threat greatly reduced, Liara bid farewell to the plethora of opportunity she had found on Eden Prime and turned her attention to the large low-density world of Chasca. The planet was locked in rotation around its sun, Matano, in such a way that one side of the planet always faced the sun and was constantly exposed to intolerable heat, while the opposite side was bathed in a frigid eternal darkness. A narrow band surrounded the planet on the border between the two extremes where the temperature hovered at a near constant 30 degrees Celsius, providing a habitable belt of constant daylight. The planet had initially attracted attention during a mining survey, having a mix of rare as well as light and heavy minerals. That prompted a more detailed survey, and it was the follow-on team that discovered what they thought was a relatively small structure, but it was the uniqueness of the structure that made it interesting. Most Prothean cities had distinctive architectural styles but still possessed an overall pattern that was easily identifiable as an urban metropolis. This stand-alone structure was a pyramid, composed of an unidentified material and surrounded by speculation. It wasn't until the discovery of a data disk that it caught the attention of Prothean scholars and when they finally managed to find an entrance that gave them access to a few upper layers, they were able to run full scans of the structure. What they found was astounding; the small pyramid that stuck out of the ground on the mountaintop was but a small fraction of the structure in its entirety. Nearly ninety percent of the structure was literally buried in the rock of the mountain and conjecture on how it got there abounded.

How it got to its current location was not what interested Liara. While the engineers poured over the structural and mechanical questions, Liara searched the extensive living quarters. The Pyramid housed thousands, each pristine room as individual as the next. She took image after image and utilized her extensive skill set to find any clue as to why and when the structure had been abandoned. She finally theorized it was from an intermediary stage, when the Protheans had begun to retreat underground, but still refused to give up their access to the surface. _Perhaps they hoped that such a small pyramid sticking up would not attract attention. Whatever their reasoning, they were apparently proven wrong._

Whatever was starting to happen had not yet reached a level where they felt the pressing need to vanish from the surface. It apparently had eventually reached that crossroads, however, and just like all the other cities, the Protheans suddenly abandoned the pyramid. No nearby graveyards, no bodies left behind of those who refused to evacuate. Just gone. She became more and more convinced that someone, or something, had gone to great lengths to ensure not a single trace of Prothean culture remained.

When Liara had done all she could do within the pyramid, she set her mind on her trip to Quana. She had heard rumors of another Alliance operation and had queried her mother, but as she expected, she got no reply. She had heard nothing from Benezia since her last missive stating she would be out of touch. Liara had not liked the tone of the short note; it had a feeling of finality to it. The matriarch had mentioned danger and added an off-hand prayer at the end. _Goddess willing, I will see you again on Thessia._ It was the first time in her life that Liara had ever sensed doubt in her mother's words. They had come far in the last five years and Liara was actually looking forward to their planned reunion. As she pondered moving through the Attican Beta relay to her last research stop, Liara thought of the warning her mother had sent to her just before her last trip through the same. The doctoral student shivered involuntarily and whispered the same words her mother had written, "Please stay safe and come home to me, Mother."

Quana was an old Prothean mining colony that had been abandoned, the ruins still fairly intact due mostly to the inhospitable atmosphere of the planet, hence the requirement for the specialty team.   The team was needed to provide them with controlled atmospheric working and living space while planet side. They would have to deliver and set up the necessary temporary shelters because Quana's atmosphere was non-breathable and the surface temperature was extremely cold... as in -141 degrees Celsius cold. A suit rupture or shelter fault would result in an almost instantaneous flash-freeze, resulting in instant death. While the true temperature required for flash-freezing was -196, -141 was plenty close enough to merit extreme caution.

Liara queried the team leader as to when they thought they would be ready. She was surprised when she got the response. They had anticipated the delay and arrived ahead of schedule. They assured her the living facilities had already been set up and if she had not yet hit the gate, by the time the research team cleared through the checkpoint, a large portion of the facility would be ready for access. The team lead told her she could proceed whenever she was ready. Liara smiled at the welcome news as she directed the security team to head for the shuttle as scheduled. Her smile faltered just slightly as she wondered if her mother had made 'extra' arrangements with the specialty team to make sure they would be ready and waiting. Now that her mother had decided to not actively _oppose_ her choice of career, it would be just like her to work behind the scenes to ensure Liara's success. It was not what her mother may have done that caused the change in mood, but rather the newfound concern for her mother's safety. She ignored the chill that rippled across her skin and boarded the shuttle with her team.

For all the expense and time invested, Quana was somewhat of a letdown. The best part of the whole experience was to see how the specialty team functioned and to gain an appreciation for the level of effort required to operate in a hostile environment. The ruins themselves, though remarkably intact, held little of any value, having been thoroughly stripped by looters. Liara found the most interesting artifacts in the collapsed portions of the tunnels and rooms that had been blocked from easy access behind those same collapsed sections. Getting into such places, however, required more time than she had and she found her way into only four remote sections before her research permit expired and it was time to return to Thessia. Overall, it still turned out to be a worthwhile excavation, having yielded a couple of very unique artifacts for submission to the guildhall. Better yet, with the knowledge that the buried portions of the site had been completely untouched since their abandonment, there was no way evidence of an extinction event could have possibly been removed, lending even greater credibility to her hypothesis. Still, as exciting as it all was, Liara was eager to return to Thessia to begin work on her final two papers and the thesis presentations that would accompany them. Her first stop, however, would be Armali.

\-------------------------------

Even with all the time delays, Liara was surprised how quickly the time passed on her trip home. She spent the hours organizing her notes and cataloging the artifacts they had packed in the hold. When she got to the Armali, Riana met her at the space port and took her directly to the residence. Liara's joy at being back faltered as they approached the landing area, quickly realizing too many slots were open. Her mother was not home. Aratiana met her at the door with a strained smile, knowing the questions would begin soon. Liara was not one to avoid bad news; she had always preferred to face it head on. Sadly, the steward was not disappointed.

Liara dipped her head politely in greeting. "Matron Axeuss, I do not mean to be brusque, but what news do you have from my mother? She has kept me completely in the dark."

Liara saw the worry lines on Aratiana's face deepen as she spoke her reply. "None, Mistress."

Liara blinked in surprise. "What?" She had anticipated that the matriarch had at least contacted the household staff. "Nothing at all? When was her last missive?"

A tear trickled down Aratiana's cheek and her voice was thick with emotion. "We have received nothing since her departure, Mistress. It has been almost a year and a half." Aratiana's composure broke and she cried as she finished. "Goddess. She sounded so sad when she left, almost like she knew she was not going to return. But we have no way to determine her status!"

Liara drew a shaky breath and was trying to figure out what to say when Riana stepped up. "Aratiana. I assume, then, that there has been no word from the commandos either?"

The house steward said nothing, just shook her head to confirm Riana's suspicions.

Riana placed a gentle hand on Liara's shoulder. "Mistress. The likelihood that something happened to all fourteen and we've heard nothing is highly unlikely. Even less so than something happening to the matriarch and one of the others not reporting the incident back." Her focus shifted back to the house steward. "Have you sent out an emergency contact request?"

Again, Aratiana shook her head. "No. I have not, but Captain Tanni has. Twice." Aratiana looked at the floor. "She has said nothing about a reply."

Riana stared at the floor for a few moments, her eyes somewhat unfocused. When she looked back to Liara they were clear and determined. "Mistress. You've had a long journey and been gone from Thessia a long time. Get yourself settled and get something other than field rations in your system and let me work. I will report to you the moment I have anything at all."

Even though Riana had now been her First for over three years, they had been separated for most of that time and nothing had ever happened that had given Liara cause to rely on her commando's capabilities, so she was hesitant. Riana saw the doubt on Liara's face and her voice was reassuring as she spoke. "Please, Mistress. Being your First is what I have trained to do for over twenty years. I have trained as a commando for almost eighty. Let me do my job."

"Of course. I'm sorry." Liara blushed slightly. "I did not mean to cast doubt on your abilities. It's just that... Goddess! It's my mother and I have no idea what I'm supposed to feel or what I'm supposed to do!" Liara wrung her hands as she held back tears.

Riana reached over and stilled her worrying hands. "That is why I am here. I leave you in Aratiana's capable hands and I will go find Livos. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you. Call me if you need me."

\-------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Livos called a House meeting. "We have news and we think it's good. Riana suggested we track the financials." Her gaze shot to Aratiana, who had a look of surprise on her face. "Don't worry. She wasn't talking about the House accounts. Matriarch Benezia had some... _special_... accounts set off to the side for covert commando operations. They haven't been touched in years so I didn't think about them. Since Riana was recently trained by Shiala, they were fresh in her mind and asked me if I had checked them." Her focus shifted to Riana. "Much to my embarrassment, I had to admit that I had not."

Riana's forehead crinkled with consternation as she looked at Liara. "Mistress, your mother just recently moved a rather large sum to an investment broker on the Citadel, a Volus by the name of Barla Von. I could find no evidence of her ever having done business with him before, so I contacted him. He swore your mother appeared before him _in person_ to make the transfer, and that I was welcome to check the docking certificates for the arrival and departure times of her shuttle, which he gladly provided to me and which I then confirmed." Riana scowled as she continued. "But he drew the line there and would not tell me the intended use or destination for the funds."

At that, Liara blinked and pursed her lips, blowing out a long breath of relief. "So, she's alive and well at least. What's next?"

Livos frowned and answered. "I don't believe she _wants_ us tracking the funds. She moved the credits to a personal account solely in her name first, instead of directly to the broker. I think she did it purposely so we'd have no access to that information." Captain Tanni looked directly at the young Asari. "Liara. I won't deceive you. When your mother left, she warned us she was treading a dangerous path. Dangerous enough that she gave _every_ commando leave to not follow." Liara drew in a sharp breath as Livos continued. "I see you understand what that means, but rest assured. Every single one of her personal guard went with her; not one took the out. Wherever she is, she is protected... and she does not want anyone else following."

Liara stared at the floor for a moment before finally lifting her chin. Her eyes were red, but her voice was firm. "Then we shall not. But we will endeavor to do her proud while she is away. You all know how she likes the house run. Goddess. You've all worked for her long enough. Let us make sure there is nothing to disappoint her when she returns."

She looked at the steward. "Aratiana. If you would, please send notice to the other stewards so everyone knows the situation. If you feel it better, please make use of the shuttle and notify each of them in person." Liara paused for a moment. "Matter of fact, I _prefer_ you make the notifications in person and I think you should take a couple of the commandos with you, just in case. We have no idea what Mother is getting us involved in; she has always told us it is better to be prepared."

\-------------------------------

Liara sat in her room and continued to organize her notes as she started to build the outlines for her presentations. She had been cataloging the notes all along for the required papers she would need to publish, but the thesis presentations to the board were a different matter. A soft knock on the door drew her attention and she stood, realizing she had been sitting a long time and needed the stretch. "Come."

Riana slowly pushed the door open and entered the room, carefully balancing a tray with dinner and a cup of hot tea.

Liara smiled. "Riana, you didn't need to do that. I could have come down for dinner."

The commando laughed. "Mistress, dinner was two hours ago and the cook wanted to clean the kitchen but didn't dare until you ate. So, I fixed a tray with more than enough for you and gave her leave to finish up."

In disbelief, Liara looked at her chrono. "I had no idea it was so late!"

Riana just shook her head and set the tray on the desk. "Would you like some company while you eat?"

"I really am very busy..." Liara stopped herself and looked at Riana. "What am I saying? Yes, please. We haven't really had much chance to talk, have we?'

Riana smiled gently. "You're busy. I can respect that."

Liara frowned. "No. I mean yes, I am busy, but my mother always had the same excuse and it used to make me so angry." Liara sighed. "I sometimes wonder if that's why we so often butted heads. We are too much alike when it comes to the passion we hold for our work."

Liara stared out at a point in space, lost in memories. "I used to get so jealous of her job when it kept her too late for our walks in the park. I would sit in my room and stubbornly refuse to speak to her, yet I would then cry myself to sleep when she did not come to bid me goodnight."

Riana chuckled and Liara looked at her, puzzled at the reaction. "I don't see how me crying myself to sleep is amusing, but you always come up with the strangest explanations. I think I really want to hear this one."

"You have no idea, do you?" Riana smiled broadly when Liara shook her head. "You really need to sit down and speak with Shiala some time. She has some great stories from when you were younger." Liara was about to make a retort, but was distracted by a flash of pain that ran through Riana's eyes for just the briefest of moments before the commando continued. "It was after she started training me to be your First. She was trying to impress upon me just how headstrong you could be. She said those nights tortured your mother. She would stand outside your door until you grew quiet and, once she was sure you were asleep, she would enter to tuck you in and kiss you on the forehead. She told Shiala that she didn't dare enter before you were sleeping, because you would be embarrassed and just get more angry with her." Riana shook her head, laughing once again. "She could face down an angry mob of Krogan, but she couldn't take on the tears of her twelve-year-old daughter."

Liara reached across and laid her hand on Riana's. "Thank you for telling me, but why does that story bring you pain?"

Riana wondered what she had done that tipped Liara off and frowned. "It just makes me think of my family. I just can't picture my mother ever doing anything like that." Riana's voice picked up an angry tone. "Mine just threw us out and locked the doors. I never once saw her cry over Aresia."

Liara suddenly remembered the story Riana had told her so long ago about her parents and her sister. "Oh, Goddess. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, Riana! I should have remembered that."

Riana huffed. "No, it's fine. It's just that you sound so disappointed when you talk about butting heads with your mother because you are so similar." She paused for just a moment. "Your mother is one of the kindest people I've ever known. Being like her isn't such a bad thing, you know."

Liara smiled wistfully. "I know. It's just taken me a long time to realize that." Her smile disappeared in a flash as she finished sadly, "And just when I finally have it figured out, I have to wonder if I'll ever get the chance to tell her."

\-------------------------------

After a few days, Liara returned to her apartment at the university and slid into a schedule of regular hours with weekly meetings with her thesis advisor. Her presentations came together easily and both of her papers were finished well in advance of the deadline. Her paper for the doctorate in history was simple enough; it was pure research with a report of findings. 'Vanishing Protheans: A Single Event Within the Galactic Archaeological Cycles of Extinction' easily passed peer review and was published as the single-most comprehensive work on the mysteries of the Prothean extinction to date. Her second paper, however, followed the path Benezia had predicted, and everyone balked at using a lack of evidence to support what they considered an outrageous theory. Liara protested and stated there was no lack of evidence; she had produced more than sufficient tangible evidence to _disprove_ the existing so-called 'legitimate' theories on the Prothean extinction and after that, the purpose of the paper was simply to introduce a potential new theorem to give direction to future research. She challenged the board members. "When all the existing theorems have been disproven, is it not time to think outside the box and come up with a new one? Do any of you have even a shred of evidence that would cast doubt on my proposed cause of the Prothean extinction? Do you have even reasonable conjecture on a theorem I have not soundly refuted?" Met with a stony silence, Liara tipped her head in respect to the review board. "Then I rest my case and will await your decision. Thank you for the opportunity to address you."

Within hours, the board grudgingly congratulated her on her second doctoral degree. Though they disagreed with the proposed theorem, it was just that... a theory... and they found no fault in her process and had to agree her debunking of the existing theories was sound work. Once that happened, they granted the degree and submitted the approved peer review to the University for Liara T'Soni, Doctor of Archaeology, allowing her to publish her most controversial work, 'Theorem on Prothean Extinction Through Resolution of the Fermi Paradox via Exclusionary Evidence.'

What should have been an extremely joyous day was tempered by the obvious lack of her mother in the audience. Even though Liara knew it was impossible, she could not stop her eyes from wandering the crowd in search of her face. At the conclusion of the ceremony she returned alone to her campus apartment to pack her things. She picked up and reread a new offer she had just received from the Thessia Guildhall. They had been impressed by the feedback from the Hanar Illuminated Primacy and knowing she was in the process of final review, were offering her a conditional grant position as the lead researcher on the planet Therum in the Artemis Tau Cluster, contingent only upon her receiving her Doctorate of Archaeology. An Eldfell-Ashland Energy mining group had blown a new tunnel and revealed a new ruin for exploration, for which the Guildhall was taking the liberty of assembling her team, confident in the fact she would receive the approval of the board. After she forwarded proof of her doctoral certification and formally accepted the position, she was told her report date was two months hence.

This time when she packed, she did so as Doctor Liara T'Soni, Director of Archeological Research, Therum Field Expedition.


	10. Fall of the Matriarch

**2176 - Arcturus Station**

Benezia breathed a sigh of relief. She had spoken of patience; the Alliance could strike now and get the single band responsible, or they could exercise restraint and plan a counter attack that would very likely remove the pirate threat from the sector entirely. She was actually surprised when the normally impatient Humans opted to look at a long-term solution over an immediate stop-gap measure. It had still taken an additional week of negotiation, accompanied with an Asari offer of knowledge and expertise to come up with a plan solid enough to ease the Humans' hot-blooded cry for immediate vengeance. Captain T'Lasia explained how Thessia used a network of sensors to track smugglers and how collected data was then cross-referenced against known criminal activity to determine the locations of distribution bases. They could then strike and take down the entire operation instead of just interdicting a single delivery. She continued with how Theshaca's many moons could provide excellent camouflage for such sensors... it would be ironic that the very moons providing them hiding spots would lead to their downfall, making the pirate ships very easy to track back to base. With her assistance, they came up with a strategic plan for simultaneous tactical, surgical strikes on all the identified bases. If they were successful, the pirates would have no support structure remaining to organize any type of reprisal. They all agreed it would take time. It would take over a year to build and install the sensors, with each mission needing to be covert so the pirates wouldn't see them being installed, discover the plan, and destroy the network before it was ever put into operation. Captain T'Lasia promised them that if they were careful, by the end of 2178, the entire region would be safe from any threat of organized pirate activity.

During a number of side discussions, the Humans spoke of the young Lieutenant Shepard, piquing Benezia's interest when they decided to send her to their advanced warfare school in Sol, the Interplanetary Combatives Training Academy. If the Systems Alliance was going to invest so much time and effort into this officer, Benezia concluded she would most likely be a future leader within the Alliance military. Looking long term as she always did, Benezia thought perhaps this was an excellent opportunity to influence future Alliance leanings, by ensuring this Shepard was well versed in galactic politics and could understand the larger picture. Their race was young, and Benezia was not one to waste an opportunity. Unfortunately, Benezia's brief desire to learn more about this young officer was swallowed by Saren's sudden reappearance on the scene, spouting stronger than ever anti-Human rhetoric. Since the anti-pirate campaign plan had been established and put into motion, Benezia felt the turn of events necessitated her return to the Citadel to temper Saren's rhetoric, which seemed to be even worse than when he had left nine years before.

She took her preliminary findings of Saren's prejudice and her associated concerns to the Citadel Council, but had insufficient proof to bring any type of charges or requests for corrective action. The Asari councilor was obviously sympathetic, but the Salarian was dismissive with her lack of evidence and the Turian was downright hostile with her attempt at besmirching Turian honor. Frustrated, she found herself at the door of her long-time friend, Sha'ira. They spoke late into the night and Sha'ira's concern and a sense of dread grew steadily as the conversation continued.

"Be careful with this course of action, Benezia." Sha'ira's forehead was creased with disquiet. "I know you are strong, but to take on a Council Spectre directly is a dangerous path."

Benezia nodded. "Yes. I know. That's exactly why I must speak to him. I do not want to confront him. Instead, I intend to gain his trust. Offer him my services as a sounding board to help him see his path more clearly."

Sha'ira's face reflected shock. "You intend to try to become his advisor? Do you believe he will accept such an offer?"

"I do not know." Benezia shrugged. "All I can do is try. I can but hope to guide him to a gentler path. I need him to find peace with his demons and let go of his excessive hatred for Humans. The race was not responsible for his brother's death; it was the circumstances surrounding the entirety of the Relay 314 incident."

"Be careful with that, Nezzie." Sha'ira glowered. "He may still hold you responsible for the outcome of those negotiations and the decrease in Turian stature on the Council, however temporary that may have been."

"I promise you, I will. I am sure it is a sensitive subject and I realize I ruffled his feathers severely back then." Benezia actually got a light smile on her face. "But, I did not know then what I know now and can approach the confrontation from a completely different angle. Unwittingly, I entered our previous debate completely ignorant of some key information. That will not happen again."

"You know I will support whatever action you decide to take, but please, Nezzie..." Sha'ira hesitated. "I sense a terrible darkness coming, from a source I cannot ascertain. For all of us, tread carefully."

When she left the consort's office, Benezia went directly to Saren. His welcome was filled with suspicion, but she considered it good fortune that he didn't flat out refuse to see her. Saren stood and glared at her, skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to business. "What do you want, Matriarch?"

Benezia tipped her head and blew out a slow, measured breath before beginning. "I am here to apologize for the horrible way we set out, Spectre. Certainly we can find some way to repair our relationship and work toward the greater good of the galaxy?"

Saren's posture relaxed almost imperceptibly. "That depends. Are you through with your accusations against me?"

"As of right now, yes." Benezia met his hard gaze. "I hope you do not give me cause to renew them." Saren flinched, so Benezia plunged ahead before he could retort. "That is the whole purpose of my visit here. To find a common goal. I have just come from Arcturus Station, where my commando captain and I were barely able to keep the Humans from starting a full-scale war with the Batarians which would have likely drawn us all into the conflict."

Saren snorted. "So. You begin to see my point that the Humans are not ready to join the Council."

Benezia smiled gently. "No, they are ready. Perhaps only as ready as the Batarians and the Krogan, but you know what they say. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer. Our only hope is to bring them into the fold, so that we may guide them and help them become productive members of our galactic society."

Saren relaxed a bit more but was still on edge. "Perhaps. But in the mean time, we must keep them under control so as to prevent them from tearing the very fabric of our society to shreds."

"Control?" Benezia's face reflected doubt. "I see no means of doing that quite yet. I cannot condone treating them like the Krogan or the Rachni, doing our best to obliterate their entire society!"

"I agree." The smile on Saren's face sent chills down Benezia's spine. "I have been working on an... alternative."

Benezia's brow markings rose sharply. "An alternative? What kind of alternative?"

Saren chuckled. "A massive police force for the entire galaxy. Used at the Council's discretion of course, with a practically unlimited supply of replacements."

"Who could possibly provide such a thing?" Benezia's level of concern shot up dramatically. "Who that we could trust, anyway?"

"Ah. Too early yet to reveal so much." Saren gloated at the concern he saw on the matriarch's face. "I am still... in negotiations."

Benezia had to work to keep the surprise from her voice. "Already in negotiations? Did you already get Council approval?"

"My dear Benezia. I do not need Council approval. By definition, that is the whole point of being a Spectre. Complete discretion to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary." Saren's voice was condescending as he stared at Benezia, privately hoping she would challenge the exact words he had quoted from the charter. It would give him an excuse to _remove_ the annoyance. Her vocal protests at the Council and her very presence here, alone, had opened the door of opportunity. It would make it very easy to fabricate a story that she had come to threaten him and when he rose to defend himself, she had attacked him with biotics, forcing his hand.

His deluded wish was shattered when Benezia deftly recognized the trap. Saren would not find her so easily caught. "Agreed. I was merely wondering at the expense of such an army... or police force, as you desire to call it. I am fairly certain even a Council Spectre doesn't have access to the number of credits that would be required to fund such a venture."

Saren's mandibles flexed in guarded surprise. "And you would consider such a thing? You would help me fund such a police force?"

Benezia glanced away, dissembling. "Perhaps. But I would need to research the investment. We are talking about what I would think to be a considerable sum. I would need to meet the partners, hear the proposed agreement."

A plan began to form in Saren's mind. "Such an offer has possibilities, but I must say this is a surprising development. I would need to speak with my partners to see if they are even interested in including additional investors. They insist on only meeting face to face, so I'll need to travel to the Terminus and back before I can give you an answer." He waited in silence until Benezia looked at him again. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Of course. It is easy to believe that you are but one partner of a consortium. Take what time you need." Benezia nodded politely. "You know how to find me when you return."

As the matriarch turned and left, Saren grinned wickedly. He felt Sovereign would be very pleased indeed if he managed to bring such an influential member to the team.

\-------------------------------

Benezia spent her spring on the Citadel, being sure to stay in contact with Sha'ira and the Asari counselor, with trips out to Arcturus and Sol as required to monitor the progression of what they had begun to unofficially refer to as Operation Nutcracker. With all her resources, Benezia had been unable to understand the cultural references behind the Human name for the plan. All she could find were mentions of a Human religious holiday and a tool used to remove the husks of edible nuts. Everyone she had asked merely pointed her to someone else to better answer her question, seemingly embarrassed by her inquiry. By midsummer, her attempts to decipher the puzzle were forgotten when Saren returned. His partners had agreed and it was time for a quick trip to the Terminus.

The trip turned out to be anything but quick. Benezia, Captain T'Lasia, and her two teams of commandos made the journey to Saren's rendezvous coordinates out in the Phoenix Massing. From there, they all boarded Saren's frigate and headed off to the true meeting location. Once on board and underway, Benezia queried. "So, Saren, where exactly are we headed?"

Saren looked to his potential new recruit. "We are headed to the Veil."

Both Captain T'Lasia and Benezia were unable to hide their shock. Benezia exclaimed, "The Perseus Veil?" At Saren's amused nod of affirmation, she continued. "What could possibly be out there for us? What about the Geth?"

Saren grinned. "You will see soon enough, Matriarch. All your questions will be answered."

As they emerged from the relay, Benezia stared in wonder at the massive object before them. A monstrous black ship of a shape she had never seen before loomed in the darkness, blotting out the light of the stars with its vast size. "By the Goddess! What _is_ that?"

Saren chuckled. "That, my dear matriarch, is a ship that contains technologies you have never dreamed of. When I found it, I began to understand just how the Protheans vanished from our galaxy."

She watched in trepidation as five giant arms opened to reveal a docking bay and a knot formed in her gut when she realized it was Saren's destination. "We're going into that thing? Have you actually found the Protheans?"

Saren stared out the viewport as he guided the ship in, revealing nothing by his demeanor. "Patience, Matriarch. Isn't that what you so often preach? All your questions will be answered soon enough. It's time to meet our new allies."

\-------------------------------

Sovereign had initially doubted Saren, but the gift he brought was incredibly pleasing. The lesser beings cowed quickly, all at different rates, but relatively quickly none the less. Three were more worthy and Sovereign could understand how they had risen to the top of their petty command structure, each of them being team leaders. But while the beings known as Shiala, Razia and Relyna proved entertaining, the only truly interesting one was Benezia. She was everything Saren had promised she would be. As he forced the others to his will, he saved the one named Benezia for last. He would take a more subtle approach with her, as he had with Saren. For a time, they would prove useful, so needed to maintain some of their own independence. The others were simply made to believe. They would return when he called.

Benezia woke with a pounding headache and found herself unable to remember what exactly had happened. As she stirred, Captain T'Lasia moved quickly to her side. "Matriarch! How do you feel?"

Benezia sat up slowly and glanced around. All the commandos were watching with concerned expressions, but none seemed to be at any heightened state of readiness. "I... I don't know for sure, Rel." She looked to her captain. "I fear I do not remember how I came to be here. Where is Saren?"

"He is conferring with the Geth Prime, Matriarch." Captain T'Lasia watched the expressions that ran across the matriarch's face with concern.

"Goddess! The Geth!" With abject horror, disconnected memories started to fill in the gaps. Benezia felt odd, as if the memories were not her own, but knew that was not possible. Saren had walked them into a conference room with no warning, only to discover they were suddenly surrounded by Geth units. Benezia had immediately sensed a trap, but as she called on her biotics she felt a surge of power rip through her body, casting her into darkness. She looked at Rel in panic, but saw nothing but calm, throwing her mind into total confusion. "How can you be so calm? Are we not prisoners?"

Rel surprised her by chuckling. "No, Mistress. We are not prisoners. You surprised everyone with your reaction, including Saren. He believed you would be much more calm so did not anticipate the need to tell us about the biotic suppression system in the conference room. Apparently, your reputation precedes you and the Geth had the system set a few notches higher than necessary. So... "

Benezia shook her head. "So it gave me a rather high voltage shock when I went to pull up my barrier, having no ability to distinguish between an offensive or defensive reaction."

Rel's laughter died immediately. "I'm afraid so. The situation grew very tense for a few moments while I scanned you. Once I announced you would recover just fine, things settled down, but Saren was still very angry at them. I assume that is the discussion he is having with them now."

"I am very concerned by this turn of events, Rel. Goddess forbid that the Geth could actually be planning a return, and worse yet that Saren believes he has found the leverage with which to control them." Benezia closed her eyes and shook her head, more to test her own balance more than anything. Satisfied, she reopened her eyes and looked once more to her captain. "I believe I am ready to stand and get on with this. We must talk Saren out of this course of action."

Rel stepped back and offered the Matriarch a hand to help her rise. Benezia stretched gingerly as she stood. "Goddess. Everything in my body hurts. I must admit I am very interested in the technology these Geth use for such a defensive system, though it is something I could have done without the personal experience in."

Benezia shook her head again, still feeling very much out of sorts, and glanced around. The structure of the ship was unlike anything she had ever seen and the atmosphere was oppressive, as if she were carrying a huge weight on her conscience. "Come. Let us find Saren and get off this ship. I do not know why, but it makes me uncomfortable."

As soon as the door opened, Saren came immediately to her side. "Matriarch! It is good to see you up so quickly!" He turned a glare to the Geth. "Our 'hosts' took rather rash action, for which I have severely chastised them for."

Lights on the Prime unit flashed briefly. "We apologize for your discomfort, Matriarch. The collective perceived a threat and activated the defenses prematurely. Our algorithm has been adjusted to prevent a recurrence of the event."

"Yes. Well. Apology accepted, though I must certainly take some of the blame. I reacted... poorly... amidst my surprise." Benezia wondered why she was apologizing to a machine. _Does it even care?_ "Anyway. Saren. I believe we have things to discuss?"

"Ah. Yes. Well, not much to discuss, really. The Geth are well aware of your financial standing as an investor and are simply here to answer any questions you may have about their motivations or capabilities. If and when you are satisfied, we will depart. After you contemplate their answers, whether or not you want to play a part is entirely your decision." Saren simply looked at her, putting the ball in her court as to how she wanted to proceed.

After a couple of hours of solid questions, Benezia grew weary, both in body and in mind, feeling no closer to resolution than when she had started, but unable to think of anything else to ask. The Geth seemed straightforward, but how could she possibly assess their ability to deceive or the honesty of their intentions. She sensed their devotion to Saren's cause, so the real questions would be for Saren, once they escaped this foreboding place. She turned to Saren. "I wish to return home now. I grow weary of these strange surroundings."

"As I promised, Matriarch, you are free to leave at any time." Saren signaled to a Geth. "This unit will guide you directly back to the frigate. I'll collect my things and follow behind you. I'll see you shortly."

As the doors closed behind Benezia and her commandos, Saren smiled and walked to a small back room. As the door closed behind him, Sovereign spoke directly to his mind.

"You have done well, Saren. She is more than I had hoped, based on your previous offerings. I have planted the seeds of knowledge in her mind and they will grow in time. For the short term she will oppose you, but will eventually ask to join you in an attempt to change your path. She will see it as a necessity. When that happens, bring her to me. Her fruit will be ready for my harvest and I will prepare her to assist you. Do not fail me in this. She harbors knowledge and abilities that will make it possible for you to succeed in your mission."

Saren grimaced. "I am sure I could succeed without her, but she is a nuisance. It will be easier with her under my control."

Saren suddenly crumpled in pain as Sovereign's voice tore through his skull. "DO NOT ASSUME YOU UNDERSTAND MY PURPOSE. Your feeble mind is incapable of the heights hers can achieve. I need her mind to penetrate that of the Rachni and you possess no such capabilities."

Saren groveled on his knees, "Forgive me, Sovereign! I meant no offense! I allowed my pride to cloud my judgment... I swear to you, it will not happen again!" As he crawled across the floor, he wondered if the years of solitude had driven the Reaper insane. _Did it not know the Rachni were now extinct?_

"Then go. Deliver her back to her ship and return to gather the Geth. It is time to prove your worth."

\-------------------------------

When Benezia returned to the Phoenix Massing and entire team was back on their own ship, she began to relax, but only until she realized the date. _How did I lose so much time?_ Unbidden memories suddenly sprang to mind, of a fault developing in their eezo core modulator and having to shut down and wait for repairs... of getting caught in an Alliance checkpoint at Caleston Rift and it taking two weeks to answer questions and get the appropriate documentation to clear all the commandos. She had not realized so much time had passed and directed them to proceed directly to Arcturus Station. She had been absent for too long and her return to Thessia would have to wait. When she got to Arcturus, she had planned on asking about the Caleston checkpoint to find if there had been yet another pirate attack during her absence to prompt such an action, but as she prepared to ask, another random memory popped up to distract her and by the time she was able to refocus, the question no longer seemed important. They had returned just in time; final preparations were underway for the stupidly named operation. Benezia paused as that thought flitted across her consciousness. _Stupid? Just because I don't understand the cultural reference does not mean it's stupid._ Again, Benezia shook her head in bewilderment at her unusually random thoughts and refocused on the task at hand.

She had several unread messages from Liara that she stored for later reading, and she briefly wondered why they had not been delivered to her omnitool while they traveled. They called to mind Liara's research schedule and her mind kicked over, the old Benezia resurfacing with the thought of the future reunion with her daughter. "Goddess! Where is my mind?" Benezia immediately drafted a flash message to her, along with a copy to her thesis advisor, about staying away from the Attican Beta relay. Benezia's false memories of a similar blockade at the Caleston Rift added to the urgency; she remembered getting through was difficult enough for an Asari matriarch... a student researcher and a band of school security wouldn't stand a chance and they would be detained for days, if not weeks. Something in the back of her mind told her to add more than just the warning about the blockade. A chill ran down Benezia's spine as she was suddenly consumed by the fear she was forgetting something very important. Remembering Sha'ira's mention of a coming darkness, Benezia's heart grew heavy with a sense of foreboding as she included definitive words to describe the feelings she had not expressed to her daughter for far too long. _I love you, Liara_.

Time passed and the Theshaca raids finally commenced in the summer of '78. As they wrapped up operations, Saren sent a blistering missive to her, condemning her inability to stabilize the Human aggression as he vowed to accomplish what she could not. As Benezia read the message, she knew she was out of time. She called the commandos together and explained her intent to dissuade Saren from his attempt to utilize the Geth as a police force, feeling it would put too much power into the hands of a single Spectre. She told them how much she feared the mission; how she anticipated the path forward to be incredibly dangerous and gave them all leave to not go with her. "I will not hold it against any who do not wish to go. This mission is nothing of what you signed up for and you will always have a home in my house, no matter your decision on this issue."

The matriarch was humbled when every one of them stepped forward to be counted among the travel team. So it was that Benezia and the full complement of her personal guard took two shuttles to the Citadel to rendezvous yet again with Saren. She spoke with the house steward one last time before boarding her transport. "I fear for this mission, Aratiana. If things go badly, I have put things in motion. Speak with Councilor Tevos and with Sha'ira as soon as possible and they will provide you guidance. There is also a small box in my private safe in the office. It is to be given to Liara in the event of my death."

Aratiana drew a quick intake of breath, "Lady Benezia! Please don't speak of such things!"

Benezia shook her head sadly. "I must, Aratiana. There is a darkness coming and we must all be prepared to weather the storm."

With that, Benezia boarded the shuttle and took her seat. As they made their way to the Serpent Nebula and the Citadel, Benezia drafted a note, praying to the Goddess they would not be the last words she ever said to her daughter.

_Liara,_

_I will be out of touch for a while. You will recall my lament about a certain disruptive Turian Spectre. He has returned and hinted to me of a dangerous plot he is developing out near the fringes of the Veil. I must go to him and at least attempt to steer him to a gentler path. I will miss you, my daughter, but look forward to my return and our reunion. I cannot wait to watch you cross the stage and earn your well deserved doctorates. Stay safe and, Goddess willing, I will see you again on Thessia._

_Mother_

\-------------------------------

Once on the Citadel, Benezia planned to meet with both of her confidants, Tevos and Sha'ira, but Saren had other plans. He rushed her onto his transport, insisting they needed to get underway immediately. "There is no time to waste! The Human vermin are already planning a follow-up attack for the fall. I intend to put a stop to their vigilantism once and for all!"

Benezia was shocked by his blatantly aggressive attitude. "Saren. They are not vigilantes. This action has been approved by the Council! I was the arbiter for the planning sessions in my role as envoy!"

Saren spun on her with anger in his eyes. "You _approved_ this?"

Benezia did not back down from his glare. "Not only approved it. I and Relyna helped plan it. When the pirates struck Elysium in such force, they did not attack just Humans. There were Asari in that colony... as well as Turians! We could not stand idle and let it happen again."

Captain T'Lasia stood and stepped up behind Benezia, a faint blue glow beginning to tumble off her fingertips, and Saren backed off, not quite willing to test the strength of Sovereign's hold on the commandos after so much time had passed since their last visit to the Reaper. Soon enough they would be on the ship again and his control would be established for good. He was willing to wait, knowing his voice would be the last thing they ever heard.

He bided his time and soon enough, they were back at Sovereign. As he ushered them all on board, Benezia felt the heavy presence of the surroundings press in on her once more. She glanced around and realized there were no Geth. She asked Saren about their absence and he smiled. "They are out on assignment." He gloated over the flash of concern that passed through her eyes. "Don't worry, Matriarch. They are just collecting data for now. We haven't yet started offensive operations. It isn't time yet."

"Goddess. Are they operating outside the Veil?" Benezia was concerned about them coming into inadvertent contact with explorers. Or worse. "Just what are they collecting?"

"We are looking for a ship. A very special ship." Saren looked at her again. He wanted to make sure he saw her expression. "A Rachni ship." He scowled when she didn't exhibit the surprise he expected, so he growled on. "A hive ship. With eggs. If we can get just one to hatch, we will have met our goal!" Now he was excited, seeing Benezia riled by the last part of his revelation.

"Hatch a Rachni? Are you insane?" Benezia was wide-eyed. "Do you not remember the last time we opened a relay and released their scourge upon our galaxy?" She was amazed as Saren stood there and laughed. _Laughed_!

"ENOUGH."

Benezia stood up straight and narrowed her eyes as she scanned the room. "Where did that come from, Saren? Who is that?"

Saren's laughter had stopped and his head was cocked as though listening to a voice Benezia could not hear. He nodded and turned to Benezia. "Sovereign says it is time for you to learn the truth of the matter. The whole truth."

"What are you talking about, Spectre?" Benezia glanced over her shoulder at her commandos, who seemed to be standing calmly, as if nothing untoward was happening. "Who is Sovereign?"

Saren smirked at her, while his mandibles flared menacingly. "You will know soon enough."

"Saren?" The knot Benezia had felt growing in her stomach for months suddenly felt as if it wanted to reach up and crush her lungs. She took a step back, seeking comfort by knowing she had her commandos at her back. "Just what are you talking about?"

Saren started to laugh, but Benezia couldn't hear him anymore. A voice drove itself into her mind, even as she threw up her mental barriers. The collision was painful and as she struggled to maintain her sense of self, she realized she had made a very grave misjudgment. Words were replaced with images of dying civilizations. Countless cycles of extinction. Death.

"NO." A new interpretation forced itself into her mind. Countless cycles of salvation through destruction. The entirety of the existing galactic civilization. Every species harvested for their own protection. Their essence preserved for eternity.

Benezia shook her head. "No. These are not my thoughts! Get out of my mind!"

With a final push, Benezia expelled Sovereign and closed her barrier completely. She stumbled and fell to the deck as Captain T'Lasia came to her side. Her vision was blurry, but she recognized the touch. "Goddess! Rel, we need to get out of here. Now!"

She struggled to stand but felt a weight pressing down on her shoulder. She looked up to see pity in the eyes of her captain. "Rel? What are you doing?"

"Is it not clear to you, Matriarch? We must join with Saren. It is the only way any of us will survive." Relyna's hand stayed firmly on Benezia's shoulder, holding her in place.

Saren walked up. "Release her. Let her stand."

Captain T'Lasia's hand immediately fell away and Benezia rose to stare at the commando captain who had betrayed her, thinking they had just heard the same message as she. She did not realize the commandos had been indoctrinated on their first visit. "Relyna. You are among the last I would ever expect this from." She turned slowly to look at the rest of her commandos. Of the remaining twelve, only Shiala had a pained look on her face. She was about to speak then thought better of it. If Shiala had somehow managed to withstand the psychic invasion, it would not serve her well to reveal it at this juncture. With a scowl, Benezia turned back to Saren. "What do you want of me?"

"Everything." Saren scowled. "Cooperation. Obedience. Loyalty. You will aid me as your acolytes assist you. You will give me your oath of servitude."

"Never. Your purpose is hateful and destructive." Benezia blinked away the distraction of her pounding headache. "I will die first."

"Oh, no. You won't be the first." At Benezia's confused look, Saren turned to Relyna. "Who is the weakest among you?"

"Our transport pilot." Rel looked to the group. "Belvos. Front and center."

Agzia Belvos walked slowly forward, fear on her face, but seemingly unable to stop her own feet from carrying her forward.

Saren glared at her. "Kneel before me."

Agzia was unable to stop herself from kneeling at Saren's feet. "Have you ever serviced a Turian before?"

Confusion reigned on Belvos' face. "What? I... No!" As Agzia rejected Saren's command, the rest of the commandos shifted nervously at the display, but none but Benezia dared speak.

"Saren! Do not be crude! What exactly is this supposed to prove?" Benezia looked at the Spectre in disgust.

Saren roared, "Obedience!" His hand flashed down and he grabbed the kneeling Asari by her crest and yanked her painfully to her feet. "You apparently need to be retrained on the art of obedience." He looked at Benezia. "Better yet, you can serve as the first example of what happens when you don't obey."

Before Benezia could say a word, Saren twisted his wrist, bending Agzia's head back with the painful force exerted on her sensitive crest. With his other hand, he jammed rigid fingers into her windpipe. Agzia dropped to the floor gagging and grasping at her throat. Benezia lunged forward to help her, only to be grabbed by T'Lasia and Razia T'Semi, the team lead opposite Shiala. The matriarch struggled in their grasp and screamed at them. "What are you doing? She can't breathe! We must help her!"

T'Lasia shook her head. "No. It is not Saren's will."

Benezia's jaw fell open. "By the Goddess! What has he done to you that you will not help your own sister?"

In answer, Sovereign's voice drove itself again into her unshielded mind. In the horror of what was happening before her, she had dropped her barriers. "Saren has done nothing. They obey my will and I have told them to obey Saren. You will do the same. There is no choice."

The heels of Benezia's hands pressed at her temples as she cried out in pain. She grunted in defiance. "There is always a choice."

"You would see them all suffer? They have pledged to die for you and your resistance will bring them to that end sooner than you ever intended." The voice was disdainful. "Suffocation is a slow, frightening way to die. I can sense her fear. For you, I will show her mercy."

Benezia yelled in panicked protest. "Goddess, no! Let me help her! Please!"

Sovereign paid her no heed as he twisted Belvos' mind. Her mouth suddenly flew open wide and her body convulsed in phantom pain as Sovereign activated every pain receptor in her brain at the same time. No air could move over her crushed vocal cords so her screams were silent as the extreme pain caused her heart to spasm one final time before it stopped beating completely. The commando's body suddenly stilled, the only thing moving was the blood that seeped slowly from her nose and ears. Benezia found herself suddenly free and she collapsed by the dead commando's side, weeping. "By the Goddess, Zia! I am so sorry! I knew this would be dangerous, but I never dreamed of such an ending..."

She closed Zia's eyes and, as she sat sobbing, overheard Saren ask, "Who is next weakest among you?"

Benezia's tears continued to flow as she stood and glared at T'Lasia as she answered. "She was our pilot; a job any of us are able to perform. The rest have particular specialties and it would be wasteful to kill them for a mere example. You said you have need of us. I need to keep my squads intact if we are to be effective. Have patience. Benezia will break in time."

Benezia's glare shifted to Saren, who actually contemplated the words and seemed calmed by them. "You're right. We've just now recovered the ship. It will be months before the eggs are ready to hatch and then at least a year before they mature to a useable age. There is plenty of time."

Benezia's relief at knowing another commando would not need to die for her right away was overshadowed by Saren's announcement. "Recovered the ship. Are you talking about the Rachni? You mean that wasn't an idle threat? You actually plan to bring the Rachni back?"

Saren turned to her. "Oh, yes. They hold a secret we need."

Benezia closed her eyes against the terror of the Rachni. "And what use do you have for me in such an endeavor?"

Saren actually laughed. "We need your mind. We will need you to speak with them. We need the location of a relay that only they will know."

"Any of the commandos can serve that purpose. It does not answer my question." Benezia grimaced as she strained to maintain her barrier against a new assault. It felt as though someone was grinding course, sharp sand into every sensitive nook and cranny across her crests. As the intensity increased, she again stumbled to her knees, her hands gripping her head trying to stop the pain.

"You will learn that impertinence buys you nothing but pain, Matriarch." Saren laughed at her discomfort. "The commandos have their roll. They will protect you. You are the negotiator. You will be the one asking the questions and striking the deal."

"Yet they will be imprisoned. They have no reason to aid you. What if they will not give it to me?" Benezia looked up at Saren to show the earnestness of the question.

He enjoyed that her position gave her the appearance of begging, the matriarch speaking to him from her knees. "Then you will rip it from their minds."

Benezia gasped. "I will do no such thing!"

Sovereign took on the challenge in earnest and once again Benezia was driven to despair as the pain increased yet again. Her barriers faltered and images assaulted her unwilling consciousness. The process of the mental bombardment continued off and on, Benezia completely unaware of being moved and quickly losing track of the days as she resisted with all that she was. The torment stopped long enough for her to eat and sleep, but even as she slept she was plagued by what she considered nightmares. She tried to stay awake to avoid them but eventually collapsed in exhaustion and the dreams again inundated her mind. Sovereign just referred to them as his truth. Her food was laced with biotic suppressants, so when she quit eating, they force fed her. When she closed her throat and choked, they sedated her and tube fed her. Sovereign continuously spoke his history and their inevitable future directly to her mind; she did not need to be awake for the process.

Against her every desire, they kept her alive and continuously eroded her resistance, one little piece at a time. Sovereign was impressed. Saren had lasted two months. When the Asari first arrived, the strongest of the commandos had lasted seventeen days before finally giving in to its will. During the same time, Benezia had been sedated and Sovereign had begun the subtle approach by altering memories and implanting suggestions. That had worked on Saren, but Benezia had resisted even then. Sovereign knew that sooner or later, she would accept the truth. It was inevitable. If the matriarch managed to find a way to end her own life, the second choice would have to suffice; she went by Shiala. But now it had become a challenge to Sovereign. Never in all the cycles had anyone ever withstood more than four months of constant bombardment. This one would prove a valuable ally.

Benezia didn't actually give up, but she did eventually come to realize her resistance was futile. She knew she would either succumb or die, so she planned. In a last ditch effort, she started to build a safe place in her mind. It was not large. It was rather insignificant in size, really, but Benezia needed it that way. To escape Sovereign's notice so he did not destroy it. Every day she'd place another small piece on the barrier, and every day she'd battle the stabbing daggers of Sovereign's will that plunged repeatedly into her mind until she passed out from exhaustion and pain. Every night the dreams came and she recognized the bitter truth that eventually those dreams would become her reality, no matter that her true self did not believe in their inevitability. She had to finish her project before that day came. Fortune smiled on her one last time when the day came; the little room was secure and Benezia's heart and soul retreated safely inside. She knew she had just purposely saved a dissociative identity that would remain separate and apart from the world, and her only hope was that someday, someone would awaken it and be able to pull her from her imprisonment and release her from her despair. She prayed that day came soon.

Her final thoughts that were truly her own were of Liara, and for the first time since she could remember, Benezia actually wondered about the date. She had no way to measure the passage of time but sensed deep in her soul it had been far too long. She hoped her Little Wing had not been destroyed by her disappearance and that she was now Doctor Liara T'Soni, out in the world and living her dream. With a final sigh reflective of great disappointment in herself, she realized that once again she had failed to attend an important landmark in Liara's life, but knew in her heart that she had fought as long as her will allowed. With a short prayer asking only for a day sometime in the future when Liara would be able to forgive her absence, Benezia closed the door to the little safe room in her mind and allowed her outer self to finally succumb to the pain.


	11. The Shadow First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAE - Eldfell-Ashland Energy

**Summer, 2176 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

The sun still hadn't come up when she collapsed back to the mattress. Breathing heavily, Riana glanced over and looked at the sad expression on her lover's face. "Goddess, Ri. That was excellent. Why so glum?"

Ryati's face got a soft glow and she smiled lightly. "Sorry, Ri. You're right... it _was_ excellent. It's just that it seems like all we've been doing the last five years is sneaking in a 'welcome home' or rushing through a 'goodbye' in between all these stupid trips to the Verge. This is the first time we've had more than three days at a time since I can remember, and I'm starting to wonder if the Humans and the Batarians will ever get their shit together enough that the matriarch will be able to help them find their way to peace. This piecemeal crap is ridiculous."

Riana rolled up on her side and she kissed Ryati's cheek softly as her hand started to wander again. "Of course she will. It's Benezia we're talking about. She's never failed yet, and I imagine the Batarians aren't the hardest challenge she's ever faced. Now shut up and quit worrying about it. Enjoy what time we do have."

Ryati's eyes darkened with the caresses Riana was lavishing upon her body and she closed her eyes as she moaned in appreciation of her lover's enticing touch. "Riana..."

The Vanguard leaned in and pressed her lips to Ryati's to silence her, quickly sliding her fingertips tantalizingly up Ryati's leg and ending the tease. Ryati's eyes went black and her mind leapt out, looking for the meld as her back arched in pleasure, a groan of delight escaping amidst the kiss.

**\-----------------------------**

Eventually, they arose up and started their day, hoping uselessly that the rest of the week would go as planned, but by mid afternoon the matriarch had thrown a highly uncharacteristic fit of rage that the whole house knew about within ten minutes. After a quick apology and one last kiss goodbye, Ryati was out the door again, this time headed to the Citadel and then Arcturus. The Batarians had hit a multi-racial colony with a population of over a million Asari. While the matriarch and her entourage were off to stop a galactic confrontation, Riana had suddenly found herself in ceremonial leathers and off to Serrice.

Liara had been surprised, both to find out she had been assigned a First and to discover that the commando assigned had been the very one who had soothed her frazzled psyche twenty-one years prior. Remembering the kind words Riana had spoken way back then helped ease things at the start, but the first few months had still been a bit rocky. Liara was a dedicated scholar and didn't take kindly to Riana seeming to always be in the way or interrupting her train of thought. Eventually, Riana got Liara's habits and schedule down and was able to anticipate a bit better, managing to keep out from under foot, but still be handy when Liara needed assistance with something.

Over the next few months, Riana received a handful of messages from Ryati, mostly about how bored they all were, with the matriarch in meetings all day. Since the commandos had two full teams, they were able to take some time off and head down to the Silversun Strip and the Armax Arena. It helped keep them all in fighting shape, but she still complained about their lack of employment. In the last message Riana received, Ryati said they were going to accompany Benezia out to the Phoenix Massing for some secret meeting. The matriarch was scheduled to rendezvous with a Council Spectre in an attempt to guide him down a better path, but they were all being kept in the dark as to the details. She was excited to finally be going somewhere and at least getting a change in routine.

\-------------------------------

**Fall, 2177 - University of Serrice, Thessia**

Riana stood to the side with her arms crossed in defiance, disbelieving that the University of Serrice would actually disapprove her request to travel as a First to Liara. She could have understood had it been a Guildhall trip to someplace like Kahje with extremely limited access, but Liara's research trip was organized and funded by the university! She had managed to shadow Liara on her first series of doctoral trips without anyone noticing her, and though the revisits to the swamps and humidity of Sur'Kesh and the deserts of Invictus didn't exactly excite her, they had proven challenging and highlighted some gear adjustments Riana needed to make. It had also given her a chance to test a variety of tracking and communications devices in the field, to determine just which ones were the most reliable in what environments. Liara's trip to Sol even gave Riana an excellent opportunity to park herself on Luna and test a long-range locator beacon she had slipped into the aspiring young doctor's gear. She had laughed quietly but said nothing when the commandos couldn't find Liara once her travel schedule became her own. Of course Riana had an advantage she was not prepared to reveal, with the tracking device stashed in the lining of Liara's bag. As long as the power source kept working and Liara stayed within range of a comm buoy, Riana would always know where she was.

Finally, the wayward Asari's travels were over and for the first time since the Matriarch had called Riana in, the commando was excited by the prospect of actually being able to do her job instead of just being a shadow. So, when Liara told her once again she wouldn't be traveling with her, Riana practically growled in her frustration, "Mistress, I still don't understand why the board refused the request that I accompany you, even after the House verified they would completely pay my way, at no cost to the university!"

After a relatively short conversation, Liara had been exasperated enough to glare at her and order her to quit arguing the point. She had apparently already gone through the same arguments with her mother and the university staff. Riana knew when to shut up and quickly resigned herself to shadow-status once again, but this time, she was prepared. She presented Liara with a more practical carry-case and some spare heat sinks that she had purchased for the Stiletto, along with a modified locator beacon similar to the one she had tested on Sol that was now a permanent fixture in the budding doctor's luggage. Liara had been surprised and, Riana felt, a bit hesitant to take such a device. Riana was sure it was because of the implications that came along with it... The idea of being in a situation where she would need to use a distress beacon made Liara uncomfortable. Liara did accept it though, and Riana breathed a small sigh of relief. But, at the same time, she vowed that Liara never would have to turn it on; if Riana did her job right, the threats would be terminated before Liara ever found out about them.

Riana's new equipment was immediately put to the test with the announcement that Liara's first stop was Kahje, so once again the commando was limited in her ability to follow. She ended up hovering in space beside the relay with occasional jumps to nearby systems to restock and refuel. It was a long six months, and she was never so happy as to be able to head back to Sol. Of course, since Liara wasn't staying long, Riana did the same thing she had done when she tested the locator beacon; she parked herself on Luna and watched from afar.

\-------------------------------

**2178 - Eden Prime, Exodus Cluster**

Eden Prime was a lot more fun. There were a number of small agricultural settlements scattered about the planet, with lots of space in between for an adventuresome Asari commando to have some fun and hone her hunting skills without having to run into any humans and have to explain her presence. Once her shuttle was dirt-side, settled into the trees and powered down, it was virtually undetectable unless someone actually stumbled into it, which was highly unlikely. They were more likely to detect her communications traffic, but that was mashed in with everything else going across the comm buoys. The first six months passed quickly, and just as she was starting to think about the jump to Feros, a flash missive arrived from Matriarch Benezia. Riana immediately hunkered down to read it, her heart in her throat, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she realized all was well. She continued on with her return to the transport and awaited news from Liara as to her next destination.

Since she had already packed up her base camp in anticipation of a new destination, when she got news that Liara was extending on Eden Prime, Riana took the opportunity to relocate and check out a different part of the planet. She quickly located a new spot deep in the woods that was well outside the hiking range of her original camp. She had only been there a couple of weeks when something pinged her radar and she packed her travel gear, secured the transport and set out on a trip of discovery. As she crept into the outskirts of a settlement, she heard shouting and gunfire. Activating her cloak, she entered into the small village and peeked around the corner of a building into the town square. She was immediately torn by what she saw. A small group of Batarian slavers had hit the village and a number of the villagers were already tagged and bagged, the remainder holding out with small weapons that were obviously hunting rifles. The only reason they had held out as long as they had was because the Batarians were slavers and not pirates; they wanted them alive.

She looked quickly to the comm tower and realized the first thing the slavers had done was sever the communications to avoid a distress call being sent out. She didn't dare compromise her mission, yet she couldn't stand the idea of sitting and watching the entire town get taken, especially the children. The thought of what the Batarians would do to kids was the final straw. A cloaked Riana slipped around to the back side of the Batarian ship and slipped inside, quickly killing the pilot and then heading to the engine room to permanently disable the craft. At least that way, they wouldn't get the colonists off the planet. There were two more slavers doing some core maintenance, but they were completely unaware of her presence and the first one was dead before they knew she was even there. A quick biotic charge closed her quickly to the second Batarian, but not before a shot rang off her shields. She cussed, knowing a shot would bring at least two, if not more, to investigate the cause. She immediately positioned herself at the door, flat against the wall, and hoped they didn't see her as they came in.

Knowing he had someone watching his back, the first one walked in without hesitation and went directly to his downed comrade. Unfortunately for Riana, the second stopped just outside the door, so she was going to have to reveal herself. She pulled both her combat blades out and quickly buried one in the back of the head of the slaver who had entered the engine room. As soon as it left her hand, she spun low into the entry way and immediately threw her second knife an instant before she pulled on her charge and smashed into the second Batarian, knocking him temporarily senseless. It was long enough to retrieve her knife from his thigh and slit his throat before he got off a single shot. She hurried back and retrieved her first knife and buried it in the core control panel before exiting the ship. She would have preferred to do something a bit more permanent to disable the ship, but couldn't risk someone else coming to investigate when the other two didn't return. The ship probably only had a crew of maybe fifteen, and she had already killed five. Glancing quickly out into the street, she saw three others lying in the street and didn't know if they were dead or wounded, but at least they were out of action, meaning she had seven slavers remaining, at most.

She quickly slipped around to the back side of the colonists' barricade and slipped into a two-story house, quickly moving up the stairs and out onto a balcony. Using the railing as a stepladder, she pulled herself up silently onto the roof and laid flat, inching herself slowly forward until she was nestled along the side of a stone chimney. She was close enough to the edge to utilize her compact sniper rifle and she slipped it off her back and took a good look at the positions of the Batarians. She quickly saw that instead of three Batarians lying in the street, the count was actually four, leaving six remaining. She could only see five, which meant, worst case, she had one hostile unaccounted for. She slowly sited her first target and waited for the next round of colonial gunfire before picking off the rear-most Batarian. She repeated her tactic twice more as the colonists managed to take down an additional slaver. The last slaver on the ground grabbed one of the captured colonists and used her as a shield as he stood, suddenly realizing he was all alone. It worried Riana greatly that he was laughing as he stood.

"Humans. You put up a good fight, but it just means I have fewer to share the profits with." The Batarian sneered. "Look behind you, Humans."

Riana didn't move her sights off the center of his forehead as she heard what sounded like a gas grenade. Riana cussed again, knowing one thing she certainly hadn't carried on this little expedition was a breathing mask and thanked the Goddess she was up high as she pulled the trigger. Now it was just her and whoever had snuck around to the back of the colonists' defensive position, and she hoped that, with the gas cloud, whoever it was either didn't see his friend go down or couldn't tell it wasn't one of the colonists shooting. She quietly retreated off the roof, circled around upwind of the gas discharge and waited for the air to clear. The last man was oblivious to her presence, efficiently cuffing and chaining all the colonists together while only occasionally glancing around nervously. Taking no chances, she sighted down her sniper rifle one last time and punched a clean hole through his greedy skull.

She cloaked and approached, realizing he had dropped the keys just out of reach of the colonists. She unlocked one hand of the colonist closest to the Batarian and dropped the keys within their reach. She quietly retreated back to the tree cover on the edge of the village where she had made her initial observations and guarded them until they began to stir. Once a few of them were up and busy unlocking and releasing the rest, Riana beat a hasty retreat, leaving them to wonder about their mysterious benefactor. She returned directly to her transport and cleaned all her gear, shivering with the realization she had just single-handedly killed ten people. She stopped and clenched her hands as they started to tremble, telling herself over and over again that they were slavers and would have taken all one-hundred some townspeople had she not intervened. She knew it had been the right thing to do, but still couldn't stop the tears when they started to fall.

Waking the next morning from a dream, Riana bolted out of bed and drew a calming breath when she woke fully and realized she was onboard her ship. She went about her normal routine, double-checked her gear and then sat down to send a short note to Ryati about what had happened. The act of telling someone else about it and explaining her reasons to another seemed to bring the calm she was looking for. She knew Ryati would approve, as would any commando assigned to House T'Soni, because it was _right_. She shook herself and got up and once again headed out to the wilds of Eden Prime to find something fresh for dinner. She spent the rest of her five months in peaceful, quiet solitude and that was fine by her. No slavers returned; none came looking for their fallen comrades. Riana was happy when it came time to move to Chasca in the spring.

\-------------------------------

**2179 - Chasca, Maroon Sea**

For Riana, Chasca was a welcome change. The 'organic friendly' portion consisted of a relatively narrow yet still vast band of wilderness that encircled the planet at its equator on the border between its two poles, one of constant scorching hot day and the other encapsulated in never changing frozen darkness. It was too soon after the Alliance anti-pirate campaign for anything new to have taken seed and developed, so Riana was free to wander the garden loop around the entire planet's circumference. Not a single colony had yet been established, though she did have to dodge the occasional mining survey team and one relatively large herd of space cows, but other than that, she was alone. There was only one dig site on the planet, but in her wanderings, Riana did mark the coordinates of a couple of interesting caves that she felt would merit further investigation, showing signs of ancient habitation. Whether it was Protheans, pirates or some other long lost race, Riana did not know; nor did she care to venture alone into a dark cavern, considering no one knew she was even there.

After the first two months, things started to get boring, so even knowing she shouldn't risk it, she started checking in on the pyramid site where Liara was working. It was the first time Riana observed Liara at work in the field, so the commando found it very educational. She was pleased to note Liara had a good field sense about her, and Riana felt a chill run down her spine one time when Liara stopped what she was doing and stared directly at her hiding spot. Riana watched various expressions run across the young Asari's face and could tell she was questioning her instincts. Riana marked the event, already knowing that when this was all over she would tell her young charge she had been dead on and needed to trust her gut. When all else failed, it might buy her a little bit of time; maybe just enough to get herself out of a jam.

Once Riana had started studying Liara's habits in the field, the time passed quickly and with fall soon upon them, it was once again time to move. Liara's last stop proved to be the biggest challenge for Riana. Quana had no moons to hide on, and the totally inhospitable environment meant if something happened, Riana would most likely be too far away to help Liara anyway. It made her extremely anxious about the last leg in the student's journey. She finally decided to simply float in space until Liara's locator beacon settled in one spot; Riana assumed that was their new base of operations. Once she had coordinates, Riana plotted a relatively remote location away from the ruins and just past line of site over the horizon, circled the planet to approach from the opposite direction in order to avoid detection and settled her craft down amidst the rubble and rock that dotted the surface. She relied on the planet's own high density and high concentration of heavy metals to mask any signature from her ship, which was running on life support power only to minimize the risk of detection. Riana spent most of her waking hours practicing her martial arts forms and blade work. By the time they left Quana, she had run through every kata and form of every martial arts style she knew, as well as repaired and cleaned every piece of gear she had with her to the point of being better than new.

\-------------------------------

**Spring, 2180 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

Riana was never so happy as when she intercepted the transmission that officially ended the dig in the spring of 2180. With her small craft, it was easy to beat the cumbersome research vessel to the relay and arrive back in Thessia with plenty of time to spare. She met Liara at the Armali space port, with Mistress T'Soni and the University of Serrice none the wiser to Riana's activities over the last two and a half years.

Riana had her suspicions that things were not right on the home front; she hadn't heard from Ryati since her off-world travel with Liara had begun. Even so, she was shocked to discover no one in the entire house had heard from _anyone_ who had gone with the matriarch since Benezia had sent her last missive to Liara before they had left Eden Prime. Riana realized the matriarch had said she would be out of touch, but sixteen months of no communiqués was a bit excessive, even by Asari standards. She immediately stepped forward and placed her hand on the young Asari's shoulder in comfort. "Mistress. The likelihood that something happened to all fourteen and we've heard nothing is highly unlikely. Even less so than something happening to the matriarch and not one of the others reporting the incident back."

As she felt the tension ease slightly in Liara's shoulders, Riana shifted her focus to the house steward. "Have you sent out an emergency contact request?"

Riana was tired after the stress and boredom of Quana, but after hearing Aratiana's reply, the missing Matriarch and thirteen commandos took precedence over everything. As soon as she formulated the plan in her mind, she turned back to Liara, "Mistress. You've had a long journey and been gone from Thessia a long time. Get yourself settled and get something other than field rations in your system and let me work. I will report to you the moment I have anything at all."

Riana immediately recognized the fear and doubt running across the maiden's face and smiled gently as she spoke to reassure her relatively young charge. "Please, Mistress. Being your First is what I have trained to do for over twenty years. I have trained as a commando for almost eighty. Let me do my job."

An embarrassed Liara fought back tears as she wrung her hands in distress over the situation with her mother, even as she apologized. Riana reached over and stilled her worrying hands. "That is why I am here. I leave you in Aratiana's capable hands and I will go find Livos. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you. Call me if you need me."

Riana went directly to her old team lead, Livos Tanni, now Captain of the House Armali commandos. Livos stood quickly and met Riana at the door, giving her a big hug. "Riana! Where by the Goddess have you been? It's great to see you!"

Riana gave her a very quick summary of her activities and promised a more in-depth rendition of the story as soon as the current crisis was handled. Livos shook her head in dismay. "I honestly don't know what else to do. I've sent two contact requests, both with no response. I've queried both Councilor Tevos and the Humans at Arcturus Station. No one's seen her, Ri. I've lost the Goddess-be-damned Matriarch of House T'Soni."

Riana sat across the table from her old friend and watched the pain flicker across her face, knowing she had to say something to offer comfort. "Shit, Liv. That's not on you. Your job is to keep the house secure while they're gone, and you've done that just fine. She left here with the best House T'Soni has to offer. You didn't lose her. If something's happened, it was something none of us could have done a thing about. Besides, a matriarch as powerful as Benezia and thirteen of the best damned commandos on Thessia don't go down without making a whole lot of noise. They're still out there somewhere; I know it. We just gotta figure out how to find them."

Livos shook her head. "I don't know how. I've looked at everything. I've tracked her movements, I've followed the house accounts to see if she's pulled money to pay transit fares or buy supplies... nothing."

Riana started thinking out loud. "Training funds?"

"Untouched."

"How about the end of year gear stipend account?"   Riana looked up hopefully.

"Nope. She hasn't touched that either." Livos looked exasperated.

Grasping at straws, Riana offered her last idea. "The Special Ops account?"

Livos face went blank for a second before she ran her hand over the top of her crests before cussing and putting her hands to the system interface. "I forgot we even had that one, and it purposely doesn't come up on the normal credit account listings! Damn, Riana! Good thinking."

After a few moments, Livos face showed extreme relief. "She moved money just last week to a private account in her name and then on to some Investment Broker named Barla Von on the Citadel." Livos laughed. "She tried to hide it in her private account but forgot we have a secondary tag built into the ops account, purposely to track money laundering activities and smugglers back to their home origin accounts. Thank the Goddess Benezia did this herself instead of Rel or Shiala. They would have converted it to a credit chit for redeposit in another institution to avoid the trace."

"No. Benezia's too sharp for that." Riana puzzled on it for just a moment before finishing her thought. "She wanted us to know she did it. She's telling us she's alive, but doesn't want us to follow it to the end game."

Livos eyes opened wide for a second. "That actually makes a whole lot of sense. She's doesn't want us going anywhere near where ever she is. She said her mission was going to be dangerous and she wants us to stay right where we are; here protecting the house... and keeping Liara safe."

Riana did some quick background checks through the system, searching for Barla Von and found nothing.   She immediately called up the Citadel directory and got a contact number for Barla Von's office to find out what he knew. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to provide at least a minimum of comfort. Benezia was most definitely alive.

\-------------------------------

Riana didn't think it possible, but after her thesis defenses were complete, Liara got even busier as she made frequent trips to the Thessia Guildhall to finalize personnel rosters, security teams and pick team leads for the Therum expedition. She also worked with the grant administrators to determine from the minimal information available just which of the many sites on Therum were worthy of the attentions of one of the three research teams going. Riana could tell Liara felt somewhat uncomfortable as the Director instead of a single-site team lead, but as much as the heir-apparent hated to admit it, all the lessons her mother had taught her about running multiple locations under House T'Soni actually paid off. Truth be told, she actually _was_ born to do just what she was doing.

If Liara was busy, Riana was even more so, having to make all the security and travel arrangements and still stay one step ahead of an incredibly excited and eager Dr T'Soni. Eventually, things slowed down a bit as the established team leaders took over the detail planning for each of their own projects, only subject to Liara's final approval.

\-------------------------------

**Spring, 2181 - Therum, Artemis Tau**

Riana made final arrangements for the transit to Therum and before they knew it, Janiris was over and they were on their way to Nova Yekaterinburg, the capital of Therum. There, they would pick up the Eldfell-Ashland Energy mining facility guides to direct them to their final destinations and make all the necessary introductions. Dr T'Soni, Riana and the team leads started their tour at the main mining facility on the outskirts of the capital, which was _not_ one of the dig sites; it had been occupied since the colony's founding in 2167 and had long since been stripped of any archaeologically significant artifacts. It did, however, house the corporate office in the event they had difficulty at any of the three sites, along with a small necessities exchange where they could purchase camp supplies at incredibly outrageous prices, as well as a small bar, rather seedy in appearance, at least from the outside. Liara made a point of reiterating to her team leads the bar was off-limits to all research personnel. They were then shown all three working locations and introduced to the site foreman at each.

When they were done with the individual tours, each team lead went to their respective site foreman and got the full rundown on how their particular facility worked, including where the research teams would bunk, local safety procedures, the works. The site foreman would remain, but the miners had been relocated to other sites on Therum for the duration of the expedition, which was an open-ended contract. As long as the sites continued to produce artifacts deemed 'significant' by the experts back on Thessia, the Guildhall would continue to pay the annual renewal fees for each of the sites' research permits. Once a site ceased production, the renewals would cease and that particular team would be disbanded. The personnel would pack up and head back to Thessia unless someone held a particular specialty needed at one of the other sites.

The team leads were all eager to get started and Liara was busier than ever for the next couple of weeks, constantly traveling between the three sites and the corporate headquarters as the staff arrived for each site and the normal start-up issues were brought up and resolved to everyone's satisfaction. Once each of the teams found their rhythm, Liara started spending at least a week at each site, moving early only when another team found an item of value or needed her additional expertise to identify some mystery object. Riana was her constant shadow, always in trail and always paying attention to what was going on around her as Liara focused her attention completely on the task at hand. At the end of the first year, they took a two-week break for Janiris and one site had already tapped out; the facility much smaller than what they had anticipated based on the original findings. The only person singled out to return with the teams after the holiday was a demolitions expert who had a knack for precision small-scale blasting with the least collateral damage. There was also a few other personnel changes; students who only worked one semester to fill a research requirement as Liara had done a few times, or folks who just plain decided working all day in a dark mine wasn't for them and opted to leave. The few second-year vacancies they had were easily filled by folks from the team that was released.

As they entered the second year, almost everyone was comfortable in the work environment and into a routine, including Riana, who found the competence of the EAE security teams very satisfactory. Because of that, Liara began to send Riana on short errands that she wouldn't normally have trusted with anyone else, either to run something important to the other site or to deliver some high-value object to the port for shipment to the Guildhall. The trust Riana placed in the EAE security allowed Liara to keep working at whatever task she was tackling at that particular point in time while Riana traveled. Riana also occasionally got the job of fetching some team member who had broken the off-limits boundaries and ended up at the bar. They didn't leave it to the EAE security, because Riana evaluated their fitness to return to work. If she wasn't satisfied with their attitude, Riana escorted them straight to their lockers to pack up their stuff, and _then_ handed them over to EAE to make sure they got to the port authorities and on the next transport out, all privileges and pay suspended until they reported back to the Guildhall. Once or twice someone managed to slip the authorities and attempt to return to work, but Riana always found them again. After a couple of those, the port police started putting them in lock-up until their transport was ready to leave, escorting them personally to the door of the departing vessel.

They were barely starting the third year when the second site suddenly tapped out. Ultrasonic mapping and ground penetrating radar had shown a huge additional chamber with various other doorways leading to yet more rooms, but once the last obstacle was cleared and they opened the way into the chamber they were incredibly disappointed. The multiple entries into the room had proven its downfall. It was immediately obvious that at least one, if not more, of the connecting passages led to an open exterior entrance, and the remaining portions of the dig site had already been thoroughly and completely looted. The Guildhall funded one additional month to allow time to map the facility and look for any potentially untouched new areas, but the mapping was completed quickly and the various passageways yielded no results. Since they were already into their third year, Liara had previously filled all the vacancies for the one remaining team. All she could do was thank them for their hard work and dedicated effort and send them on their way.

Riana had just finished shuttling the last of the second team to the port with all their belongings when the colonial warning sirens started going off. She immediately ran to the port authority security office and asked what was going on. The Human behind the desk was hurriedly putting all his combat gear on as he shouted. "Hell if I know! We've gotten scattered reports from a number of the mine locations that they're being hit by Krogan mercenaries with heavy mechs. It makes no sense... sounds almost like the Blood Pack and the Blue Suns are working together to take down the whole EAE operation here, but I just can't imagine them working together! All I know is they've called us forward to defend the main site and the headquarters!"

Riana listened in stunned silence to the report, then turned and ran to her transport. She jumped in and fired the engines; she had barely gotten off the ground when a huge, four-legged robotic cannon launched a siege pulse at her. She had no upward velocity yet, so all she could do was cut thrusters. As the transport bounced hard off the ground, she fired the thrusters again to no effect. She cussed, quickly grabbed her bag of travel gear and exited the transport, realizing it was now nothing but a large target. She ran to an alley and pulled everything out of the bag, quickly donning all her gear. Fortunately she was well practiced and the entire process took less than a minute. Even so, in the time it took, her transport had been reduced to rubble. She dodged and fought her way back to the security station and grabbed a key to one of the ground vehicles. Until those four-legged monsters were dealt with, nothing was going to get in the air, and she didn't have time to wait.

With a ground vehicle, she easily avoided the major defensive points and finally broke free of their perimeter around the capital. She started making better time, but knew that with ground travel, a twenty minute flight turned into a two day trip of weaving between rivers of lava from the 'mostly dormant' volcano, assuming no roadblocks or diversions. She swore at herself for leaving Liara's defense to EAE security. All kinds of thoughts ran rampant through her mind, primarily focused on the EAE personnel defending the mine instead of the research camp. If anything happened to Mistress Liara, Riana would never be able to forgive herself for such a breach of operating procedures. Two years of no incidents had made her complacent; if they both somehow survived this, it would never happen again.

Riana hadn't used it in a while, but she activated her omnitool and turned on the beacon locator for Liara. It pulsed strong and steady, and Riana breathed a small sigh of relief. At least the main chamber hadn't yet been compromised. As she pushed the throttles to the max to get back to the site as quick as she could, she thought about the robots that had been firing at her. They were like no mech she had ever seen and highly doubted they had anything at all to do with the Blue Suns. Her real concern was the Krogan that were supposedly commanding them. Who in their right minds would give the Krogan that kind of technology?

Time passed and the road passed quickly beneath her tires, her mind immediately diverted from her contemplations as she cruised at max speed over the last mountain barrier before the dig site. Her blood ran cold at the sight of red hot lava shooting into the sky and she banked hard to the right and skidded to a stop. Obviously, the long dormant volcano they had been working in was no longer sleeping. Explosions from the attack had somehow shifted the balance and the deadly giant had awakened. Riana stood up through the Transport's top gun hatch and watched the red carpet of death as it oozed from the mountain. As Liara's transponder signal suddenly fell deafeningly silent, the roar of engines caught her attention and she was momentarily distracted by the visage of a sleek blue and white frigate rising out of the smoke and ash. Her uncomprehending eyes managed to take in the words printed on the side of the hull, SSV Normandy SR1, before they returned to the red flowing death. Riana realized that Liara T'Soni, the entire purpose behind her existence, had literally just been swallowed by the mountain. Riana returned to the driver's seat and killed the engines. Eventually the eruptions stopped and the lava turned slowly darker as it cooled. The sun set, even though its light had long ago been swallowed by the smoke and ash. Riana sat in stunned denial, simply staring at the mountain as the lava's red embers slowly faded to black.

\-------------------------------

**Spring, 2183 - SSV Normandy SR1**

Liara sat in her tiny room behind the med bay and stared at the terminal. _Is it truly connected to the extranet? Can I honestly get to my messages?_ Liara tentatively typed in the site address, surprised when it popped up. "Goddess!"

She quickly typed in her credentials and all her messages magically appeared, just as Doctor Chakwas had told her they would. She was amazed that she wasn't locked in a cell, even if only for her own protection; it seemed that the doctor and the commander were the only two people on the entire ship who didn't want to shoot her on sight. She didn't care if someone on the ship was reading what she was sending... she had to at least try to let someone from the House know where she was. She quickly typed a short text.

_Riana,_

_By the Goddess, I hope this finds you well. Can you believe it? Geth beyond the Veil! I was pulled from certain death by an Alliance commander and am now on her ship, the SSV Normandy SR1. I know not what their intentions are, but as you would say, I am alive, so all is not lost. I believe myself to be quite safe, but you must get to the Citadel quickly and talk with Counselor Tevos about my situation as well as my Mother's. They are saying she is working with a rogue Spectre and has committed treason! That she helped destroy a human colony! I must learn the truth of the matter!_

_Athame's blessing that we are both alive!_

_Liara_

\-------------------------------

**Therum, Artemis Tau**

Riana had no idea when it had happened or how long she'd been asleep, but she had a horrible catch in her neck from falling asleep sitting up in the driver's seat. The annoying beep from her omnitool made her want to smash it into pieces. She was really in no mood to talk to anyone, but figured it was probably someone from the House trying to ascertain their status. She was sure the attack on Therum was probably all over the Galactic News Network. She finally growled and managed to focus her eyes on the incoming message. All her evil and angry thoughts fled in an instant, the cramp in her neck forgotten as she leapt up from the chair. "By the merciful Goddess! Mistress Liara!"

She reread the message four times before it really sunk in. She fired up the engines and immediately slammed the Transport into gear to return to the space port. She had orders to go to the Citadel and she was damn well going to do it. She was going to do whatever it took to get Liara back home safely... Even if that meant taking on the entire Citadel Council or the SSV Normandy.

 


	12. To Sail on a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keloupe - small Thessian single-mast sailing sloop  
> Nathak - Large wolf-like creature that lives in the frigid snows of colder planets with an oxygen-based atmosphere.

**1910 - Maiden Voyage Interstellar Museum, Dassus, Thessia**

"I assure you, Matron. My daughter is not lost."

The exasperated instructor huffed. "How can you be so certain, Matron Voni? I have been searching for her for over an hour!"

Daenia Voni laughed. "Because I am her mother and I have brought her here at least a dozen times. She is fascinated by everything here and knows this place better than her own back yard."

Comforted by the parent's apparent lack of concern, the teacher got a bit of a smile on her face. "Now I know you are exaggerating. How is that possible?"

Daenia grinned. "Because there are no ships in our backyard, so she spends more time here and at the shipyard with her father than anywhere else on the planet! I was hoping school would broaden her horizons and she would find friends or other interests to dispel her seemingly single-minded dream."

"Which is?" Now the instructor was intrigued by what could possibly so capture a twenty-year-old imagination.

"To take to the stars." Daenia shook her head, a wisp of sadness in her voice as she continued. "She's barely started school and already dreams of leaving home, as if her father won't leave me soon enough."

"Ah yes. You're bonded to a Salarian, aren't you? Excellent intellect, wonderful reasoning skills; a good choice, I think, but don't worry about your daughter." The instructor smiled reassuringly. "Mine went through a number of career choices, absolutely positive each of them was what she wanted to be for _forever_. Yet, by the time she graduated primary she had left each and every one behind. She is now in secondary for accounting, of all things. Now, her life's ambition is to become a house steward for one of the great houses of Thessia."

"I wish I could count on that, but Judea seems singularly focused. The only hope we have is that she also likes visiting the yard with her father every chance she gets, so perhaps she will become a designer or builder instead of a pilot." Daenia suddenly stopped. "Oh, Goddess. I'll bet I know where she is!"

The instructor stopped with her and cocked her head in question as Daenia continued. "Her father will have a fit if I'm right. I just have to hope she didn't break anything getting in."

The instructor's eyes opened wide at that comment. "Getting in _where_?"

"The cockpit of the _Maiden Voyage_!"

The instructor blanched. "No. She couldn't." The words were spoken in denial, but her pale coloring belied the fear that lay behind her next words. "She _wouldn't_! That ship is practically a holy relic from the age of exploration! It's the first Asari interstellar vessel and if she's broken anything, the school will be held responsible! I... I could lose my job!"

"No you won't. If anything's happened, her father and I will take complete responsibility. Hold on just a moment." Daenia opened her omnitool and typed a simple message. _Get out of that ship right now and meet me at the crew quarter's display._ She pressed send and looked at the instructor. "She should be here momentarily, one way or another."

It was only a few minutes before a very embarrassed Judea came running up and slid to a stop in front of her mother. She didn't say a word, just stood before the two adults and hung her head. Daenia scowled. "Did you close everything up _just_ the way you found it?"

Judea didn't even bother trying to deny where she had been. Her voice was a tight whisper when she answered. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You didn't break anything?"

"No, Ma'am." Judea risked a glance up to see just how much trouble she was in and the fire in her mother's eyes didn't bode well for her when they got home. She let out a deep sigh and looked at her instructor. "I'm sorry, Matron Shapso."

The instructor took a deep breath to calm down a bit before speaking. "You should be. That ship is old and the instruments are very fragile. There were none other of its class ever built, so if you broke anything it would be irreplaceable. It is an important part of our heritage, not your private playground. I'm afraid you need to leave with your mother. You will not be allowed to continue the rest of the field day."

Judea opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by her mother before she uttered a single syllable. "Not a word, Judea Voni! We have told you repeatedly you would never be allowed inside that vessel, so you decided to sneak in instead, taking advantage of Matron Shapso and the fact that she had twenty students to watch. It is both disobedient and disrespectful... to everyone involved. Your father is going to be livid... and I am most _certainly_ going to tell him."

The protest instantly died on Judea's lips because she knew exactly what that meant. It meant she wouldn't be seeing the inside of the shipyard or the museum for at least a month. She would be confined to the house and her studies and unless she got an assignment from school requiring something special, her parents would make no exceptions. Having a Salarian father could be fun, but he was a stickler for the rules and when she violated them, there was generally no forgiveness.

**\-----------------------------**

After Soldan Risolar read the message from his bondmate, Daenia, he blinked in dissatisfaction and altered the programmed destination so the skycar would head directly home. So much for heading to the store to pick up the most advanced ship model they had in stock. Taking it apart so he and Judea could install the flight components into their latest design project would have to wait for a future weekend. As the car settled onto the parking pad, Judea exploded out of her room only to be cut off by her mother. "Not a chance, little one. Grounded is grounded. Back to your room until I call you for dinner."

Any thoughts of protest were cut off by a glare from her mother that could freeze a Nathak; Judea slunk back to her room to avoid any possible extensions on her punishment. Soldan entered the house quickly and went directly to Daenia, giving her a swift kiss. "Striking as ever, Daenia. I take it our delinquent tadpole is confined to her room?"

"Yes. She seemed particularly eager to greet you tonight, but she didn't push. She knows she's already in enough trouble with her little stunt today." Dae rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she actually got into the cockpit."

"Yes. Yes. We sent a specialty team over to verify intrusion and ensure no damage was done. Surprised. Everything was as it should be and even... clean." He recognized the confused look on his bondmate's face, so explained. "Judea cleaned the cockpit. Dusted. Wiped down all the instruments and controls. It was spotless. She took tremendous care. Amazing."

After Daenia got over the surprise, she actually laughed. "It's a fight to get her to clean her room, yet she spends an hour cleaning the entire cockpit of the _Maiden Voyage_?"

Soldan's eyes opened wide and he flashed a smile. "Yes. With remarkable attention to detail."

Daenia smiled and laid her hand on Soldan's arm. "She gets that from you... along with her intellect and violet skin tone."

Even though most Salarians don't possess much of a sex drive, that didn't prevent Soldan from being affected by Daenia's charms. He had insufficient standing on Sur'Kesh to ever have any type of chance at a Salarian breeding contract, so had been ecstatic when they crossed paths and Daenia had expressed an interest. He was undeniably attracted to her and he stroked her hand gently in return. "And she gets her grace and beauty from you, especially your beautiful golden eyes. Very unusual trait, even among Asari. I am... pleased you selected as you did during the mapping of my genome. Excellent choice."

Dae smiled, knowing even from Soldan such a compliment was a rare thing. "Thank you, love. Now, what was our daughter so eager to see you about?"

"Ah. I was supposed to purchase a new model so we could utilize its flight-enabling equipment to test our latest ship design. When I received your message I came straight home, so she will be disappointed. There will be no such flight testing in her immediate future. "

Daenia frowned. "Soldan. I know you look forward to that time as much as she does... and your years grow short." Her hand ran smoothly down the side of his face to his chin. "I think you should buy them and do it anyway. I'm sure you can make her understand how wrong her actions were without punishing the both of you for them and taking away from the limited time you have remaining with her."

"Yes. I doubt very much that I will see even her twenty-fifth birthday. I suppose there might be a way." He blinked rapidly for a few moments as he assimilated what Dae had said. "Perhaps as a reward for treating the _Maiden Voyage_ with such care. Her entrance into the restricted zone was wrong, but she did treat the vessel with the utmost care and respect it deserves. Yes. I believe I can see my way to make an exception just this once."

"Good. So maybe you can do it next weekend." Dae smiled softly at her bondmate. "But the rest of her punishment stays intact for the remainder of the month?"

"Absolutely, Daenia. The child must learn that sudden impulses can have dire effects when time is not taken to consider potential detrimental effects." Soldan flashed a smile and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Though, if I were in her place, I probably would have done the same. If not for the fact that it would encourage such behavior, I'd ask her if it was worth it. I imagine her reasoned response would be yes."

Daenia closed her eyes and ran a hand over her crests in frustration. "You're probably correct... on all counts." A light smile returned to her face. "But again, that's her father coming out. Your brilliance and determination to accomplish your goals were certainly in the DNA mix. Now go talk to your daughter and get ready for dinner; you've got about twenty minutes."

**\-----------------------------**

**1951 - Dassus, Thessia**

Judea and Daenia were at the lake enjoying a beautiful day together. Judea loved the water and sailed frequently, easily mastering the small Keloupe that was popular among the sailors of Dassus. Her face was glowing as she guided it expertly into the berth, barely bumping as she coasted the craft to a stop without the aid of biotics. As they tied the vessel to the pier, Judea looked at Dae and sighed. "Momma? I've decided that I want to go to Dassus Tech for Astronautical Engineering."

Dae's forehead crinkled in thought and she was silent as she finished her mooring knot. When she was done, she sat back on her haunches and looked at her daughter, trying to read her face. "Judea. You've dreamed of being an interstellar pilot since you were twenty... What changed your mind?"

Judea's face picked up a whisper of a smile. "Dad."

Daenia was shocked at the response and wasn't quite sure what to say. "Your father's been dead for over thirty-five years. How does he have anything to do with this?"

"The last couple of years he was with us, he really passed on a lot of information and ideas for future designs that would be so much better than the ships we have now." Judea smiled. "He had such limited time and he spent so much of it with me." A tear slipped down Judea's cheek as she continued. "He loved you as best as he knew how, Momma, and one of his last requests was that I not leave you alone before you are over the grief of his loss."

Dae stared at her daughter in shock. She finally stood and walked over, drawing Judea up and into a hug. "Goddess. It was not right for him to put such a burden on one so young."

"It is no burden to stay with you for a while; I have a thousand years, Momma. Plenty of time to do more than one thing, and it will be an honor to complete Dad's work and see his ideas turn into the Asari's next generation of starships." Judea smiled and pushed her mother back so she could see her face. "And it does not mean I will not get my license. Just as I learned to sail while in Primary, I will learn to fly while in Secondary. A lot of the engineers do it. It provides them with a true understanding of how their designs will actually work in the cockpit instead of just in theory."

Tears ran down Daenia's cheeks as she hugged Judea tightly. "How did I get a daughter such as you?"

Judea laughed. "You're the one who mapped Dad's genetic code and _you're_ asking _me_?"


	13. Not Far From the Tree

**2003 - Dassus Technical University, Thessia**

No mother was more proud than Daenia as she watched her 108-yr old daughter graduate summa cum laude from her Astronautical Engineering program; the top of her class. Judea had received a number of enticing offers and had, against her mother's advice, elected to stay close to home. Judea accepted an apprenticeship with the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild of Dassus, where her father used to work. To do so, she had turned down an offer from the extremely prestigious T'Ara Shipwrights Guild of Serrice, all for what Daenia thought was surely a misguided attempt to fulfill a promise made to her father nearly ninety years before.

Even though her mother had finally started dating again, Judea opted for the offer from the Dassus guild. Despite her mother's best arguments, Judea was determined to honor her father's memory and give his ideas life with the very shipwrights that had inspired and helped birth his ideas to begin with. She felt the guild had always treated her family with respect and there was something to be said for loyalty; her father had taught her that.

Her status at graduation was well earned and she soon made a name for herself within the guild in her own right; her analytic skills were unsurpassed, even by engineers who had been honing their skills working with the T'Sere family for years. She also fulfilled the promise she had made to her mother, that she would not give up her dream of becoming a pilot, and had acquired her private license by the age of 130. Her years of piloting via the simulation software that came with all the models her father had purchased were a tremendous advantage; once she was done with ground school, her flying portion progressed at an amazing rate and she quickly earned her shuttle and private frigate ratings. She used those same skills to fly her own test flights in the design validation simulator at the shipyard, catching the attention of senior members within the guild.

**\-----------------------------**

**2053 - T'Sere Shipwrights Guild of Dassus, Thessia**

When her fifty-year apprenticeship was concluded, Judea fully expected to get a continuance offer to become a permanent member of the guild, but was caught completely off-guard when she was approached by none other than Matriarch Tralis, Director of Guild Operations.

Judea heard her name called as she was finishing a calculation and did not turn before she responded. "Yes. Just a moment please while I finish this..." When she completed the work and recorded her final number, she spun her chair to find who had called her. "Now, how may ...."

Judea's eyes flew open wide and she popped out of her chair, bowing as she spoke. "My apologies, Matriarch! I did not realize it..."

Tralis cut her off. "Please. Relax, Maiden Voni. It is quite alright; I did not intend to disrupt your calculations. My apologies for interrupting your work."

"Please, Matriarch. _Your_ apology is _certainly_ not necessary. It is an honor to speak with you!" Judea stood rigid. In her fifty years with the guild, she had never spoken to the matriarch directly; it had always been Matron Loni, her design division chief.

The matriarch pointed at a door to the outside gardens. "Please. Walk with me."

Judea immediately started moving, trying to walk at a relaxed pace, quite contrary to what she was actually feeling at the moment.   She held the door open for Tralis and got a polite nod of thanks as they stepped out into the private gardens. After she closed the door and drew back up beside the matriarch, Tralis started to speak. "You have caught the eye of several senior division chiefs within the guild, Judea. What do you make of that?"

Judea almost choked as she responded. "All I can hope is that it is good attention, Matriarch. I have worked hard and done my best for T'Sere Shipwrights. I do hope it has been sufficient."

At that, Matriarch Tralis released a hearty laugh. "Oh merciful Goddess. Do you fear I am about to let you go?"

"No, Ma'am. I am fairly confident that I have a future with the guild, but ... I am unsure what I have done to attract the attentions of so many senior members." Judea shook her head. "Honestly, I don't see how that can possibly be good for me."

The matriarch continued to chuckle. "How refreshing. Modest on top of everything else. You certainly didn't get _that_ from your father." Judea's face turned a shade deeper than her normal violet as the Matriarch continued. "I'm sorry. I did not intend to embarrass you. It was merely an observation. Your father was... especially confident in his abilities and was never shy about saying so."

The smile on Tralis' face faded. "I miss your father. He was not with us that long, a mere twenty-six years, but he left a lasting impression and did much to improve our standing amongst the Thessian Shipwright guilds during that time. His design concepts were revolutionary; his intellect... a trait your mother apparently _did_ pass on to you from your father."

"Thank you, Matriarch." Judea smiled softly. "That was one of the reasons I selected this guild. You always treated my father with respect and he valued loyalty. Another trait he passed onto me, I suppose."

The matriarch stopped at a bench and sat, waving at a spot beside her, indicating that Judea should sit with her. "Then I owe him more than I realized if that loyalty is what brought you to us."

After Judea sat, Tralis continued. "Judea. I need you to answer me truthfully. I promise your answer will in no way affect your position here, but it may very well dictate the capacity in which you continue your service to the guild." The matriarch watched as a flicker of anxiety passed over the maiden's face. She sat her hand gently on Judea's knee in comfort. "Trust me, Judea. Please."

Judea nodded. "Of course, Matriarch."

Tralis smiled gently. "The words that cross your lips are at odds with the look on your face, but you will understand when we are finished here, I assure you." The matriarch paused as if unsure exactly how to proceed. "Judea. You are an excellent engineer. One of our best. I would not be remiss in saying that within a few more seasons you would probably be _the_ best engineer T'Sere Shipwrights would have on staff, yet I sense it is not your true passion. I sense that while you make an excellent engineer, you could be truly brilliant at something else."

Judea's face paled and she swallowed hard, suddenly afraid the matriarch was going to ask her to leave voluntarily, solely on the assumption that she would be happier doing something else.

The matriarch's brow pinched in regret. "I see I have phrased that poorly and caused you distress. Just answer me this, Judea. Where does your true passion lie? If you could do anything in the galaxy, what vocation would you choose?"

Tralis studied the face of the maiden before her, watching as thousands of emotions and thoughts scrambled across her face. Judea felt caught, knowing she would have to be truthful or the matriarch would sense her hesitation. Yet she didn't truly know how to answer the question and keep her job with the guild. "Matriarch... I... Goddess. I don't know how to answer that! I love working for the guild! I..."

Tralis smiled and shook her head. "Yes. I know that, Judea. Your work shows how much you _enjoy_ what you do, but what is your _passion_ , young one? What would make you jump out of bed with joy in the morning, knowing where you were headed for the day?"

Tears eked out of the corners of Judea's eyes as she answered, fearing her days as an engineer with T'Sere Shipwrights Guild of Dassus were coming to an end. "Flying, Matriarch. I have always dreamed of being a pilot, to soar amongst the stars of the galaxy." She hung her head and awaited the matriarch's judgment.

Tralis tapped her sharply on the knee and stood with a smile. "I knew it!"

Judea stood with her but was very confused by the matriarch's reaction.

"I told you to trust me, did I not?" The confusion on Judea's face only made the Matriarch's smile broaden. "Your engineering skill is not what caught everyone's attention, Judea! It was your flying skill in the simulator when you were testing your virtual prototypes. And then we discovered you also had your private license and our way forward became clear. You are an exacting engineer, Judea, but you fly with _passion_!"

Judea blurted out, "But what does that mean, Matriarch? I don't understand."

The matriarch couldn't get the smile off her face as she continued. "Oh, Judea. We can make such better use of your true skill. We want to upgrade your license to that of a commercial pilot and send you through the test pilot program. You will still be an engineer on staff, but when we actually have a flyable prototype, we want you at the controls. Engineers can be trained, but pilots? Pilots are also trained, but a truly exceptional one? No amount of training can provide that. _That_ is an instinct. It is something that cannot be taught, only _felt_. And you, dear maiden, you definitely have the touch. You don't fly like you've been flying less than fifty years. You fly like you were _born_ to it!"

Judea blushed a deep purple and the matriarch's eyebrow markings rose in curiosity. "Judea? Is there something you're not telling me? Your father never had his license... Have you flown before with someone else?"

Judea managed to stutter her way through an explanation of how her father wrote an interface program that connected the flight controls of the model ships they designed together with a flight simulator program and that she had been 'flying' their test models since she was fifteen; a practice she still continued at every opportunity. Tralis shook her head in wonder. "So you've had your license for just over thirty years, but you've basically been piloting experimental aircraft for almost 150 years?"

The concern finally faded from Judea's face and she grinned mischievously. "Yes, Ma'am."

The matriarch laughed with delight and clasped her by the shoulders. "Oh, Judea! Now I wish we had this conversation years ago!" Tralis released her and turned to return to the building. "Come. We have much to discuss about your future with T'Sere Shipwrights!"

**\-----------------------------**

The rest of the afternoon was consumed with her introduction to the Flight Testing Division and finding the appropriate instructors and classes to first upgrade Judea to a commercial license and then get whatever training was required to garner an experimental spacecraft rating. By the time she went home, the next twenty-one years of her life were programmed out, to include the subsidies and stipends Judea would receive with the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild of Dassus as her program sponsor. She would continue to consult on design on a space available basis, which basically meant she would continue at her engineering job between flight training sessions, but would still get holidays off. She really couldn't have asked for a better arrangement.

When she got home, she sat in her skycar for a few moments putting a sour expression on her face before getting out and sliding in the door of the house. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, but her current lover, Teana, was sitting in the living room and greeted her warmly. Getting no response, she looked more closely at the maiden. "Judea? What's wrong?"

Judea kept her face expressionless as she looked at Teana. "Is my mother home?"

"Yes. We just got back from sailing and she's taking a shower." Teana stood and stepped toward the maiden. "Are you alright, Judea?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Judea stuck her head in a cabinet, pretending to look for a snack, but actually hiding a smirk. "Any idea what's for dinner?"

"Your mother said it was the last day of your apprenticeship, and we'd be going out to dinner..." Teana wondered if it was wise to continue, but did anyway. "... to celebrate your full-time employment as a tenured member of the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild."

Judea turned away to hide the expression on her face because the facade was cracking and she could no longer maintain a frown. Without looking back she grumbled. "Yipee. Just tell her I'm home and I'll be in my room." She had to work at walking away slowing, moving up the stairs slowly instead of skipping up them two at a time because she was so happy.

Teana immediately went to the bedroom and told Dae about the conversation that had transpired mere moments before. Dae came out in what could only be classified as a righteous rage and bounded up the steps. She controlled her temper as she knocked on Judea's door. When Judea told her to come in, Daenia could hear the strain in her daughter's voice, which served to incite her anger at the guild all over again. As the door opened, she spied her daughter face down on her bed, head turned towards the wall. Her mother calmly closed the door and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Judea. What happened today?"

Judea growled, "T'Sere decided to only keep me on as a part-time engineer. She told me as an engineer, I was exacting, but that I lacked passion for the job."

Dae was angry, but managed to keep her voice in check. "Who is _she_?"

"The matriarch in charge of operations." The bed started to jiggle with Judea's suppressed laughter, which her mother interpreted as crying. "Matriarch Tralis."

Daenia couldn't stand it anymore and exploded off the bed, standing abruptly in her anger. " _What_? I cannot believe she, of all people, would say such a thing!"

Judea couldn't stand it anymore and flipped over, her laughter finally erupting outward, no longer willing to be contained. Tears were streaming out of Judea's eyes from the effort and she jumped up and hugged her mother tightly. "Yeah. I know... but then she told me that she knew my true passion was flying and they want me in their test program." Judea practically danced around the room. "Momma! They want me to fly!"


	14. Two Masters

**2077 - Dassus Technical University, Thessia**

Matriarch Tralis had certainly been right about one thing; Judea flew with passion. She had no problem qualifying on any of the vessels presented to her during her commercial licensing, from advanced skycars and VIP transports to Asari frigates and dreadnoughts. She was only three days from earning her final certification, her experimental spacecraft rating, when she was approached by a matron she did not know. "Maiden Voni? Judea Voni?"

Judea stood and turned toward the voice, polite curiosity on her face. "Yes, Matron? I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The matron dipped her head in greeting. "No, you do not, but I do hope that will change in the near future."

"Please, do explain." Judea didn't recognize the Asari nor the crest she bore upon her uniform, but she did know it was no one from House T'Sere or the guild, so it made her cautious.

"Certainly." The matron squared her shoulders and stood tall. "I have been sent at the behest of House T'Soni to begin contractual negotiations to hire you as the VIP transport pilot for T'Soni House Armali. I am the house steward, Matron Aratiana Axeuss."

Judea smiled and her eyes twinkled in merriment at the Matron's stiffness and formality. It was very much different than what they practiced in Dassus. "I'm sorry you've come all this way for nothing, Matron. I am already employed in Dassus by the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild and am merely upgrading my qualifications at the request of Matriarch Tralis."

Aratiana was taken aback by such a prompt refusal. "Certainly you must be willing to entertain other offers? _Better_ offers? Matriarch Benezia made it quite plain to me that she would better the best offer you have yet received, by a significant sum."

Judea shook her head. "You don't understand me. I'm not entertaining offers, Matron. I'm already under contract and have been for a number of years. I did my apprenticeship with the T'Sere guild and I owe them my loyalty to repay my educational obligations. My services are _not_ for sale. At any price."

Aratiana was understanding but remained adamant. "I understand loyalty, Maiden Voni, and I know that true loyalty is certainly something that cannot be bought." The steward hesitated for just a moment and pressed on. "But certainly, loyalty goes both ways. I doubt your employer would wish to hold you back from such an opportunity if they only knew it was offered. Who do I need to speak to at the guild to ask about your availability?"

"As I said earlier, I am here at the explicit request of Matriarch Tralis. I believe your Matriarch Benezia would need to contact her directly in regards to this matter." Judea ran her hand over her crest in irritation. "However, I would request that you give me time to complete my certifications and return to the guild before she does so. I would want to speak to Matriarch Tralis about this in person... _before_ she is approached by an outside house. Certainly you can understand that and give me at least five days?"

Matron Axeuss nodded politely. "I do understand, but am not in the position to promise such a thing. The best I can do is relay your message to Matriarch Benezia; although I believe she will honor your request, it is not something I can guarantee."

**\-----------------------------**

Judea completed her certifications within the scheduled time and returned to the guild immediately. The next morning found her standing in the office of Matriarch Tralis. "Yes, I understand I don't have an appointment and the Matriarch is very busy, but I simply must speak with her at her earliest convenience. I'll wait."

The receptionist laughed. "You do realize you could be standing here for a number of days? She simply has no room in her schedule."

Judea sighed. "So you said. And as I said, I _need_ to talk to her. Preferably _before_ Matriarch Benezia gets impatient and calls her."

The receptionist's eyes opened a bit wider. "Matriarch Benezia? As in House _T'Soni_ Benezia?"

Judea looked at the receptionist like she was a child. "Is that not what I said? Yes, Matriarch Benezia T'Soni. What's the big deal?"

The Asari behind the desk started laughing. "What's the big deal? You must live in a seaside cave to not recognize _that_ name!"

"I'm an engineer and a pilot." Judea rolled her eyes in condescension. "I could not care less about celebrities, politics or anything else where someone's _name_ means something. I serve T'Sere."

The receptionist chuckled. "Roll your eyes all you want, Voni, but the T'Soni house is one of the top ten houses on all of Thessia. If you've done something to offend _them_ , you're in deep trouble. I wouldn't be standing _here_ , that's for sure. I'd be finding somewhere to _hide_!"

That statement made Judea a little nervous, so she growled in displeasure. "I don't hide. I face my mistakes when I make them, but this was no mistake. They approached me. They want to hire me."

The receptionist's laugher died. "They want to... _hire_ you? What did you tell them?"

Judea glared as if the question offended her. "I told them no! I already work for T'Sere Shipwrights! What am I supposed to tell them?"

"You said _no_ to House T'Soni?" The receptionist shook her head. "No wonder you need to speak to the Matriarch. _No one_ says no to the T'Sonis..."

It was many hours and many appointments later when Matriarch Tralis finally emerged from her office, fully intending to head home. Judea sprang to her feet and the receptionist stood and faced her. Before either said a word, Tralis looked at the newly certified commercial pilot and smiled tiredly. "Judea! Good to see you're back but why are you standing in my office instead of enjoying your time off?"

"I have a time-sensitive issue I need to speak with you about, Matriarch, and I am truly sorry to impose on your schedule without an appointment." Judea shifted her feet nervously, hoping the matriarch was not so tired that she got sent away.

Tralis sensed her apprehension. "And just how long have you been waiting to speak with me?"

"My time is yours, Matriarch. It... " She planned on saying it didn't matter, but Judea didn't get to finish because the receptionist cut her off.

Knowing what Judea needed to speak about, the receptionist was more than happy to champion her cause. "She's been waiting since first thing this morning, Matriarch. She was here when the doors opened at 8 AM."

The matriarch's brow furrowed. "You've been waiting to see me for over ten hours?"

Judea glanced disapprovingly at the receptionist before answering, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't be scowling at Lilia. She is just doing her job." Tralis smiled gently. "Come, Judea. I will make time. It must be truly urgent for you to have waited so long."

After Judea explained what happened at University, Tralis sat in silence and looked out over the lights just beginning to glow in the harbor. Without turning, she finally began to speak. "I should have anticipated we wouldn't be able to keep your skill a trade secret and that someone like the T'Soni family would try to recruit you."

Judea frowned. "As I told you, Matriarch, I said no."

Tralis laughed gently and turned to face the maiden. "And I sincerely appreciate that loyalty, Judea, but I cannot let you do that."

"Do what?" Judea huffed. "Stay and work with the family that has provided me such excellent opportunities?" Judea shook her head. "I will not be tempted away by a bigger paycheck, Matriarch. There is more to life than money."

"Yes there is, and House T'Soni recognizes that as well, which is exactly why Benezia hasn't contacted me yet. She understands your need to come to me in person to explain why you must leave us."

Judea couldn't help but stand in protest. "I've done no such thing! I have no intention of leaving House T'Sere and the guild!"

"Judea. Please. Sit." The matriarch's face looked pained. "As much as I love having you here and was counting on your skills to push us forward, I cannot let you ignore this opportunity." She held up a hand to stop Judea's forthcoming protest.

"Perhaps we can come to some type of share agreement, where you can work to benefit us both."

Judea sat back down and tried to be patient while Tralis explained. "We've never had the sponsorship of a major house but have always succeeded in spite of what many would see as a disadvantage. An influx of investment funds would do us wonders and allow some of those designs you have provided us with to actually go into production. Perhaps this is an opportunity for both of us."

Judea frowned. "Why do I feel like I'm being committed to an arranged bonding? I go to House T'Soni and you receive a large grant?"

The matriarch laughed. "Yes. I suppose it does seem a bit like that, doesn't it?" She shook her head. "I promise you, we will make the initial agreement for a relatively short period of time. Nothing as life-long as a bonding. The only way to know what our options are will be to contact Matriarch Benezia and see what she is willing to consider."

"But it would remain my choice in the end... as to who I will work for?" Judea was still very uncomfortable with the whole arrangement.

"Certainly. I would be more than happy to have you continue working for the guild, but an offer from House T'Soni is honestly a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will not have you miss it due to your sense of loyalty, no matter how unwavering it may be. Matron Axeuss was correct in that regard. I will not hold you back should you desire to better your circumstances... and make no mistake, Judea. I am proud of the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild, but your prospects here pale in comparison to the benefits you could gain from being employed by one of the great houses of Thessia. To be so sought after by them is high praise indeed."

Judea stood again and walked to the same window the matriarch had been gazing through earlier. "It's just... You have done so _much_ for me, Matriarch. It feels... entirely _wrong_... to accept an offer from House T'Soni right after _you_ paid for all my schooling."

The matriarch rose and joined her at the window. "Judea. I give you a choice. You can pilot a shuttle or you can pilot a corvette. Which do you choose and why?"

Judea smiled. "The corvette, of course. It's faster, it's more fun. It's the elite of private transports." She shook her head. "And now you're going to tell me that the guild is the shuttle and House T'Soni is the corvette, and I've just told you I'd rather work at a great house."

The matriarch smirked. "And that's why everyone wants you. Because you're smart. You're not an average shuttle jockey." Her expression became serious as she turned to Judea and kissed her gently on the cheek, as a mother would a child. "Now go home and rest. Enjoy the weekend with your mother and I'll arrange for a call with Benezia when we return from the break. I'll message you the time. Come prepared, because while Benezia and I will discuss the details, it is your life and _you_ must agree to the final conditions of your employment. Think on what I said about the potential for this to be mutually beneficial. Perhaps the best way to advance T'Sere holdings is to have you join House T'Soni, but let me worry about that."

**\-----------------------------**

Once Judea started researching House T'Soni, the meeting with the matriarchs couldn't come soon enough. As the conversation started, Judea stepped forward and bowed. "Matriarchs. If you would please indulge a presumptuous maiden?"

Tralis raised a hand to her face to hide a smile as Benezia's brow markings raised just slightly. Benezia looked to Tralis, who dropped her hand and revealed her smile as she spoke. "I did tell her to come prepared, because it was her decision as to the terms she would be willing to accept. I have a feeling she came to present the starting point for our negotiations."

Benezia's surprise turned to appreciation. "Well then. I suppose that would be the fastest way to a resolution. Is that your intention, Maiden Voni?"

"It is, Matriarch. And if it pleases you, call me Judea. I am perfectly comfortable with the informality." Judea dipped her head and awaited the response.

"It _would_ please me, Judea. Especially if you end up working for us. I can only wish my commandos would become comfortable with the same. They are always so... _official_ when they speak with me. Now please, let me hear your proposal."

Benezia fell silent as Judea took a deep breath and got started. "First, the guild put forth a significant sum to pay for all the required schooling to get me certified as a commercial pilot _and_ an experimental spacecraft test pilot. It seems unfair to me that I would now leave them without repaying that debt. It was an investment on their part for which they would never see a return." Her attention shifted to Tralis. "On the other hand, it was also something which I very much looked forward to doing, so I propose a compromise. House T'Soni will reimburse the T'Sere Guild for the commercial pilot's licensing portions of my University tuition. House T'Sere will still pay for the test pilot portion, but on the condition that I still test their spacecraft once they produce a flyable prototype."

Judea glanced back and forth between the matriarchs and felt good. They were both nodding gently, so she pressed on. "I don't expect to be paid simultaneously by both houses, so I'll leave it up to you to figure out how it would work. But, if I am to be employed by House T'Soni, I would anticipate that the T'Sere Shipwrights would pay House T'Soni a consultation or specialty fee for my time."

The two matriarchs looked at one another and mutually agreed it was an acceptable arrangement before asking Judea to continue.

"My second condition is in regards to T'Sere Shipwrights." Her attention went to Benezia. "I am aware you live within the city-state of Armali, but also have close ties to Serrice. Do you have ties to the T'Ara Shipwrights Guild of Serrice? I must ask you, Matriarch, because I will not work with a competitor to T'Sere. My family and I owe Matriarch Tralis for who I am today and I will not violate the trust they have placed in me."

Benezia smiled in approval. "And I would never expect you to. I swear to you, my ties in Serrice are only to the University. I've not had any dealings with nor does the house have any investments in the Shipwrights Guild there."

Judea breathed a huge sigh of relief; she had feared that would be the case and it would be a deal breaker, but she trusted the matriarch's word, so she could continue. "Wonderful. Then I have but one last request." Judea looked back at Matriarch Tralis. "I absolutely love my engineering job. I've been designing flying vehicles with my father since I was twelve. I was an engineer with a piloting hobby."

Her gaze shifted to Benezia. "Now I want to be a pilot with an engineering hobby. I still have designs in my head. I want time and access to T'Sere analytical systems to get them into plan form and into prototype. If the designs pass initial review, I would like House T'Soni to fund half the project as a joint venture with T'Sere Shipwrights..." Her gaze shifted to Matriarch Tralis again. "...with a ten percent sales royalty agreement."

She got looks of surprise from both matriarchs with that request. "Now, I realize you can't make such a commitment cold, without seeing the designs and the prototypes, but you've seen my work. Two of those designs are already in production with lucrative sales projections for the next five to seven years. All I ask is that you agree to review each proposal for its own merit. I'm confident they'll be as profitable as the ones I've already put forth."

Tralis was puzzled by the proposal and needed to resolve her main question before agreeing to this last request. "Judea. Your request includes a royalty agreement for House T'Soni, but not for yourself. Why would that be?"

Judea's face held an affectionate smile. "My salary _is_ my payment. My royalty bonus is seeing our ships flying. It's my father's legacy and I promised him I would see our designs become the next age of Asari spacecraft. _That_ is payment enough."

Tralis looked somewhat ashamed as her glance turned to Benezia. "I had no idea she would propose such a thing and I had planned to approach you separately for a sponsorship arrangement. But now that she's put it out there, I would be lying if I said the idea would not be beneficial to T'Sere Shipwrights Guild, and I have no problem with a ten percent royalty to your house. Judea is well aware of our standard royalty schedule."

Benezia frowned. "Well. I _certainly_ have a problem with it." Both Tralis and Judea snapped their attention to the T'Soni matriarch. "I will not make money on another's efforts and not reward them for it. I will pass on ten percent of all T'Soni profits made from such sales to Judea. Once the initial investment is repaid, we will split future profits 50/50."

"Is that all, Judea?" Tralis was curious that she hadn't asked about starting pay or anything else.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is. I'll assume the written contract will be based on the standard House T'Soni pay scales, which are openly available to anyone who asks... and I did. I've reviewed the entire hiring package that Matron Axeuss sent me on Saturday and I have no qualms with any of it."

Benezia chuckled warm-heartedly. "Tralis. I see why you are so reluctant to part with her."

Tralis nodded. "Yes. She has the mind of an engineer and not much escapes her notice. Ask her to tell you the story of the _Maiden Voyage_. You will be very entertained, I'm sure of it."

Judea could do nothing as her face turned a deeper violet. "Matriarch Tralis... Sometimes you are worse than my mother!"

 


	15. Welcome to House T'Soni

**2077 - 2112 Commando Training, University of Serrice, Thessia**

Judea had initially been concerned when she learned she had to go through commando certification. She had never had anything more than basic biotic training and that had been focused on control, not offensive action, but Matriarch Benezia and her guard captain Relyna T'Lasia quickly put her at ease. She did not need to _test_ into House T'Soni as the regular commandos did, she just needed to complete the basic coursework and get the certification from the University. Just as commando training included basic flight instruction, T'Soni flight specialists had to complete basic commando training, with neither being a specialist in the other's field. However, even the basic instruction was still the equivalent of a secondary degree and took thirty-five years to complete. During the summers between school years, Judea was free to pursue her engineering specialty and managed to move her father's last three conceptual spacecraft from the design phase to material production during that timeframe. While all three designs proved profitable, everyone was happy when one of the smaller corvettes became unexpectedly popular and sales projections promised an ample boost to their incomes for years to come.

While summers were consumed working at the T'Sere Shipwrights Guild, holidays were a different story. Holiday celebrations were a very busy time for the Matriarch and she needed Judea on staff to pick up the extra shuttle runs required to transport her numerous guests and move staff between the three main T'Soni compounds. Since Judea was an exceptional interstellar pilot, she normally made the jaunts back and forth to the Illium property, as well as to the Citadel and any colonial worlds where Benezia had business associates. Because of the multitude of tasks assigned to her, the time passed relatively quickly and even though Judea had gradually integrated into the T'Soni household over the period of thirty-five years, it still felt like an abrupt change when she suddenly found herself a fulltime resident of T'Soni House Armali.

**\-----------------------------**

**2112 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

Benezia met the transport at the landing pad, along with the house steward, a couple of junior commandos and a timid thirty-five-year-old Liara T'Soni. As Judea stepped off the transport, Benezia greeted her with open arms and a firm hug. "Judea! I am so glad to have you finally in our midst! No more school!" Benezia shook her head. "You must be _ecstatic_ to be have that all behind you! Engineering, flight training, commando training... Goddess! You've been in secondary education for half of your 222 years on Thessia!"

Judea nodded and laughed. "Yes... and when you add my forty years of primary it pushes the ratio close to seventy percent of my life... Thank the Goddess I have another eight hundred years to _live_!"

Aratiana smiled cordially. "Judea. It will be enjoyable to _finally_ have you in the house full time. Something to look forward to other than crude commando jokes and washing someone's muddy dresses."

Judea smiled and peeked around the matriarch at an insecure Liara. "I don't know what you're talking about Aratiana... I do not believe our little Mistress is _still_ finding ways to get out and dig in the gardens. After thirty years of practice, she's still outsmarting you?"

Benezia laughed and Aratiana tried to put on a fake pout, but it was overcome by the sparkling smile in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm the Steward and she's too old for a nanny. I don't have time to watch such an active young one all day long; she's too smart for her own good and she _always_ finds a way to elude our supervision."

"She is never without supervision, Matron." Shiala spoke from the side, a smile of affection giving lightness to her words. "The _minute_ she steps outside of your walls, she is under the watchful eye of the Guard. She may get dirty, but she is never in any danger."

Judea's hand flashed out and grabbed a suddenly screeching Liara, who was surprised because her focus had been on Shiala. Though 187 years her senior, Judea had been hired the same year Liara had been born, so the two had basically 'grown up' together in House T'Soni. Liara was squealing with laughter as Judea dragged her out from her hiding place behind the matriarch to give her a big hug. "Why are you being so bashful, little one? You are acting like you don't know who I am."

"I do not know." Liara shrugged. "It... It has been a while since I have seen you." Her eyes pinched and her face scrunched a little. "And you look... different than I remember."

Judea laughed. "It's just face paint! I got some tattoos while I was at school." She stepped back to give Liara some space and her voice turned more serious. "Do you not like them? Or do they _scare_ you?"

"No!" Liara flushed in embarrassment at her own outburst and she clarified her statement in a more controlled tone. "That is, they don't _scare_ me. They are merely different. I do not know yet if I like them or not. They are just... not.... _you_."

Benezia raised her brow. "Liara T'Soni. Do not be so discourteous."

Judea laughed. "Quite alright, Matriarch. We have known each other her entire life and I have always told her to be truthful and forthright with me. She is only doing what I requested of her."

Liara hung her head. "No. Mother is right. I should have said that differently. They just aren't the 'you' I am used to. I will get used to it... them." Liara's face held an expression of consternation and she huffed in dissatisfaction because her words weren't coming out as smoothly as they sounded in her head; she didn't think she would _ever_ be able to speak to others as eloquently as her mother did.

Sensing the young Asari's frustration, Judea shook her head and with an entertained smile on her face as she placed a hand gently on Liara's shoulder, she said, "Come on, Mistress. You can help me carry my stuff inside and tell me what classes you are taking in school."

**\-----------------------------**

After the welcomes were completed, Shiala took Liara to the training center for her daily biotics instruction and Judea got settled into the commando quarters. Once she was done, she reported to Aratiana to balance her house accounts from university and was informed that the Matriarch needed to see her. Judea reported immediately to Benezia, feeling certain she was about to learn what her tasks as a full-time employee of House T'Soni would entail; the matriarch did not disappoint.

Benezia greeted her warmly, but her face was beset with seriousness as she began. "Captain T'Lasia monitored your schooling progress and was in fact somewhat impressed. Despite your protestations, she says you would truly make a worthy commando; one who would most likely succeed if you attempted to test into House T'Soni." Benezia watched the expressions crossing Judea's face and waived away her concerns. "Do not worry; I have no intention of requiring you do so, but it is good to know you are capable. It confirms my choice for how I plan to employ you."

Benezia stopped her slow walk and turned to face Judea. "I hired you to be my VIP pilot. Specifically, to handle my more noteworthy patrons and clients; those deserving of that little extra something, so it was more than your superb piloting skills that got you noticed. It was also your ease with the matrons and matriarchs you encountered during your work. You were the epitome of professionalism and demonstrated the appropriate levels of respect without fawning over them like they were some Justicar hero. In my line of work, appearances are _everything_."

The Matriarch suddenly glanced to the side and Judea realized Aratiana had brought in a tea service. Benezia thanked her and she beckoned Judea to sit at tea with her. "But then I observed how you interacted with our house staff over the last thirty-five years, Judea, and I am very pleased." Benezia paused for the first time in her speech and collected her thoughts as she poured them both a cup of tea. The expression on Benezia's face as she handed Judea her cup told the pilot they were finally going to get to the heart of the matter; the _real_ reason Benezia had called her in.

"Of all the people I interact with on a routine basis, there is one who sits above all the others, who deserves _very_ special attention and who certainly must _not_ be exposed to sycophants or, worse yet, the media. She will be your primary focus before all others and she requires both transportation _and_ protection... and Captain T'Lasia assures me you are capable of both. Of course, you will not be her primary protection; Shiala will fill that position or will appoint someone from my Personal Guard when she is unable to accompany you in person."

Judea sat forward at the mention of Shiala because she instantly knew who her charge was going to be, there being only one person in the galaxy who could pull Shiala Treya from Benezia's side... Mistress Liara T'Soni.

Benezia finally smiled. "I see you now realize I speak of my daughter. As you pointed out earlier, you have known her as long as anyone in the house. She trusts you and I think she even _likes_ you, which is more than I can say about most of the commandos in the house. She is so shy, she'll hardly even speak to anyone outside the housekeeping staff and the Personal Guard. Yet, when you surprised her this morning, her laughter was filled with genuine joy, not nervousness."

Judea was shocked. Not about Liara's shyness, but by her selection for the job. "Matriarch. Certainly there is someone in the house who would be better suited..."

Benezia's smile faded a bit, displaying her concern and the seriousness of the situation. "I'll be frank, Judea. I have excellent commandos and I have a couple of very good pilots, but Liara outsmarts most of them at least half the time. Aratiana, Shiala and Captain T'Lasia are the only three who routinely manage to stay a step ahead of her. Liara is exceptionally intelligent; her teachers refer to her as a prodigy though I am hesitant to let that stigma be attached. She is already set apart from her peers by her birthright as a pureblood." Judea's audible gasp made Benezia falter for a moment. "I did say I was going to be frank. Do you have a problem with the fact Liara is a product of two Asari?"

Judea shook her head vehemently. "No, Ma'am. Not at all. I already knew. You just surprised me by being so... direct. But I must admit that I don't understand why it even matters."

Benezia let out a sad sigh. "I wish that it did not, but ignorance can be cruel and her parentage will undoubtedly be thrown in her face the minute her intellect makes someone feel lesser. They will wield it against her as a blunt instrument to level the playing field, and I know it will hurt her. Liara does not know who her father is... and will not know until at least her century mark. It is the agreement her father and I came to when we separated before Liara's birth, so it is a question that, for now, goes unasked and unanswered inside the House."

"And I was not here to discover who she is." Judea grimaced. "So no matter how hard she tries, she cannot cajole information from me that I do not possess."

"While that is true, do not for a moment think that influenced why you were chosen." Benezia's voice took on a fire that drew Judea's undivided attention back to the matriarch. "You were selected because you are an excellent engineer; one who has displayed a startling intellect. I do not need another commando to protect my daughter; I have teams of them. I need someone smart enough to keep up with her, to challenge her and protect her _mind_ as well as her body. You are the complete package, Judea. You are intelligent, an unsurpassed pilot _and_ a credible commando. I couldn't ask for a better combination in the person to whom I will entrust the care of my only daughter and the sole rightful heir to house T'Soni."

Judea stared at Benezia for a moment before rising slowly to stand at attention before the matriarch. She closed her eyes and executed a slow, formal bow as she spoke. "You honor me, Matriarch, that you would trust me with that which you value the most in this world." She slowly stood back up. "I will never fail you so long as this body still draws breath."

\-------------------------------

**2136 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

Judea was relaxing in the common room between the commando wings enjoying some quiet time. It was test week and the entirety of House T'Soni was tied up with either security details or the testing of new commando candidates trying to gain employment with one of the most elite commando squads on the entire planet of Thessia. That translated to zero requests for transport by anyone in the house to anywhere else in the galaxy, so Judea had over two days to spend as she wished. That also meant she had time to pull out a ship design she hadn't looked at in months and reacquaint herself with it; she wanted to discover if she could rework some of the lines – tweak its performance a bit more without sacrificing style. With her entire focus on the datapad, she shot out of her chair when the klaxon starting blaring.

She dropped everything and made haste to her room, rapidly slipped into her leathers and collected her weapon, then sprinted to the transport garage where she immediately secured the VIP corvette and began the pre-ignition checklists for the mass effect core. As soon as the core came online, she called it in. "Central, VIP-1 secured and ready for emergency departure."

Within two minutes, three commandos ran to the corvette and boarded, led by Allis Selaptos, Benezia's Personal Guard infiltrator. The huntress looked at Judea as they belted in. "Rush transport to University of Serrice. We're to secure Mistress Liara and guarantee her safety."

Allis didn't even finish the sentence before the corvette started to move. As soon as she heard the words 'rush transport,' Judea had pushed up the throttle and lifted off the pad. "What in the name of the Goddess is going on?"

"A cloaked individual penetrated the perimeter. The matriarch has been secured and we are to do the same for Mistress Liara. Discretely. We are supposed to watch, but not interfere unless we see someone moving on her. I'm going in with full thermal gear with Vas and Ax as back-up. You'll provide emergency evac if we detect any possible threats." Allis looked at Judea to make sure the pilot understood what that meant.

Judea nodded. "Got it. No shut down on arrival, so the core stays hot and ready."

When they arrived at the University of Serrice, all was quiet. Allis deployed, fully cloaked, and quickly found Liara exactly where she was supposed to be according to her school schedule. Liara was completely engrossed in her studies and gave absolutely no indication that anything was amiss. On her initial evaluation of the situation, Allis saw nothing out of the ordinary... and her assessment didn't change after she had completed a full sweep of the perimeter. She found a quiet corner where she would avoid detection and radioed back. "Mistress Liara is present and accounted for; all quiet and secure. Looks like we have a nice calm and hopefully uneventful week ahead of us. Go to standard watch protocols."

The days were long and tiring, with Judea surviving on quick naps in the pilot seat with the ship alarms set on max volume to ensure they would wake her if they went off. It was also boring, which made all four of the commandos happy because it meant they didn't detect any potential threats to Liara. They received the initial report from the Armali House central dispatch that Riana had been injured during the capture of the perpetrator and it was an apparent kidnapping attempt on the Matriarch, but after that the comms had gone silent. Judea had a short laugh midweek when Aratiana contacted her to provide transport to bring Riana back from the hospital. "I'm glad she's doing well enough to return home, but you'll have to get one of the other pilots, Matron. I'm still in Serrice..."

"Oh, Goddess. That's right." Judea could hear the frustration in Aratiana's voice as she continued. "There is so much going on here, between the break-in and the testing I forgot. I'm sorry, Judea. I'll let you go."

Judea answered quickly. "Actually, I'm bored out of my mind, which is a good thing in this case, so fill me in on what's going on. Anyone getting hired ?"

"Short answer, yes. Remember the large candidate Riana took out in the first round last year? She came back and made it. First team no less, with Livos; just like Riana did." Aratiana took a deep breath. "I have to go, Judea. I'm sorry, but I need to get one of the commandos dispatched to the hospital."

"Yeah. Sorry. You did say you were busy and I'm keeping you from your work. I will pass on the news to the team here that Ri is headed home today. It will give us something good to dwell on. Thanks, Aratiana."

The rest of the week passed as quietly as the first half and the team was finally recalled to Armali. As team leader, Allis Selaptos pulled together everyone's inputs and drafted the mission report for Captain T'Lasia, but Judea's day was far from over. There had been three commandos on rotating shifts using her corvette as a base camp... for a solid week. Ryla Axanni took pity on her and stayed back to help, but it still took a few hours to get it all cleaned up, restocked and ready to transport VIPs again. When they were done, they stumbled tiredly back to the dorms to finally get some decent sleep. Just as they got to the common room and prepared to go their separate ways, Judea looked to her compatriot. "Hey, Ax!" When the tired commando stopped and turned, Judea smiled. "You ever need a ride somewhere in style, you let me know. If I have the time, I'd be happy to do it. I owe you one for helping me clean the ship up. I would have been there all night."

"Remember that offer, Voni." Ryla had a broad smile on her face. "I just might take you up on that next time I go out to the islands on vacation. Those commercial shuttles are never on time. A personal transport would save me _hours_. That'd be awesome."

Judea laughed and bowed. "No sweat. Voni Taxi at your service!"


	16. Second to the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chandra - small insect resembling a honeybee, same name as the sweet nectar it produces

**2157 - T'Soni House Armali, Thessia**

"Judea. Come walk with me in the gardens; we need to speak." Shiala's face was much more somber than her normal aspect and Judea quickly heeded her call.

"Shiala? Is something bothering you?" Judea was slightly concerned for her friend; in the eighty years she had known Shiala, she had never been so serious.

"There are things happening that are beyond our control. The matriarch will announce them soon enough, but she will not tell everyone everything." Shiala stopped in a private corner and turned to face her companion. "So I need to give you advance notice of some of the things that will happen."

"Things that I assume are not for public dissemination, that I'll need to keep quiet?" Judea tipped her head slightly in curiosity about what secrets were being held in the T'Soni household.

"Yes." Shiala looked out over the garden and reveled in the serenity she felt was about to be shattered. It was silent except for the whisper of a light breeze and the buzz of the pollinating _chandras_ as they moved from one flower to the next in their endless task. She sighed as she continued. "But I doubt you will need to remain so for long. You will _know_ when the time is right to speak of it."

Judea said nothing, just nodded in understanding and waited for the commando to continue. Shiala's eyes dropped to her feet before she turned toward Judea and continued. "You know my primary place is by the matriarch's side... and something has happened that will call her away; I will go with her. Liara has been formally declared the heir to House T'Soni. Matriarch Benezia filed the declaration just this morning with the Assembly."

Judea feared where the conversation was going and decided to cut if off right away, before Shiala built up any momentum. "So as heir, Liara gets assigned a First... and if you leave with the matriarch it can't be you." Judea refused to look at Shiala and stared across the gardens as well, but unlike the commando, she did not feel serenity; she felt an oppressive silence that was trying to smother the words of protest she was about to utter. "Nor can it be me, Shiala."

She finally turned and faced her friend head-on. "I am not commando enough to take the position as First. The matriarch told me I was a 'credible' commando but that I would never be put in the position as Mistress Liara's primary protector."

Shiala kept her tone even as she spoke. "You have been my second for years. Do you not feel you have learned enough to take over the position?"

Judea started to pace and she ran a hand nervously over her crest. "That's not what I'm saying; I'm clearly not good enough. It's not that I don't know _what_ to do, it's that there are so many in the house who are _better_ than I. I have no qualms about ceding that honor to them... Liara deserves to have the _best_ protection she can get from this house and that is definitely _not_ me." She turned anxious eyes to Shiala only to find the commando smiling at her. "And why are you _smiling_? I find no joy in this conversation at all."

Shiala chuckled lightly. "I am sorry to have done that to you, but for Liara's sake I needed to make sure there would be no resentment or conflict within the new team if another was chosen for the position. You will be happy to know that you will stay in your current capacity and that Captain T'Lasia selected Riana Iregos for the honor of being First."

"Oh, thank the Goddess!" Judea blew out a heavy breath and ran nervous fingers across her forehead. "You, Shiala, are an evil, _evil_ Asari."

\-------------------------------

**2159 - University of Serrice, Thessia**

With her designation as Liara’s First, Riana found herself immediately traveling with the matriarch's Private Guard so Shiala could train her. So, even though Shiala had promised the pilot she would never have be Liara's First, Judea was still left alone to deal with a headstrong young maiden who had few friends within the remaining commandos and did not want any of them traveling with her as Judea shuttled her between the University, Armali and the Country Estate. When the standing Guard Captain, Livos Tanni, finally dictated that at least one other commando would travel with them at all times, it was Judea who stepped in and absorbed the brunt of the maiden's misdirected anger. It was only a matter of time before she'd had enough and finally, after one of Liara's tirades, Judea stood unmoving before her charge, speaking in a voice teetering on the edge of control. "Mistress T'Soni. Permission to speak freely?"

Liara glared at the pilot for a few seconds but was unable to maintain her anger upon seeing the tight jaw of her lifelong friend. Liara knew she had treated the commandos unfairly and sighed in resignation, knowing what was coming was probably long overdue. "Yes. Go ahead."

"You _know_ what I am prepared to talk about. Do I actually need to speak the words aloud before you will do what is right?" Judea's tone was chastising, bordering on insolence, but Liara knew she deserved it and her cheeks turned deep blue.

"No, you do not. I am angry; I have been for a long time but I have been directing my resentment at undeserving innocents and my behavior is inexcusable." She bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to push back the encroaching headache caused by her shame. After realizing the effort was wasted, her head came back up and she looked at Judea and then to the other commando, Sella Temi, and spoke in a quiet voice. "I know it is insufficient to make up for the past months of poor behavior and... verbal abuse... I have subjected you to because of my temper, but... I apologize. My conduct has been unbefitting a mistress of House T'Soni."

Sella's face was pinched with regret as she watched the young maiden struggle with her apology, but before she could say anything, Judea continued. "Yes it is," she glanced at Sella before continuing, "and we will accept your apology... but I will also point out that actions speak louder than words and the future will demonstrate your sincerity."

Sella gasped a quiet warning, " _Judea_. She is our mistress..."

Judea cast Sella a warning glare to not interfere before she looked at Liara again. "I was granted permission to speak freely, so I _am_... but only this once, as a commando to her charge. You _know_ these things, Mistress, but you need reminding. You are not ' _a'_ mistress of House T'Soni; you are ' _the'_ mistress. The term 'mistress' is more than a form of address; with it comes responsibilities to House and its people, especially with your mother traveling over an extended period. You have been wholly focused on your studies and have neglected the House in your resentment over your mother's lack of interest in those studies. You are Matriarch Benezia's heir apparent, but if it were not for Matron Axeuss holding things together in the matriarch's absence, I wonder if there would be a house for her to return to."

Liara's face clouded, but she said nothing as Judea pressed on. "It is House _T'Soni_ , but you have over fifty Asari still on Thessia who call one of the three domiciles _home_. We have all _chosen_ to live where we do and serve the house... and we _all_ miss our matriarch. As Mistress T'Soni, you have neglected each and every one of us. Please forgive me for being harsh, Liara, but I have watched you grow since the day you were born and I love you as if you were my own sister... and that is why I am the one that must tell you these things; you need to _realize_ what you have done so you can _change_ it. This is not the Liara I know and love; these last two months you have been positively _insufferable_."

Liara's defenses crumbled as Judea continued to speak so frankly and the cloud that had settled on her countenance turned into a storm as the rain started to fall. With Judea's last words, any restraint remaining fled and Liara's hands flew up to cover her face as she attempted to stifle the sobs beginning to erupt. Judea jerked her head at Sella, indicating she should go to the cockpit, which the commando was more than happy to do. As soon as the door closed, leaving Judea and Liara alone in the cabin, Judea stepped up and enveloped Liara in a hug. "Hush, Little Wing. I am sorry; I know it hurt to hear all that."

Liara's hands stayed over her face in an attempt to hide her tears, but she eventually realized it was a lost cause and tucked her arms into her chest to snuggle into Judea's soothing embrace. Her tears gradually slowed and she tried to catch her breath, but it still hitched and her words were halting when she eventually started to speak. "I am so-s-sorry, Judea. I h-have b-been t-terrible... h-haven't I?"

Judea gave her a little squeeze and replied, "That _is_ a rhetorical question, right? Because I will not answer it, for I have said my piece. It is now up to you as to how you react to it." Judea's hands came up to gently clasp Liara's shoulders and push her away. "Now, Little Wing. I believe my permission to speak freely has expired, so I am once more your obedient pilot, Mistress.

Liara let a small smile peek through her tear-stained face. "Thank you, Judea. You are so much more than that; I believe you are the one true friend I have remaining in House T'Soni." Her forehead wrinkled in anguish. "What do I do, Judea? How do I fix this?"

Judea let out a little laugh. "Well, for starters, you can speak to Sella. She does not understand our relationship and I am fairly confident she thinks you are in the process of firing me."

Liara scrunched her nose in distaste. "I owe her an explanation, as well as an apology. I owe all of you. I will talk to Aratiana when we get home. It is past time I address the House, isn't it?"

Judea laughed. "Now, _there's_ the Liara I know and love; the one that digs in when faced with a challenge." Her expression turned serious as she continued, "One day, your mother _will_ be gone and _you_ will be _Lady_ T'Soni. You need to build a relationship of trust and respect within the House now; you cannot expect it to just show up with the title. You know that."

Liara sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I do. I have let my aggravation with my mother affect how I deal with everyone. Goddess! I am heading out on my final field dig and I will graduate at the end of summer, yet I've acted like a spoiled child." Liara shook her head angrily and stood up straight to look Judea directly in the eyes. "That stops now. Honestly, thank you, Judea."

"You are very welcome, Mistress Liara. Now, wash your face and I will fly you home so you can pack your things for the field. I think everyone will be surprised by the Liara T'Soni who comes home today. There are many who have yet to know her as I do; I believe they will be pleased." Judea gave her a final squeeze on the shoulder. "I will give you a few moments. Once we clear Serrice, I will evict Sella from the cockpit."

"You might _have_ to... I doubt she will leave voluntarily." Liara frowned. "I will not blame her for not wanting to come back here."

Judea winked as she turned away. "Just talk to her, Little Wing. You will be perfectly fine."

\-------------------------------

Liara's address to the House was something to behold; Judea was impressed. Liara laid it all out for everyone to hear, first admitting to her anger at her mother for delaying her graduation from the coming spring to the end of summer and apologizing for taking her frustration out on _everyone_. She then explained about her upcoming final dig before graduation, and her hope that her mother would return to Thessia soon so they would not both be gone at the same time. She closed with a plea to the entire house to remember that she was just a shy young maiden and that she would need to rely on the House's combined experience and wisdom to help her make the right decisions. Much to Judea's embarrassment, Liara called out the pilot and thanked her in front of everyone for her courage to speak out and highlight a young maiden's errant ways.

Liara looked to Aratiana as she closed. "Please, take my words to heart. I am not saying what I think you want to hear, I am honestly requesting your assistance. I know you have all heard the chatter about Benezia's _child prodigy_ , but I will tell you..." Liara stopped for a moment and looked around the room at the collection of Asari who had dedicated their lives to House T'Soni. She rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath before continuing. "These last few years... and especially the last few days... I have learned the hard way that intelligence does not replace wisdom and an education does not replace experience. I am only eighty-two and it is obvious there is much that I yet need to learn. _Help_ me. _Please_. I ask that you all do as Judea did; grab me by the shoulders and point me in the correct direction when necessary. No one is infallible and I will certainly make no claim to perfection. I pray to the Goddess that with _your_ assistance my best efforts will be good enough to help House T'Soni prosper. Thank you."

Liara's face turned a deep blue as every commando in the house started slowly slapping their leathers in tacit approval. Aratiana stepped in and broke up the mob, taking pity on Liara and dragging her back to the offices under the auspices of finalizing the finances for her upcoming trip. She was proud of the young maiden, but sad at the same time. Benezia's Little Wing had fledged out and finally flown from the nest, but the matriarch was not there to see it; she would have been proud.


	17. A Close Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chandra - small insect resembling a honeybee, same name as the sweet nectar it produces
> 
> Kaffe - equatorial Thessian vine, the seeds of which are used to produce a non-alcoholic beverage of the same name, the taste described as a mix of coffee and chocolate; blends originating in Dassus are considered among the best

**2161 - 2176 Doctoral Studies**

For the fifteen years of Liara's doctoral studies, Judea's life was relatively quiet. She spent her time shuttling Liara back and forth to University, working on spacecraft designs and, in general, just taking time to breathe. Once Liara started her University travel schedule, the pace slowed even more because the school provided all the transportation, much to the consternation of the matriarch and Liara's First, Riana. As such, Riana frequently disappeared in one of the small, fast, sport-model corvettes that Judea had designed.

Knowing how dedicated Riana was to her job, Judea always assumed the First was shadowing the future doctor, and whenever she returned, Riana frequently swapped out or modified the gear contained in her support kit. Judea had seen her ship come in and finally tracked the First down in the armory to offer her services to the younger commando. "Hey Ri. You look a tad bit perplexed. What's up?"

Riana glanced quickly at the pilot before refocusing on the pile of junk sitting on the workbench before her. "Bah. I've been out playing with my gear and I'm trying to figure out how to improve the range on my personal locator beacon."

"You plan on getting lost?" Judea grinned at the look of disgust that crossed Riana's face.

"Of course not. But shit happens, you know?" Riana cast a frown her way before continuing. "I just like to be ready. It's my job."

Judea plopped down on the seat next to her. "So what's limiting the range? Power or interference?"

"I don't know. But I can't make it any bigger, so I either need to find a more compact power source or I need to somehow fine-tune the signal fidelity." Riana grunted in disgust and pushed the parts away. "I have been using it for a couple of years now and I just don't know what else to do with it; but it's not good enough for what I need and I'm running out of time."

"Listen, Ri. I have a pretty good idea what you do on all your little trips." She smiled at Riana's surprise but pressed on quickly to keep the commando from lying to her in an attempt to deny it. "Shiala told me a long time ago, even before Livos told you."

Riana frowned. "Why would _you_ know before _me_? That makes no sense."

Judea laughed. "Because Shiala was concerned I would be upset by not being chosen, after being _her_ Second for so long." Her smile disappeared and she shook her head. "She wanted to make sure we would be able to work together, and I had no objection to it. I had no desire to be First... I'm not good enough and Liara deserves the best; I'm happy to be your Second."

Riana's eyes narrowed. "You're _my_ Second?" She ran her hand over her crests in bewilderment. "You'd think I would know that! Why did Shiala or Livos not tell me?"

"We work for the Matriarch and Mistress Liara, not for Livos. That said, Livos may not know or she may not feel it is her place to say anything. Shiala had every intention of telling you but I think she was overtaken by events when they all departed so quickly. She also said, if for some reason she wasn't here, I was to tell you and that I would know when the time came; she was right." Judea became all business. "It would have been a distraction before, but now you need my help."

Judea could sense Riana's defensiveness building, so spoke without hesitation to defuse it. "Ri. I'm a pilot and an engineer, not a protection specialist; that's all you. Give me that piece of crap beacon and tell me where you were and what problems you ran into. I can make it work. That's _my_ job."

Riana's eyes lit up in understanding and she happily shoved the pile of parts over to Judea as she started talking about all the places she'd been and the modifications she had already made. Riana grinned. "Thanks, Jude; my own personal tech support. This is going to be _awesome_!"

\-------------------------------

**Summer 2176**

Judea was tinkering with the power source on the transmitter, not to make it any smaller, but to make it last longer. She already had Riana's beacon device doing what they needed, but when she had nothing better to do, it was always fun to see if she could enhance the equipment even more. Riana made a point of finding her every time she returned to Armali and frequently rolled her eyes at the engineer, thinking Judea's definition of _fun_ was extremely warped. The thought made Judea grin; roll her eyes or not, Riana certainly never complained when Judea handed her an improved model of whatever she had been working on. Her omnitool started flashing and she picked it up to hear Riana's irate voice. "Where in the Goddess are you? I've been everywhere trying to find you! Get your butt back to the townhome... I need immediate transport to Serrice."

Judea laughed. "Don't get your leathers in a twist. Why didn't you just call me, like you are doing now? I'm sitting in VIP-1! Get _your_ ass to the garage and we can leave as soon as you get here."

By the time Riana rolled in, Judea had secured all the loose gear she was working with and had the preflight complete. Riana secured the door and could already feel the corvette lifting off as she walked to the cockpit. "Why in the blazes are you hiding in VIP-1?"

Judea glanced back over her shoulder in surprise. "An answer for an answer; I can work undisturbed in the quiet here... and it's much cushier than an armory work stool. Now, what are you doing in Ceremonials?"

"Goddess, Judea! You don't have a news feed on in here, do you?"

With a question like that, Judea began to get nervous. "No. What happened?"

"The Batarians struck Elysium in the Verge. Illyria has over a million Asari living there." Riana stared out the front viewport as they zipped across the lush Thessian countryside, but she saw nothing of the green vineyards or flowering orchards they overflew. Her mind was focused on the task at hand and the beautiful, matte midnight black Haliat Armory Stiletto she carried to deliver to Liara.

She was pulled back to the present by Judea's exclamation, "By the _Goddess_! How many are dead?"

"Believe it or not, _none_. Some young Human biotic saved the city by holding the wall until reinforcements arrived. A Vanguard. I think I would like to meet that Human someday." Riana shook herself and continued. "Anyway, Matriarch Benezia has been called by the Council to talk the Humans down from war. She already departed in a Citadel shuttle followed by both teams of the Guard."

Judea instantly knew what _that_ meant, so her voice was filled with sympathy as she spoke. "So... The Ceremonials are because you need to sacrifice yourself by delivering the news to Mistress Liara that her mother will not attend her thesis presentation."

"No. Because she fears the war may come anyway..." Riana placed her hand on the pilot's shoulder as she continued, "... and she is not confident of her return, so our secret is out. We have been formally declared and I am in Ceremonials to officially notify Liara I have been nominated as her First."

Judea let out a long, low whistle. "Well, color me wrong." She hesitated only briefly before making an offer. "I always stow an extra set of Ceremonials onboard just in case something pops up. Want me to go with you?"

"Thanks, no... But, I do need you to stay at the University." Riana squeezed Judea's shoulder. "And keep the core hot just in case the news isn't received well and Mistress Liara tries to kill me." Judea's head snapped around; she was ready to protest on Liara's behalf but she saw the smirk on the Vanguard's face as Riana continued. "I've seen her biotics when she's angry... and I pray to the Goddess that I never end up on the receiving end of them!"

\-------------------------------

**Spring 2180**

Even with everything going on in the galaxy keeping the matriarch so busy, Judea's life was relatively calm over the three years of Liara's doctoral research. Because of the University's doctoral research restrictions, Riana was forced to follow Liara clandestinely as the student's research took her from place to place; Judea continued to track their movements and provide support or resupply to Riana as required. None of them were disappointed when the last dig ended and they all returned to Thessia, happy to breathe the clean ocean air once more. Unfortunately, the pleasures of arriving home didn't survive past the front door; almost as soon as they walked in, Aratiana informed Liara that her mother was missing.

Riana quickly stepped in and took control of the situation, immediately going to Livos Tanni to get a situation update. Judea held back and approached Liara after she'd had a moment to absorb the news. "Mistress Liara. Come, Riana is right. We'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat; you'll be able to think better with some decent food in you. Let Riana work... She wasn't selected as your First on a whim. She is very good at what she does."

Liara still hesitated, so Judea took her gently by the shoulders and turned her toward the kitchen, giving her a gentle nudge. "Has it been so long since you've been home, you have forgotten where they keep the food?"

A hint of a smile flickered quickly across Liara's face in recognition of Judea's attempt to distract her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting her journey to the kitchen. Judea guided her to a small table, where the chef normally sat while working, and had Liara sit down before going to the pantry and looking for snacks. Judea emerged quickly with biscuits, jam, and chandra, and since the staff always kept a kettle ready, two cups of hot tea were an easy add-on. She pulled out a couple of small plates and dropped everything, rather unceremoniously, in the middle of the small table. She smiled gently as she handed Liara one of the plates, "I'm an engineer; I'm not a cook and I don't wait tables. I gathered it together, but you are on your own from here."

Liara's brow was furrowed, her thoughts obviously elsewhere, and her hands moved purely by muscle-memory to split a biscuit and spread jam and chandra on it. Her eyes closed as the sweet chandra drizzled across her tongue in contrast to the pungent berries and her mind finally moved on from the shock of the news. "Mother used to give this to me along with hot _kaffe_ when we got back from our winter walks."

Judea nodded. "Goddess, I remember that. It used to make me so homesick when she'd pull that out... The best _kaffe_ blends have always come from Dassus and just smelling it as she warmed it almost drove me crazy."

Liara looked at her in puzzlement. "Why did you not come join us?"

Judea shook her head softly. "It was not my place, Mistress. That was your private time with your mother. Who was I to intrude?" Judea suddenly stood. "There, see. Now you've done it." She returned to the pantry and dug out a tin of _kaffe_ before starting to rummage in the cabinets, hunting for the press.

Liara smiled. "Third cabinet from the right, second shelf." When Judea stopped and looked at her, she simply shrugged and said, "Trust me. It's probably pushed to the back on the right-hand side. It's not the right season for it, so it tends to shuffle farther back in the cabinet as the weather gets warmer."

Judea walked over and opened the designated cabinet and, sure enough, the _kaffe_ press sat right where Liara had said it would be. "Well I'll be!" She smirked at the young Asari. "Use this a lot, do you?"

"Absolutely." Liara took another small bite of biscuit before continuing with a smile. "And if you are going to go to the trouble, make sure to make enough for two."

It was a couple of hours later when Aratiana called a house meeting and they all received the update from Riana and Livos that Benezia was most definitely alive, but buried deep into something where she didn't want anyone else following. It secured in Liara's mind the level of danger her mother was confronting, and after speaking with Aratiana for a while on how they needed to keep the House moving forward in Benezia's absence, she once again retreated to her doctorate work to keep her mind off her mother.

Eventually, being in the townhome proved to be too distracting and Liara returned to the University of Serrice to finish her presentations and by the end of the summer had successfully defended her thesis and earned her dual-doctorates. Her only regret was that her mother was not in attendance when the University awarded both her degrees.

\-------------------------------

Their relatively stationary summer and fall erupted into a winter filled with constant motion. Once Liara became _Doctor_ T'Soni, her life became a whirlwind of activity to organize her upcoming expedition to Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster. Judea was kept fully employed, constantly shuttling her and Riana between the townhome, the Thessia Guildhall in Serrice and any number of other locations in an attempt to locate, interview and select the various team leads, as the dig on Therum was spread between three physically separated locations.

Riana kept the House T'Soni commandos busy as well, demanding that each and every team leader and shift supervisor that Liara selected be fully vetted before Liara sent out a notification of acceptance. There was more than one applicant rejected for various indiscretions in their histories, but Riana didn't care if it required a bit more effort; they had the time to spare and she was determined that all of Liara's primary staff would be trustworthy and pose no threat, either physically or professionally.

Before they knew it, spring was upon them and they took time out of their final expedition preparations to celebrate _Janiris_ , knowing the next week would bring the departure that would take Mistress Liara away from House T'Soni for the whole of the coming year. It was early evening when Judea glanced around the room, watching the revelers and realizing that Liara was nowhere to be seen in the main hall. Frowning, she headed up the steps to the most likely place... Liara's favorite indoor retreat. Sure enough, as Judea cleared the top of the steps and walked through the large double-doors of the corner library, Liara was curled up with a cup of tea, sitting in a large overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace. A small flame flickered in the box, obviously designed for ambiance, not heat, and Judea came to a halt, merely observing the maiden for a few moments. Liara stared at the fire, entranced by the flames and lost deep in thought, the cup of tea long cold in her hands.

Judea lowered her voice and spoke softly, not wanting to startle the maiden. "Little Wing?'

Liara's head snapped around and she started to rise, her contemplations overriding reality and hearing a voice other than the one that actually spoke. " _Moth_..." She fell silent and the hope that had begun to blossom on her face vanished in less than a heartbeat when she saw who was at the door.

As she aborted her motion to stand and collapsed back into the chair, Judea frowned and walked over to her, continuing to speak softly. "Aahhh. So _that_ is who has you so lost in thought." Her face was framed in regret. "I am sorry I am not the person you had hoped, Mistress."

Liara shoved back against the desire to cry and responded as bravely as she could. "Don't be silly, Judea. I was just daydreaming and you surprised me; caught me in the middle of a thought."

"Obviously a thought about the matriarch." Judea pointed at the companion chair in front of the fire. "May I?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Please." Liara took a sip of her tea and grimaced before setting it down on the small table between the chairs.

Judea smiled as she spoke, "Not sweet enough?"

Liara laughed gently. "No. It's cold. I had no idea I had sat here for so long." She looked up at Judea as she continued. "So, have you come to fetch me? Have I been missed?"

"Not in the slightest." Judea waived her hand in the air. "They are too busy dancing and drinking to notice much of anything but the terrible headache they will wake up with in the morning."

"And what of you?" Liara tipped her head sideways in question. "Why are you not enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh, I have. I have eaten, had a couple of drinks and danced my share of dances... but I am done." Judea looked at the small flame, struggling in its own dance to stay alive with the dwindling fuel. "I have never understood the desire to go to excess."

"Perhaps that is why we get along so well." Liara saw the direction of Judea's gaze and leaned forward to place a couple more small logs into the firebox. "Our logical minds always feel the need to remain in control, so it is hard to simply... _let go_... to truly live in the moment."

"You are too young to speak in such a way, Mistress." Judea frowned at the youthful maiden's words. "What thoughts did I interrupt when I entered? What memory of your mother had you so entranced by the flames?"

Liara's forehead pinched and her eyes glassed with unshed tears. "Not memories. _Concern_." Liara took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I just wonder where she is, to not be here celebrating the new year with us. I... I do not like leaving before she has returned, but we have no choice. I have a schedule to keep."

"I worry as well, Mistress." Judea shifted her glance from the fire to Liara. "I worry when whatever she is doing does not even allow her the opportunity to drop a short message... to any of us. I think perhaps that is one of the reasons the commandos drink so heavily tonight."

Liara's head turned and her sad blue eyes met the shining, speckled gold of Judea's. "What do you mean? What is this... _reason_?"

Judea did not break eye contact as she spoke. "They fear something has happened to her because they are unwilling to contemplate the alternative."

"And what is _that_?" Liara's voice was almost angry at the insinuation. "What alternative could possibly be worse than my mother's _death_?" She practically spit the question at the commando.

"Liara. _No one_ in the house has heard a peep from your mother in the last _two years_. They are starting to think that perhaps she has abandoned us." Judea watched as Liara's facial expression shifted from anger to dejection.  

As the transition completed, Liara was no longer able to hold Judea's eyes and her chin dropped to her chest. When she spoke, Liara's voice was a quiet whisper, "I refuse to believe that."

"And that is good." Judea reached over and laid her hand on Liara's knee in comfort. "I never said that you should. Keep faith with her, Liara. Your mother loves you dearly and would never abandon you unless it was beyond her control. I _promise_ you."

Liara stood and stretched; when she looked back at Judea her eyes were full of sorrow. "I wish I had your faith, Judea." Liara blinked slowly a couple of times but her expression did not brighten. "I have already experienced such feelings of abandonment by my mother. She has _always_ placed duty before all else, including her family and, apparently, this House."

Judea had risen with the maiden and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Liara..."

Liara reached up and gently removed the hand. There was no malice in her voice as she spoke, only resignation. "No, Judea. It is a reality we must face." She let out a sigh. "We will go to Therum as planned and House T'Soni will continue; with or without my mother's presence. My only prayer is that she does not simply disappear like the matriarchs from the golden age of exploration."

At Judea's confused expression, Liara elaborated. "I can at least hope that we discover her circumstances and that she does not simply vanish without a trace. It is the not _knowing_ that is hardest for me."

Liara let out a sigh and her hands went up to rub her eyes and scrub her face. "Such conversation exhausts me; I am headed to bed. I will see you with the dawn, Judea."

Judea nodded respectfully. "Of course, Mistress. Sleep well... we have a busy week ahead of us." Liara flashed an appreciative smile and Judea watched in silence as the doctor walked away, her stride visibly lacking the enthusiasm that should have been present in the gait of a young researcher preparing to embark on her first official dig.


	18. Mum's the Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAE - Eldfell-Ashland Energy
> 
> FTL - Faster than light
> 
> Tides are - a reminder that individuals are not always in command of their own destiny, commonly invoked to put aside frustration (Thessian expression)
> 
> VIP-1 - The T'Soni luxury transport assigned for Liara's travels

**Judea**

While EAE was more than happy to rent equipment and sell supplies to the expedition, the prices they charged were exorbitant. Because of that, Judea was kept busy with monthly supply runs between Thessia and Therum, with stops at the Citadel along the way. The length of her stay at the Citadel always depended on the promptness of the Turian and Salarian supply ships that came from their respective home-worlds. Technically, Sur'Kesh and the Annos Basin were along the route, but it added an extra relay hop plus six to eight hours of FTL time, depending on the season and the distance of Sur'Kesh from the relay, additional time which Judea didn't generally desire to add to an already lengthy trip. Assuming the Citadel suppliers were on time, the Salarians and Turians were prompt and all the on- and off-loads went smoothly, the round-trip normally took seven or eight days. Of course, that rarely happened, so Judea always planned a ten-day outing to cover any minor contingencies.

This particular trip found Judea on an unplanned 'out-and-back' to Sur'Kesh. One of the Salarians had fallen ill and they didn't have the required medications for him at the hospital in Nova Yekaterinburg on Therum. She had picked up the required package and was en route back to the relay when the flash message from Riana kicked in about some type of large-scale mercenary attack on the EAE facilities on Therum. Judea cussed and pushed the thrusters to just under the redline. It wouldn't do to overheat the core, but she needed to get back to the dig site as quickly as possible.

\-------------------------------

Judea emerged from the relay and rapidly programmed the FTL jump to the Knossos system and Therum. As VIP-1 dropped out of FTL, Judea's eyes went wide at the sight before her. Her mind flashed back in time to when she was only five years old. Her parents were in an uproar over a Galactic News broadcast. She hadn't understood it then, but as she got older and started to watch her father work with the flight simulator programs, he explained about how they always had to be careful in regards to exactly what programming they added to the system. He told her about the Quarians being thrown off their own home-world because they made the programs too smart and the synthetics took over. What the Quarians had done was against the rules and their experiments cost them their home.

Judea stared out the front view screen at what lay before her; it was a small fleet of five Geth dropships, all headed straight for her! While the Quarians had fled their home-world into the galaxy at large, the Geth had stayed behind the Veil... evidently, that was no longer the case. She immediately banked hard right to a course perpendicular to the Geth approach and hoped they were on a vector to the relay, not toward her. Watching every one of them slowly drop off her sensors as each made the jump to FTL confirmed her guess they had been heading for the relay. Only after the last ship vanished did Judea finally chance using the comm link to contact Riana.

\-------------------------------

**Therum, Artemis Tau**

As soon as she drilled the message off to Judea, Riana fired up the engines, immediately slammed the transport into gear and pushed the throttles to the stops in order to return to the space port as fast as possible. She thought about the mechs that had been firing at her...she originally figured Blue Suns had given the Krogan heavy mechs, but Liara mentioned Geth! How was it possible that Geth and Krogan were working together? She wished it actually _had_ been the Blue Suns, as she could think of no reasonable explanation for the Geth to have suddenly emerged from beyond the Veil. Perhaps Councilor Tevos would have the answers she sought.

Time passed and the road continued to quickly disappear behind the transport; Riana's mind was totally focused on the paths winding between the now much wider rivers of lava and prayed the road was still serviceable all the way back to the city. A two-day trip was bad enough without having to find an alternate route if the main road was burned out anywhere along the way. She swore at herself yet again for leaving Liara's side and while frustrated by not knowing her status aboard the Alliance vessel, Riana was relieved to know that Mistress Liara was not entombed in the mountain. That alone was a small miracle. Her musings were interrupted by a call from Judea. "Shadow. This is VIP-1. Please tell me you're there."

Riana breathed a sigh of relief and backed off the throttles, coasting the transport to a stop. "Roger that, VIP-1. Activating locator beacon. Can you get a fix on my position?"

After a brief silence, Judea responded. "Got you. Goddess! Where _are_ you? It appears you're out in the middle of _nowhere_!"

"You're telling me?" Riana shook her head. "Just come get me, please. I'm tired of weaving through lava trails, trying to find a clear way back to Nova Yekaterinburg."

"Can do." There was another brief pause before Judea finished. "Get yourselves ready, ETA is less than three."

Instead of responding, Riana just collected her gear and climbed out of the transport. She knew from Judea's phrasing that she assumed Mistress T'Soni would be with her. She'd explain later, in person, once she was on VIP-1 and they were en route to the Citadel.

\-------------------------------

Judea sat in dumbfounded silence as she listened to Riana's tale while they traveled. It broke her heart to think of Liara, alone on an Alliance vessel and having to deal with even the _potential_ that her mother had turned traitor. The years of silence had been bad enough, but to contemplate that the matriarch would actually work _with_ Saren Arterius and had been accused of _treason_ was preposterous. As they docked at the Citadel, Judea prayed the accusations proved false. When the docking process was complete, Judea set about securing VIP-1. Riana glanced at her questioningly. "What are you doing? We may need to move quickly, depending on the news."

Judea continued securing the ship, practically growling at the younger commando. "We are speaking of Matriarch Benezia and charges of _treason_! There is no way under the Thessian moon I am staying on this vessel." She finished up and faced Riana, looking her square in the face and leaving no room for argument with her tone. "I am coming with you to see the councilor. I need to hear this for myself."

Riana didn't even hesitate, understanding the feeling completely because she was operating under the same compulsion. She gave a quick nod. "Let us be quick then."

\-------------------------------

**Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

When they arrived at the Asari Council offices, the aide was quick to apologize. "I'm afraid the counselor has a full schedule today..." She put up a hand to forestall the coming protest as she continued, "...but I know of what has happened and will tell the councilor you are here. I'm sure she will make room... I'm simply not sure of when that may be."

Riana was almost ready to force her way into the office when Judea's calm prevailed. She gently laid a hand on Riana's arm and spoke very quietly. "Ri. Councilor Tevos is not our enemy. Perhaps she is busy working to discover what has happened to our mistress. If she is on the _hunt_ , _I_ do not wish to interrupt her in that task. Do _you_?"

Riana's hard glare turned on Judea, but as she looked at the golden eyes begging for patience, she grudgingly agreed. "I suppose not... But damn the Goddess! I just wish I knew for sure she is safe!"

The aide overheard the discussion, took pity and waved them closer to the desk. "I shouldn't say _anything_ , but I will at least tell you this. The rest will be up to the councilor." She glanced around quickly to make sure no one else had entered the room. "Mistress T'Soni is safe and she is _not_ a prisoner. She is staying on the Alliance vessel of her own free will."

"What?" Riana frowned. "Why would she _do_ that?"

Dalis shook her head. "I should not have even told you _that_. I can say no more."

Riana's reprisal was cut off by the office door being ripped open angrily, followed by a large Turian stomping out of the room in disgust. He paused and glared at the three in the foyer. "Your boss is too lenient with those militant primitives! One day it's going to bite her on her haughty blue ass!"

Before Dalis could say anything in response, he stretched his legs and marched quickly down the hallway. Riana's eyes got wide as she looked at Dalis and asked, "Who in the blazes was _that_ piece of work?"

Dalis worked hard at it but couldn't quite suppress the grin she was trying to hide as she replied, "That, my dear Huntress, is Councilor Sparatus."

Judea frowned at the information. "That is conduct unbecoming a councilor... of any species. So disrespectful!"

A light laugh made them realize they were not alone and they all turned back toward the sound to see Councilor Raesia Tevos standing at the door of her office and smiling softly at them. "Don't pay Sparatus any heed. He's angry because when he suggested your mistress be brought here for _interrogation_ by C-Sec, Spectre Shepard seemingly... lost the connection. No. Let me be more direct; she promptly terminated the connection with _him_... _and_ his unwarranted comments."

Riana immediately took a step toward the councilor and started to ask about Liara, but was met by an upturned hand requesting silence as Tevos soft voice was directed toward Dalis. "How long before Councilor Valern is supposed to be here?"

"You know he's always prompt, Councilor," Dalis commented as she pulled up the schedule and checked the time. "You have less than ten minutes."

Tevos' attention shifted back to her guests. "I prefer to not speak of this in the open. Please, come into my office and sit."

Tevos did not go to her desk; instead, she directed them to a small sitting area off to the right, with a comfortable looking couch, a small table, and a couple of lounge chairs. With her time being short, she got straight to the point. "I know why you are here, so let me share with you what I am able. Mistress Liara is safe aboard the SSV Normandy and under the protection of a Council Spectre, Samantha Shepard. She was given the option of coming to the Citadel and she refused; she chose to stay aboard and assist the Spectre in her mission. I am afraid the mission is classified, so I cannot provide any details."

As the councilor finished speaking, Judea pursed her lips as she decided how best to respond. She went slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Councilor, we are aware that Benezia was trying to sway Spectre Saren from a dire path... She told us as much before she departed Thessia."

Tevos said nothing, so Judea continued. "Unfortunately, we have not heard from the matriarch for longer than I care to say. What we _have_ heard is very disturbing; we know Saren has gone rogue and the assumption is that Matriarch Benezia is helping him... which would _undoubtedly_ be treason. We don't need you to tell us why Liara is staying with Spectre Shepard; we can make an accurate guess. She is hoping to find her mother during the hunt for Saren and get some explanation for her actions." Even Riana sat forward with _that_ statement, but Judea pressed on without hesitation.

The pilot shook her head sadly. "The last time I spoke to Liara about this was just before we departed for her dig on Therum. Her words _back then_ were that she needed to know what had become of her mother, that the _not knowing_ was the most difficult aspect of her disappearance. Liara's only desire was that her mother did not go the way of the matriarchs from the age of exploration. The only word I could think of to describe her mood was... melancholy."

With that said, Judea's head came up and she looked directly into Tevos' silver gray eyes. "Liara does not want to have to discover who her mother has become by tracking down random, discarded writings lost over the ages and scattered throughout the galaxy."

Tevos eyes had grown wider with each revelation made by Judea. "I... I did not realize you knew so _much_ of what was happening. Does everyone at the house know _all_ of this?"

Judea looked to Riana who shrugged before turning to Tevos. "I received the latest message directly from Liara, from the Normandy. I have no idea if she sent the information to anyone else, but I would assume she sent a copy of it to Aratiana at the very least. So... the answer to your question is most likely a yes, though I would not swear to it."

Tevos blinked in surprise and leaned back on the couch. "Goddess. This is a _major_ breach of security. Let me think for a moment."

Tevos stood and paced around her office, her hands running over her crests in an attempt to sooth the tension building there. She was interrupted by the buzz of her omnitool. "Apologies, Councilor, but Councilor Valern is here. I'll hold him until your guests come out."

Tevos thanked Dalis and returned to Judea and Riana, who had also stood when they heard the announcement. Tevos reached out and they each took one of her hands. "You both must know I have the utmost respect for the matriarch; I pray that Liara finds what she is looking for and that Benezia is still on our side, merely trying to turn the tide. In the meantime, I ask that you return to Thessia and explain to the house that this is all highly classified by the Council. And definitely speak to _no one_ outside the house of what you know."

Tevos' jaw tightened with the effort to control her tone as she continued. "I refuse to see Benezia's actions take down the whole of House T'Soni... she made provisions... did what she could before she left, to avoid that very ending. So, you _must_ remain silent and help me help Liara. _Please_."

Seeing no other path forward at the present, both commandos agreed to the course of action, but Riana asked to be kept apprised of Liara's status. As Councilor Tevos escorted them to the door, she once again apologized. "I am sorry, Huntress Iregos, but as I said, the Spectre operation is classified. I am afraid I will be unable to tell you anything of what is happening. And please avoid the temptation to ask Liara. You will put her in a position where she either has to refuse you or will reveal classified information to you, which is a crime by itself. I have no desire for that to happen."

Judea sighed with resignation. "Thank you for your honesty, Councilor. Though with the information I provided you, I will admit that I had hoped for a bit of quid pro quo."

Tevos closed her eyes and her face flushed as she spoke very quietly. "You have spoken the truth and have shamed me."

Judea stepped back in surprise, "Councilor! I never meant..."

Tevos waved her hand in dismissal and then placed her fingertips on her forehead. "No. As I said, you have spoken the truth. You freely gave me information and I have told you... basically nothing."

Her hand dropped and she looked at the two commandos. "I can promise nothing, but I will try to let you know if anything significant happens. I am afraid that by sending you that note, our young maiden has put all of us in an awkward situation."

Judea frowned, "And now I have added to it. But you have not told us 'nothing.' You did not refute my story, so your silence confirmed our suppositions. I hope to get updates, but do not compromise your own position to do so. I will... understand... if we hear nothing."

\-------------------------------

When the two commandos were back aboard VIP-1 and enroute to Thessia, Judea was very quiet. Riana approached the cockpit and laid her hands on Judea's shoulders, massaging gently. "You spoke well for us with the councilor; I am glad you came with me. You alright, Jude?"

"I'm fine." Judea was silent for a moment before letting out a huge sigh. "No. I feel badly, like I have coerced the councilor into giving us updates she is not supposed to release to the public. I hope it does not come back on her and hurt her career."

"Screw that," Riana growled. "It is Mistress Liara we're talking about. Tevos has _no right_ to withhold the information from us as to Liara's whereabouts."

Judea chuckled. "If Liara is staying aboard the Normandy voluntarily and has become part of the Spectre crew, then the councilor is _well_ within her rights to keep mum about the ship and where it is traveling. It is no different for us. Some of _our_ missions we don't talk about until they are done. It keeps the target from knowing we are coming and it keeps more of us alive."

Riana dropped her hands and slid into the co-pilot chair next to Judea. "Well, shit. Last thing I want to do is receive information that puts the Normandy, and therefore Mistress Liara, in danger. It's just... _Damn it_!" Riana pounded a fist on her thigh. "I should be _with_ her, Jude!"

"Ahhhh. So that's what this is about." Judea glanced over at her partner. "You weren't with her when the attack hit, were you?"

Riana glared at the console. "No."

"And you feel like you let her down?" Judea turned to watch the still relatively young Vanguard.

Riana's glare vanished and her eyes clouded. Tears drizzled down her cheeks as she whispered, "I don't _feel_ like I let her down. I _know_ I let her down, or she would not be where she is now."

Judea frowned. "Do not second-guess her decisions. It is not your place. If you were doing her bidding, then you have no fault. Nor do you know for sure she would not be where she is. Your presence could have shifted the tide in many ways, yes, but you know not how."

"Ri." Judea waited for Riana's eyes to meet hers. "You don't _know_ anything. Perhaps if you had stayed behind, it would have encouraged her to fight instead of run or hide or do whatever she did to end up on the Normandy. You could have _both_ ended up _dead_."

As Riana sighed and wiped away her tears, Judea reached over and gripped her shoulder, giving her a little shake. " _Tides are_ , Ri. And we are all alive to continue on; focus on _that_ and we will bring Liara home safe once more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to toss out a thanks that is overdue... It's been a while since I thanked my Beta reader, Old Gamer, for the hard work put into these chapters. We speak daily and trade chapters back and forth like we're playing 'hot potato.' It is time consuming and requires constantly shifting focus between 4 different stories, as we are each working 2 at the same time. The time and energy put forth are amazing, and the weekly publishing schedule would be impossible to keep without Old Gamer's stalwart support!


	19. For Honor and Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ai'a me_ : a trusted friend and unquestioned ally

**2183 - T'Soni House Armali**

After they received Liara's first message from the Normandy, there was no more relevant news for what seemed a very long time. House T'Soni heard reports of Geth incursions at various colonies and could only assume the Normandy responded to them but had no way to confirm the rumors and, thus far, they had received nothing from the councilor's office on the Citadel. When they heard from Shiala after the Normandy team liberated Feros, the entire House was pleased she was alive but shocked by the tale she told. She related the story of Saren and his ship, Sovereign, and how it seemed to swallow their minds and subvert their wills, some resisting longer than others, but everyone falling in the end. They were saddened by the news of how Agzia Belvos, the team's pilot, had been killed and while her death brought cries of dismay, many refused to believe that the _matriarch_ could have possibly fallen under the sway of a rogue Turian Spectre.

When asked if she was on her way home, Shiala responded to the negative. "I have greatly wronged the people of Zhu's hope, whether or not it was by my own will. I will stay and help them rebuild. Perhaps later, when this is over and I am more myself, I may come back. When the time comes, the decision regarding my worthiness to return will be for you to decide, but I... I am not yet ready to face those familiar surroundings without the matriarch's presence. I cannot."

She swore to them that Liara was well, other than being distraught over the whole concept of a matriarch such as Benezia being imprisoned by Sovereign's will, and that the young maiden was as safe as she possibly could be on such a mission, being under the Human Spectre's personal protection. When she was pressed for additional information on Liara's specific situation aboard the Normandy, Shiala declined to say more, leaving the story of a potential relationship between the maiden and the Spectre for Liara to tell. "This... Shepard is of extremely strong will, a fierce protector and a capable warrior. I realized we know her by reputation, as she was the young Alliance officer at Elysium; nothing ill will befall Mistress Liara as long as Commander Shepard draws breath."

Riana perked up at the revelation and couldn't help but speak. "When we received the news about Illyria being saved, I had hoped _then_ to someday be able to meet the Human responsible. It appears I may get that chance after all." She paused only slightly before she continued, her voice low and threatening. "It had better be when Mistress Liara is returned to us, safe and sound."

As Shiala was preparing to sign off, Riana caught her attention once more, her voice pained and pitched with sorrow. "Shiala. Please. Before you go, I must ask... What news of Ryati? Of any of the others?"

"They are all under the same thrall as the matriarch. I have no current news, as I have been separated from them for some time now, but last I knew, after Feros they were on their way to Noveria for some research project." Shiala's chin dropped to her chest; when her head came back up there were tears in her eyes. "I fear for her, Riana. I fear for them all."

Riana sat and stared as the connection to Feros was terminated and the screen went black. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, to no one in particular. "Goddess."

No one knew what to say; they all had friends amongst the Personal Guard and a few others had 'more than casual' relationships such as Riana had with Ryati. Riana's sparring partner, Allia, had a sister on Benezia's second team, Raeria Vasia, as did the Tressi sisters at the Country Estate; their third sister was also on the second team. Finally, Livos stood up and cussed, "Goddess be damned." She looked around the room at the commandos she had been left to watch over and spoke softly. "I realize this is not the best of times, but House T'Soni has survived worse. There is still a house to run, so let's get to it. I..." Livos sighed and shook her head. "I cannot promise you anything, but we can make promises to ourselves that when the Matriarch and Liara return, they will not be disappointed in our actions while they were away."

\-------------------------------

It was less than a month later when they received the news of Benezia's demise and the whole of House T'Soni entered a period of mourning. Matriarch Mozia stood before them with a decree Lady Benezia had signed twenty-five years prior, appointing her as Regent to Lady Liara T'Soni until such time as when the new Lady T'Soni was able and _willing_ to take on the duties of running the house. "I know this must come as a shock to you, even if Matriarch Benezia did tell you she had plans in place. No one is ever prepared for an early... _departure..._ of their Matriarch and a case such as this is that much more painful."

Mozia sighed deeply before continuing, "By her own request, Mistress Liara was on the ground team at Noveria and was forced to take the lives of House T'Soni commandos before they could take hers. She had hoped to be able to talk to her mother... to help her see reason; but their efforts meant little in the end and Benezia is forever lost to us."

While most of the commandos reflected shock at the announcement, Riana and Allia both paled at the news; after a quick glance at the expressions on their faces, Livos steeled herself and stepped forward, her voice rock steady as she spoke. "Matriarch. Do you have a list of the deceased?"

Mozia's face was pained. "No, I do not. I received the notice from Councilor Tevos and she did not have names, only that a freighter from Noveria stopped at the Citadel to pick up the stasis pod containing the matriarch. They will proceed here tomorrow with Benezia and the remains of twelve commandos."

"Twelve? That is the entire Personal Guard other than Shiala! None of the others will ever again lay eyes upon the Thessian seas." Livos hung her head in sorrow. "May the Goddess have mercy on their souls and lead them to the light."

Standing in the back, Riana took an involuntary step back and bumped against the wall as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut in a vain attempt to stop tears from streaming down her face. As she drew a couple of shaky breaths, she felt gentle hands settle softly on her shoulders to pull her away from the wall and into an embrace. Riana, Allia and two others who had partners or bondmates within the Personal Guard all found themselves enveloped in similar supportive group hugs, ensuring they understood they were not alone in their grief.

After a few moments of quiet, Aratiana pressed on and tentatively started to speak. "Matriarch Mozia. Shiala lives and told us of their enthrallment by Saren and his _ship_ , Sovereign. I do not understand how such a thing is possible, nor how someone as strong as Benezia could fall victim to a Turian, Spectre or not." Aratiana's eyes hardened as she continued, "How _exactly_ did Lady Benezia die?"

Mozia's eyes were filled with sadness. " _Sovereign_ is more than a ship. To avoid panic, and because there is no hard evidence, the Council is formally denying Shepard's claims, but the Human Spectre asserts the ship is a _Reaper_ , as does Liara. The Reaper took over Benezia's mind and forced her to commit evil deeds... things that no Asari should _ever_ do to other sentient beings. Matriarch Benezia _was_ able to break Sovereign's grip briefly as her body weakened and she provided critical information to the Spectre to allow her team to continue the hunt for Saren. But it was temporary; Sovereign reclaimed her mind, but Benezia had warned them his grip was firm and deep, so only her death released her from its hold."

Mozia's expression lightened slightly as she continued, but her voice still carried a heavy sadness. "The Spectre _did_ present irrefutable evidence to Councilor Tevos to clear the matriarch of fault, so House T'Soni will remain intact for Lady Liara to claim when she is ready."

Aratiana blinked slowly, concern for their young maiden etched in her features. "No disrespect, Matriarch, but you have not answered my question. You said Liara was forced to take the lives of the T'Soni commandos. Please tell me... she..." Aratiana's voice broke and she had to force out the last of the words to finish her statement. "... was not forced to take... the life... of her _own_ _mother_."

The face of every Asari in the room paled even more at the thought, torn between _needing_ to know and fearing the answer. Riana Iregos, her eyes reflecting her own pain over the loss of Ryati, thought of the anguish Liara would suffer if she had fired the killing shot. "Please, Matriarch. Tell me... us... that Mistress Liara did _not_ have to do such a thing."

Mozia shook her head. "I had hoped to spare you the details, but you can rest easy on that account; she was _not_ the one to kill the matriarch. She was unable to because Ben..." Mozia was losing her composure and a tear trickled down her cheek. She whispered, "Goddess, give me strength," quietly to herself before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Benezia cast her across the room with a biotic throw and slammed Liara into a wall in an apparent attempt to kill _her_." Mozia ignored the collective gasp that rose from the commandos as she finished solemnly, "It's true... and it shows you just how strong Sovereign's grip on her mind was. _Never_ would the Benezia we know and love do such a thing. Benezia was holding Liara in stasis, helpless to defend herself against the final influx of commandos, when Spectre Shepard charged the matriarch and took the final shot, both to end the fight and to protect Liara and the rest of her crew."

A deafening silence fell over the room and after taking a moment to collect herself, Mozia spoke again. "I _will_ tell you this. The Liara T'Soni who returns to this House will not be the same innocent researcher who left. She is as much a commando as any of you; she has seen battle, she has seen _death_. She has taken lives and been undeniably changed by it, so do not be surprised by the Asari that walks in the door as Lady T'Soni. But above all else, do not forget that while you have lost your matriarch, _Liara_ has lost her _mother_."

"I do not know when or if she will return home." Mozia's forehead pinched as if she was in pain, but her eyes flared in anger. "It is not yet over. Just as the bodies of the commandos and the matriarch are on their way to Thessia, the Normandy is currently enroute to Saren's location, to _defeat_ him in battle and end his miserable life. There is no guarantee Lady T'Soni will survive the encounter."

Riana had heard enough of loss and growled in response to Mozia's words of caution. "Of course she will; I have witnessed her biotics. She is a formidable fighter when she is provoked, and I can think of nothing more motivating than vengeance for the death of her mother and the restoration of the House T'Soni honor. They will kill the rogue Turian and Liara _will_ come home to us."

Mozia looked at her with compassion and smiled gently. "You have the faith of a First, Riana. Hold onto that and it will see you through this hardship." She glanced around the room at all the commando sisters taking time to comfort one another. "That is all I have for you. Go now and take time to mourn. Take comfort from each other and let the memories of their joyous souls live on within you."

As the commandos slowly filed out of the common room, Mozia quietly trailed Aratiana back to her office. As they stepped into the private space, Aratiana closed the door and turned to the matriarch and bowed with respect. "Matriarch. I assume you need to move into the central office. I will..." Aratiana paused and closed her eyes for a moment as she schooled her emotions. "I will pack Matriarch Benezia's personal things for Liara to go through when she is ready, and prepare the office for your occupancy. Is there anything specific you require?"

Mozia sighed and motioned at a small sitting area near a window overlooking the gardens. "May we sit, Matron?"

"Oh, Goddess!" Aratiana frowned at her own lack of courteousness. "Of course, Matriarch. I apologize. It seems I am not very focused at the moment."

"All is well, Aratiana." Mozia smiled softly as she continued, "I understand your distraction and realize there was no offense intended, so there was none taken."

As soon as they sat, Mozia continued. "There is nothing special I require. Benezia's and my tastes ran very similar; you need do nothing different to satisfy me. I do have a question for you though, for which I must first provide a bit of background, so you understand the purpose behind the question."

Aratiana shook her head gently. "You are the duly appointed Regent and no explanation is necessary, Matriarch. I knew someone would be chosen and I understand and agree with the reasoning behind it. Matriarch Benezia told me long ago that she had spoken with Councilor Tevos and you were selected as the best fit for the house; I will not question Benezia's nor Tevos' wisdom in the matter. She informed me so I could be prepared for the eventuality, be it now or another two hundred years from now. Matriarch Benezia had issued such warnings before... and I had optimistically hoped circumstances would never come to pass where we would need to harvest the fruit; it is always bitter when picked before its time."

Aratiana looked up to see her own sadness reflected in Mozia's eyes as the matriarch resumed speaking. "So it is. I assume you know about Liara's father?" Mozia watched Aratiana's expression as she asked the question and was pleased when there was no surprise.

"If you are asking if I know _who_ it is, then the answer is yes. I also know that Liara was not to be told who her father was until reaching at least the age of 100 years, which of course is no longer a factor." Aratiana frowned. "Matriarch Benezia also wanted to be the one to tell her and introduce them in person... which is now no longer possible." She looked at Mozia. " _I_ assume you ask such a question with purpose?"

"Yes." Mozia nodded. "I understand Benezia left something behind; a box in the office safe that is to be given to Liara now that Benezia has passed." Mozia sighed. "I am hoping it contains a vid disc."

"I know for sure it contains the T'Soni Signet and a copy of her property disposition requests, biometrically signed by Benezia and witnessed and sealed by a Matriarchal Quorum." Aratiana shrugged. "Other than that, I do not know."

Mozia's head dropped in disappointment. "I hope there is more; she told Councilor Tevos she would leave a time capsule to be given to Liara on her 100th birthday." Her forehead pinched in distaste as she looked back up and met Aratiana's eyes. "That never happened, and I fear the worst. You do realize that Matriarchal privilege dictates if Benezia left no means or method to inform Liara of her parentage, _we_ are not at liberty to tell her, so long as Matriarch Aethyta lives. _That_ right and responsibility rests with _Aethyta_... and Aethyta alone."

Aratiana's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh, Goddess! The matriarch had planned to attend Liara's graduation and host her centennial birthday celebration... and to tell her in person at the event; then the Skyllian Blitz happened and she was called away... Liara was in Serrice at the time and the matriarch never had the opportunity!"

Mozia frowned. "And then she vanished. So if she was to make a vid, she would have had to do so long before... because the call was so sudden and unexpected, she wouldn't have had time between when the Blitz happened and when the Citadel shuttles showed up for transport."

Aratiana stood as the matriarch rose slowly from her chair and massaged her temples with her fingertips. Mozia spoke softly, but in the quiet of the office Aratiana heard the words clap like thunder across the heavens as she muttered, "By the Goddess, Benezia. In all your wisdom and far-sight, please let us discover that you did not become _so_ busy that you left _that_ undone."

\-------------------------------

Riana wandered in a daze, paying no attention to where she was headed until a firm hand gripped her shoulder. "Ri, stop."

The use of her nickname sent an unwanted shudder through her body as Riana turned to face Judea. Tears still ran down her face and her eyes were tortured as she whispered, "I always realized it was a possibility, but thinking and knowing are so different."

The older commando pulled her into an embrace and held her close for a moment. "We are gathering in the commons to share our grief and tell our stories. None of us will be alone through this, Riana. Exchange support with your sisters, and know we are _all_ here for you and for Allia. Do not forget; _she_ has lost her _sister_."

"Oh, Goddess!" Riana pushed back and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, Jude. In my own pain, I _had_ forgotten." She blinked a couple of times and swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing her next sentence would be difficult to force past her lips. " _That_ is a feeling I once knew... to lose a sister. Benezia gave me _my_ sister back, but _no one_ can do that for Ali."

Judea nodded knowingly, "Just as no one can do that for _you_ , with Ryati." She placed her arm around Riana's shoulders and gently guided her back to the common room to be with the others. As they entered the room, Riana's eyes swept through the crowd until she located her sparring partner and friend. She closed the gap quickly and whispered her name softly, gently running her hand down Allia's arm. The larger commando turned to the familiar voice and engulfed Riana in a crushing embrace, her chest heaving with tormented sobs. Riana wrapped her arms firmly around the center of Allia's back and held her tight, tears running anew down her face as Allia cried on her shoulder. Emotionally exhausted, Allia finally relaxed her hug and gripped Riana's biceps, pushing them gently apart to look Riana in the face. "I am so sorry Ri... for Ryati. I know we are both suffering, yet you came to comfort _me_. You are a true friend."

"Think nothing of it, _Ai'a me._ We comfort one another; the loss of a sister, whether she is blood or a sister-in-arms, is difficult for us all. Judea was the one to find me and bring me back here; she reminded me that none of us need bear our pain alone." Riana closed her eyes. "Tomorrow will be difficult, but united as one we will _all_ make it through."

\-------------------------------

The remaining home guard of House T'Soni Armali stood at attention in their ceremonial leathers in three rows of six. Relatives, partners and bondmates of the fallen commandos had arrived that morning from the country estate, along with their house steward and guard captain; they all stood to the side with the entire Armali house staff, with Aratiana and Matriarch Mozia at the front of the group. A small freighter landed smoothly on the flight pad, which had been cleared of all other vehicles to make an adequate landing zone; the ship's rear loading ramp dropped slowly to the ground to reveal a cargo bay full of stasis pods containing the perfectly preserved bodies of the fallen.

When the engine sounds had faded away, an eerie silence filled the yard until the clank of boots on metal decking could be heard coming from within the ship. A figure slowly emerged from deeper within; the freighter's captain bowed to Mozia, who had stepped forward to greet her. The captain's voice was solemn as she spoke. "Matriarch. The crew of the freighter _Darius_ stands ready to deliver your fallen commandos."

"Thank you, Captain, for bringing them home to us, but we prefer to... retrieve them... ourselves. Your service is recognized and the hospitality of House T'Soni is yours for the duration of your stay." Mozia waved Aratiana forward. "This is the House Steward, Matron Axeuss. If there is anything you require for your return trip, speak to her and it will be provided."

She then turned to the home guard. "Captain Tanni, if you will, please."

Immediately, the first two rows of six stepped forward and walked in two lines onto the freighter; each commando stood by a stasis pod and activated its hover mode, grabbed a side handle and walked it off the freighter, down the ramp and into a central garage that had been prepared as the reception area. Mozia had followed them onto the freighter and, once the twelve commandos had been arranged six to a side, activated the hover unit on Benezia's stasis pod and escorted it to the center of the reception floor. She deactivated the hover mode and as soon as the pod settled, the twelve commandos deactivated their units as well and the remaining twelve pods settled quietly into place.

The freighter captain saluted Matron Axeuss. "We appreciate your gracious offer of hospitality, but we have a schedule to keep, so are unable to accept. We will leave you in peace to mourn without the presence of strangers in your midst."

Aratiana's throat tightened and she closed her eyes momentarily to recenter herself. When she opened them again, she realized the captain had taken a step closer and was prepared to catch her, thinking her ready to faint. A sad smile graced her lips as she spoke. "Thank you for your concern, Captain, but I will be fine. This is... difficult... for all of us. The matriarch was very special to many of us and she will be sorely missed." She paused only briefly before continuing. "Thank you for bringing them home to us and safe journeys back to Noveria."

Aratiana turned to those still on the flight pad with her and swept her hand toward the garage and the thirteen stasis pods awaiting them. "Come. Let us do what needs to be done."


	20. Honor the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai'a me: a trusted friend and unquestioned ally
> 
> Yakshi: night winds

**2183 - T'Soni House Armali**

The freighter's ramp lifted off the pad and closed with a clang, jarring Riana from her thoughts. She drew in a deep, settling breath, and turned toward the stasis pods awaiting inspection and identification of the dead. As the freighter lifted off, her halting steps took her slowly inside; she stopped short of the first stasis pod and took yet another deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. She already knew which pod contained Raeria Vasia; Allia stood perfectly still beside one of the pods, her hands splayed on the lid as tears trickled down her cheeks in silence. She had cried long and hard the day before and Riana was almost surprised Allia had any tears left to shed.

No matter how much she didn't want to, Riana forced her feet to move and she began to search the pods. She knew it was a false hope to think Ryati would _not_ be in any of them, but Riana clung to it desperately as she hesitantly moved down the row, reluctantly peering into each pod in succession. Her brief hope was eventually shattered by reality; Riana found Ryati's pod and assumed a pose similar to Allia's, tears trickling down her own cheeks as well. With the physical evidence before her, Riana had no choice other than to truly begin to mourn the death of her lover.

Aratiana was also slowly working her way through the pods and coding the commandos' names into each individual pod's registry as she went, when she suddenly stopped, confused. "Livos?" She glanced around for the captain. When their eyes met, Aratiana spoke quietly, "Can you assist me, please?"

Sensing her confusion, Livos walked over quickly and spoke in hushed tones, respectful of the dead and the mourners' sorrows. "What seems to be the problem, Aratiana?"

The steward shook her head, saying nothing and simply pointing at the pod. Livos stepped closer and looked in, hissing quietly in response. "Who on the tide is _that_?"

Aratiana shook her head and whispered in response. "I have _no_ idea. I have never seen her before! I was hoping you knew; that perhaps she was one of Benezia's contacts whom I had not yet had the privilege of meeting."

Livos clenched her fists. "Damn it all." Her gaze moved from the pod to Aratiana. "Finish your identifications and see who is missing. We mistakenly assumed they would be _our_ twelve... I pray to the Goddess this is the only one!"

Livos suddenly had an idea. "While you finish, I will speak to Matron Raptos... Perhaps this is someone from the country estate. Though I highly doubt it, it is easy enough to ask."

Lyessa Raptos, the House Steward from the Country Estate, also had no idea who the unknown commando was, so the two captains and the two stewards gathered together to decide what to do. Aratiana immediately informed the group the other eleven _were_ all from the Armali house and the _missing_ commando was Agzia Belvos. "We should have anticipated that, knowing from Shiala that Zia was killed by Sovereign."

Livos looked at Aratiana and spoke solemnly. "Goddess, you are correct. Having no regard for our customs, they probably ejected her body out into the damned _Vail_ ; she is most likely part of the solar wind by now."

The estate guard captain, Nayla Axoni, chipped in, "Do you have a way to contact Shiala? Perhaps _she_ would know who the replacement was."

Seeing the consternation on the faces of the stewards, Mozia discretely listened in and did a quick query of her own; directly to Counselor Tevos, who got the original report from Shepard and Liara. She finally stepped up to the group and spoke quietly. "There is no need. The unknown commando is most likely one who Commander Shepard and Liara ran into on Noveria. See if you can find any information on a Doctor Alestia Iallis... more specifically, a picture. She was specifically tasked by Matriarch Benezia to isolate and eliminate Commander Shepard if given the opportunity."

An uncharacteristic smirk graced Mozia's lips. "According to the information I just received from the councilor in answer to my query, Iallis made the attempt with another commando and a couple of Geth units... and apparently they failed miserably, even though they caught Shepard and Liara alone, separated from their squad."

 _That_ statement got the attention of both guard captains, but Nayla was the one to speak. "Failed miserably? Shepard and Mistress Liara defeated _two_ House T'Soni commandos _and_ two Geth that decisively? By themselves?"

Livos frowned. " _One_ T'Soni commando and two Geth. We have no idea of the qualifications of this Dr Iallis, but still... two against four. It is quite a testament to the commander's prowess in battle."

Matriarch Mozia smiled lightly. "Well. It is the hero of Elysium _and_ a Council Spectre we speak of, but as I told you yesterday, do not discount Liara, either. Her capabilities have grown exponentially over the past three years and, as Riana pointed out, our young maiden was most likely _highly_ motivated during the confrontation."

After the mystery commando's identity was confirmed as Dr Iallis, the following couple of days were a whirlwind of activity. A brief conference between Matriarch Mozia and the two house stewards resulted in the relocation of the deceased to the T'Soni Country Estate. It had a much larger capacity for guests and was on the ocean, making it possible to conduct the interment ritual on T'Soni lands and launch the funereal barge directly from the T'Soni sailing docks. All the family members of the fallen commandos were contacted and the ritual was scheduled for a mere three days hence.

\-------------------------------

**2183 - T'Soni Country Estate**

On the day before the ritual, Nayla Axoni went in search of her counterpart from Armali and once she found her, quietly asked Captain Tanni to head to the commando training room. When Livos did so, she found Riana in what could only be described as a biotic rage, similar to what a young Liara had gone through after the argument that split her from her mother so many years before. The anger and resentment Riana was harboring were evident as she crushed yet another practice drone; as she turned to yank another from the supply bin she was intercepted by her captain, who daringly stepped close and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Riana. Take a few deep breaths and center yourself." Livos' tone was commanding and left no room for misinterpretation or disobedience.

Riana stood rigid for the first two breaths, then shuddered through a third and practically collapsed into Livos arms with her fourth. The captain was prepared for this reaction and held fast until Riana regained a little of her balance and began to weep silently in her arms. Riana's display had garnered something of an audience, so Livos held the young commando tightly as she spoke quietly so only she would hear. "You must talk to me, Riana Iregos. Speak to me of the anger that brought on such a destructive session. In two hours time, you have shattered a _week's_ worth of the estate's practice drones."

"I cannot." Riana shook her head and spoke at an equally low volume as she responded. "I will not speak such treasonous thoughts aloud."

Livos pushed back, looked into Riana's face and saw the anguished truth of her words. Gripping the young commando's bicep firmly she commanded, "Come. We will walk the vast gardens and find some privacy."

Riana nodded reluctantly, knowing the captain wasn't giving her any choice in the matter. They reached a far corner and Livos pointed at a bench. "Now. Sit and tell me. I understand your distress and swear by the Goddess that I will hold nothing you say against you."

Riana stared at her feet as she spoke, unable to meet the captain's eyes. "I know not where to begin."

"Take your time and explain, Riana. I know you have suffered more than your share of loss and that you loved Ryati. This must all seem exceedingly unfair to you." Livos' forehead pinched with regret. "However, nothing about hating that is treasonous, so what are you thinking that could possibly be construed as such?"

Riana clenched her fists and wisps of blue power rolled off her hands. Her voice took on an edge Livos had never heard from the young commando. "Mozia told us Mistress _Liara_ killed the commandos... I cannot bear the thought that _she_ is responsible for Ryati's _death_!"

Livos almost threw up a barrier but managed to catch herself as Riana suddenly lunged to her feet and began to pace. The last thing she could afford to do at the moment was make Riana think she didn't trust her. Riana spit her words out as if they pained her. "How can I _possibly_ serve the new Lady T'Soni as her First if I hold her guilty of my lover's death?"

Understanding flashed through Livos' mind in an instant. "Oh, Riana! The fault lies with Saren and Sovereign; the commandos were all under thrall! Do you also hold Liara responsible for the death of the matriarch?"

"No," Riana growled. "That is on Shepard... but it was her _mission_. She was under orders and had no _choice_. Mistress Liara went with the commander of her own volition!"

"In an attempt to turn her mother from her path and bring her home safely! And what if you had been there?" Livos pressed the issue home. "What would you have done as Liara's First, when the Geth and the _enthralled_ commandos attacked her?"

As Livos spoke, Riana suddenly recognized that Liara and Shepard had _saved_ the Personal Guard and Benezia from dishonor and a life of slavery under a warped and evil taskmaster. Riana stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the captain. "I would have done whatever was necessary to protect Mistress Liara!"

Her legs unexpectedly gave out and she dropped to her knees in the grass with the realization of the point the captain was making. Her anger vanished and her voice became a choked whisper. "Goddess, Liv. If I was there when the commandos attacked her, I would have had to kill them... Even... even..."

Riana fell silent and hunched forward over her knees and dry heaved. She hadn't eaten all day and combining that with the fuel burned by the overuse of her biotics, her stomach had nothing to give. Livos immediately knelt at her side and wrapped one arm around her waist while placing her other hand firmly on Riana's shoulder. "I am here, Riana. Breathe. Just breathe."

While she physically steadied the younger commando, Livos' calm, soothing voice also provided a psychological anchor Riana desperately needed. She unintentionally pinned Livos' arm beneath her own as she clasped her stomach, trying to stop the spasms as she gasped for breath. It seemed like forever before her stomach finally stopped tying itself in knots and she was able to place her hands on her knees and force her body into an upright sitting position, releasing her inadvertent hold on Livos. She looked at Tanni with red, watery eyes and whispered, "I do not know if I could have done it, Liv. Mistress... _Lady_ T'Soni demonstrated remarkable fortitude. Not only did she make her way through such an inner conflict, but she has not let it dissuade her from continuing on the hunt."

Tanni stood and offered Riana a hand up. "Were you not the one to defy Matriarch Mozia and insist that Lady Liara has sufficient motivation to survive the ordeal and come home to us?"

Riana took the proffered hand and stood weakly next to the captain. Her voice was still surprisingly quiet, as if she had insufficient reserves to muster anything more than a whisper. "Indeed I was. But that was before I was physically confronted with eleven of our own dead. I do not how I would fare if they had died at _my_ hand." She shook her head and her face paled even more as she finished, "I do not believe I could in good conscience attend the ceremony. _Certainly_ not if Ri was one I..." Riana's voice faded, unable to complete the sentence.

Livos nodded. "Which is exactly why we are proceeding on a normal three-day schedule, rather than wait for Lady Liara to return home. All the house leads conferred with Matriarch Mozia and decided it would be best if we pressed ahead without her. Liara will be the youngest T'Soni to ever lead the house; no one felt it appropriate that her first official duty would be to preside over her own mother's interment ritual... especially when she had a hand in her mother's death. Whether or not she dealt the killing blow, Liara participated in the fight and her presence affected the outcome. She will undoubtedly feel at least partially responsible. To have her preside over the ceremony would be unconscionable."

Riana took a deep breath and ran her hands over her crest to sooth her jangled nerves. She blinked the last of her tears away and sighed. "I feel so out of control. How will I ever explain to Matron Raptos why she needs to order so many replacement practice drones?"

Livos actually chuckled. "We will simply tell her you were angry and frustrated... You have more than enough reasons to be so, and drones are certainly a better way to relieve tension than some of the other paths you could have taken. Besides, everyone reacts differently to grief; I doubt very much she will ask for specifics."

Livos suddenly lost what little humor had snuck into her voice. "Besides, she will not need to spend credits to replace them. We can transfer our extras from Armali, seeing as we have two less teams who need them for practice there."

Livos looped her arm through Riana's and gave a gentle tug. "Come. I will speak to Matron Raptos with you and inform her we will shuttle our spare drones over to replace those you so wantonly destroyed."

\-------------------------------

Judea had been extremely busy flying all over Thessia along with a couple of the other pilots, collecting and transporting family and friends of the deceased so they could gather the night before the ritual to prepare their loved ones' bodies to be entombed by the sea. Each of the fallen was removed from their stasis pod, their wounds tended and then the bodies ritually cleansed before being redressed in funereal robes. The robes were of special construction, sewn from an especially dense fabric woven with weights to ensure the bodies would be carried to the depths and never again rise to the surface of the Thessian seas.

Ryati's mother had travelled from their vineyards on Tescani to attend. Ryati had told Riana of the warm low hills and vast regions of undeveloped natural land that surrounded their homestead in Attena, on the western end of the continent. Ryati had also promised to take her there one day, when things slowed down and they were able to take some vacation time together. Riana sighed quietly and vowed that some day she would visit the region, to take in the grand vistas of the mild rainforests and the sweeping spectacle of the coastal rock formations that Ryati had spoken so passionately about. Ryati had mentioned it was a popular destination for aircraft enthusiasts, so Riana thought perhaps Judea would fly her there, to swoop through the network of spires in one of the fast corvettes of her own design. It would be a fitting tribute to Ryati's love of her home republic.

Together with Ryati's mother, Riana deactivated the stasis and opened the pod to lift Ryati from the capsule. Riana was taken aback by the suppleness of Ryati's skin; the stasis had prevented any rigor and, except for the gaping holes ripped through her blood-stained clothing, Riana would have thought Ryati was merely in restful slumber. As they laid her on the bier that would bear her to the sea, Riana spread one of Ryati's hands and nuzzled into the soft palm, her warm tears in sharp contrast to the skin, cold with death. Though she yearned to feel Ryati's touch once more, she quickly placed the hand back down as she choked back a sob, unable to tolerate the lifeless contact against her cheek. Riana clenched her jaw and cursed Sovereign and his ilk, "By the _Goddess_ , Ri. The evil that took you from this life will know _no_ peace so long as I live. Somehow, I _will_ find a way to contribute to their demise. I will not sit idly by as Lady Liara and Commander Shepard drive them from existence. I will help them to avenge your death, Ryati Thaptos. I _swear_ it."

Ryati's mother heard Riana's statement and her eyes flashed with gratitude as she gave the commando a hard, quick nod of approval.

Once the bodies had been prepared, those who followed the Athame doctrine sat vigil over their loved ones until dawn, their love forming a barrier to prevent the _yakshi_ from stealing the Asari souls before the coming dawn. Over the course of the night, each of the families uttered the Song of the Journey, also known as the mourning chant, invoking the three aspects of Athame which were most closely associated with the deceased. Riana sat with Ryati's mother all night and recited the chant in formal High Thessian with her. Near the end of the song, Riana fell silent, leaving it to Ryati's mother to select the three aspects of Athame. She invoked _Me'elas_ , for joy and sensuality, _Tylani_ , for good humor and forgiveness, and _Rala_ , one who was always invoked for huntresses.

As Riana considered the three aspects, she realized how blessed she had been to be a part of Ryati's life, for however short a time it had been. She recalled the joy and laughter they had shared, the long nights of tender caresses and sweet lovemaking they had enjoyed and of _Rala_... the warrior goddess who was responsible both for bringing them together and for tearing them apart. When Ryati's mother fell silent at the end of the chant, Riana shut out the world, leaned forward against the platform on which her lover rested and wept at the aching emptiness in her heart. Morning seemed a long time in coming, but as the sun finally started to creep above the horizon, an exhausted Riana focused on thoughts of the daylight winds carrying Ryati's soul through the light to the bosom of the goddess for her eternal rest. Once dawn had fully broken, Riana rose stiffly to her feet and gave a respectful nod to Ryati's mother before joining her commando sisters on the pier. Riana had said her final goodbyes and Ryati's mother would be the one to ride the barge across the waves and send her daughter's body to the deep.

Dawn brought a Siari priestess to the gates of the estate, followed by a priestess of Athame. The House Steward, Matron Lyessa Raptos went out to meet them and quickly escorted them through the gardens to the docks, where the barge sat ready for departure. The Siari priestess spoke of the faith's core truths; the universe as a consciousness, each life within the universe an aspect of the greater whole, and how, with their deaths, each of the deceased's spiritual energies had already merged back into the greater essence that comprised the cosmos of existence. All that remained to be done was to return their physical essence to the seas to restart the cycle of life, to provide the building blocks that would nourish the creation of new mortal vessels to be filled from the universal consciousness and become life.

After a myriad of blessings for the fallen, the priestess of Athame invoked _Ajrakila_ , identified with the aspect of Athame _Rala_ , the warrior goddess and patron of huntresses. She told a tale of _Ajrakila Merciful_ and of quick and clean deaths for those huntresses who deserved such mercy because any evil deeds they may have committed had been forced upon them, against their own will. It was that taskmaster, Sovereign and his Reapers, who were at fault and whom the survivors should hold accountable. "Be not angry at or disappointed with your sisters, but aim your honorable wrath at those truly at fault. Trust in the strength of the goddess and that your continued existence now has even greater purpose; to purify the galaxy of their malevolence. Become the right hand of Athame and help cleanse the universe of their tainted presence."

\-------------------------------

Along with the entire T'Soni House and all their guests, Riana stood on the pier and watched the barge move purposefully away from its berth. The only sounds to be heard were the gentle lapping of water against the shore and the pilings under the docks, accompanied by the soft sniffles of those who still had tears left to cry. It seemed as if even the shorebirds, normally diving and chattering above the waves, were saddened by the loss of so many and none flitted through the air or played along the shore in the surf as they generally did. Riana started when a pair of hands settled unexpectedly on her shoulders, but relaxed when Judea's warm voice penetrated her meditations. "I am here if you need me, Ri; in any capacity. I am your Second and your friend. You need do nothing but ask and I will help if I am able."

Riana whispered her thanks and pulled Judea's hands forward and across her body so the pilot's arms encircled her. The closeness and the warmth of Judea at her back was a painful reminder of her loss, but was also a comfort, granting an affirmation that she was not alone; she still had many friends and people within the T'Soni house she considered family. Time passed slowly as the shore party despondently watched the barge complete its route. A solo tear slipped down the right side of Riana's nose to hang on her lip and she erased its bitter presence with a quick swipe of her tongue. Her eyes glassed over, making it difficult to focus on the barge as it returned to the docks, the biers now empty, their contents having been discharged and given up to the embrace of the goddess.

Matriarch Mozia drifted among them offering an encouraging word here, a gentle loving caress down an arm there, a firm hug and a soothing rub across the back for those who needed more. She had been an associate of Benezia's since their matron years, so recognized several of the older commandos through various visits between the two houses. As they had aged, she and Benezia had both gotten busier and it seemed they were never able to find time to develop an honest friendship, even though they were of similar mind and a strong potential had existed.

With the state of galactic affairs and Benezia's role as a leading regional matriarch, contact between the two had become more and more limited as the last half-century had progressed, only seeing one another on special occasions such as when mutual friends requested their participation in a quorum to witness and record some import decisional document for their respective houses. She supposed their already established business relationship and the mutual respect they held for one another were the major factors in Tevos asking her to become Regent to Benezia's young heir, even though Mozia had only met Liara _once_ when the maiden was very young. Mozia was certain Liara would never remember _her_ ; the contact had been much too brief.

Once the remaining passengers had disembarked from the barge and joined those who had remained behind, Aratiana raised her voice so all could hear. "Please. The reception has been prepared in the great hall. Let us all join in fellowship and celebration of the lives of those so recently lost. They would be saddened to know their passing has caused us such melancholy. The hospitality of House T'Soni is yours for as long as you may need or desire."

Judea gave Riana one last squeeze and released her. Riana squinted into the sun and watched a few more waves crest before turning toward the house, only to realize Judea was patiently waiting for her. Riana offered a sad smile and reached to take Judea's hand. "Come, _Ai'a me_. Matron Axeuss is right. Ryati would kick both our asses for standing here looking so glum."

Judea pulled Riana close and threw an arm over her shoulder as they walked together to the house. "Yes, she would. She never was one to tolerate lingering sorrow. She would be very disappointed with us. What was that phrase she always used to say?"

In spite of her pain, Riana let out a little huff of a laugh at the memory. "Forget the thousand years; it is but the blink of an eye to the universe. We are only here for a short while so we must be sure to smile, be happy, and remember that life is meant to be _lived_ , not suffered."

Judea nodded. "Yes. That's the one." She smiled at the younger commando and was relieved when she saw the corners of Riana's mouth twitch up into a light, reflective smile.

 

 


	21. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter overlaps with my original QuickShot story, QS 25: Do Not Pass Go.
> 
>  _Amantia_ \- lover (Thessian)  
>  FTL - Faster than light  
> GARDIAN - General ARea Defense Integration Anti-spacecraft Network; system of VI controlled anti-missile/anti-fighter laser turrets, so weapons officer only needs designate hostile targets, the automated system takes care of the rest

**2183 - SSV Kilimanjaro**

Shepard was nervous and it wasn't because of the visit with her mother. _That_ had gone better than she had ever dared to hope and she was extremely grateful that the two most important women in the galaxy, to her at least, had gotten along so fabulously. No; she was nervous because it was the _last_ day of their visit with the Alliance and the private transport to Thessia was only a couple of hours out. Shepard wasn't exactly sure what kind of reception she was going to receive from House T'Soni; after all, _she_ had been the one to kill Matriarch Benezia.

When they spoke on the vid comm of the requirements and specifications for the secure transport they needed to purchase, Captain Tanni had treated her with respect but Shepard had been unable to ascertain the fine details of Tanni's body language over the remote connection; Tanni was a professional commando and there just wasn't enough fidelity in the transmitted video to see the more subtle clues. Honestly, Shepard anticipated cool indifference at best, hostility at worst, but she could endure either of those without too much difficulty.

What she _couldn't_ anticipate was how a poor reception would affect her young Asari lover... and _that_ made her nervous. She would lay down her life to protect Liara, but there was nothing within even a Spectre's power that could protect the young maiden from the scorn of her own House for consorting with the murderer of her mother... _their_ matriarch. Shepard was almost glad Liara was still so young and naive; the commander thought of the upcoming visit like a battle to be won, had put on her soldier front of 'calm, cool and collected' and Liara was completely oblivious to her commander's uncertainty regarding the upcoming visit to Thessia.

**\-----------------------------**

**Aephus Shipping Technologies, Apien Crest**

As the T'Soni shuttle lifted off to return home, Judea ran her hand appreciatively down the side of the newest House T'Soni acquisition; a Model II Jorius-class Corvette. It was currently painted a stock Turian-blue; there had been no time for customization, but they'd get around to that eventually. At a full sixty meters long and layered in the newest version of upgraded Silaris hull armor, it truly was a thing of beauty. The designer in her was somewhat envious of its lines, realizing that for armored luxury transports, neither she nor her father had ever designed anything in its class. It was long-range FTL capable, could hold ten passengers and three crew, and, with VI assistance, it could be operated by a single pilot. With the model II upgraded shielding, armor and engines, it would be sufficient enough to fend off fighters, adequately outrun frigates and held ten retractable, non-military grade mass accelerator cannons and GARDIAN point defense lasers to aid in the... _discouragement..._ of pursuit. To top it all off, it also held both a drop shuttle and a ground vehicle in its spacious cargo hold, so they would have alternate transportation whether or not they could land the corvette on the surface of whatever planet they were visiting.

When Captain Tanni had come to her for recommendations, it was the first ship that came to her mind and they had gotten lucky. Aephus had a contract cancellation and had been trying to find a buyer for the _very_ expensive limited-production corvette when Judea contacted them about availability. Knowing _exactly_ what the ship cost to produce, she had made an almost ridiculously low offer of only 10% above cost instead of their normal margin of thirty, but after two months without a single bite, the company had accepted the sale with little negotiation. They had sunk many credits into its production and when the buyer didn't come through, they had found themselves short of the venture capital needed to open their next production line. Without the sale, they were stuck between going out of business or having to give away shares of their company to entice a new investor aboard.

Her ruminations were interrupted by a deep chuckle behind her, and Riana's voice was filled with mirth as she spoke. "Goddess, Judea. Are you going to make love to the damn thing or are you going to get in and start engines so we're not late for the rendezvous with the _Kilimanjaro_?"

Judea turned her smoky golden eyes to Riana as she answered, "You have no idea how envious I am of the designer of this ship; it is a perfect example of form meets function. The Turians are undoubtedly militant... and it carries over to their ship designs beautifully, even their civilian transports. At least this one, anyway."

Riana smiled. "Yes, it does. But that does not change the fact that we are on a tight schedule and need to get moving. Besides, I figured you'd be eager to fire this baby up and test her legs."

"Goddess, yes." The words dripped from Judea's mouth and her eyes sparkled with sudden interest. "You are most _certainly_ correct! Climb aboard and stow your gear, Riana Iregos. You're about to see what I can do with a _real_ ship!"

Judea wasn't kidding. Riana was very glad she had sat in the copilot's seat and listened to Judea's advice about fastening the restraining harness. Recalling her combat take-off training from flight school, Judea fired the maneuvering thrusters to gain sufficient safe altitude, even though the main antiproton engines were still coming on-line. As soon as the panel went green, Judea pushed the main engine throttle control smoothly forward and the ship climbed as they continuously accelerated to the max allowable sub-orbital speed. Judea reveled in the power; the ship still had plenty of capacity for additional acceleration, which she was more than eager to experience.

When she received a warning from Aephus control she was about to cross into restricted airspace over the city before she reached an appropriate altitude, she pulled the yoke back hard to force the ship into a tight upward arc, completely flipping them upside down and reversing their direction by 180 degrees. She then twisted the yoke hard to the right and maneuvered appropriately to maintain straight climbing flight, the overall effect being to put the corvette into a tight barrel roll to bring them back upright relative to the planet's surface. Even with the ship's artificial gravity and inertia dampeners engaged, Riana still felt her stomach try to turn itself inside out. At the same time, Judea was letting out a whoop of delight. "By the Goddess! It's been too long since I've been able to do that!"

She laughed wholeheartedly when she heard Riana grumble, "I hope it is that long _again_ before you ever repeat _that_ performance... and preferably _not_ when I am forced to ride with you!"

After they jumped the relay system to the Serpent Nebula, they had to wait while the cluster's relay realigned for the jump to Exodus. Judea used the time to send a message through the comm buoys to Armali.

_All systems green, safely away for the scheduled rendezvous. If all goes well, should see you tomorrow late afternoon. VIP-2 out._

Once the relay was set, Judea programmed their destination, engaged the VI navigational program and released the controls. Riana looked at her in surprise. "Are you not going to fly manually on this short trip?"

Judea glanced at Riana and made a face. "There is nothing I would love better, but I need to run diagnostics and test all the systems before Lady T'Soni and the Spectre get on board. If our new ship is going to have a malfunction, I want it to kill only us, not the future of House T'Soni."

Riana stared at the pilot for a few moments before managing to speak. "You are not joking. _That's_ what you meant by _'if all goes well'_?"

"Yes," was all Judea said in reply as she focused on starting the systems' diagnostics and tests.

Riana sat in silence for a while until, finally, she had to give voice to where her wandering thoughts had taken her. "Judea? What do you think of this Spectre that is coming with her, this Commander Shepard?"

Judea glanced at Riana to make sure the commando knew she had heard the question, but took some time to collect her thoughts before speaking. "I am trying to withhold judgment until I actually meet her. She is obviously a soldier of note. Between her victory during the Skyllian Blitz, chasing down and defeating Saren and Sovereign... and killing our commandos and our Matriarch..." Judea's words faded and she stopped for a moment, realizing the impact that statement probably had on Riana because of Ryati. She took a deep breath and continued. "You heard the same reports as I did from Shiala and Matriarch Mozia about the Reaper enthrallment; she didn't really have a choice. And, Shepard made the report to Tevos that kept the Council from levying charges of treason against House T'Soni. I trust Lady Liara's decision to choose her as her protector. Her reasons must have been justified. So..."

Riana hummed indecisively. "So you are no more decided than I."

Judea's brow knit in confusion. "So you also believe her actions justified and are willing to accept her on Lady Liara's word? I only question you because I am not really undecided, so do not understand your statement."

"Forgive me." Riana frowned. "From your tone, I thought you spoke from logic but that your heart was still unsure."

Judea sighed. "That may very well be true. But, when we meet, I will start from the position of giving her the benefit of the doubt. If she is worthy of Liara's trust, she is worthy of mine."

**\-----------------------------**

**SSV Kilimanjaro**

When they emerged from the relay in the Utopia System within the Exodus Cluster, the _SSV_ _Kilimanjaro_ was awaiting them in orbit around Eden Prime. Even though their arrival had been previously coordinated and cleared by Captain Hannah Shepard, as a non-Alliance vessel, the corvette still needed to undergo the routine security scan before being allowed to enter the docking bay. While they waited for the scan to be completed, Judea surveyed the dreadnought floating before them. "That is _nothing_ like the _Destiny Ascension_! It is so... _small_. Not to mention boxy and _ugly_. Their designers have _no_ concept of aesthetics!"

Riana laughed. "Only you would evaluate a warship based on its looks, Judea! Besides, it is not that much smaller than our standard dreadnaughts; the _Ascension_ is the flagship of the entire Citadel Fleet. It is unfair to compare the _Kilimanjaro_ to that."

"Unfair to compare size, perhaps, but the lines are still horrible, no matter the dimensions!" Judea shook her head with a disgusted frown on her face. "Especially after looking at the corvette we are arriving in!"

Further conversation was cut off with a short message confirming they had received clearance to proceed, so Judea fired the maneuvering thrusters and guided the ship into the dock with an expert hand. When it was settled within the docking clamps, she cut all external power and popped the main hatch. They had nothing to hide, especially since the ship was brand new and they had brought along only their personal gear, which was minimal for the short trip out and back to Thessia. Riana was waiting at the door, so Judea locked out the controls and joined her as the dock controller extended the boarding ramp out to meet the ship's entryway.

As the two commandos peered out, they were met by the welcome sight of a _smiling_ Liara T'Soni. Given everything that had happened to the young maiden over the last few months, that by itself was a miracle. They also saw two very similar women dressed in Alliance work uniforms; the family resemblance was immediately apparent. As soon as Liara saw them in the doorway with the ramp in place, she beckoned them forward with a waving hand. "Judea! Riana! Please, come!"

The two commandos moved purposely forward while smiling warmly at the Lady T'Soni while keeping a watchful eye on the six armed soldiers flanking the ramp in the background. When they arrived dockside, the Captain looked at them and spoke, her voice infused with kindness. "Welcome to the _Kilimanjaro_. I'm Captain Hannah Shepard and this..." Her hand waived in the general direction of the Spectre as she continued, "is Lieutenant Commander Samantha Shepard, Council Spectre, Captain of the Normandy..." Her face lit with a proud smile as she finished, "and my daughter."

Liara stepped forward quickly. "And Captain, Commander... it is my pleasure to introduce my First, Riana Iregos, and my personal pilot, Judea Voni."

Each nodded in turn and, once they had exchanged basic pleasantries, Captain Shepard spoke softly, as if in confidence. "I... apologize for the armed guards. We are preparing for our next deployment and fleet regulations require it when any non-Alliance personnel are aboard."

Riana smiled, "Think nothing of it, Captain. We take similar precautions, even if by your standards Asari commandos are more a militia than a true standing military."

Both of the commandos were pleased by her response. "Oh, I know better. Asari commandos are some of the most elite warriors in the galaxy. Just because you operate in small tactical units does _not_ mean I don't respect your abilities. Besides, your navy is probably second only to that of the Turians. I've seen the _Destiny Ascension_ ; it's quite impressive."

The younger Shepard stepped forward and held her hand out in the Asari greeting as she spoke. "We have not really had time for Liara to tell me much about you. I look forward to spending time with you and getting to know you over the next few days."

Riana didn't notice, but Judea instantly recognized that Shepard's voice was natural; it had not been processed through a translator, yet the words were spoken in flawless Thessian. Riana was surprised when Judea laid her hand atop the soldier's and commented, "You speak our language extremely well, Lieutenant Commander. When we have more time, you will have to tell me how you acquired such a skill. It certainly could not have been learned just since you have been graced by the presence of the Lady T'Soni... unless perhaps your talent at language is better than anyone I have ever known."

Liara blushed and Shepard smiled at the phrasing of Judea's statement. She spared a quick glance at Liara before replying, "I most certainly have been graced by her presence. I couldn't have said it better myself."

With that, she turned to her mother. "Mom, I hate to say it because it's been such a great visit, but we really need to head out."

Taking that as her cue, Judea quickly said her goodbyes and grabbed Liara's bag before returning to the ship to start engines and prepare for departure, leaving Riana to stay by Liara's side. Riana was surprised by Liara's tearful goodbye to the Captain, wondering what could prompt such emotions, but kept her thoughts to herself and maintained her professional demeanor throughout the entire exchange. Liara grabbed Shepard's heavy gear bag, against a weak protest by the commander, who picked up the much lighter bag before they walked up the ramp and boarded the ship. Riana followed at a discreet distance and turned as she stepped on board to wave at the dock controller, letting him know that he could withdraw to ramp. She closed and secured the door before turning back to Liara. "Mistress. Your cabins are this way."

Riana lead them toward the rear of the vessel and showed Liara the captain's quarters. "These are your quarters. I presumed to put Spectre Shepard in the compartment directly across the passageway. Judea and I tossed our belongings in the rearmost crew quarters."

Shepard raised her eyebrows as Liara smiled and took her hand, blushing as she spoke to Riana. "Actually, Shepard will be staying with me, Riana. I hope you didn't prep the other quarters unnecessarily."

Riana was caught totally off guard by the announcement and she felt her eyes widen in reflex; suddenly Liara's tearful goodbye with the elder Shepard started to make sense. She schooled her surprise quickly, but she knew both Liara and the Spectre had seen her reaction. She fell back on formality to help rein her emotions in. "My apologies for making assumptions, Lady T'Soni."

She saw Liara flinch at the title and bowed her head. "Apparently I owe you a new apology. I take it you do not wish to be addressed by your... recently acquired title."

Liara glanced away and blinked a couple of times to clear the water from her eyes and keep tears from falling. Riana observed Shepard as a look of concern flashed across her face and she squeezed Liara's hand in support, but the Spectre said nothing as Liara found her voice and responded. "That would be a correct assessment, Riana. Please. You're only sixty years older than _I_ am. I'd actually simply prefer _Liara_ but highly doubt I'll ever hear my given name cross your lips." Liara let out a short sigh. "If I must accept _that_ , Mistress is fine."

Riana tried again. "Understood, Mistress. And do not worry about the preparation time on the room. All I did was make the bed in case Spectre Shepard cared to rest; it was less than five minutes." She looked at Liara's sad expression at the reminder of her mother's death and chided herself for being so insensitive. She did notice that when Liara had looked away from her, she seemed to lean closer to Shepard for support and given _Shepard's_ reaction, it made Riana wonder just how strong their relationship was. Her own eyes started to sting as Ryati jumped unbidden to mind, so she cleared her throat and stepped away as she spoke, "I will leave you to get comfortable. Travel time to Thessia is approximately four and a half hours."

She turned and left them, moving quickly to the cockpit. As soon as the door shut behind her, Riana slipped into the co-pilot's seat and whispered urgently. "I think Shepard is Mistress Liara's _amantia_!"

Judea's head snapped sideways in surprise and she studied the expression on Riana's face to see if it was a joke. When she realized it was not, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Riana shook her head, "No, not absolutely positive, but Mistress Liara was teary-eyed when we left Captain Shepard and when I went to show Spectre Shepard her berth, Mistress Liara informed me in no uncertain terms that the Spectre would share _her_ quarters! I realize it is a short trip and they may wish to talk, but she blushed heavily and took the Spectre's _hand_ when she told me!"

"Indeed?" Judea smiled. "I imagine then that you are correct. That is _good_ news. I was concerned for her. She demonstrated such singular focus on her studies, I feared she would never notice _anyone's_ interest." Judea let out a light laugh. "Apparently she is a normal maiden after all."

Their conversation ended abruptly when the cabin door slid open and Liara appeared. "Is it possible to set the VI navigation and for you both to come speak with us? We have some business we need to discuss with only the two of you, before we get to Armali and have the whole house before us."

Riana stood immediately and nodded her acquiescence while Judea spoke. "Certainly, Mistress." Her hands flew across the haptic interface and she stood as soon as the VI indicator light went green. "I am ready."

"Did you not pick this ship up mere hours ago?" Liara was fascinated. "How do you know the systems so well already?"

Judea laughed easily. "I have flown just about every type of craft available, including a number of Turian vessels. They all have the same basic controls, so after you learn one Turian vessel, the others are all _very_ similar. It is not difficult to shift between them once you understand their background methodology."

Liara nodded in appreciation. "I can understand that... and I should know better. My..." Liara suddenly stopped and swallowed, then finished her sentence with far less exuberance. "My mother would never accept anyone other than the best into her employ."

Judea reached and clasped her gently on the shoulder. "It will take time, Mistress, but it will pass. I promise you."

Liara laid her hand atop Judea's and gave her a sad smile. "I know it will. Because it stretched over years, I should have been prepared... but suddenly it seems like the whole thing happened so fast. One moment we were arguing, then she was missing and then..." Liara paused for a long time and both commandos could tell her mind was far away. She finally finished, with what Judea assumed to be a much abbreviated version of everything that had just passed through her mind; Liara whispered only one word. "Noveria."

Judea squeezed her shoulder quickly and let go, speaking to change the direction of Liara's thoughts. "Come. You said we have business to attend to. Our trip to Armali is not long, so we should get to it."

Once they were all settled in the compact dining area of the corvette, Liara started with full introductions all the way around and then explained to the commandos exactly who Shepard was to her; if they were to be Liara's constant companions, they needed to know that Shepard had complete, unrestricted access to her along with the reasons why. While Liara blushed multiple times throughout the explanation, both commandos were pleased with Shepard's supportive gestures, particularly her restraint; not once did she step in and take over in Liara's stead. Her behavior spoke volumes about the Spectre's respect for Liara and it pleased them greatly. Liara finished and her last statement painted her face with the deepest blush yet. "When Councilor Tevos' First, Huntress Tenir, met Shepard, she informed the commander that she was envious of my choice of mate. I want you to understand, however foreign a concept it is to Asari, Shepard is a monogamist... and she is otherwise engaged." Liara smiled and slid her hand possessively to Shepard's thigh. "I once told the crew of the Normandy the same thing. Samantha is mine as I am hers, and I will do what is necessary to protect that."

As an 'I told you so' gesture, Riana lightly kicked Judea underneath the dining table as the Spectre's face lit with joy. Shepard smiled as she slid an arm around Liara's waist and spoke softly, "Love, you know you don't have to worry about that in the slightest."

Riana nodded in approval as Liara's eyes twinkled and the young maiden flashed a conspiratorial smile at everyone at the table. "I know... and now they do too."

Judea couldn't stand it anymore and laughed out loud before commenting, "About time, Little Wing. I'll admit, I was starting to worry if your only love would be your work!"

When they settled back down, Liara informed the commandos of the latest communications she and Shepard had with Captain Tanni and gave them the latest situation update they had, during which she made it perfectly clear they were to follow Commander Shepard's orders as if they were her own. When it became obvious the commandos were already up to speed on events on Thessia, Shepard began to ask questions about their weaponry and training. It was quickly apparent to Shepard that House T'Soni had relatively standard issue weapons and shield generators, so the first thing Shepard planned on doing upon their arrival in Thessia was to upgrade the armory for the entire commando unit.

If Riana had been honest with herself, she had been predisposed to dislike the Spectre and everything she represented, but Riana's conversation with Judea as they arrived in Utopia had tempered her prejudice. Now as she listened carefully to the Spectre, evaluating her weapons knowledge and her understanding of small unit tactics, she asked several questions of her own which the Spectre answered both readily and easily. By the time they were finished with their discussion, Riana's opinion was beginning to change because she found the commander both competent and cordial. Combined with Judea's assessment and the way the Spectre treated Liara with loving _equality_ , Riana finally began to think she could tolerate the idea of Shepard as Liara's _amantia_.

When they were done, Riana was surprised when Shepard whispered something in Liara's ear. It wasn't the whisper itself, it was the quick nod from Lady T'Soni and the glance she tossed at Riana before turning and going to her quarters. Shepard then turned back toward the main cabin and approached Riana privately.

"Riana. I sense you are uncomfortable with either me or my relationship with Liara." The commander paused and her forehead wrinkled in concern. "I don't believe you would say anything with Liara here, so asked if it would be alright to speak to you alone, in confidence... and she agreed."

Riana wasn't sure exactly how to handle such a direct approach so, as was her fashion, she fell back on her profession. "I am Liara's First. Her safety and well being are my responsibility, Spectre."

"Be that as it may, there is a conflict within you. My guess is it's due to the death of Lady Benezia." Shepard paused and watched the emotions run across the commando's face. "And, rightly so, you feel the need to blame me."

Riana's eyes flashed in anger at what she considered an admission of guilt and she hissed, "Rightly so? So you accept the fault of the matriarch's death?"

Shepard sighed, staring at the floor between their feet. "Fault? No. But I accept responsibility. That I was not convincing enough to prompt earlier Council action. That I was not fast enough in my pursuit to realize the real enemy wasn't Saren at all, but a Reaper named Sovereign. That I was not there soon enough to prevent indoctrination, leaving us only one recourse."

Shepard's eyes came up to meet hers and Riana realized Shepard was haunted by what she had done. Shepard blinked tears from her eyes as she continued in an emotionally strained voice, "As captain of the Normandy and leader of the mission, I have the blood of thirteen from Liara's House on my hands."

Riana stared at Shepard, but even comprehending that the Spectre was seeking forgiveness, or at least understanding, Riana was not yet ready to give it. Instead, she blinked a couple of times and steeled her voice as personal feelings got in the way of her professionalism. "You have the blood of Ryati Thaptos on your hands. The blood of _my_ _amantia_." With that, Riana turned and walked forward to the cockpit, sliding the door closed without a backward glance.

 


	22. Welcome to Armali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter overlaps with my original QuickShot story, _QS 25: Do Not Pass Go_.
> 
>  _Amantia_ \- lover (Thessian)  
>  FTL - Faster than light  
>  _Siame_ \- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others (Thessian)

**2183 - Parnitha Relay, Athena Nebula**

The VI navigation was still engaged so Judea was fiddling with a diagnostic program on her omnitool when Riana finally walked in. She glanced up and immediately stood, pulling Riana around to face her. "Ri! What happened?"

When Riana explained the conversation and what she had said to the Spectre, Judea paled. "By the Goddess, Riana! You can't say that to her!" Judea shook her head. "Well, obviously you _can_ , because you _did_ , but what is Mistress Liara going to say?"

Judea suddenly pointed at the co-pilot's chair. "Sit your ass down and do not move. I have to go _fix_ this!"

Judea walked quickly from the cockpit and drew up short. She was surprised to find the Spectre still standing in the main cabin, staring off into space through one of the side viewports. She slowed her step and approached Shepard hesitantly. When she was at her side, Judea spoke softly. "Riana is young, Spectre. Barely older than Liara. She knows not how much damage ill-thought words can do."

After a moment's silence, Shepard whispered, "But she's right. And she has caused me to reflect upon my actions. I _made_ myself think of them as enemy combatants, so it would be possible to kill them when I ran out of time and was unable to find another solution. And Riana reminded me each one of them had family, friends... loved ones. A daughter..."

Tears came to Shepard's eyes and she could no longer keep them in. She sagged into a chair at the dining table they had occupied not ten minutes before and closed her eyes. "I thought we were past it, but hearing Riana speak of her loved one... it brings it all back. And arriving on Thessia will probably be much worse for _Liara_ than it will be for me."

Judea sat with her and reached across, laying her hand on top of Shepard's. "Riana is in pain, more so than most of the others, but there were four at the townhome who had partners or bondmates within the Guard... and two sisters are at the Country Estate for a total of six who had _more_ than friends."

Judea sat back, pulling her hand away because she could no longer reach once she relaxed into the chair. "There were only six out of fifty... in reality it could have been much worse. But we were told of the enthrallment; Shiala contacted us after Feros and then Matriarch Mozia got word directly from the Citadel, activated the Regency and told us what happened with Benezia and the commandos on Noveria. We know the truth. We know you had no choice. We _all_ know it, including Riana and the other five. It is simply too fresh; it has only been thirteen days since the news and ten days since the ritual."

As Judea spoke, Shepard had been listening, but also breathing deeply and recentering herself. Liara needed her and Shepard was a soldier, so she packed her emotions away to deal with them later. She gave a barely imperceptible shake of her head before she started to speak. "Thank you, Judea. If for nothing else than to tell me the minimum number of potential knives that desire to find their way into my back."

Judea went to speak, but Shepard held up her hand in a staying motion. "No, it's alright. I actually came prepared, expecting some hostility." She glanced up and met Judea's eyes. "For Gods' sake. I killed your matriarch... and apparently a few other special folks I didn't realize. I can accept that there will be those among you that do not like me. If they need someone to blame, I want them to blame _me_. My greatest fear is that they will hold _Liara_ responsible."

Judea's eyes went wide. "They will _not_!"

"I wish I had your faith, Judea. Liara was with me. She didn't only kill Geth... she also helped kill some of her own commandos and was there for her mother's death." Shepard dropped her eyes to the table. "I could have left her on the ship and taken someone else, but she insisted. She never would have forgiven me if I had left her behind."

Judea nodded. "I know. She had to see her mother; had to try to convince her to turn back and return to Thessia. But we already knew she was lost to us. We have known since Shiala."

"Yes." Shepard leaned back and sighed. "So did we, but Liara never gives up on anything once she puts her mind to it." When Judea laughed, Shepard was surprised and quirked up an eyebrow in question.

Judea grinned, "Oh, Spectre. _Trust_ me when I say you have met your _match_. You have no _idea_ how headstrong that maiden can be!"

Judea saw an expression creep across Shepard's face that made her instantly realize she had misjudged the relationship between Liara and the commander. "Forgive me, Spectre, and simply tell me if it is not my place, but the look on your face tells me you _do_ know Liara.... apparently _very_ well. Therefore, I must assume you have melded with her... Have you experienced a _full_ union? Already? She is still a very young maiden to have accomplished such a thing."

Shepard blushed and whispered, "We have melded, many times, but as to a full union... I have _no_ _idea_." At Judea's surprised look, Shepard had to laugh and it helped ease her embarrassment over the situation. "Come on, gimmee a break! Liara's young and inexperienced and I honestly don't _know_ what the differences are between some of the melds... and Liara couldn't tell me! All she could say was that it could be a life-changing event. I mean... yes, we've had _sex_ and _that_ meld is definitely different than the others. But I'm sure a full union has to be more than _that_!"

Judea worked hard to hide her smirk and not laugh at the confused Spectre. "I once worked with a couple of Humans on a ship design. I believe you have a saying... the blind leading the blind?"

Shepard laughed nervously. "Yes, I suppose that's appropriate; an inexperienced maiden leading a clueless Human. So, _enlighten_ me, please. What constitutes a full union, Judea?"

Judea leaned back in her chair. "You must understand, Shepard, that I am almost 300 and have never experienced a full union either, so I speak in hypotheticals. I am still a maiden, though I am starting to think about a longer term relationship, so perhaps I am ready to begin the change."

Judea's eyes lost a bit of focus and she spoke reverently, "A _full_ union is something that happens only between true loves because of the levels of compatibility and trust it requires; I have yet to find such a mate. It is so much more... _intimate_ than an exchange of thoughts, it is not simply sharing the bliss of sex... your very _identities_ intertwine, which is why it takes absolute trust. It is a true and complete blending of your nervous systems, where you feel each other _breathe_ , you cannot distinguish whose heart is beating, nor whose eyes you look out of, for you find yourself only looking within. The two come into sync and your breaths and beats occur as _one_. And it is said that if you look deep enough, you can see into the other's _soul_. But _that_ is a very special place that few, even within a full union, ever find." Judea sat forward and looked into the Spectre's eyes. "Have you _shared_ heartbeats, Shepard?"

Shepard gulped at the intensity in Judea's golden eyes and answered quietly with only one word. "Yes."

Shepard had barely even whispered her response; it was more of a simple exhale of words but it was like thunder in Judea's ears and she sat back, dumbfounded. "By the Goddess."

Judea was silent as she studied Shepard under the light of the newest revelation. When Shepard started to shift uncomfortably under her examination, Judea blinked and lowered her inquisitive gaze as she spoke softly. "Apologies, Spectre. Liara _is_ young and inexperienced and while I was happy at the thought of her finally having an _amantia_ , that she would have already delved so deeply into another's essence surprised me. She doesn't do anything half way and I can only hope they are true feelings and not a product of the dire circumstances in which she found herself."

Shepard's hackles came up and as a defensive look crossed her face, Judea laid her hand out, palm up, on the table, offering and asking for the comfort of touch. "No offense intended, Shepard, and I am not negating the verity nor depth of your feelings for one another."

"Asari see things... _differently..._ and I am merely commenting on the fact that I love Liara like a sister and I do not want to see her disappointed or hurt by her first serious encounter." Judea relaxed as Shepard's expression calmed and she reached out to place her hand atop Judea's.

"So, is that the Asari way of asking about my intentions toward your Lady T'Soni?" Shepard's lips now displayed a bit of a smirk.

Judea clasped the hand offered in return and let out a quiet laugh. "I suppose it is, at that. I can tell you _love_ Liara, but sometimes love alone is not enough. Especially with Asari. Our relationships involve every emotion and almost always end with grief."

Shepard frowned. "That's a rather pessimistic view of relationships, Judea. Who has broken your heart to make you say such a thing?"

Judea smiled softly. "It is not pessimism, Shepard. In most cases it is the Asari reality; we simply outlive the majority of our mates. Liara will live a _thousand_ years and you will be here for nothing but a _century_ of her time; she _will_ live to mourn your passing and I harbor concerns that her first love would be so deep. You have set a high standard and I can only hope your inevitable death will not curtail future meaningful relationships for her."

Shepard withdrew her hand and stood. "I understand that... and so does she. I have raised the issue but she doesn't like to talk about it, and while the concern sometimes echoes in our melds, it has not dampened our passion. I love Liara with everything that I am, Judea. We share much more than our love; we share our burdens, our sorrows and our dreams... and both of us are the stronger for it."

Judea also rose to her feet just as the corvette dropped out of FTL. "It appears our long-range travel is complete; we will be landing at Armali in approximately twenty minutes." Judea paused very briefly to contemplate her next words. When she did speak, it was with conviction. "To avoid inadvertently hurting Liara, you need to understand something, Shepard. Knowing the things you have accomplished and understanding your motivations, I find you amenable, courageous and trustworthy. I begin to understand exactly _what_ about Huntress Tenir's statement that has Liara so... _possessive_."

At Shepard's questioning look, Judea smiled lightly. "Your persona will be very attractive to _many_ Asari once they get to know you." Judea's smile broadened as she finished. "You must always remember the Asari are a very _social_ society, because if you are not vigilant it could become... _challenging_ to your relationship." She dipped her head in respect. "I wish you luck in your upcoming battles and that you be blessed with a long life, Spectre. When an opportunity presents itself at Armali, I will speak to the commandos about you and ease any apprehensions they may hold, as best as I am able."

\-------------------------------

Upon Judea's return to the cockpit, Riana looked at her sullenly. "So, have you _saved_ me from the wrath of Mistress T'Soni and her guardian Spectre?"

Judea shook her head sadly at Riana's still dour disposition. "Turns out there was no need. Shepard hadn't moved from her spot and was staring out the viewport at the stars."

Judea sat in the pilot's seat and took over manual control of the craft. "Your words affected her deeply. I think you have completely misread her, Riana. She appeared defeated and was _crying_. She feels guilt for them all, and she should not."

Judea turned and glared at Riana as the First started to protest. "No! You will _listen_ to what I have to say. Our commandos were _enthralled_ , Riana. Each and every one was a _slave_ to Sovereign and would have _killed_ Liara. Shepard only did what she had to do to protect her love. They are more than _amantia_ , Riana. They have shared _heartbeats_!"

"Liara? A full union?" Riana turned to her, stunned. "With the _Spectre_?"

"Yes! This is no casual first affair of a young maiden. Liara's comments about Huntress Tenir now make sense. Shepard is _siame_ to the new Lady T'Soni, not _amantia_." Judea nodded. "And the Spectre is deeply burdened by what she has done. _We_ had the ritual and have mourned our dead, but Shepard still buries the guilt inside, to remain strong for Mistress Liara. She accepts the blame and responsibility for the deaths of all thirteen so that Liara does not have to... even though Liara _insisted_ on going to Noveria and _refused_ to be left behind!"

Riana blinked and faced forward, watching the city of Armali grow in the front view screen as they approached. "And yet Shepard comes here anyway."

"Yes. _Purposefully_ to absorb our wrath and divert attention from Mistress _Liara_. The Spectre is willingly presenting herself as the target for those who need to vent their anger and frustration." Judea guided the corvette in a smooth arc around the outskirts of the city and called into the townhome to announce their impending arrival. As had been done with the cargo frigate bearing their dead, the outside parking area had been cleared to provide an adequate landing zone for them. "She saved Liara's life. As Mistress Liara's First, I do not believe you should be among those who add to the Spectre's burden."

Riana sighed heavily. "Seems I am spending more time apologizing than anything else today."

Judea reached over and gave her a gentle push on her shoulder. "It will not be so hard as you think. She understands you are grieving. You simply need to let her know that you understand she is as well. You looked at it only from your perspective as a lover and hers as a warrior, when the reverse is also true. Swap your perspective and you will understand better _why_ she did what she did."

As the corvette made its final approach, Riana moved to the main hatch in preparation of landing and was surprised to see Shepard emerge from the Captain's cabin in full gear, to include a shotgun docked in the small of her back. Her helmet was clipped on her left hip and gauntlets were tucked in the left thigh pocket, opposite the pistol holstered on the outside of her right thigh. The person who stood before her was not the sorrowful soldier forced to commit regretful acts; she was the Spectre who would do whatever was necessary to protect those in her charge, driven and relentless in her cause. Shepard's already striking auburn hair was highlighted by the bold red stripe running down her right arm and the prominent N7 insignia emblazoned on her chest. Her shoulders were squared and her steps bold, unhesitating.

Liara's appearance was in sharp contrast. The open smile that had greeted them on the _Kilimanjaro_ was replaced by a worried frown as the maiden, dressed in an extremely conservative Asari gown of mourning, stepped from the room to join Shepard in the passageway. Shepard glanced at her, the concern she felt for Liara plain to see on her face. The young maiden pressed herself close to the Spectre's side seeking comfort and Shepard immediately grasped her hand. Though they were in reality very close to the same height, Shepard, standing tall and strong in full armor, gave the illusion of towering over the withdrawn and uncertain Liara T'Soni.

Riana watched as Shepard reached a gentle hand, in absolute conflict with her combative bearing, under Liara's tucked chin and affectionately raised the maiden's head until their eyes met. It was obvious they were melding and Riana felt like a voyeur, but was unable to turn away from the mesmerizing sight as she watched the soldier melt away to be replaced by Liara's _siame._ Shepard's whole disposition transformed as tears formed in the young Asari's eyes; without saying a word, Shepard turned to her, pulled Liara close and held her tenderly as she cried.

\-------------------------------

**T'Soni House Armali**

The transport touched down and Riana turned her attention to her duties, prepped and opened the door and deployed the steps encased in the underbelly below, to allow easy exit. She glanced outside to ensure they were secure and that the exit steps were fully extended before she turned back. She was amazed at the transformation in the maiden; Liara spoke softly, saying only "I know" as she smiled adoringly at her Spectre before wiping away her tears and gripping Shepard's hand tightly. As they walked toward Riana and the doorway, it amazed the First how, in the few steps it took the pair to reach her, Shepard transformed yet again and became the untouchable Spectre once more.

Livos and Team 1 were arrayed outside to provide escort into the house, so Riana stepped back and nodded at the pair. "The House is prepared for your arrival, Mistress."

Judea had joined them and she and Riana followed the procession, a few steps behind. Riana noticed the pair had dropped hands and Shepard had fallen a half-step behind Liara, assuming a position subservient to the Lady of House T'Soni. Once inside the doorway, the two commandos stepped off to the side and joined the spectators; everyone who wasn't on duty had come to the hall to welcome Liara home. They watched intently as Liara stuttered her way through the welcoming greetings and introductions, obviously overwhelmed by events.  

Riana had a very light smirk on her face, which she did her best to conceal, when Liara introduced Shepard and the house steward, Aratiana Axeuss, made the exact same mistake Riana had in assuming the Spectre's presence was nothing more than a security precaution arranged by Councilor Tevos. Riana thought Liara was much more nervous explaining her relationship with Shepard to the elder matron than she had been with them, and she thought Shepard rather intrepid when she moved gracefully forward and stood beside Liara, placing a hand supportively against her lower back in a very public display of affection. Liara noticeably calmed and the intimate gesture could not be missed by Aratiana, who immediately issued a graceful and sincere apology for the misunderstanding.

Matriarch Mozia chose that moment to step forward and bid them welcome. "I realize all this attention must be rather unsettling after your long journey." Though she didn't say it, Shepard and Liara understood the matriarch was referring to _much_ more than their military leave period and the trip from the _Kilimanjaro_. Mozia turned to Shepard and spoke in perfect Galactic standard. "Spectre, you have my earnest appreciation for your service to the Council during a time of great need. Most importantly, we are indebted to you for the safe passage of Lady Liara through your many trials, ending with her welcome return to Thessia."

The room fell completely silent with surprise when Shepard offered the Matriarch a flawless bow and spoke her response in near perfect High Thessian. "Matriarch. It is my privilege to accompany Liara to her homeworld. House T'Soni is known throughout Council space as honorable and generous to her allies and deadly to her enemies. I thank you for your gracious hospitality and eagerly look forward to my time here."

Mozia's eyes reflected approval as she nodded in acknowledgement. "It is late and dinner is not long in coming. Please, take the time to freshen up and get comfortable. It will be my honor to dine with you this evening."

Liara quietly murmured her thanks and they hastily collected their bags before heading off to the rooms that had been prepared for them, the dutiful Spectre following close behind the Lady T'Soni.

After they had departed, Mozia turned quietly to Aratiana. "Spectre Shepard is more than I expected her to be."

"I agree!" Aratiana nodded. "High Thessian! Who would have thought such a thing? I have to wonder if she actually speaks our language or if it was a practiced speech, coached by Liara. I easily see it as something Liara would do in preparation for their arrival."

Mozia's smile matched the twinkle in her eye as she responded, "We will know at dinner, shall we not?"

\-------------------------------

As soon as Liara and Shepard left the room, the commandos all retreated to their common room and started talking and pestering Judea and Riana with questions about the trip. Judea and Riana focused most of their answers toward the queries of the two guard captains, Livos Tanni and, from the Country Estate, Nayla Axoni, so they would have additional information on the Spectre before they went to dine with her. Having known Liara for so long, all of the commandos were pleasantly surprised by Liara's declaration of Shepard as her lover, but both Riana and Judea were mum as to the depth of the relationship. After a couple of insistently repeated questions of a rather personal nature, Riana recalled what Shiala had done to her on one particularly ill-fated Janiris evening and growled, "Enough! Lady T'Soni's preferences are her own affair, and it is neither our business nor our place to question her. I suggest you remember that and go no farther down that road. Leave the Spectre to Lady Liara."

Livos immediately started laughing, knowing exactly where that had come from, and shook her head. "Good for you, Riana Iregos. Those are the words of a truly dedicated First." She glanced around the room and reinforced Riana's statement with her status as Guard Captain. "I suggest you follow her direction, grab some chow and head to your rooms. There's been enough gossip for one night."

Her gaze settled once more on Riana with an approving nod before she turned to Nayla with a smile. "Come on, Captain. We don't want to be late to our first dinner with Matriarch Mozia and our Lady. I fear it may leave a poor impression."

Dinner was a very casual affair and after some coaxing from Liara, Shepard appeared at the table in a comfortable, form-fitting emerald green mock-neck sweater, jeans and boots. The Spectre reluctantly became the main topic of conversation and after explaining why she could speak their language so well, Mozia asked Shepard about growing up mostly aboard ship. "How do you live so many years of your life without the sand under your feet and a soft breeze caressing your face?"

Shepard laughed gently. "I guess it's just a matter of perspective. I was used to small cabins and relatively tight passageways. First time my mom took me to Dublin and I looked out over the Irish Sea toward Wales I almost wanted to throw up. It was so... unsettled... and _big_. I don't understand why, either. Not like it's any more daunting than a field of stars seen out of a ship's observation lounge." She shook her head. "You don't realize how big the galaxy is until you take a space survival course and you're dumped out an airlock with nothing but your hardsuit and an airtank."

Nayla, who couldn't even stand wearing an open-faced helmet over her crests, paled at the thought. "Why in the Goddess would you do that?"

Shepard turned serious. "It's the last step before making an N-6 rating at the Interplanetary Combatives Training course. The idea is to free-float in space until you use up your main air supply. Having no horizon, no other people and no ship immediately beside you can be rather disconcerting... a lot of people freak out and can't handle it. The whole point is to learn to trust yourself and trust in your training. When the suit trips to the emergency reserve and the alarm goes off, they come out and pick you up." A smile returned to her face and she glanced around the table. "I used Asari meditation techniques taught to me by my biotics instructor. My eight hour tank would have lasted ten hours, but I was the last one out, so they pulled me in at the 8-hour mark."

They talked continuously through a long dinner and their conversation ranged from the idea of hair to additional questions about her N-School training. They purposely avoided discussing how Liara and the Spectre met, not wanting to direct the conversation to the end result of their pursuit of Saren. The Asari found Shepard and the Human culture fascinating; it was so different from their own they could have questioned her for many more hours... until the matriarch saw Liara attempt to hide a yawn. She smiled softly and politely interrupted the Spectre's friendly interrogation. "It appears the day has caught up with our dear Liara. It is time to retire. If it is amenable to you, Liara, breakfast at eight and begin our estate review at nine?"

Liara stood and focused a smile on Mozia, knowing _she_ probably rose much earlier and was giving her and Shepard a chance to sleep in after their first night on Thessia. "That sounds perfect, Matriarch. Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Even as a matriarch, Mozia rose from her seat to stand with the newest Lady T'Soni as she spoke. "Absolutely. I find your Spectre a fascinating conversationalist and look forward to it."

When Mozia stood, the remaining Asari at the table stood as well and once Shepard and Liara were out of earshot one of the team leads, Teana Seloni, whistled quietly before commenting, "I am very glad we were forewarned by Judea and Riana about Shepard."

Mozia overheard and cocked her head in question, so Teana felt compelled to explain. "We all met earlier in the commons and Riana made it _very_ clear that the Spectre was... uhm... _not_ available. But _Goddess_! That sweater left little to the imagination; she has the physique of one of the Justicar heroes from the vids!"

"Yes, well it cannot be said that the new Lady T'Soni does not have good taste." Livos grinned. "And _we_ all feared she was too buried in her studies to be interested in a relationship. It is obvious to me _now_ that she plainly had not found anyone of sufficient caliber to please her yet."

Aratiana's voice was soft, but her words left little room for interpretation. "You all sound like eager maidens on Janiris. You are team leads and captains... Can you please at least _act_ like the respectable matrons you are all supposed to be?"

At that, Mozia laughed. "Ah, Aratiana. There are no young maidens here to corrupt, so do not be such a stick in the mud. _I_ was looking... and I'm sure you were as well. There is no harm in admiring her beautiful body, so long as she is admired from afar. As leaders, we all know where the line is and we all know to _not_ cross it. Even _I_ refuse to ignore her... _charisma_."

"Charisma? Is that what you call it?" Aratiana burst out laughing, along with the rest who remained at the table.

The matriarch continued to smile, "Well even _you_ must admit, it is clearly more than simply her _physical_ grandeur... her conversation was inspired and she is an excellent intellectual match for Liara. Goddess. How many languages did she say she can speak? Five? Most of us speak two, a few may be competent in three. There is something compelling about that Human. She draws people of strength and character to her. _That_ is her greatest asset." The matriarch paused and glanced around the table. "Do what you will, but I am following in their footsteps and retiring for the evening. I will see you all in the morning."


	23. Mutual Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The Echo Game is explained in QS 8: Blaze of Glory, and used w/permission from Elizabeth Carter's 'Phoenix' series (Rising from the Ashes, Ch 13). This chapter overlaps with my original QuickShot story, _QS 25: Do Not Pass Go_.
> 
>  _Cábúnach_ \- a worthless fuck (Gaelic)  
>  _Siame_ \- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others (Thessian)

Mozia and Riana were the only ones present to bid Shepard and Liara a good morning when they emerged for breakfast. As Shepard glanced at all the empty chairs, Mozia explained, "The commando morning shift rotates at six, so the two teams eat between five and seven, depending on whether they are starting or ending their shift. That was one of the reasons I suggested the time I did; I did not want you put out by the morning confusion your first day here."

Liara smiled graciously as she responded to the matriarch. "The soldier in Shepard probably would have welcomed the familiarity of such a routine, but for myself, I am glad to get a break from the hustle and bustle of her military regimen."

Mozia returned the smile as she watched Liara's hand slide to Shepard's leg. Liara cast a bashful smile at the Spectre, who obviously welcomed the touch as the maiden continued. "I positively enjoyed waking _leisurely_ , instead of to the squawk of an alarm or an hour-out call."

"Don't get too used to it, Love. It will make it that much harder to get back into the routine." Shepard grinned and gave Liara's hand a quick squeeze before returning to her breakfast.

"Back to the routine?" Riana frowned when she heard Shepard's response, apprehensive about what it implied. "Am I to understand that you are returning with Shepard to the Normandy?"

Shepard grimaced at her slip and glanced at Liara, her voice contrite. "Sorry, Love." Her gaze traveled to Riana and then to the matriarch as she let out a heavy sigh. "That was not my news to deliver. Liara intended to discuss her plans with you in the private session, after breakfast."

"No harm done, Shepard. Since no one else is here, this is the correct audience for that discussion anyway." Liara winked at the Spectre, letting her know it really _was_ alright, and then looked to her First. "Rest easy, Riana. There is room for you on the Normandy and we have _every_ intention of taking you with us. As a Spectre, Shepard can hire whomever she wishes and has already agreed to take you onto the Normandy as crew, should you so desire." Liara paused as Riana absorbed the news. As she finished, Liara's voice was resolute. "The days of someone else dictating who I bring with me are over. Your presence will _always_ be more than welcome."

Riana was relieved to hear the Spectre would not cast her to the side and immediately gave a sharp nod with her response. "Then the Spectre has an addition to her crew. If given the option, I will never again be parted from you... for _any_ reason."

Liara shifted her attention, "Matriarch. I also hope _you_ realize I would never presume upon your continued service. I had planned to inquire as to the exact nature of your Regency before announcing my intent and discussing my options with you."

Mozia saw and heard a mix of shame and disquiet throughout the young maiden's voice and body language and immediately sought to reassure her. "It is alright, Liara. I have always intended to stay as long as you required my services. Thessian politics can be brutal and are not a place for someone unfamiliar with certain matriarchs who are nothing less than _masters_ of manipulation. I mean no slight when I tell you House T'Soni requires a matriarch to represent it in such circles."

Mozia pushed her chair back and stood, extending an elegant hand as an invitation for Liara to join her. "Please. Let us continue this discussion in the private setting you desired."

She smiled warmly as Liara took her hand and started to rise. Shepard stood quickly and moved Liara's chair out of the way and Liara cast her a thankful glance, briefly resting the backs of the fingers of her free hand against Shepard's cheek. "Thank you, Samantha. Enjoy your day with the commandos and I'll see you no later than dinner."

Mozia laughed lightly when Shepard put a mock frown on her face, "What? Does no one eat lunch around here?"

Liara playfully displayed an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "Of course we do. I simply do not know that our schedules will align such that we end up eating at the same time."

"Fine... I'll go make new friends since you have no time to play with me." Shepard flashed her raffish grin and then gave the matriarch a polite bow. "Until we meet again, Matriarch."

As Shepard turned on her heel and departed, Mozia gave Liara's hand a gentle squeeze and they began to walk down the hall. "There is an unexpected playful side to her that you seem to bring forth from her effortlessly."

"Yes, there is and it is wonderful..." Liara's face pinched into a forlorn smile. "...when I am able to find it. It is not as effortless as it appears. Samantha carries the weight of many on her shoulders... so it is good to see her like this. Relaxed. Yet, her respite will be all too brief."

Liara went on to explain their upcoming mission to continue to pursue the Reapers under the guise of wiping out the remaining Geth. "A war is coming, Matriarch, and I feel compelled to be at Shepard's side when it comes time to join it."

When they had reached the office, Liara paused outside the door and looked at Mozia. "Might I have a moment with Riana, Matriarch?" Mozia responded to the affirmative and stepped into the office, leaving Liara and the commando alone.

Liara turned to Riana and gave her a warm embrace, kissing her gently on the cheek. "With so much going on I haven't really had a chance to speak with you."

Riana returned the hug and smiled sadly. "These are dark days, Mistress." She hesitated before continuing, "If you want to speak about Shepard, there is no need. I am well aware I treated her somewhat unfairly..." She paused at Liara's puzzled look. "She said nothing to you. Did she?"

Liara shook her head. "She did not... and I will not ask. That is between the two of you, apparently." She reached out and grasped Riana's shoulders tenderly and her eyes glassed over with wetness, tears threatening to run down her face. "I... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am... about Ryati." Liara swallowed the lump in her throat and continued softly. "I know it had been some time since you had seen her. As it was with me and my mother... but it still has to be difficult, no matter the circumstances."

Riana could tell by the expression on her face that Liara felt horribly guilty. "Do not torture yourself over this, Liara. I did love... still _do_ love Ryati, but she is gone... as are twelve others of the House. We will all get through this. Including you and I... together."

Riana shook her head. "I will find a way to apologize to the Spectre. Please don't say anything to her." She looked at Liara beseechingly. "It was _my_ anger, so it is my apology to make. I will find the words and do so in my own time."

Liara pulled her in and hugged her again, whispering in her ear. "You will find her very resistant... not to your apology, but to the idea that you feel you need to _make_ one. She feels responsible and will not seek absolution."

Riana nodded. "Judea told me as much... and that she puts herself up as your shield." Tears came to her eyes but Riana smiled as she continued, "She loves you very much, Mistress... and as much as I expected to hate her, I find myself _appreciative_ of her capabilities. Both as a soldier and as your mate; she is worthy of you."

"Thank you, Riana." Liara squeezed the commando tight before finally pushing back. "For everything."

\-------------------------------

Liara finally entered and joined Mozia on the couches. She had sat there rather than at the desk; it was a much more relaxed atmosphere for the discussions they needed to have. Mozia would sit at the desk later to consolidate the documents Liara would require. She looked at the young maiden and while feelings of sorrow and approval mixed together, they did not prevent her from getting bluntly to the point. "This... _compulsion_ you feel, Liara. Is it your love for the Spectre or is it a need to make amends for your mother's mistakes?"

Liara's forehead wrinkled with what Mozia could only interpret as regret and grief, her lips trembling slightly as she spoke. "A bit of both, I imagine, but mostly it is my love for Shepard." Liara sniffed and blinked away tears before they had a chance to form. "She is like no one I have ever known. I could drown myself in the depths of her emotions, but those same emotions are what give me the strength to rise above the chaos and despair of all that has transpired since she plucked me off Therum."

Liara's melancholy lifted and a beautiful smile lit her face. "She loves me so deeply. I am still amazed when I think of it. I never dreamed I would be so lucky." Liara's eyes met Mozia's. "She is my future, Matriarch. Somehow, we are connected at the deepest levels of our souls. She is my _siame_. My only regret is that Mother is not here to see us... but she broke the hold Sovereign had on her, if only momentarily. She recognized Shepard... and though she did not directly state her approval, she told me she was proud of me and that she had always been so." Tears trickled down her face, but Liara's smile never dimmed.

Mozia couldn't help herself, and she reached across and gently wiped the tears from Liara's cheeks. "I will only ask you this _once_ , Liara, for I trust you to answer truthfully. You are still _so_ very young; are you sure _Shepard_ is the one? Sure enough that you are willing to foray into the dangers of _war_ to be with her?"

Mozia was pleased when Liara didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Absolutely, Matriarch Mozia. I am well aware of my relative youth..." Liara's smile vanished. "...and I know Shepard's star will fade long before I can bear her children, but she is magnificent. In all aspects. I love her with all that I am and refuse to miss a moment of it."

Liara opened her mouth as if to say more and then thought better of it; she closed her mouth and her gaze dropped to her lap. Mozia prompted her through her indecision. "Tell me, young one. What is it you are so hesitant to reveal?

Liara took a deep breath and looked back up, her eyes pleading for understanding. "The inexperience of youth has not resulted in my misuse of the term ' _siame_ ,' Matriarch."

Mozia suddenly grasped the reason behind Liara's nervousness and while the matriarch no longer needed the maiden to conclude her statement, she needed Liara to openly acknowledge the depth of her commitment to Shepard. Mozia displayed the telltale patience of a matriarch and waited serenely as Liara gathered the resolve to finish her declaration. Eventually, Liara took a deep breath and plunged, unrepentant, to the heart of the matter. Her words tumbled quickly from her mouth once she decided to speak, "I have given myself to her. We have experienced a full union... more than once."

"I had thought so with the way she stepped up to support you yesterday afternoon. Her slightest touch gave you amazing comfort and strength." Mozia spoke soothingly and reached over to stroke the young maiden's hand tenderly. "Do not fear my judgment, Liara. The Asari treasure connection and love. If you have _honestly_ found these things with Shepard and understand the implications of being with a Human, then I will support you in your decisions."

Liara's eyes rose to meet those of the Matriarch and Mozia could see the relief etched in her features as she spoke. "Thank you." Liara blinked slowly and visibly relaxed. "I do not know why I was so apprehensive about telling you or why I would possibly fear your disapproval."

Mozia laughed softly. "Because you are Asari. It is a cultural phenomenon that the young respect and adhere to the words of the Matriarchy. It is a core element within the Asari psyche to seek the approval of the elders; it has always been so."

Mozia relinquished her gentle touch on Liara's hand and relaxed back into the couch. "Now. I think it is time we ask for some tea and get down to the business of settling your mother's estate."

Liara nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. Shepard and I have discussed it at length and we came up with a plan..."

\-------------------------------

Livos and Nayla both received a quick message from the Spectre and converged on the Armory at her request, somewhat surprised to see the Spectre in full body armor, minus her helmet and gauntlets. After the standard greetings, Shepard began to outline the discussions she had aboard ship with Judea and Riana regarding the potential improvements.

Nayla nodded. "Yes. They filled us in last night and told us we should have our budget sheets ready and credit chits in hand. They very much approved of your suggestions, and Judea is very willing to put her engineering skills to use and do for the whole armory what she has been doing for the First all along in regards to improving our stock items."

Shepard smiled. "Excellent! But I don't want to break the bank doing it, so I need you to be honest with me about what percentage of your budget you are willing to use each year and we'll phase the upgrades by priority over the next few years."

Shepard's smile faded as she continued. "But there are certain things we _need_ to frontload; I want to use everything you have remaining in the special operations budget once our little counter-threat operation is done this week."

Livos tipped her head in query, "Is this related to what happened on the Citadel? Is it not over, Spectre?"

Shepard sighed. "Far from it; it's only just begun. _Sovereign_ was only a lead agent. He was to open the doors and let the Reapers through in mass... by closing down their back door through the Citadel Relay, all we've done is delay them. The Reapers _are_ coming and we have to get ready."

"And please... I said this same thing to Liara when I first met her," Shepard smiled lightly and shook her head. "Can you please call me Shepard? I get tired of being so formal all the time, especially if we'll be working together. We are comrades in arms... I would prefer to not _always_ be Spectre Shepard to you. Not in private discussions at least."

Livos looked to Nayla, as the senior captain, to respond. "Spectre... apparently you do not realize your position here. We were instructed to treat your orders as if they come from Lady Liara herself." Nayla's forehead wrinkled in thought as she tried to figure out how to explain so Shepard would understand. "In all practical terms, she appointed you as the new overall House T'Soni Commander of the Guard. You outrank _everyone_ here except Lady Liara."

Shepard gaped at the Captain. "But I know very little about the intricacies of daily commando operations! That... shouldn't be. I don't believe Liara intended for me to displace you. Your superior knowledge and familiarity with House T'Soni is invaluable!"

Nayla laughed aloud, at both Shepard's modesty and her denial. "It most certainly _is_ what she intended. You are a Spectre and an Alliance N7. You are a master at small unit operations and have accomplished feats against enemies such as we have never even _seen_ , much less _defeated_. You are a natural leader, you have Livos and me to handle daily operations and there is obviously no one in this galaxy who Liara trusts more... it is plainly an excellent move on her part. We see it clearly and have no issues with the appointment; neither should you."

"I will speak with her about that... I need to be sure Liara understands what her words implied." Shepard's brow knit in consternation. "But for the sake of argument, let's say that _is_ what she meant. How does everyone normally address the Commander of the Guard?" Shepard's glance went to Livos for the answer.

"She's got you there, Nayla." Livos chuckled softly, but as her eyes shifted to the Spectre, her joviality abandoned her. "If we were in formal operations somewhere, then we called her Captain. Otherwise... for drills and daily business here, I..." Livos looked away for a split-second before once again meeting the Spectre's eyes. "I called her 'Rel,' short for Relyna."

Shepard sensed the drastic shift of mood with the mention of the name she had not yet heard and everything clicked into place. Livos had also answered in past tense and Shepard immediately felt like an idiot. "Oh, fuck." She searched the eyes of the two captains before her and knew she had definitely made a very inaccurate assumption. She shook her head, her voice quiet and full of regret. "I am _so_ sorry. I owe both of you an apology, but I don't have the words to excuse such a mistake. The way Livos deferred, I assumed you were the Guard Captain, Nayla... but I realize now that you're not. Both of you are the respective house captains and 'Rel' was with Benezia, wasn't she?"

When the Spectre turned her back on them a took a couple of steps away, Nayla thought she was going to walk out on them, so was surprised when Shepard stopped and placed her hands on her hips, her head hanging. In the sudden, heavy silence it was easy for the commandos to hear the heavy exhale and Shepard quietly curse herself, "You _cábúnach_." The translator failed completely and Nayla did not know if Shepard spoke in shame or embarrassment, but she approached the Spectre from behind and grabbed her gently by the upper arm, turning her back to them. "Shepard. It is alright. You could not have known."

As she lifted her head, Shepard's eyes shone with unshed tears. "But I should have. I didn't even ask... and I _should_ have known." She blew out another heavy breath before continuing. "Judea told me about Ryati Thaptos and said there were three others here..." Her eyes shifted to Nayla as she continued, "...and two sisters at the Country Estate. Please tell me I have not compounded my insult..."

Nayla did not let her finish, cutting her off before she buried herself in guilt. "No, Shepard. We are not among the six. You may rest easy on that account."

"Thank the Gods for that, at least." Shepard glanced between them. "I would like to know who they were, if you are up for the telling. Not only the six; all twelve. I've ..."

Nayla took pity on the Spectre, suddenly realizing she took the lives out of necessity and had taken no pleasure in vanquishing her foes, even _before_ she knew who they were. It was _she_ who had arranged for their return to Thessia, not Elanus Risk Control. Nayla quickly grasped the Spectre by the shoulders and gave her the lightest of shakes. "Shepard, _stop_. Why would you _do_ such a thing to yourself? I see _no_ need to torment you with specifics of past lives." Nayla gave her shoulders one last squeeze before releasing the Spectre and taking a small step back to give Shepard some personal space.

Nayla had a newfound respect for the woman before her when Shepard suddenly squared her shoulders and addressed the commando captain directly. "Because in my _heart_ , I know you are correct about Liara and her intentions. And if you _are_ all to be my responsibility, no matter how indirectly, I need to know who _you_ are... and those twelve were _part_ of you." Shepard made a fist and pounded on the center of her armor chestplate. "And they still are... in each and every one of _your_ hearts. Their loss matters to you, so it matters to me."

Livos nodded in approval, understanding one of the aspects as to how Shepard drew such devotion from her followers. "I agree with you, Shepard, and if you truly want that, you need to join us in the commando commons tomorrow night after our interdiction operation and we will share stories. But you should know there were only eleven at Noveria. The twelfth was an unknown to us; a replacement for our first loss." Livos' face turned grim as she continued. "Shiala told us Agzia Belvos was sacrificed for nothing other than to make a _point_ to Matriarch Benezia; it was as if Zia's life meant _nothing_... and it was the beginning of Benezia's fall into despair... before the Geth even emerged from beyond the Veil."

Nayla observed Shepard's eyes lift at the mention of Shiala, so wasn't surprised when she inquired as to how the commando was doing. After being told she was not ready to return to House T'Soni, Shepard frowned. " _Damn it_. Nothing that happened at that colony was her fault. She was sacrificed to the Thorian by _Saren_ and she had no control over that thing or the clones of her it produced. She has _nothing_ to make up for! You have a way to reach her?"

Nayla responded quickly, "Yes. We talk to her weekly out on Feros. The colony is recovering well and we are thankful you had room in your heart to let Shiala _live_."

"She did absolutely nothing wrong and provided me with a critical clue to finding Saren. Without _her_ , Sovereign most likely would have succeeded and we'd be in the middle of a war with the Reapers right now. Please, next time you speak with her, pass on my best wishes and let her know she is welcome to come home anytime."

Livos immediately smiled. "Thank you, Shepard. We can hope that adding your words to our argument will finally bring her back to us. Her skills and experience are sorely missed. Now... let us get back to our schedule and get this budget sorted, shall we?"

\-------------------------------

After finishing the upgrade prioritization and cost appraisals, they closed the morning sessions with a tour of the townhome compound commando facilities. Livos Tanni had arranged for an Echo game demonstration, but was surprised by the commander's reaction when they entered the room. Shepard's eyes immediately lit up and the excitement in her voice was undeniable as she queried, "You have an Echo facility?"

Her comment prompted a quick discussion and Livos laughed as the planned commando demonstration was cancelled in favor of Commander Shepard stripping to her armor skins and taking a place in the center of the floor. Shepard spun around and launched a few quick test pulses at various drums to get a feel for the power level required for this particular sized drum circle before sitting on the floor and fixing her blindfold firmly in position. Shepard pointed her mind inward and searched out her place of calm.

Livos wasn't sure who had done it but, as she, Nayla and Shepard had spoken, someone had gotten the word out; as Shepard meditated for a few moments to focus her mind, all the commandos who weren't on shift started crawling out of the woodwork. Soon, the Echo floor had quite the large audience, with the two captains, eleven commandos, and a fairly large number of house staff. Even a few of the gardeners had heard and made their way into the facility to watch.

As Shepard stood, a silence fell over the room only to be broken by a few gasps of surprise as the Spectre assumed what was instantly recognized as an _Asari_ ready pose. A quick hand gesture from Shepard and Livos activated the Echo-drone, which proceeded through a short countdown before launching a single small energy pulse at a random drum. Having only sound to guide the direction of her motions, Shepard turned quickly and launched an answering biotic pulse, hitting the appropriate drum dead-center and causing a satisfying deep _thrum_ from the intended target.

As the drone launched additional pulses, increasing the number of drumbeats and the complexity of the pattern with each level, the crowd watched in awe as this _Human_ worked the floor, seemingly effortlessly, tossing out small biotic pulses with precision to perfectly echo the drum tones. An outer ring of higher pitched drums started in with slow random beats to act merely as distraction once she reached level five, but Shepard's focus remained locked on the deeper tones and she began to spin and add in a wide variety of acrobatic maneuvers to keep up with the drone's increasingly difficult patterns; Nayla gestured at the crowd to be quiet as the surprised murmurs over the Spectre's performance started to grow.

Shepard was quite impressively finishing up level eighteen when a very irritated Lady T'Soni stepped through the crowd. Livos had no idea why, but Liara was _obviously_ displeased and Livos was getting ready to shut the drone down when she saw Matriarch Mozia gently grip the maiden's arm and shake her head before whispering something in her ear. Liara's face expressed shock and her forward motion stopped. As the maiden stepped back to the spectator line, Livos quietly let out a sigh of relief and removed her hand from the shutdown control. She was suddenly very relieved Nayla had talked to Shepard about their limited time and the Spectre had agreed to set the drone for its shortest course of only twenty-five levels.

Livos smiled broadly when the end tone sounded and Shepard acted like a complete child, waving and bowing to all the Asari who were cheering her magnificent performance. Shepard's mood shifted abruptly when she caught sight of Liara in the audience and she bolted to the Asari's side, rightly concerned by the expression on the maiden's face. A brief discussion ensued and Livos was astounded when Liara practically hissed at the Spectre. "You really have no idea, do you?" It was obvious to the commandos that Shepard's silence did not help her cause. "Goddess, Shepard! You just got out of the _hospital_ and aren't supposed to do anything stressful for at least two _weeks_! It's only been ten days!"

Livos was stunned. They had no idea Shepard had been injured in the battle on the Citadel and that she had been in the hospital; with the current state of medicine, a two-week recovery time, _post-release_ , indicated rather severe injuries. She replayed Shepard's performance in her mind, trying to decipher if there had been any indication the Spectre was not in top form and couldn't recollect a single instance.

While Livos was diverted by thinking about Shepard's past performance, Nayla Axoni was leaning back against a wall with her arms crossed and a smirk playing across her lips. She watched as Shepard played Liara like a fine instrument; she didn't know if the Spectre was doing it intentionally, but however it was happening, Shepard was _good_. She _looked_ apologetic, but her words were anything but, lamenting about how doctors are always so overzealous in their protective measures. Then, her countenance changed and Shepard's enthusiasm over the Echo game drew Liara in before the maiden knew what was happening. Shepard spoke of the last time she had been challenged and how the current series of twenty-five levels was so much easier than she had expected...

Nayla laughed quietly to herself when Liara _totally_ forgot she was supposed to be angry. Liara's curiosity won out and she exclaimed, "So you _have_ done this before! You obviously _looked_ like you knew what you were doing, but I didn't realize you even knew how to Echo. When did you learn?" Liara caught herself, but it was too late; Shepard had won.

Nayla watched the two of them interact and realized when Liara shook her head and growled that the maiden was fighting a losing battle. The sound had been directed more at herself than at Shepard. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later. Why is it so _impossible_ for me to stay angry with you?" The maiden's lips began to twitch into a smile.

With that, even _Shepard_ knew she had won and, much to everyone's surprise, she stepped forward quickly and wrapped Liara up in an intimate embrace, kissing Lady T'Soni in front of nearly everyone in the household. Nayla dropped her crossed arms and surged up off the wall, standing straight up in astonishment. Liara practically melted into the Spectre, one arm seeking to pull Shepard even closer and the other rising far enough up the Spectre's back that Liara's hand could run through the auburn locks on the back of Shepard's head; their lips met with fiery ardor.

Once she got over the shock, Nayla let out a whoop of encouragement for the amazingly public and surprisingly _passionate_ display; it was nothing she would have ever expected out of their quiet, reserved Dr T'Soni. Captain Axoni's whoop broke the stunned silence and the rest of the crowd quickly joined in and the increased volume of the cheers finally penetrated the maiden's awareness. Liara broke the kiss off, an incredibly deep blush suffusing her face. "By the _Goddess_! You make me _forget_ myself!" She turned to Mozia in absolute and total humiliation. "I am so _sorry_ , Matriarch! I don't..."

Nayla laughed out loud; Mozia waved her hand dismissively and her face held a wide smile as Liara's apology faded into silence. "Don't worry about it, Liara." Mozia's smile turned into a joyful laugh as she continued, "I'd forget the world, too, if _I_ was being kissed like that." The matriarch's attention shifted to the Spectre. "Shepard. You are _quite_ intriguing. I'd like to get to know a bit more about you. Can you join us for lunch?"

Still laughing, Nayla admired Shepard's poise; a completely unrepentant Shepard touched her right-hand finger tips to her forehead before she lowered her hand out flat, palm up, in an Asari salute of respect. "It would be my honor, Matriarch. I will see you for the noon meal."


	24. Cementing the Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Echo Game is explained in QS 8: Blaze of Glory, and used w/permission from Elizabeth Carter's 'Phoenix' series (Rising from the Ashes, Ch 13). This chapter overlaps with my original QuickShot story, _QS 25: Do Not Pass Go_.
> 
>  _Grá mo chroí_ \- love of my heart(Gaelic)  
>  _Nara_ \- literally "bearer"; one who shoulders another's burden, aids others (Thessian)  
>  _Siame_ \- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others (Thessian)

Mozia made her way to the dining room with Liara in tow. The maiden was incredibly quick and was easily grasping the concepts on financial management and estate planning the matriarch was explaining to her. Initially, Mozia had feared three days would be insufficient time to meet Liara's goals for the visit, but was swiftly coming to realize that not only would they be done before the Matriarchal Quorum, but that Liara and Shepard might have a bit of extra free time they had not originally counted on.

Lunch was very different from breakfast, as a number of commandos were in the dining area at the same time. While the commandos had a kind of buffet to choose from, Shepard joined Liara and Mozia at one of the side tables where the house staff brought their food and drinks to the table. As they all sat, Mozia caught a flash of disappointment that scrambled across Shepard's face... had she not been looking at the Spectre at exactly the right time, she never would have seen it. Puzzled, she looked at the table to try and determine what would cause such an expression and her eyes immediately went wide with understanding.

The commandos were almost always working out, sparring or practicing biotics and weapons skills and Shepard had spent the entire morning with them, including her Echo demonstration. Mozia smiled, "Shepard. This lunch was selected for Liara and me, doing nothing but sitting in the office and speaking. Please. You will offend no one by going to the commando selections and getting something more filling than our fruit and salad; you expended considerable calories and biotic energy with your Echo demonstration this morning, if nothing else. You need to at least replenish your spent energy.

When Shepard blushed lightly and hesitated, Liara stood and took her hand before turning to Mozia. "Excuse us a moment, Matriarch. Shepard is almost completely uninformed as to our foodstuffs, so I will go with her and explain the dishes so that she may do better than simply choosing blindly."

Mozia tipped her head in understanding. "That's right! This _is_ your first visit to Thessia, isn't it Shepard?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it is. We'll be right back." Shepard tossed Liara a grateful smile and they moved quickly to the buffet.

Mozia suppressed a laugh, but couldn't hide her wide smile when they returned to the table, the Spectre's plate piled with food. After placing her plate on the table and sitting down, Shepard saw the expression on the matriarch's face and grinned in return. She looked at Mozia and shrugged, "It all sounded so good, I figured I had to try everything."

At that, Mozia was no longer able to contain her laughter. "Goddess! You are more like Liara than I ever imagined; so curious and thoughtful, willing to get dirty and explore." Mozia shook her head, "If only Liara had been more like you and a little less shy in her adventures... she accomplished most of them alone."

"I'm glad she _wasn't_ as outgoing as I was." At a surprised glance from both Mozia and Liara, Shepard felt the need to explain. "If she was, she probably would have had a dozen lovers before me and who knows what would have happened." Shepard's eyes shifted to Liara. "If she had a lover, she may have accepted an appointment closer to Thessia instead of all the way out on Therum... and where would that have left me?"

"It wouldn't have mattered where I was, Shepard." Liara laughed. "If Saren was after me, he would have sent agents to wherever I was... and the Council still would have needed to send you to retrieve me."

Shepard raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps. Or maybe a team of commandos would have been closer and called to do it instead. Besides, if I knew you had a lover, I never would have..." Shepard suddenly stopped and frowned. "And... I don't even want to _talk_ about that 'what if' line of thought."

Mozia watched as Liara's humor turned to compassion straight away and the maiden's hand rose to affectionately cup Shepard's cheek. "It is _only_ a 'what if' ... nothing more, _Siame_. Do not let such possibilities bother you, because they are _far_ from reality."

Shepard's smile returned and one of her hands came up to caress Liara's. "You're right, Love. Sorry." Her gaze returned to her plate. "Now, what was this one again? Because it's really good!"

Mozia observed their interplay as they all chatted through lunch and slowly came to realize the maiden was correct; somehow, at the tender age of only 106, Liara had found her perfect match. That recognition brought both sadness and joy to Mozia's heart. Her sadness came partly from the understanding of the hardships and suffering caused by the circumstances that led them to one another, but more so from the relatively short length of time during which Liara would be able to enjoy Shepard's companionship due to the much shorter Human lifespan. Her joy emerged from her appreciation of how compatible they essentially were and the depth of the love Shepard held for the young maiden. Mozia knew that even though Liara had lost her mother, she would not be alone through the trials that were bound to come along with the Reaper War.

As they finished up, Nayla and Livos walked over to the table and greeted the Matriarch and Liara before focusing on the commander. Nayla smiled as she spoke, already having decided that she very much liked and trusted the Spectre. "Shepard. We are returning to the offices. Do you remember your way there?"

Shepard smiled and stood. "Certainly, but I'm done here so I'll go with you."

Nayla and Livos both watched, warming even more to the Spectre as she graciously excused herself from the matriarch and then bent to kiss Liara softly on the temple. " _Grá mo chroí_ , I will see you before dinner."

Liara reached up quickly and wrapped a hand around Shepard's neck, holding her in place as she turned her head to meet Shepard's lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. The commandos heard her whisper quietly, "I love you, Sam. Please be careful... and no more Echoing?"

Shepard's hand stroked Liara's crests soothingly. "I'm sorry, Love. I honestly didn't mean to worry you... and I promise. No more Echo games."

With the pledge, Liara released the commander to her duties but turned to the guard captains, seeking reassurance. "And I hope you two will help keep her honest... now that you are aware."

Both commandos laughed and gave their own assurances that they would not let the Spectre partake in any heavy physical activities while under their care. Shepard just rolled her eyes and gave Liara one last quick peck on the top of her crests, trailing her hand across the top of Liara's shoulders as they walked away toward the commando wing.

\-------------------------------

The small group proceeded to Livos' office, where they were met by Lyria Tremi, the Team 1 leader from the Country Estate. They briefed Shepard on information they had managed to confirm over the last 24-hour period; a matron was definitely sponsoring an attack on House T'Soni... and she was Rylis Iressi, Liara's half-sister. Shepard thought back to her conversation with Liara before they had ever left the Citadel; Liara had told her about receiving a message from the Estate Regent regarding _'secondary_ _inheritors'_ who stood to get rich should something happen to the maiden.

At the time, the commandos had received information indicating some type of attack was in the planning stages and, while they had no details, the source was credible. The threat was the reason why Shepard and Liara had their Asari escort and why Shepard was traveling as a Spectre, not just Liara's lover. Shepard's brow creased in confusion. "Liara has a half-sister? She's never said _anything_ to me about a half-sister... and Liara had no idea who the 'secondary inheritors' mentioned in Matriarch Mozia's message could be. Does Liara know her?"

Nayla shook her head. "No, she does not. Liara does not even know _of_ her. Rylis is 500 years Liara's senior; Benezia was somewhere around 350 when she fathered the child. The Iressi house hit hard economic times in 2125; the family matriarch, Rylis' mother Elenia Iressi, was part of the Citadel diplomatic team that went to Parnack to open diplomatic contact with the Yahg."

Shepard pursed her lips and her head bobbed slightly, "And we all know how that turned out; the Yahg ripped them apart."

Livos frowned, "Yes. And unlike Benezia who made arrangements for a Regent in the event of her death, Elenia made no such provision. Rylis, who was in her mid 500's, decided to run the house on her own, made some very bad investment decisions and pushed the house toward ruin."

"And since Benezia's her father and she's older than Liara, she wants to lay claim." Shepard's lips were a tight line and her eyes flashed in anger. "Can she do that?"

Nayla growled, "Only if Liara is dead. Asari inheritance flows through the mother's side, so Rylis has no rightful claim to the estate unless Benezia either named her in a will, which she did not, or had no birth daughter, which she did."

"Liara." Shepard's brow pinched and her voice rose in anger, "So all Rylis has to do is _kill_ Liara to simply step in and take her place?"

"Of _course_ not! Murder is _not_ a rightful means to Asari inheritance!" Nayla snarled. "Rylis' plot is for Mozia and Liara to get caught in the crossfire of a _supposed_ merc turf war, taking their skycar down on their way to the Matriarch Quorum. Liara has no heirs and no bondmate... yet." Nayla's voice positively _dripped_ with angry sarcasm. "If Liara was to be eliminated _before_ recording her choices for the disposition of the T'Soni assets, the _grieving_ half-sister steps in, reluctantly _of course_ , to take over the house assets."

Livos grimaced. "And House T'Soni would fade into history; Liara is the last of the T'Soni line."

Shepard's whole body was bristling with rage, "So how do we stop her? Do you have a plan?"

"We do." Nayla placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Breathe, Shepard. We will let no harm come to Lady Liara... nor Matriarch Mozia. I swear it."

Livos went to her desk and reached into a drawer, pulling out a data pad and synching it with her omnitool. She walked back to the table and activated a three-dimensional image. "This is the Iressi compound. We have scheduled a joint ' _training_ _exercise_ ' with the Armali police strike force tomorrow. They are specifically outfitted and trained to counter merc activity and will meet us at this rendezvous point; we'll have a total of twenty-eight people."

Nayla pointed out a particular open field away from the main house and continued to explain their mixed-team, multi-prong attack. "Two infiltrators will go in first and disable the skycars and shuttles, so if any escape, they will be limited to foot travel and won't get far. Once the vehicles are secured, two snipers will take down the external guards and we'll position three teams of eight to enter the house through each of the three doors simultaneously."

Shepard pointed to a broken line within the display. "What is this random line here? Does it mean anything?"

"We assumed it was a distortion in the three-dimensional display... but since you have also noticed it..." Nayla squinted at it, "We should be able to zoom in and see if it goes away or if an extreme close up indicates what it is."

As Nayla concentrated on zooming in on the abnormality Shepard indicated, Livos exclaimed, "Goddess! It's a tunnel... and it emerges outside of our designated perimeter!" She looked at Shepard. "If we hadn't investigated, they could have come up behind us and caught us in a crossfire! We'll have to put an intercept team out there to keep that from happening."

Nayla nodded. "Yes. Excellent catch, Shepard. You potentially saved us from a costly mistake. We'll put a team of three out there and go in with seven on a team instead of eight."

Shepard looked at the guard captain. "Can you put four out there? So you have two pairs that can flank the exit?"

Nayla narrowed her eyes at Shepard, "And who will be the additional person to balance the teams? Certainly not you. Not after I just promised Lady Liara we wouldn't let you do anything physically taxing. I do believe an attack on an enemy compound falls into that category, Spectre."

Shepard smiled as she responded, "Agreed... and I would never purposely compromise your integrity, Captain. I was actually thinking of Riana. I'd like to have Judea take over the protection detail and have Iregos on one of the penetration teams."

"Ahhhh. Of course." Livos smiled in return. "You want to evaluate Liara's First. I would do the same."

"Not only as Liara's First; if she's coming to the Normandy as part of my crew, I need to know how she performs in small unit ops." Shepard's eyes flicked back and forth between Livos and Nayla, waiting for an answer.

Nayla shook her head. "And you will evaluate this performance how?"

Shepard laughed, "By coming along. But I swear to you, it will only be as an observer... unless everything goes to shit and you need the help."

Nayla stared at the Spectre for a moment before answering. "I have no reason to not trust your word, Shepard. So I will accept it and allow you to accompany us. How will you explain this to Lady Liara?"

Shepard grinned, "Exactly the way you explained it to me at the beginning; a joint ' _training_ _exercise_ ' with the Armali police strike force."

Shepard sighed, "Of course, she'd know the truth of it the first time we melded, but I won't wait that long; I'll tell her when we return and bear her wrath then. She'll be curious if I _don't_ go and she'll ask me why. I will _not_ lie to her, but it will mean a wasted day for her because she wouldn't get anything done. She'd be too busy worrying about you, doing this for her protection, until you all come home... as would I." Shepard fell silent again, awaiting Nayla's judgment.

Finally, Nayla nodded. "Alright. We will bring Riana and you may come along to observe. That means you tag along _behind_ , at a safe distance and out of the lines of fire."

Shepard shrugged and answered without hesitation, "Agreed."

\-------------------------------

The initial stages of the operation went fairly smoothly, but once the members of the Iressi house felt cornered they got desperate... and dangerous. Riana knew exactly why Shepard had arranged for her to come along; being Liara's 'First' was a tremendous honor, and Riana was going to make damn sure she kept the position for a very long time. Because of that, the commando wasn't in the least bit surprised when Shepard tagged along with her team, under the command of Livos Tanni. Riana knew she was capable and had nothing to prove, but she also knew Shepard had been seriously injured in the attack on the Citadel, and Livos had told Riana she had a secondary job to keep Shepard safe.

Riana had laughed, "It's Commander Shepard. I doubt very much she requires my protection."

Livos had nodded and agreed, but still asked Riana to be on her guard. As they whittled down the Iressi forces, three commandos were put out of commission by weapons fire. The Armali police also had three injured, but one was taken out by an extremely powerful warp and they were not sure she was going to make it; the force of the blast had snapped her neck. It was Shepard's breaking point. After the officer had smashed violently into the wall and collapsed, unmoving, Riana watched Shepard run a bio-scan and call for emergency medical evacuation.

As the commander stood back up, her lip curled in a snarl and a dead calm fell over her as she plucked concussion grenades off her utility belt. Riana smiled, immediately realizing the commander was going to lob them into the midst of the remaining three Iressi fighters, including Matron Rylis Iressi. It was a long hallway, but the commander's aim and range were dead-on. Riana's eyes went wide when she saw Rylis through the smoke, preparing to launch an attack at the source of the grenades, Spectre Shepard. As Rylis stepped forward, Riana saw her arm in motion and without thinking dove across the hallway and tackled the commander.

As they crashed to the ground, Shepard shouted at her, "What the _fuck_ , R...."

She never finished her question... or if she did, Riana couldn't hear it above the explosion as a massive biotic flare shattered the wall behind which the commander had been standing. Riana formed a barrier to protect them from the raining debris and then popped back to her feet, offering Shepard a hand up. After standing, Shepard hung on to the commando's hand for a moment, just long enough to gain her attention. "Thanks, Riana. Having ducked back around the corner, I never saw that coming. I owe you one."

Riana shook her head. "No, Commander, you don't. I am Lady T'Soni's First. All that she is and all that is hers is mine to protect. What hurts you would hurt her, and I cannot let that happen." With a quick nod, Riana turned and rejoined the battle; she had a job to finish.

When Riana glanced up the hallway, Rylis was still shielded and was once again in the process of collecting a huge ball of power into her hands. Riana realized Rylis was readying herself to do it again and shouted "Flare!" a fraction of a second before she risked everything, pulled a biotic charge, and vaulted herself forward to literally bounce Rylis off a wall, stunning her and dispelling all the biotic energy she had harnessed before the matron had a chance to unleash it against them. An officer quickly followed and slapped a pair of suppression cuffs on her wrists before she recovered her senses.

With the battle finally done, Shepard walked up and stared at Rylis Iressi. "I am Spectre Shepard, and by the rights vested in me by the Citadel Council, I order the Armali Police Department to take you and your entire house into custody for conspiracy to take the life of Lady Liara T'Soni, all in an attempt to gain unlawful access to the inheritance left her by the now deceased Lady Benezia T'Soni."

Matron Rylis Iressi was fuming and spit her words at Shepard, "She's a pureblood _ardat_ who doesn't deserve a penny! She ran away from the great Lady Benezia and from Thessia, only to return for the money!" The hysterical Rylis sneered, "Why the hell does the Council or a Council Spectre even care about a single inbred maiden on the Asari homeworld, anyway?"

Riana watched Shepard's rage build and would have been fully content to watch the Spectre end Rylis' life on the spot, but the commander exhibited amazing control. Her voice was low and menacing with the effort of containing her fury as she answered, "You are so centered on yourself, you really have no _idea_ what's going on out in the galaxy do you? Dr Liara T'Soni is the leading galactic _expert_ on the Protheans and a _valuable_ member of the Spectre team that just saved the Citadel and _every_ member of the Council from a rogue Spectre and a _Reaper_! She also just happens to be my future _bondmate_!"

Riana's jaw dropped at the impassioned declaration made by the Spectre; everyone stopped in stunned silence except for Matron Iressi, who took the sudden quiet as an opportunity to continue her rant. An officer quickly stepped in and subdued the manic Asari before the Spectre _did_ kill her and hauled Rylis away, along with the other two who had fought at her side. Shepard almost seemed frozen by her seething anger, nothing moved but her hands as she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists. As the last of the wounded were removed and Shepard still hadn't budged, Riana slid down the steps and found Nayla Axoni. "Captain. Is it possible for you to speak with Shepard? I would... but we did not get off to the best start. You seem to have an excellent rapport with her..." Riana's words drifted off as Nayla put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got it, Riana. Why don't you help load the prisoners?" Riana gave a quick nod and glanced back up the stairs, hating that she hadn't managed to apologize to Shepard yet. She knew they were all meeting in the commons tonight and _she_ would tell Shepard Ryati's story... and let the commander know she did not fault her in Ryati's death. Perhaps then, they could truly talk.

Nayla walked up the stairs and spoke quietly to Shepard's back. " _Nara_. Do not let the ravings of a lunatic bother you. Her hurtful words are not one of the burdens you need to bear." She continued as the Spectre unclenched her fists and turned to face her. "The strike team has left, taking all of House Iressi with them. We too are ready to go, to return to House T'Soni knowing our lady is safe once more."

Nayla watched as Shepard's anger drained away to sadness and pain as the commander whispered, "Liara spoke only _once_ of being a pureblood. She thinks perhaps her father is not in her life because she was _ashamed_ of her. It must be a horrible burden for a young maiden to bear, to think a parent is embarrassed solely by the fact that you even _exist_. I realize there is nothing I can do to help her...it is not a burden I can share. But I am still _very_ glad she was not here for that... _outburst_."

Shepard closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stretched out her neck. Nayla was unsure what she could possibly say that would give the Spectre comfort and was impressed with her emotional control as Shepard's eyes reopened, clear and focused. She clapped Nayla on the shoulder. "Let's go home, Captain, and take care of our wounded."

\-------------------------------

When they returned to the townhome and got all the gear unloaded, weapons stored and armor removed and cleaned, Captain Axoni approached Shepard once again. " _Nara_ , I have an update for you."

Shepard looked up from the weapons bench, where she was buffing the extra oil off the weapon she had cleaned, despite never firing it. Concern creased her forehead as she absorbed Nayla's expression. "Why so glum, Nayla? The Armali officer?"

"Yes." Nayla watched Shepard's face pinch with a mix of anger and sorrow before she continued, "But it is not as bad as you fear. She has not died, _Nara_ , nor will she. She will simply have a long recovery period."

"Define _long_." Shepard's expression shifted to concern.

Nayla pursed her lips. "It is hard to say, exactly. Your field diagnosis was correct. She had her neck snapped; it will probably be a couple of years before she regains full use of her extremities but Asari medicine is very advanced. She _will_ walk again... as to whether or not she will ever be able to return to work, that is not yet known. Only time and treatments will tell."

Shepard gave a brief shake of her head. "I don't know how things work here... on Thessia. Will she be alright financially? Will she be taken care of?"

Nayla smiled at the commander's questions. "Yes, _Nara_. That is a burden you certainly need not bear. She will continue to receive pay throughout her treatment and rehabilitation program. If she cannot return to work, she will receive a disability settlement and offered entry into a retraining program of her choice."

"Wow." Shepard's face reflected astonishment. "That's pretty _good_. Does the _Department_ pay for all that?"

"We all do. Every house pays a percentage of their annual profits to a central fund that is used for contingencies such as that. House T'Soni pays a significant sum into the Armali district every year. I'm not sure exactly how much, but I know it is substantial." Nayla shrugged. "It is no secret. I'm sure Aratiana would tell you if you asked."

"No." Shepard shrugged, "Not necessary. I... I just needed to make sure she would be taken care of. It happened protecting _Liara_ , so I feel it's our responsibility to make sure she gets what she needs."

Understanding lit up Nayla's eyes. "Ah. Of course. Our public servants do not get paid a lot, Spectre, but they are well protected, as are their families, should anything untoward ever happen in the line of duty."

"Sounds like it." Shepard smiled, "May I visit the clinic and see our three wounded?"

"Certainly, Spectre." Nayla nodded at the work table. "Secure your weapon and we can go right now, if you like."

Shepard smiled and settled her pistol in its holster before locking it into the storage locker they had provided her. She turned back quickly and stepped up beside Nayla, "Lead on, Captain!"


	25. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately following the original QuickShot story, _QS 25: Do Not Pass Go_ and parallels _QS 26: Nights of Sweet Dreams_.
> 
> _Mea're_ : "new tribal sister", to address a tribal sister of a loved person (Thessian)

As the members of the house assembled for the communal evening meal, Nayla and Livos were somewhat reluctant to join Matriarch Mozia, Lady Liara, Spectre Shepard and Riana at their table. As they sat, Shepard gave them an odd glance before she queried, "Captains? Everything alright with the commandos? You seem a bit... troubled."

Livos looked pointedly at Nayla, obviously preferring the senior captain to answer. Nayla took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes. Everything is fine. We are simply curious as to whether you have spoken to Lady Liara yet..." Nayla's glance flicked over to Liara and back to the Spectre as Shepard drew a sharp breath, only to blow it out in relief as Nayla continued, "You know... about you being Commander of the T'Soni Guard?"

Liara let out a soft tension-relieving chuckle and spoke quietly, "No, Nayla. She has not, so I suppose that would be a good dinner conversation. As for the question you _truly_ want to ask, yes, Shepard has confessed your transgressions and sought an apology... which I granted."

Mozia was unsure what had happened to put everyone on edge so listened intently as the conversation went on, curious as to the nature of the _transgressions_ Liara mentioned; she thought that an interesting choice of words. As relief washed across the two commando's faces, Liara continued, "But it comes with conditions."

Nayla and Livos both swallowed and concentrated solely on the Lady of the house, not even glancing at the Spectre or the matriarch. Nayla spoke for them both, much more formal than she had been mere moments before. "Whatever you require, Lady T'Soni."

Mozia frowned when she saw Liara noticeably wince but the matriarch's expression lightened, however slightly, as Shepard reached over and gently stroked Liara's thigh, a sorrowful look on her face. Liara granted the Spectre a sad smile of thanks then turned her gaze back to the commandos. "First, I honestly wish you would address me plainly as Liara... but I know you won't, no matter how many times I ask, so at least stick to either Lady _Liara_ or _Doctor_ T'Soni. _Please_." Liara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself before she continued. "Lady T'Soni was my mother... and I am a _long_ way from being comfortable with such an address being directed toward _me_."

Mozia was lost momentarily to thoughts of Benezia and the lost chance of a wonderful friendship, but her full attention was recaptured when Liara's voice picked up a hard edge and the maiden's sadness vanished behind a steely blue-eyed glare. "Concerning the matter at hand, I understand the motivations behind what you _all_..." Liara's gaze shifted between the commandos and the commander, "...did, but you will _never again_ hide information from me or lie about what _exactly_ a day's supposed ' _training_ _exercise_ ' entails. Is that _perfectly_ clear?"

Mozia had only a vague idea about what Liara was speaking of, so remained silent and cocked her head, interested in the reactions. _So, our Little Wing has a strong bite within her after all... excellent!_

Shepard also stayed silent, but dipped her head in acquiescence as she gave Liara's leg a squeeze of assurance with the hand she still had resting on the Asari's thigh. Liara's hand slid down and settled on top of it and gave Shepard's hand a squeeze in return, letting the commander know it was ok; they had already settled their _personal_ dispute. At Liara's tone, both commando's bolted up out of their chairs and bowed, answering promptly, "Yes, Lady Liara."

Nayla dared to smile when Liara's free hand went quickly upward to sweep across her crests as she quietly muttered, "Goddess! This is going to take some getting used to... for all of us." Her eyes went up to meet those of the two commandos. "Would you _please_ sit down and _stop_ that."

Mozia finally could hold back no more and chuckled. "I apologize. I know I should not laugh, but it simply reminds me of all the times... all the matrons and matriarchs who have made such fruitless requests before, Liara. As head of House T'Soni, it is something you are going to have to learn to live with." Mozia tried but was completely unsuccessful at removing the wide smile from her face.

Liara stared at her for a moment before a light smile crept over her countenance. The matriarch's mirth was contagious and it was impossible for her to hold onto her dour expression. Finally the young maiden shook her head in defeat. "I suppose... but I still have no desire to be referred to as Lady T'Soni."

The rest of dinner consisted of much more pleasant banter and after some debate, Liara settled one particularly contentious issue with a very declarative statement by the new Lady of House T'Soni. "Face it, Shepard. You _are_ my commander, in every aspect associated with military-style operations; as it _is_ on the Normandy, it _will be_ on Thessia. I can't see you staying _out_ of the commandos' business, and given our relationship, I can't see the _commandos_ looking at you in any other way than as my partner and equal." Liara's face had a broad smile and her eyes glittered mischievously. "If you want _me_ , being who you are, you have to take the Commander of the Guard position along with it."

All the Asari at the table watched the commander's initially stunned expression slowly change to one of amused resignation. She shook her head and shrugged, attempting to make light of the expected announcement. "Fine. I'll pack my bags after dinner and..."

She couldn't finish her statement without laughing as Liara exclaimed, "Shepard!" and swatted at her shoulder.

Shepard ducked away from the playful swipe and grinned happily. "Livos and Nayla already warned me I was doomed, so I expected that answer. As long as we have Mozia and Aratiana to run the House... and Livos and Nayla _swear_ to keep my ass out of trouble, I'll accept."

With mostly entertained nods ringing the table, only Nayla protested, smiling as she spoke. "I don't know. I've heard you have a penchant for finding trouble, Shepard. I'm not sure we can promise to keep you out of all the difficulties you are likely to stumble upon. I would find it terribly unfair for Lady Liara or you to blame us, should we fail."

Shepard painted a mock frown on her face, "Hey! I don't go looking for trouble! Trouble comes looking for me! I can't help it!"

The rest of the meal was filled with Liara and Shepard telling stories of some of the more entertaining predicaments they had found themselves in over the last few months but, without fail, the conversation always seemed to work its way to Noveria. At that point Shepard raised her hand to call a stop, as if she was working a ground squad. The gesture was second nature to her and it apparently translated across species, as the entire roomful of commandos immediately ceased all conversation and looked to her for direction. "Wow." Shepard's brow crinkled in surprise. "That's... too weird."

"I... don't believe this is a conversation for the dinner table." She dropped her hand and stood slowly, her eyes traversing across the room. "I am prepared to talk to _all_ of you about what transpired that horrible day, but not here. Everyone clear their places and grab a drink of choice." Shepard's voice dropped almost to a whisper, but the dining room was deathly silent so she was easily heard. "I'll meet you in the commons... shortly."

As chairs began to scratch and squeak across the floor, the commandos stood and started moving. Nayla shook her head sadly and looked at the commander. "You truly are intent on doing this, aren't you?"

She could tell Shepard was resigned, and though her voice was level, Nayla could see the anxiety she carried in the tightness of her face and the rigid set to her shoulders. Shepard nodded to her before replying, "Yes. If I am to command, we need to get everything out in the open and the commandos need to know they can talk to me."

Nayla stood and nodded. "And you will do the same at the Country Estate when we arrive there?"

Shepard's gaze never wavered, her green eyes deep with emotion. "Absolutely."

\-------------------------------

The commons fell silent as Shepard walked into the room and they all stood as soon as they realized Liara was with her. Liara shook her head sadly, "Please. Sit. I am not here as the leader of House T'Soni... I am here to support my loved one." Her sad gaze rested briefly on the Spectre, before moving across the room to take all the commandos in. "As all of you have had to do these past couple of weeks before our arrival."

Nayla gestured to a couch. "Please, join us. I have already relayed to them our conversation from yesterday morning, Shepard, so they understand why you are here."

Every pair of eyes in the room watched Shepard as she moved silently to the couch and sat, Liara beside her. Every pair of eyes saw the Spectre pull out a small book and gently caress its cover... and the commandos began to wonder what it was. Those who could tear their eyes from the seemingly inconsequential object saw Liara's eyes fly open wide in surprise, though they did not understand why. Neither did they yet understand why Shepard's eyes turned glassy as she carefully placed the book on the low, circular table in the middle of them all.

"I, uh..." The Spectre started over and her voice was rough as she began to speak. "This book is my private journal. Over my career I have lost many friends and soldiers under my command. Many of those lost fit into both categories."

Shepard's eyes finally lifted from the small book and she glanced around the room at everyone sitting, watching her and respectfully waiting. "In the back of my journal is a list. I have served only eleven years and before Noveria that list already held twenty-three names. Twenty-three friends who relied on me to keep them safe. Twenty-three soldiers who counted on me to keep them from harm."

"Twenty-three names, each with their own story... each with people left behind who loved them." Shepard's eyes drifted back down to the small book. "Twenty-three people whom I failed."

As tears slowly started to run down Samantha's face, Liara reached over and grabbed her hand, pleading almost desperately, "Shepard. _Don't_. The commandos were not _your_ responsibility."

"I already did." Shepard glanced at her, gave her a pathetic smile and shrugged. "And one way or another they _were_ my responsibility; I simply didn't realize exactly why or how _much_ yet."

Liara whispered, "Oh, Goddess," as tears began to trickle down her face, grasping what she had done by making Shepard the Commander of the Guard; she had inadvertently changed Shepard's relationship to the commandos. _All_ the commandos. The full ramifications of her decision suddenly weighed extremely heavy upon her shoulders and her face bore a pained expression as Shepard continued.

"Though I did not even realize it yet," Shepard's glance went once more to Liara and, upon seeing the expression on the maiden's face, she broke their handhold to wrap an arm around the Asari's waist and draw her close. "...the minute I fell in love with Liara... the minute I entered the T'Soni _family_ , I gained _all_ of you as sisters. Each and every one of you is my _mea're_."

A few of the commandos let out soft murmurs of realization, knowing where the commander's words were headed. Livos leaned forward in her seat, "Shepard. You did not know and even if you had, it could not have changed what you needed to do. It would have only made it more difficult."

Shepard gave Livos an appreciative look. "I understand that, Liv. But I cannot help but realize _now_ the true _magnitude_ of what I have done." She reached down and laid her hand on top of the book. "This journal now holds thirteen new names; twelve commandos and Matriarch Benezia T'Soni... but it is... _lacking_."

She looked at Liara as she said, "I know much of Benezia's story..." and her eyes once again roamed across the commandos in the room as she finished, "...but I know nothing of the rest. Their names _cannot_ have no meaning. I need _you_ to tell me their stories; I need to know who my sisters were."

The murmurs stopped and, as the room fell silent, Riana realized how she could apologize to Shepard; she would speak first, tell Ryati's story and get things started. Somewhere along the way, she would make it perfectly clear to the Spectre that she was not to blame for Ryati's death. Riana stood and started out softly. "Ryati Thaptos was my friend from the first day I applied as a commando at House T'Soni in 2135; the very next day I joined the commando ranks and she became my sister."

Riana told Ryati's story; where she was from, things she loved to do, how she embraced life and took her responsibilities seriously. Then she spoke of how it became so difficult at the end, with all of Benezia's travels and Ryati's eventual disappearance. Riana hung her head as tears streamed down her face. "When we heard from Shiala, we all knew the truth of the matter."

Her gaze travelled around the room much like Shepard's had done but, unlike the questioning looks that met the commander's eyes, Riana's was met by nods of agreement and understanding. "No one wanted to admit defeat and we all held onto our shattering hope, but we knew. Our sisters... our loved ones and our Matriarch were most likely forever lost to us."

Riana's eyes locked on Shepard's and she stepped over to the Spectre and offered her a hand. Shepard stood and clasped forearms with her as tears streamed down both their faces. Riana shook her head and whispered gently, " _Mea're_ , you did not kill Ryati Thaptos; you killed a shell of what remained and freed her soul from eternal torment. Thank you, Shepard, for her _freedom_ , and I welcome your fortitude and courage as Commander of the Guard of House T'Soni."

Riana's free arm wrapped around Shepard and pulled her tight as she whispered in the Spectre's ear. "Please forgive my earlier words. They were spoken in raw anger and uncertainty."

Shepard returned the hug and when they separated she looked Riana directly in the eyes. "Your words were not spoken in anger; they were spoken with _truth_ , and reflected your pain and frustration. There is a huge difference and I do not blame you, Riana. Consider them _history_ , and know there is _nothing_ to forgive."

As Riana stepped back she was shaking her head in disbelief. "Your forgiveness is like your strength of spirit, Spectre. It knows no bounds."

As Riana sat, the next to stand was the Team 2 sniper, Allis Selaptos. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, but her stance was solid, her words steady. "I remember the day Shiala called home from Feros. We were all terribly... _distraught_ ; Zia Belvos was dead and our faith in our matriarch was shaken to the core. As more time passed and we heard absolutely _nothing_ , we all came to realize in our own time that Shiala had spoken the truth and we came to know fear; the fear that our loved ones were somewhere, lying dead, and we would never see them again nor know what had befallen them."

Selaptos closed her eyes briefly and sighed heavily. "And then we received news of Noveria. I know it sounds terrible, but I was almost... relieved. I knew Steigs... Bezia Stegos, my... bondmate, was coming home."

Selaptos looked at Liara and saw the look in her eyes. "Lady Liara. You know of what I speak, do you not?"

Liara stood from her seat on the couch and walked to Allis, wrapping her in a tight embrace, neither with any tears left to shed. "Goddess. Yes, I do. For a long time, I feared my mother would go the way of the matriarchs from the age of exploration and simply vanish, to never be heard from or seen again. However painful, having them come home provided closure..." Liara released Allis and stepped back, "...and allows us to move on."

As Liara returned to sit next to Shepard, the commander wrapped her arm once more around her lover's waist in comfort. Shepard tipped her head slightly to the side and looked at Selaptos. "So what is your favorite memory of... _Steigs_?"

She wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to use the nickname, but the light smile from Allis told her she had chosen correctly. The sniper told her stories of Steigs; how they met at a competition and had done more sharing of their shooting tricks than actual competing, how they both loved the hunt and the _rush_ of a perfect kill shot. Allis actually laughed, "We spent more time putting meat on the spit over the fire than taking enemy lives... and for that I am grateful. Our standing contest was to see who could put meat on the table with the most outlandish shot."

Her laughter abruptly died and her suddenly piercing gaze landed on the commander. "But you have the services of my rifle when the _Reapers_ come calling, Shepard. Make no mistake about _that_ ; I owe them twice over... for me and for taking Steigs away from me."

The commandos were all adamant in their agreement about a need for revenge and a shared desire to even the scores but, before the conversation was totally derailed, Allia Vasia stood up and spoke of how her older sister, Raeria, was the driver behind her wanting to become a T'Soni commando. From there, the stories took on different tones, getting away from significant others and moving to siblings and eventually to simple friends... but the bonds of friendship inside the T'Soni House were anything _but_ simple. Matriarch Benezia had kindled an amazingly robust feeling of _family_ inside the house; no one felt like _merely_ an employee. Once they were hired, they belonged to something _bigger_ than themselves and many found the ties within House T'Soni stronger than the ones with their families; they shared a different kind of blood tie.

As the night wore on, the commandos grew more at ease and more pleased with their new Commander of the Guard; Shepard never once picked up her journal, but would occasionally throw out another name. "Who has a good story about Cylyna Shoni?" or "Nayla! You must have some good stories about Rel?" or "How come nobody has anything to say about Arlis Tasia?"

The commander had no idea who those commandos were on that fateful day on Noveria when they had fallen, but between Shepard's conversation with Nayla and Livos during her first day on Thessia and that night, along with meals and planning meetings, the raid against Rylis Iressi and the after dinner social with the captains... somewhere along the way, the Spectre had made time to memorize the names of their fallen sisters. By the end of the night, she hadn't missed a single one... and with that single act, she declared the lives of those twelve commandos were _important_ and that they would _never_ be forgotten.

\-------------------------------

As they woke the next morning, things in the commando wing seemed _lighter_ somehow. Sitting up much of the night reminiscing over happy memories of their sisters had helped further the grieving process more than they thought possible. Over the three days Liara and Shepard had spent there, the commandos of T'Soni House Armali had come to respect their new commander's abilities, but during the last four or five hours the previous evening, they also recognized her as someone they could trust; someone who would truly care about their well being. She had cemented a place in their hearts as their newest _mea're_.

Nayla and Livos were sitting in the office when Shepard rolled in, certainly looking more relaxed then the night before; both could see much of the tension was gone from the Spectre's shoulders. Nayla lounged in one of the chairs surrounding a small table, flipping through new messages on her omnitool, and Livos was parked behind her desk as she spoke. "Good morning, Shepard. Can't say we expected to see you this morning; you're supposed to be on vacation. What brings you once more to the commando wing?"

Shepard smiled and laughed lightly. "Not like I have much else to do. Liara is back in with the Matriarch. They're putting the final touches on the estate planning proposal going before the quorum, and we're not going anywhere until _that_ business is done."

Shepard's eyes took on a bit of hardness. "Speaking of which, who's going downtown with them?"

"Ah. The true purpose behind your visit." Livos' tone was all business. "I have assigned my personal squad, Team 1, as the Matriarch's protection; today, Tra'ana Iremi and Sella Temi are on shift... and of course, Riana and Judea will accompany Lady Liara, so they will have a four-commando escort, door-to-door. Would you like to join them, Spectre?"

"Nope. I have something else I'm working on, but I haven't figured it all out yet." Both captains saw Shepard's face pick up an impish smile and started to worry as she finished speaking, "I'll let you know when I have."

After her Echo demonstration, the commandos had witnessed firsthand the Spectre's mischievous side and Nayla had a glint in her eye as she cocked her head, her voice reflecting her inquisitive caution. " _Shepard_? You only recently informed us that trouble looks for you, not vice-versa. You aren't preparing to contradict that statement so soon, are you?"

The commandos were surprised when Shepard's face picked up a light tinge of pink. "Of course not. I'm working on a surprise... if I can figure out how to pull it off."

Nayla looked hard at the Spectre, trying to imagine what the Human was cooking up, but didn't know her well enough to make an educated guess. She finally shook her head. "I'll trust you to act appropriately as the Commander of the Guard, Shepard. Livos has work to do, so if you need some help, chase me down and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Nayla." Shepard grinned. "I'm headed to the practice room. Working out always helps me think. I'll see you at lunch."

\-------------------------------

Immediately following lunch, the troupe of six headed off for the Matriarchal Quorum to get the estate plan certified and recorded. As soon as the shuttle left the ground and Nayla and Livos turned to go back inside, Shepard approached and asked if she could speak with Nayla... alone. Livos laughed, "You asked for it Nayla. I have a feeling our Spectre has a plan and you're about to become her partner in crime. Somehow, I am suddenly very happy this is happening here and not at the Estate; I have work to do, so have an excuse to not play any part in this."

As Livos disappeared inside the doorway, Shepard turned to the remaining captain. "Nayla... I need some help."

A brief discussion and a short skycar ride later, a still amazed Nayla found herself at Shepard's side, standing before a jewelry counter in the Armali shopping district. "I still cannot believe I let you talk me into this. I know so little of bonding rituals!"

"At least you've _been_ to one." Shepard laughed. "I've never even _seen_ one, much less know the details on how an Asari proposal works."

The store clerk overheard the conversation and stepped quietly to their side, much to Nayla's relief. "Thank the Goddess. Someone who probably knows what she's talking about!"

Between Nayla's knowledge of House T'Soni, Liara's situation in particular, and the clerk's familiarity with the various standard rituals, Shepard managed to wiggle her way through the maze of Asari customs, finally selecting a pair of promise bracelets and a proposal style she liked. Shepard had originally opted for bonding bracelets, but Nayla and the clerk had quite quickly talked her out of it. "Liara is very young, Shepard," Nayla explained. "She needs time to mature and become accustomed to the idea of a bond. There is much involved... and a bond is a very powerful thing."

Nayla had taken a deep breath and blown it out slowly, "Remember the look on Allis' face? She _looks_ like she has not slept in days because she most likely has _not_. The unexpected, early death of a bondmate can be shattering. Asari who are used to sharing someone else's mind... to have that mind suddenly ripped away can be painful. _Physically_ painful."

Nayla was struggling for words on how to best explain it when the store clerk stepped in. "Commander. When you first learned to meld, did you have difficulties trusting? Did you ever prematurely sever a meld?"

Shepard grimaced at the memory of the first time she and Liara had ever melded. "Yeah... and it hurt..." She looked down at the floor. "Liara more so than me."

The clerk nodded. "Yes, and it was most likely a very superficial joining. Now, think of your connection to the lover to whom you plan to propose. Think of the pain associated with the ripping away of that soul from the depth at which you _now_ meld."

Shepard's face paled and the store clerk nodded. "Yes. That is what it's like to lose your bondmate... and it does not fade so promptly. How long that feeling _lasts_ depends greatly on the frequency of your melding and how long it had been since your last deep meld. If you have an active bond-life, it can last for _months_."

Nayla realized the point had been made when Shepard looked at the bonding bracelets she held in her hand and quietly placed them back on the counter. Shepard's eyes traveled back up to the clerk. "So a bonding actually forms some type of _physical_ connection between two people?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes. Once you bond, you will always carry a piece of your mate's soul in your mind. To sever that connection too quickly and unexpectedly? You may as well be digging out a piece of your brain with a dull spoon."

Nayla's eyes went wide and she grabbed Shepard's arm as the commander's face blanched. She scowled at the clerk, "That was a bit much for someone unfamiliar with our ways, don't you think?"

The clerk nodded quickly and disappeared, returning with a glass of water and a chair. "Apologies, Commander. I assumed you knew at least something about the bonding process." Shepard took the glass of water, downing it quickly, but ignored the chair.

Nayla hissed, "If she did, she wouldn't have been asking!"

"Nayla."

Shepard looked over and Nayla flashed her a concerned look, "Yes, Nara?" She watched as the commander took a few deep breaths and gathered herself.

"It's ok." Shepard shook her head. "It's something I needed to know. I assumed it was similar to Human marriage, but it's not. It's obviously a much more... _intimate_ connection."

"Understood, Shepard." Nayla glared once more at the clerk. "But it could have been explained a bit more... _gently_." The store clerk blushed with embarrassment and nodded vigorously in agreement.

Nayla saw the question in Shepard's eyes and answered it for her before she needed to ask. "Allis will be fine. The matriarch's extended absence before the end actually helped in this case. They hadn't actively melded in five years, so the connection has faded significantly."

"Five years and she _still_ suffers?" Shepard's face showed shock. "By the Gods! It really _is_ a permanent connection isn't it?"

"Yes. It most definitely is _not_ something to be taken lightly. For Asari, the decrease in the melding frequency is a natural part of the aging process, so when the older partner _does_ pass on, it is not so dreadful." Nayla was pensive for a moment before continuing. "It is the sudden deaths at a young age that are the most difficult." Nayla's eyes came up and penetrated deep into Shepard's. "If I were in your position, knowing what is coming, I wouldn't actually bond until... _after_."

Nayla watched as the realization settled into the Spectre's face, pleased that Shepard understood exactly what she was being told. "So a promise ritual it is." Shepard leaned on the counter and pointed to the promise bracelets she had liked. "I'll take those... and could you pass the ritual with the words about the tides to my omnitool, please?"

\-------------------------------

The store clerk quickly complied and had the promise bracelets packaged up in no time, even giving the commander a five percent discount as a way of apology for her brutally honest comments. When they were in the skycar on the way back to the townhome, Nayla glanced over, relieved that the commander's coloring had returned to normal. "I am sorry, Shepard." She grimaced as she continued. "That could have gone smoother."

"Don't worry about it, Nayla." The commander's eyebrows peaked for just a moment before she finished her thought. "I just received an apparently very important and necessary crash-course on the Asari _physiology_ of bonding."

After a moment of silence, the commander queried, "So, is it just me, or is everyone surprised to find out there is a physical aspect to something I would have thought was entirely cerebral?"

"Huh. I don't know." Nayla pursed her lips as she thought. "I suppose the other races have been around long enough that we've simply forgotten what our first contacts with them were like. Other than the Yahg in 2125, the ones prior to that were... I think the Drell in 2000? And I've never heard any first-contact stories from them, so I don't honestly know. Perhaps that is a question for the Matriarch; she obviously has a longer memory than I."

"I was just curious. It's not that important." Shepard fell silent and stared out the window, watching the city pass by beneath the skycar.

"It _is_ important, because I sense a very strong connection between you and Liara." Nayla smiled. "Each relationship is different and part of the mystery is that not everyone achieves such deep bonds. Liara will need time and guidance before she is ready for the bonding ritual... as will you."

Nayla glanced over a few times but left the commander to her thoughts. It wasn't a long trip, and as the captain guided the car into its parking space, she glanced at the commander and smiled. "I have to ask, Shepard. When do you plan on proposing?"

It was obvious the commander had settled her mind during the short ride, because the smile that Shepard turned to Nayla was perfectly serene. "Liara has always spoken of the Country Estate with joy. I figured I'd wait until we got there. I'll let her give me a tour of the grounds and wait for that spark in her eyes that tells me she's showing me one of her favorite spots." The commander laughed softly. "Then, I'll start to plan."

Nayla nodded. "Speak to Matron Raptos, the steward, once you decide on the location. She can help you get things set up... and you know you'll have a full team of commandos at your back, Spectre."

Shepard smirked. "Is that an offer of support, or are you cutting off my retreat so I can't back out at the last minute?"

Nayla's eyes twinkled merrily with the Spectre's unexpected humor. "You make Lady Liara extremely happy, Shepard. If you try to back out now, you'll learn the answer to that question."

Nayla was exceedingly pleased with Shepard's improved mood and they were both grinning as they got out of the skycar. After they went their separate ways inside the door of the townhome, Shepard shouted out, "Hey, Nayla!" The Asari turned to the smiling Spectre. "I'll never learn the answer to that question, Captain. _Count_ on it."

A boisterous laugh escaped the commando before she could contain it and Nayla stopped and saluted her commander. "Good to know, Shepard. I'd hate to be charged with mutiny before the week is out."

Nayla stood and watched as Shepard bounded happily up the stairs to her room to pack her bags; the Spectre wanted everything packed and ready so Liara had no reason to go through anything and accidentally spy the box containing the bracelets. They would be departing as soon as possible after Liara and the Matriarch returned in order to be at the Country Estate in time for dinner.

 


	26. From Commander to Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter parallels _QS 26: Nights of Sweet Dreams._
> 
>  _Nara_ \- literally "bearer"; one who shoulders another's burden, aids others (Thessian)

Judea was in the pilot seat of VIP-1 with the engines running as Liara, Shepard, Riana and Nayla all climbed aboard with their bags; the trip was not long, so Shepard and Liara sat with Nayla at the table in the main cabin while Riana joined Judea in the cockpit. Shepard once more stared out the viewport by the table, only this time, instead of space, she was taking in the rolling countryside and watching the terrain drop and level out as they approached the sea.

As they got closer to the Country Estate, Liara and Nayla started pointing out prominent features. The contrast between the two was amazing; while Liara pointed out scenic attractions and places she remembered going as a young Asari, Nayla's points of interest were mountain peaks and other landmarks to help Shepard get her bearings. Without realizing, she was speaking one soldier to another and giving Shepard land navigation points as if they were preparing to set camp and establish defensive perimeters.

As the border fence of the estate came into sight, Shepard let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Wow! That's some _place_ you've got here, Dr T'Soni!"

Nayla smiled as she watched Liara lean into the commander so she could also look out the window. Liara spoke softly, "You really like it, Shepard?"

" _Like_ it? It's gorgeous!" Shepard's eyes were wide as she turned back to her lover. "I can see why you like it out here so much better than the city."

Liara looked at her with puzzlement. "And why would that be, Samantha?"

Her gaze shifted from impressed to incredulous and Shepard laughed, "Says the archaeologist who would prefer to be in some dark hole away from any population center and its mobs of people?"

Nayla chuckled at the look of consternation that crossed the younger Asari's face. "She's got you there, Lady Liara. You have _always_ loved the privacy the Estate offers."

As Liara harrumphed about being read so easily, Judea brought the ship around in a wide arc, purposely to give Shepard a good aerial view of the Estate grounds. As she did so, Shepard got her first glance of the ocean side of the property and the long, expansive white beach. "Wow. That's just... wow." The Spectre shook her head. "We have two weeks here, right?"

"You'd be more than welcome to stay, Commander," Nayla laughed in response.

Liara smiled a soft, wistful smile. "I wish that was true; two weeks would be lovely."

She stretched upward and kissed Shepard delicately on the cheek. "We'll definitely come back when we have more than three days to spend."

Nayla stood and started collecting bags near the door for unloading, occasionally glancing at the couple while Liara excitedly pointed out different areas of the Estate as Judea made their final approach. The captain's heart warmed to know Liara had ultimately found someone to love, someone who so obviously returned her love ten-fold. After the life she had led... deprived of her father, her mother so busy... Liara deserved someone who would dote on her every word and stand firmly beside her in times of need. _Yes, indeed. Shepard's a keeper._

As the ship settled into a perfect landing and Nayla popped the hatch, the housekeeping staff quickly removed Liara's and Shepard's bags and swept them off to the master suite. As soon as they had received the news on Benezia, the suite had been entirely stripped and all of Benezia's personal things had been packed in storage boxes for Liara to peruse and go through when she was ready. The house steward, Matron Lyessa Raptos, then had the rooms redone in the same style as Liara's old room and all her personal effects had been moved over.

Liara was much more relaxed in this environment and it showed as she introduced Shepard to the house staff; the whole process was smoother and faster than at the townhome and they were quickly on their way to the room to get comfortable. The only sticking point had been when Lyessa had informed her about the master suite; Liara had paled slightly, words failed her and her feet refused to move her from where they were standing.

Those commandos who had already met the Spectre were not surprised in the least when Shepard stepped up and whispered encouragement in her ear, but only Lyessa was close enough to hear what was actually said. "It's alright, Love. You _are_ the lady of the House now... and there is no Matriarch Mozia here to provide suitable accommodations for. And I'm here to help you face whatever ghosts you think might await you. Come on; we'll face them... _together_."

Concerned, Lyessa looked at them and queried, "Your old room is still as it was, Liara. Would you prefer...?'

Liara did not let her finish. "No, Lyessa. It's perfectly fine and Shepard's correct." She glanced over and gave her lover an appreciative smile before refocusing on Lyessa with a sigh. "I need to face it sooner or later... and there's no time like the present, with my personal guardian Spectre at my side."

Lyessa, greatly relieved, offered a light bow and a grateful smile. "Yes, Mistress. Dinner is ready whenever you are. It's mostly cold salads... with fish, which will only take five minutes on the grills once we sit. It will be ready by the time we take salad and bread and pour our wine."

Liara smiled reassuringly. "Sounds wonderful, Lyessa. We should be down in about twenty minutes."

After they had walked up the steps and out of earshot, Lyessa released a loud breath, at which Nayla laughed. Lyessa spun and stared at her sternly, "You could have at least _warned_ me!"

Puzzled, Nayla's brow wrinkled in consternation. "About what?"

Lyessa rolled her eyes. "About the flaming red-haired _Goddess_ Liara was bringing home! That's what!"

Nayla burst out laughing. "You mean to tell me _none_ of the returning commandos from the Iressi compound raid clued you in about Shepard?"

"Not a peep, the scoundrels!" Lyessa shook her head. "Goddess! The Human is _gorgeous_!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Lyessa." Nayla smiled. "She's also intelligent, witty and charming... and _very_ dangerous."

Lyessa's amazement turned quickly to curiosity. "Dangerous how?"

Nayla snorted, "She cruised through twenty-five levels of Echo like it was nothing. We stopped there because we had limited time, but I have no doubt she could have finished level 100 with ease. She's the best the Systems Alliance has to offer and a Council Spectre kind of dangerous."

Nayla's eyes met Lyessa's. "She was Asari trained from a very young age, knows various styles of martial arts and hand-to-hand... and trained with her mixed crew on the Normandy. She is an extremely adept practitioner of warfare. Be _very_ glad she loves Lady Liara and is on our side."

Lyessa didn't miss much and she detected something in the way the commando captain spoke of the Spectre. "Nayla? You do not harbor feelings for the Spectre, do you?"

"I most certainly do." Nayla chuckled at the expression on Lyessa's face. "She is one of the most sincere, caring people I have ever met. In a way, she reminds me greatly of the younger Benezia, before our matriarch got so wrapped up in politics, and she loves our Lady Liara without bounds."

Nayla's expression turned somber. "Don't worry, Lyessa. I harbor no romantic inclinations toward our new commander; what you sense is admiration. In the short time I have known her, she has earned my professional loyalty and respect... as a soldier, nothing more. And I'll tell you, after the last three days... I believe the commandos of T'Soni House Armali would follow her straight into the Void if she asked. I know _I_ would."

\-------------------------------

Dinner was a cheerful affair. Lyessa had opted to set the outside patio tables instead of the formal dining room and everyone enjoyed the casual, buffet-style atmosphere. The smell of the fish on the grill whetted everyone's appetite as they all arrived; the food was excellent and the wine flowed freely, as did the conversation. The Estate was the T'Soni retreat and had more of a vacation atmosphere so the staff was much more relaxed.

As things began to wind down, Lyria Tremi wandered up and gave a nod of acknowledgement to Liara before speaking. "Mistress. Shepard. Glad you could take a few days to join us before returning to the fight." Her focus shifted entirely to Shepard as she continued, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but Fala is here with us. She is recovering well from her injuries sustained at the Iressi compound. She should be back up to full speed within the week."

Shepard's smile reflected the good news. "Excellent! I did see her, but haven't spoken with her yet. I wanted to let everyone eat their meals in peace, before I started roaming among them."

Lyria chuckled. "Thank you for the thought, but that is not necessary here. When we are off-duty, we relax. There is much less formality here than in the city, unless there is an official function of some kind going on."

Shepard glanced at Liara as she responded, "Another reason Liara likes it here better, no doubt. Everyone standing and bowing every time she walked into a room was driving her crazy."

Liara gave Shepard a cautionary look. "It is no secret I never liked the official functions my mother held at the residences, Shepard, but I would appreciate it if you could stop reminding me of it every chance you get."

Properly admonished, Shepard's brow creased in apology, "I'm sorry, Love. Not another word. I promise."

Lyria and the other commandos had seen Shepard as a soldier and tactician but hadn't seen much interaction between her and Liara other than in the Echo room, so Lyria was somewhat surprised to see Shepard yield so quickly, extraordinarily sensitive to the maiden's needs.

"Since Nayla remained at Armali with you for the commando gathering, I have also spoken to the Tressi sisters," Lyria glanced over at a small table in the corner and moved her head in such a way as to indicate the direction with her chin. "They would like to speak with you in private about their sister, Daessa... at your earliest convenience."

Shepard's face turned solemn and Liara reached over, laid her hand on the commander's forearm and addressed Nayla. "Does _private_ exclude me? I was as much a part of that day as anyone." Liara swallowed as an unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. "And I... I was the one who killed Dezzi."

Lyria couldn't catch herself before words exploded involuntarily from her lips. "By the Goddess!" Her hand flew up and clapped over her mouth before dropping again as she squared her shoulders and spoke in a hushed tone, "Apologies, Lady Liara. I... did not expect such an admission from you."

Lyria watched Liara's face turn ashen as Shepard turned to her and quickly pulled the young maiden into her shoulder, allowing Liara to tuck her face into the commander's neck and hide it from view, shifting instantly from lover to protector. "No. _Liara_... You didn't kill anyone in that room. You did set-ups, but we did everything we could to keep you from making even a single kill shot!"

Shepard's voice was low and strained in a way Lyria had not heard before, almost pleading. _It pains her to think Liara was possibly forced to kill one of her own commandos!_ She suddenly realized the complete truth of what Judea had told them; that Shepard had honestly expected to bear the _entire_ burden of the T'Soni commando deaths. The commander wanted _none_ of the blame to fall on Lady Liara.

Lyria stepped closer and spoke very quietly, "I am so sorry, Mistress. I should not have spoken of this until later."

Liara took a deep breath and drew comfort from Shepard's embrace. She pushed away slightly, but kept an arm around Samantha's waist just as Shepard kept an arm around her and held her close. "It's alright, Lyria. I've known it was coming and thought I was ready to face it... which I am. Your... response... obviously caught me a bit off-guard. I mean... you all _know_ I was there but it seems as if everyone is choosing to _ignore_ that fact."

Shepard was still confused when Liara looked at her and their eyes met. "Dezzi was not in the room with my mother, Shepard."

Recognition and anguish dawned on the Spectre's face and she looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with Liara. As she looked down at her feet, she muttered, "She was the commando with Iallis, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Liara's free hand came up and gently pushed the commander's chin to where she could look at Samantha's eyes, but Shepard closed hers, still unable to meet Liara's gaze. "Shepard. Look at me. _Please_."

Lyria honestly thought the commander was going to deny Liara's request, but the maiden's hand was firm on Shepard's chin and she did not permit the commander to look away. Eventually, Shepard acquiesced and opened her eyes. The heat that was present in her gaze told Lyria everything she needed to know about Spectre Shepard; she instantly realized why Nayla had taken to calling the commander _Nara_. She truly _was_ the bearer of others' burdens and it affected her deeply when she somehow failed in that mission.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Shepard's eyes were molten emeralds and while Lyria was amazed by their intensity she was even more surprised by the fire in Liara's response to the query. Matriarch Mozia had been correct; their quiet, shy little Liara had most _definitely_ changed.

"Because of this very response, my love." Liara pulled her arm from around Shepard's waist and raised it to meet her other, cupping the commander's face in her hands. She knew they were all listening anyway, so she pitched her voice purposely so everyone could hear clearly. "You already try to carry the responsibility of _all_ their deaths and I _refuse_ to add my guilt to your burden. I will let you sacrifice yourself _no more_! The true burden rests squarely on the _Reapers_... on Sovereign and their lackeys like Saren."

The few who hadn't yet finished their dinner had stopped eating and several of the commandos were now standing, listening to their new Lady T'Soni as she spoke of the fateful day on Noveria. Nayla had signaled the second team leader, Cyenia Axeuss, and they both moved closer, ready to step in should things go awry, but as Nayla scanned the sea of faces, what she saw growing in all the commandos' eyes was not anger; it was respect.

"We may have taken their bodies, Shepard... but we freed their _spirits_! You saw how the commandos at the townhome reacted. _No one_ blames you for what transpired on Noveria but _you_. You did not fail _anyone_... including the commandos and my mother... and you most _certainly_ did not fail _me_. You were my inspiration and my strength through those trying times." Liara caressed the commander's face before running a hand gently through her hair and tenderly cupping the back of her neck. "And I love you dearly for it."

Her last declaration was quieter, meant solely for Shepard, but the others were listening so intently by that point they all heard it. More than a few smiled in approval as Liara engaged Shepard in an affectionate kiss. Shorter and much more reserved than the display in the Echo room, Liara stepped back and released her hold on her lover's neck, but Shepard caught her hands before she could pull completely away. "Why, Liara?"

"Why what? Why do I love you?" Liara looked at the commander in feigned confusion, knowing exactly what the commander was really asking.

"That's not what I'm asking... and you know it." Shepard sighed. "Why not tell me all this in private? Why reveal it in this public setting? I was trying to..."

"Protect me. I know, Shepard... and so do they. But I will not let you continue in your efforts to shield me from the truth. The truth is I was there of my own volition and they all know _that_ as well." Liara looked around the patio, her gaze touching on all the commandos before returning to Shepard. "Just as you are captain of the Normandy and take responsibility for all the missions we do, as you so bluntly pointed out earlier, I _am_ the lady of House T'Soni and _I_ will take responsibility for all that occurs regarding my House."

"Li..." Shepard stopped speaking and let out a little huff with a slight shake of her head. A hint of a smile turned up the edges of her mouth. "You'd think I'd know better by now. You're strong and you're stubborn..."

"Determined." Shepard stopped and looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I am _determined_ , Shepard; not stubborn." Liara gave her a look that _dared_ the commander to contradict her.

At that, Shepard chuckled. "Alright. _Determined_... and do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

"Thank you, Shepard." Liara's face was resolute as she turned to the commandos. "We are willing to speak to anyone who desires to know more of that horrible day; there will be no secrets in House T'Soni." Her brow furrowed as she continued. "But as we did at the townhome, we prefer to recall the happy memories and stories, to celebrate the _lives_ of those we love, not their loss."

She sighed and forced a smile onto her face. "Now, I realize the topic is not the most pleasant, so try to leave it in the past, where it belongs, and enjoy the evening."

\-------------------------------

The rest of the evening progressed relatively smoothly and the conversations amongst the commandos, including the sisters of Dezzi Tressi, went very similar to those at the townhome. Liara had been absolutely correct; no one blamed either one of them and Liara's speech raised both of them in the eyes of the commandos and staff... Shepard as the self-sacrificing protector of their Lady... and Liara for her honesty and willingness to take responsibility for her choices.

For the Estate staff, that evening and the first half of the next day was business as usual...until Shepard walked into Matron Lyessa's office shortly after lunch and asked for her assistance on a no-notice proposal party. Lyessa had been forewarned by Nayla so she was ready when the commander walked in, despite the fact that she appeared earlier than Lyessa had anticipated. The matron riddled Shepard with questions, though nothing like what Benezia would have done, and was more than satisfied with the commander's responses. She finally gave the commander a nod of approval and queried, "So, what did you need from me?"

Lyessa's mind was already running the list of things she would need to orchestrate the event as Shepard described the location. Lyessa knew the exact location the commander was speaking of because as much as Liara thought she was alone when she went there to hide, the staff knew of her ' _secret_ ' retreat. It was one of the side gardens along the western wall, accented with a small fountain and a beautiful oversized trellis filled with Thessian roses. Shepard could not have chosen a better location and Lyessa smiled; it was secluded enough that the staff could set up early without fear of discovery and then bring out the snacks and wine after dinner... while Liara and the senior staff took their after-dinner social time.

Lyessa explained her idea to Shepard, who nodded in approval. "I like it; it's simple and my job is easy. I keep Liara busy for the afternoon, _outside_ of the gardens, and then come up with an excuse to slip away for a bit after dinner to get changed and grab the bracelets."

The matron nodded. "Yes. And I'll give you about twenty minutes before I prompt Liara to go with me for a walk as we look for you. A meandering path to the rose garden... and there we are."

"Excellent." Shepard smiled at the matron. "Lyessa, I can't thank you enough for this. I appreciate the assist."

"You just keep our Liara happy, Commander, and that's all the reward I need." She smiled gently as she turned Shepard toward the door. "Good luck, Commander. I'll make sure everything is set up for you."

As soon as Shepard disappeared from sight, Lyessa made directly for the kitchen. The chef was tickled at the idea of the surprise and was more than happy to prep a few snack trays. It would be following dinner so it was merely a matter of arranging some crackers, cheeses and fruits on a few platters along with some wine chillers and glasses for roughly thirty people. With the efficiency of the T'Soni staff, that could easily be done in Lyessa's twenty-minute window.

Her next stop was supposed to be Nayla, but as Lyessa approached, she realized Shepard and Liara were in the practice room working out with the commandos. She immediately returned to her own office and messaged the captain to please come see her after the commando training session was completed. When Nayla finally showed, Lyessa was grinning and the captain anticipated the conversation. "I take it Shepard came to see you?"

"Yes, and we're doing it tonight after dinner." Lyessa's eyes were aglow with happiness.

"Wow. She doesn't waste any time once her mind is made up, does she?" Lyessa's grin was contagious and Nayla chuckled. "So what, where and when?"

The steward filled her in on the plan and explained, "So, you need to let the commandos know to assemble there after dinner and as soon as I entice Liara to take the walk, you, Lyria and Cy need to sneak around the side and get there ahead of us."

"So now it's all on Shepard to pull it off." Nayla shook her head. "You know, we just picked the bracelets and got the proposal script yesterday. She hasn't had much time to memorize it."

Lyessa didn't even blink, her voice earnest as she proclaimed, "I doubt Shepard will have any difficulties. She does not strike me as the type to get overly nervous speaking in front of a group so as to forget what she meant to say."

"Ah. Of that I am sure." Nayla's eyes glittered in happy anticipation. "I imagine if she forgets the words, she'll just make something up on the spot and no one will be the wiser."

"Yes. We'll know soon enough. It's time to get ready for dinner." She said nothing to Nayla, but Lyessa would know if Shepard changed the words. Shepard had selected the exact same words her bondmate had proposed to her with and, to this very day, Lyessa remembered every word of it. Her hand drifted to her own wrist, twirling the bracelet there, and a frown crossed her face as she thought of her bondmate, Selina T'Rori, serving as an engineer on the Destiny Ascension. She feared they weren't, but that did not keep her from praying to the Goddess every day that Liara and Shepard were wrong about the Reapers.

\-------------------------------

After dinner, they had barely started to get settled in the den when Shepard climbed off the couch to her feet. Looking back to Liara, the commander spoke quickly, "Oh crap. Hey, Li... I just remembered something I forgot to ask my mom. I need to call her again; I'll be back in a few."

She vanished quickly up the stairs and, for a moment, Lyessa thought Liara was going to follow, so distracted her with questions about their suite and if there was anything Liara would like changed, there or anywhere in the Estate. Liara hesitated only a moment, her eyes narrowed in thought before she shrugged it off and turned back to the steward with a smile.

Lyessa and Nayla were able to keep her distracted for a while, but Liara's nervousness increased as more time passed without Shepard's return. Keeping track of the passing time, Lyessa finally gave in to the maiden's anxiety. "Quit fidgeting, Liara. I'm sure everything's fine." She stood and offered a hand. "Come, let's walk the grounds and see where her call has taken her."

Liara gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "Is it that obvious?"

Lyessa chuckled, "Yes, dear Liara, I'm afraid so." She flexed her fingers, drawing Liara's attention to her extended hand. "Come on, I'll walk with you until we find her."

Liara grasped the offered hand and stood, but as she went to pull her hand away, Lyessa hooked their elbows together and patted her arm. "You're not getting away that easily. We've not had a single chance to chat... and you have yet to tell me about this wonderful commander of yours. She seems quite charming!"

Lyessa knew she had her suitably distracted when Liara's eyes lit with warmth and she smiled in response. "Oh, Lyessa... she is! She is beyond my wildest dreams..."

In the distant secluded garden, the commandos had already gathered and arranged tables and chairs, as well as hanging glowing eezo globes to provide an ethereal appearance to the private little courtyard. Shepard arrived first and glanced around in wonderment. Having spoken earlier about her sister, Molia Tressi approached her. "I assume it meets with your satisfaction, Shepard?"

"Gods, yes." Shepard's eyes were shining as they met those of the commando. "It's beautiful!"

Molia dipped her head in appreciation. "Liara is very special to us. We have watched her grow since the day she was born... and we knew it would take someone special to capture her heart." Molia's eyes picked up an edge of steel as she continued. "Guard it well, Spectre, or you will have the wrath of House T'Soni upon you."

Shepard smiled at the protectiveness the entire House had shown for their young new leader. "I promise to not disappoint, Molia." Shepard felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and she closed her eyes for a moment to settle its excited rhythm. Her eyes glistened when they reopened. "I love her with all that I am and I swear to you I will place her above all else in my life, so long as I shall live."

"Excellent." Molia stepped back and raised her hand to indicate a large hedge. "Now, Lyessa will be coming in from the north side, so this little nook over here will provide your best concealment." The commando had to chuckle at the giddy smile that crossed the Spectre's face as she followed her lead and stepped into the small path that led out the south side. "You'll be able to hear all... including when Liara arrives. You may time your entrance as you wish."

When Shepard reached out and clasped her hand, Molia realized that for all her outward calm, the Spectre was nervous. There was a slight tremor to her grip that made Molia smile and speak encouragingly. "Liara loves you dearly, Shepard. It is plain for all to see. There is no doubt she will accept."

A sudden whisper from the crowd, "She's coming!" pulled Molia away and she returned to the courtyard with her fellow commandos to watch the confusion emerge on Liara's face as Lyessa led her into the garden niche. The commandos laughed joyfully when they realized Liara didn't have a clue as to what was going on, as the maiden attempted to apologize for disturbing their party. Fala stepped out of the crowd, "Join us, Lady Liara! You are more than welcome..."

Liara smiled in thanks, but tried to politely decline. "I'd love to, really, but I seem to have lost the commander. We were actually on the hunt for her... that's how we stumbled upon you."

When they heard Shepard's voice, resolute and confident, they all grinned at Liara's shocked expression and split apart to form a bordered path between the commander and her objective.

"But I'm already here, Liara. I've been waiting for you to get here. You're usually more prompt than this."

At the sound of Shepard's voice and the commandos motions to clear the path, Lyessa finally released Liara's arm and stepped back... giving Liara a light push and causing her to drift forward a couple of more steps before she halted in surprise.

All the commandos watched the maiden's steps falter, but Shepard smiled and kept moving, _her_ steps taking her to stand directly before Liara who was frozen in nervous confusion. Lyessa watched the commander and thought her positively stunning; her approach was graceful and filled with confidence. She cut a dashing figure; her black dress pants hugged her curves, tailored to perfection. Her silky emerald shirt had loose-cut long sleeves with a magnificent sheen that captured the glow of the globes... the light dancing across her arms and shoulders as she moved... and a black vest highlighted her powerful shoulders and the sharp v-cut to her narrower waist. Shepard was built to command; her body spoke of concealed power and her carriage exuded leadership.

Shepard took Liara's hands and dropped elegantly to one knee before the maiden and spoke in her native Gaelic, the translators failing completely, but she immediately followed with the Thessian translation so no one was left guessing. She released Liara's hands to retrieve the box containing the bracelets, which she had concealed in the small of her back, and the Asari standing at Shepard's back could see the tears starting to slide down Liara's face as the maiden's hands started to tremble.

They held their collective breath when Shepard finished and Liara was completely silent. A few started to glance nervously about, wondering what was wrong, when Liara suddenly turned and blurted out, "Goddess! Lyessa, help me! I can't remember the formal reply!"

A few nervous laughs from the crowd and a whispered response from the steward and Liara's head snapped back forward, her tremulous voice finally giving answer to Shepard's petition. Speaking the words aloud appeared to give the maiden strength and she finally grasped the Spectre's hands and pulled her upright to stand with her. They spoke the closing statement together as they placed the bracelets on each other's wrists, giving themselves to one another with their promise. "We rise with the sun and set with the moon. Forever to honor, forever to love, as one, unto Eternity."

With the final phrase leaving the couple's lips, Nayla raised her hands, alight with a biotic barrier, and gave a whistle of approval. The other commandos immediately joined in, and soon their united barriers formed a dome over the garden, shielding the entire group. Nayla and the store clerk had failed to mention this act to the Spectre, but Liara instantly recognized it for the blessing of consent that it was and laughed gleefully at the surprised expression running rampant on Shepard's face. "Just kiss me, Samantha, and it will all go away."

With the sealing kiss, the commandos let out their final cheers of approval and dropped their biotics; the party would now begin in earnest. Every single member of the T'Soni Country Estate was present and each took the time to wish the couple a bright and happy future. The party lasted a couple of hours before the consumption of alcohol and the excitement of the evening events took their toll on the young couple. Shepard and Liara begged forgiveness for their early departure and quietly slipped off to the master suite.

Once the guests of honor disappeared, the party broke up fairly quickly. Each of the commandos lent a hand and carried something back inside with them, the glow globes left behind to burn through their small reserves of eezo; they would be gathered and put back in storage the next morning. Nayla approached Lyessa as the commandos vanished into the darkness with the last of the party accoutrements. "So, Steward. Final verdict?"

Lyessa smiled warmly. "She's perfect, Nayla. I see Liara with her until the day the commander leaves this physical realm." Her smile faded as she continued. "We can only hope their future can become reality and not be filled with despair... With the Reapers looming before us, we all must wonder what our future holds."

"Yes..." Nayla nodded in agreement, "...but at least she has Shepard to help her see it through."

Lyessa's smile returned. "Yes. She does."

The steward stretched out her arm, her hand beckoning. Nayla smiled, accepting the offer, and they returned to the house together in friendly camaraderie, a perfect ending to a day filled with the promise of a great future for House T'Soni.

\-------------------------------

 **A/N:** It makes me sad, but this is the last chapter of the current arc. Not sure what's next, so I will not be posting to this story on a routine basis... at least until I decide on which character is next! Thanks for coming along for the ride, thanks to **Old Gamer** for the tireless Beta reading, and thanks for all the comments, critiques and reviews along the way. You people are **AWESOME**!

 


End file.
